Journey Through NW High School
by blackboard26
Summary: This is the Sequel to strange journey to NW High School, will the mysterious light water be revealed. Who will they meet that can solves some of the mysteries and open others through out the course of the venture. This is year one
1. Chapter 1

**The journey thru NW High School**

This is where we can mix the kids with the engines who are attending school and help find the answer about the mysterious light water and whether the engines will return to the track or not.

I do not own Thomas the tank engine and his friends.

Other Characters belong to Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **Worlds Clash**

It is early morning on the Island of Sodor, much of the Island are getting ready to start a normal day. For Thomas and his friends, it is anything but normal. Usually they will start their day getting steamed up to get ready for the days work on the railway as engines. Today however they are starting out not as engines but as human teenagers who are now bound for their first day of high school. Earlier in the summer Thomas and Rosie were first introduced to a type of crystal called a light crystal and has the capacity to allow engines to become human. They did not discover this until one night when they were alone for time with each other while under a passion of love they investigated each other and realized they are now human. Since then other engines such as Henry and Emily, Edward, Gordon and James, after that was Percy, Toby, and Mavis, along with a new comer Rebecca and Thomas's last sister Ariel. Then afterward found out James's sister, Jessica her lover Jasper and Molly had become human after that. Then Gordon's brother Scott of the former Flying Scotsman had become human along with the little western engines Duck, Donald, and Douglas and finally Oliver, along with two former great race competitors Gina from Italy and Ashima from Indian who are also attending while staying in the International house. Then finally after a lifelong dream of venturing around the world in his own boat with the assistance of Sir Topham Hat, had managed to find one more who can join the rest for high school Nia the former African engine from Kenya after her old railway had discarded her engine self before she became human as well.

The starts out as everyone got together for breakfast before their way out of the door for their first day of school. As they were doing that they decided to pack their own lunches since they do not know the nature and price of the lunches at school and whether the food is considered safe to eat. Everyone gathered around the breakfast hall as Rosie and Thomas had their lunches and a set of clothes to wear after their day of school is over for their jobs when school will let lose for the day.

Edward. "Hello everyone, all ready for their first day of school?"  
Thomas. "You bet Edward, after all that went on this summer I hope we find the answers that we need to seek about Why all of the sudden engines have become human?"

Gordon. "Is it because of your branch line Thomas? Because I believe it is running smoothly without you causing confusion and delay."

Rosie. "Ah, Gordon it is not just us who would cause confusion and delay, from what we have been hearing from the other drivers on the railway who are operating the other engines, have found it a lot better without us causing confusion and delay. Just the other day your driver had told us he had to use your engine side to take trucks of rubbish to the waist dump and found it not too hard to do since you could not protest about pulling smelly waist trucks." This surprised Gordon about his engine side pulling such unsightly trucks on his image.

Gordon. "You mean my engine side took a smelly train of rubbish to the waist dump, I mean Ugh. What an idea."

Rosie. "I rest my case." Everyone just chuckled.

Henry. "At least the railway must be doing better if we cannot cause the trouble that only the driver, fireman, or any other worker who works for the railway who is not an engine."

James. "I just hope they remember how much I like to see my engine side, shiny and red."

Thomas. "I am sure they will James, the thing I am worried about, what will happen if we finally return to the tracks. I mean both Rosie and I have ownership of this homestead, and to leave it behind knowing this place is our responsibility, and after everything we did to make this place our own. Not only for us but for you all as well."

Henry. "I believe Emily and I know what you mean Thomas, after relocating that bungalow that Farmer McCall have offered to me and Emily to have as our own will find it very hard to let that place go if return to the rails as engines."

Emily. "I agree, we have wonderful memories in that place already, and called ours as long as we are able to."

Edward. "I guess we all will have to find out if that is possible or not Thomas. But for what ever the outcome be let us hope it is for the best." Then Thomas checked the time and know it is time to leave for school.

Thomas. "Ok, who is going with whom to school? Since both Rosie and I already become firemen for the engines allowed for us a four-hour time on the rails from 3 until 7 tonight."

Scott. "Why such short hours Thomas? Usually most who run the railway have more time than that."

Thomas. "Due to the fact that I am under 18, or legal age to drive a train after hours, requires about four or five hours a day before Curfew laws dictate if the practice is fair or not."

Edward. "Actually, Thomas I will be with you and Rosie since our venture around the world had allowed me time as a fireman, so I join you both after school." Everyone smiles and congratulated their friend for such and improvement for the railway.

Percy. "That is great Edward. Still I want to ride with Thomas and Rosie to school."

Ariel. "Count me in as well Percy."

Henry. "OK so who is with me in my truck?"

Emily. "Besides me Henry?"

Henry. "Yes, besides you my love." Bends over to kiss her for that comment.

Nia. "I do not mind Henry if I come along with you."

Henry. "Not at all Nia, welcome aboard."

Duck. "Then Oliver and I shall come with you Henry if that is ok with you?"

Henry. "Ok then Duck and Oliver you are also with Emily, Nia and I."

Gordon. "So, who is going with Rebecca Scott and I."

Donald. "My brother and I can come with you Gordon we are sure; you and brother will like to talk about times on the tracks."

Douglas. "Aye, that we do Gordon and promise to cut the arguing between brothers."

Rebecca. "Do you mean between you two or between Gordon and Scott?"

James. "Two sets of brothers, Hm, don't think I want to know the ending of that. Anyways since I just got my license and have that Caravan up and running perfectly. There should be enough for the rest of us for school. So, Molly Jessica Jasper Toby and Mavis are with me to school."

Mavis. "Actually, James Toby had just received his License and is starting to drive that Equinox that we just finished repairing."

Toby. "That is right James, so no waiting for Mavis and me. She and I will head back to the homestead to check up on the animals while Thomas and Rosie tend to their work on the railway."

Boco. "Then I will be taking Bill and Ben to their classes before I join you all before the school bell rings, now that I have my license to drive the avenger."

Then everyone got up and rinsed off the dishes knowing that Thomas and Rosie will have to attend after work. However, since Toby and Mavis agreed to return to the dining hall to wash the dishes for Thomas and Rosie before they come home. After that everyone went with their respective rides to school. On the Grounds of NW High School, other students gather to discuss who will be attending school with them during their terms with them. Among the new freshmen to the school was a young man who goes by the name Cassey Tallshally who heard about the new students and wonder how they become detached from their engine sides. Then a young lady with shoulder length sandy blond girl who dresses in a burgundy pants, brown shoes, and cream-colored blouse is Alisa Rose Jones, and her friends David Scott Kirkland, Jessy Brear, Jon Paul Dastson, and another mischievous pair like bill and ben but are Sonny and Sidney Lundwiski.

Jessy. "Hey Cassey, did you hear who was coming to school with us, wouldn't have been cool to finally have Thomas and his friends actually learning alongside of us."

Cassey. "I have heard Jessy, it is a mystery about engine becoming separated from their shells and adjusting as humans. I bet there are so much about the human world that they do not know of yet."

Alisa. "I bet they will be fun to have around school, I bet Emily Rosie, and the other lady engines would like to know about the world of fashion. I mean I bet their guy engines may find them more attractive if they find the means of turning them on even more so."

David. "I am sure they do already Alisa, the question is how will they blend in when they hardly know about becoming human for a couple of months already."

Cassey. "From what I have heard from my dad who works for the railway, they have adjusted well since they are living on a homestead on the other side of Elsbridge station."

Jon Paul. "From what I was told they needed an education before they can be of legal age to become independent."

Sonny. "Did you hear that Sidney Bill and Ben are coming over for some fun, why don't we show them our fun."

Sidney. "Yeah that will be fun watching Bill and Ben for fun."

Jon Paul. "That is enough you two, we do not want rival twins playing pranks on each other. The school does not have time to see which set of twins are responsible for what prank." Then they all heard of a voice of some one who they knew all too well.

"". "They are not the only ones who they need to watch out for when they enter the door for school."

Cassey. "Mason Trontuk, Ian Screamer, and Sean Weaver. What in the world would you want?"

Mason. "We are here to welcome them to our school when it begins and let them know who is in charge."

Ian. "Yeah we want to see how tough these engines are supposed to be."

Sean. "I am sure they are tough they are supposed to be engines, but wonder who pound able they tend to be when we take charge of this school."

Cassey. "For your information Mason, it is headmaster Lucile Hat who oversees this school and from what I can remember about her is that she is related to the controller of the railway. So, do not do anything that could damper the spirits of the new students even if they were supposed to be engines."

Mason. "And what make you so sure, they belong to this school when they could have been introduced to some other place than here?"

Jessy. "That was the decision of Sir Topham Hat the controller of the entire railway, and to him his engines are like his extended family. So, it makes sense that he wants the best for his now human engines to gain an education since no engine actually have that opportunity until now."

Mason. "A waist of time if you ask me, what would an education can teach an engine now human that he or she doesn't know until now."

Cassey. "How the human world really works, I can imagine that the world of humans is strange to them, they only know us from track side. In my opinion I bet it could be an opportunity about what else they can do now they are not tied to the tracks right now."

Mason. "Well we shall see when they do come here I would like to know how much of an impact that these human engines are like up close." While he was just chatting away from behind him and in view of everyone else Thomas and his friends came up and was now curious about what this human in front of them was trying to say. Then Cassey and Jessy just put their hands up to signal to Mason about the human engines. Then Mason turned around and see the number of the human engines and now at awe about the sizes of some of the human engines especially Gordon Scott and Henry.

Thomas. "Is there some thing wrong about us human engines coming to school?" Then Mason just fainted while Ian and Sean just took him to see the nurse. "Is that guy going to be alright."

Cassey. "Do not mind Mason, he usually faints when he puts his foot in his mouth."

Henry. "Foot in his mouth?"

Jessy. "That means talking with out thinking. I am Jessy Brear by the way."

James. "Nice to know you this is my twin sister Jessica, and her special friend Jasper Cysco. And my mane is James Hughes, and this is my lovely Molly."

Cassey. "My name is Cassey Tallshally, we can be good friends if you want."

Thomas. "I am always looking for new friends either on the railway or here in school, and this is my lovely girlfriend Rosie Vulcan who was the pink engine, and this other young lady with my is my youngest sister before she herself became human Ariel."

Ariel. "Nice to know you Cassey."

Cassey. "Like wise."

Alisa. "My name is Alisa Rose Jones but just call me Alisa, so you ladies want to be friends with me. I can show you all the fashions in the world to make your men a bit wilder than they are now."

Emily. "We like them the way they are now, but well will look into what people consider exceptional fashion to try out. I am Emily Stirling and this big guy in green is my wonderful Henry Stanier."

Alisa. "Nice to know you two."

Henry. "Same here."

Duck. "My real name is Montague Swindon, but everyone calls me Duck because they said my engine side waddles like a duck, and these two are the Caledonia twins Donald and Douglas Mcintosh. Then finally this is my other little western friend Oliver Collet."

Donald, Douglas, and Oliver. "Hello everyone."

Gordon. "Gordon is the name Gordon Gresley, and this is my beautiful Rebecca Bullsied and my brother Scott Greasly who is supposed to be the Flying Scotsman."

David. "My name is David Scott Kirkland, but just call me David so I do not confuse you with your brother alright."

Jon Paul. "My name is Jon Paul Dastson and these two right here are just as troublesome of those two with the one in green."

Edward. "The one in green is actually my friend Boco, because of the wheel arrangements while he was the green diesel on the Brendem line, I am Edward Pettigrew and these two are indeed Bill and Ben from the clay works."

Bill and Ben. "Hello."

Sonny and Sidney. "Hello."

Sonny. "I am Sonny Lundwiski and this is my twin brother Sidney."

Percy. "My name is Percy Avonside, and beside me is Toby Holden and Mavis Drewry."

Nia. "And My name is Nia originally from Africa but since the controller has my engine side on the tracks has allowed for me to attend this school as well."

"". "That is not all who is attending this school silly steamies." Then all looked to see Diesel Arry and Bert in human forms and not on the rails.

Thomas. "Diesel Arry and Bert, what are you three doing here and not on the tracks?"

Diesel. "Sir Topham Hat told us you are to be attending this school, so we joined to see our way around this school too."

Thomas. "Just remember Diesel just because we are off the tracks does not mean you can cause what we call confusion and delay." Just at he said that two figures just walked up to the group of students who turned out to be the headmaster of the school and the Controller of the railway to ensure all went well with everyone attending the school.

Diesel. "OH yeah who is going to tell the controller about all that I do in this school."

STH. (Coughed) "Ahem." Then Diesel turned to see the controller with the headmaster of the School. "Diesel everyone this is my cousin Lucile Hat and like how I am on the railway, she is the same in this school. She treats her students like her own children, but you must show her that you can handle what ever the teachers here will educate you with. And if I find anyone who is acting out of order for this school or any other school will have me to deal with afterward do I make myself loud and clear."

The engines and Friends." Yes sir, of course sir." Then everyone headed into the school building and the headmaster lead Thomas and his engine friends their assigned papers of where their homeroom and other classes they will take. Then each will be assigned to the books allowed by the basic classes and extra curriculum and Thomas and the other engines found a class they would DE lightly take the engine building class.

Thomas. "I wonder if this class can be available to us?" he asked as the counselor came over and answered.

Counselor. "That will next semester Thomas when you can finish your mathematics and venture through Algebra, you need a good amount of mathematics to accomplish engine building. Any engine you plan to build in the future?"

Thomas. "Well there are many jobs to the railway, and not just those who drive and power up the trains. I just want to see if I could come up with classes like my own or otherwise to see what went wrong with my other brothers and sisters and find out what could have been done that would not allow for them to be scrapped to begin with."

Percy. "I am also curious about what kind of engine I was supposed to be, no one else could place my model of engine."

Counselor. "I am sure you both will find the answers in time my friends, but for now we need to get each of you up to the education level." So, with the guide of their counselors helped determined what class each of them will attend for their first two semesters of the freshman year. Then everyone headed for their respective classes, then like before introducing themselves to everyone in the room with one more who they did not expect to attend school with them.

Ms. Cantrell. "Finally, our last student will say her name."

"". "Hello everyone, my name is Polly Stone, I am here to learn among my engine friends." Thomas and the others who remember this person too well, gave a smile of knowing that she is here to learn like the others and wondered when she became human.

Ms. Cantrell. "Then Ms. Stone you can take your seat next to Mr. Avonside if you like."

Polly. "Thank you." Then walked over to join the others, while she herself received a warm hand shake and a hug from some but not all the human engines. Then everyone stayed quiet during the next two or three classes until it was time for lunch and decided to eat together at a table with their new human friends who they have met earlier.

Cassey. "Hey Thomas Guys, over here if you like." Then most of the human engines minus the diesels decided to join their friends for lunch. "How is your first day treating you and your friends Thomas?"

Thomas. "It was not too bad yet, I mean we just started our first day of school just like our first day working at the station as a porter before earning my way back to the track as a fireman."

Jessy. "You get to ride the engines Thomas that has got to be a great job."

Thomas. "Believe me it is a lot harder than it looks, besides it is whole different look that what it would look like if you were the engine instead of the driver or firemen."

David. "Did you see who it was that joined in the class with us this morning? Who is she anyways? I have not seen her before."

Percy. "The rest of her know of her by another name, and that is Lady the engine who is supposed to run the Magic railway that bridges between here and a place called shinning time station on the other side of the globe."

Alisa. "Shinning time? I do not think I can recall such a place before."

Toby. "From what she had told us that Shinning time has not run for some time now, and she is attending school with us to see what else she could do. But must keep low about her being out of the Magic railway, since there happens to be a 42 warship with a claw on his roof would do anything that can catch her and keep the magic to a destructive motive."

Thomas. "When she heard that we also became human, also took advantage of some of that light water that turned the rest of us into the humans you see before you."

Cassey. "Did any of you all remember anything before the humanization began with you engines?"

Rosie. "There was supposed to be this Science meet up at Ulfstead Castle about some Light crystal that a Scientist by the name of Dr. Michael Grant that explained that if the water towers had run through a pocket of those Crystals have the ability to allow for us to become human, But funny thing is the Earl of Sodor has no memory of the meeting at all."

Jon Paul. "Strange, no memory at all." Then Rosie just shake her head no. "If you all had the chance to return to the tracks would you have done so."

Thomas. "May be for some of them Yes, but for Henry, Emily, Rosie and I have homes we built together that we may find hard to be torn away from if we return to the tracks as engines."

Edward. "I will also be devastated if the newly renovated Hunter cabin that I live is, is something I would have a hard time leaving as well."

Gordon. "Those of us still love to travel on the rails but may have a new advantage as drivers and firemen."

Scott. "I am sure those who knew me must be missing the spirit of me in my engine shell going to and from London and back."

Donald. "The rest of us are just waiting to see what will happen from here on, my brother and I do wish to return to the tracks, we probably won't know until we are finished with school all together."

Cassey. "Where do you all live on the Island, I hear you all live on a Homestead right?"

Thomas. "Both Rosie and I actually own the homestead with the help of our controller, the place does keep us busy when we are not working on the rails or in the grocery stores like Duck and Oliver are."

Toby. "There is also a Dormer where those who do not have a home to them selves will find refuge there until otherwise."

Jon Paul. "That is a good Idea and sounds a generous place to call home when one need a place to crash."

Engines. "Crash?!"

Jessy. "He means to stay."

Engines. "Oh."

Polly. "Am I too late for this party of friends?"

Alisa. "No, you are in time, come on over Polly."

Polly. "Did I miss much?"

Percy. "Only the fact on how most of us found light water that turned some of the engines here into human and whether or not we want to return to the rails as engines or not."

Thomas. "So, what happen Polly, now that you are here."

Polly. "Like I said, I took the opportunity to become human while my engine side still monitors much of the railway even while here in school with you all."

Percy. "Where in the magic railway have you found a light water source Polly?"

Polly. "The magic railway always has access to these types of waters, just did not realize they would spread across the globe when they did."

Oliver. "Duck didn't Beau told us that there was an engine in American who was the first to become human during the American Civil War?"

Duck. "Yes, he did mention about the one named Rick Alco and his brother Raymond the first two to become humanized during one of the battles that let into it."

Oliver. "Is it possible you have met up with the Alco brothers from the Crossroads of America. Or what was part of the Monon that is no longer in use."

Polly. "I have heard of them but have no knowledge of how they obtained that light water."

Cassey. "Maybe I do." Then all looked to Cassey for the answer, but then said. "If you all like could meet me after school for what I am about to tell you all."

James. "If you know something about how engines becoming human, it is best to let us know now and not let us get our hopes in a spin."

Cassey. "I will tell you all later at your house, that is if you all have the time."

Thomas. "Actually, Rosie and I have to be at work this afternoon working as firemen until later on."

Cassey. "Then how about we come over to your house after you three are done with your work and with the help that my folks can talk about why and how this could be happening to any engine." Then all agreed to meet up with Cassey and his friends on meeting after their work is done to talk some more about humanized engine. For now, it is time for the next round of classes, before their last class that allows them time to finish their homework before heading for home. After school Thomas, Rosie, and Edward. Went out on the engines as firemen to shovel coal to the tank engines and the K2 Seagull until the jobs were done by 8 pm. Then all met up with Thomas in his Tacoma on their way back to the homestead.

Rosie. "What do you think Cassey may know what is going on with the light water, what does he know what has been happening since earlier this summer?"

Thomas. "I wish I had the answer Rosie, I wish I know the real reason we have become human and wonder if it is a choice or something that cannot be within our control to do about."

Edward. "Just be glad that he and his friends are willingly to help us out if they know of something Thomas."

Thomas. "I know, that is what I am afraid of Edward."

Then all came to the house to see Cassey his friends and Parents have decided to meet up with Thomas and the Human engines to explain all about the reason engines have become human.

Cassey. "Thomas Edward, and Rosie this is my dad Maxwell Tallshally and my mother Susan Tallshally, they are here to help fill in on what we are about tell you and your friends here."

Thomas comes over to shake the hand of Cassey's father and then to his mother for a hello. "Hello nice to know you, please come in and make yourself comfortable. Would you like something to drink like tea, coffee, or just a fruit juice, because we do not carry much soda for our general health."

Susan. "Actually, a nice cup of tea would be nice."

Maxwell. "Same here."

Cassey. "None for me thanks. So, shall we get started?"

What can Cassey's family tell everyone who is in the home about the mysterious light water, and can an engine be able to return at will or does that engine need to finish school before returning to the rails by choice or not? Find out when we reveal what happens when the Tallshally family has to tell Thomas and his friends on the next journey through NW high school.

* * *

This is the sequel to Journey to NW High School. Where this is where we will find if the Humanization can be reversed or whether it can be a chosen life or not.


	2. Keepers of the light Bullies

Here is where we can see what is to be revealed about the Crystal and the light water. and find out what happens when two sets of bullies try an make trouble with our group of friends.

* * *

 **Thomas the tank engine and Friends**

By the Rev W Awdrey

Produced by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Meeting the Keepers of the light.**

Thomas and his friends were greeted by their School friends and Cassey's Parents when they heard a knock on the door. Thomas went over the check who was on the other side.

Thomas. "Who is it?"

Sir Topham Hat. "It is me Thomas Sir Topham Hat." Then Thomas opened the door to reveal the controller who had just arrive to hear about what the Tallshallys have to say.

Maxwell. "First the men who were present at Ulfstead Castle were not really Scientist, but a group of spirited beings from a long-ago time."

Henry. "Spirits you mean ghosts?"

Susan. "There is a difference between ghosts and spirits, ghosts usually wander under confusion about their situation, Spirits usually have a purpose while pretending to be something other than spirits."

Maxwell. "The men were just introducing the crystal just to show some of its properties but not all."

STH. "What do you mean not all."

Cassey. "For one they may have mentioned how it can create miracles and healing properties. It can also be a protecting item to who ever became in contact with the crystal."

Thomas. "How was this crystal supposed to work? And can the effect of the crystal be reversed to allow the engines return to normal?"

Maxwell. "Do not worry, if you had been given the light water you may have been given the crystal in your lamps. If you do not want it there all you have to do is return yourself to your engine side and remove it. But it must be a choice each of you will have to make. Once you remove it Then that will be it."

Rosie. "But what if you do not want it to be removed to become an engine again? Can we still be engines and have that crystal to become human too?"

Maxwell. "Of course, it is not permanent, you can choose to continue your journey through High school and be part of a human Society as well of being the engine you all have been before you became off the tracks."

Cassey. "Those who wish to return to the tracks may have to make that decision, to leave the human world continue the way you were on the rails, or you could find opportunity to be educated with us humans."

Thomas. "I for one am going to continue my education and finish school, it is the one thing as an engine could never accomplish while on track side. Besides I want to know as much as I want, and who knows what it could teach me into a better person or engine."

Rosie. "I am with you Thomas, this is an opportunity to learn more about how people think, and how to get along with others besides engines."

Percy. "I will continue my education with Thomas because where my best friend goes so will I."

Ariel. "And what better way to enjoy my time with my brother while attending school, for our futures either on the rails or back on the homestead. When finished I will not return for the railway. I think there are too many drivers on the railway and not on the homestead."

Jon Paul. "That will be great, I bet we can get to be good friends, and learn about things before our time."

Edward. "I am actually going to stay in school to learn more about the world we live in and maybe answer some of the questions we engines would considered baffling if not explained right."

Jessy. "Do not worry Edward we will help you explain what we call slang or how we speak throughout the eras of time."

Emily. "I am definitely going to stay in school, I have seen the many activities I want to try before I leave school."

Henry. "Me too Emily, if Thomas and the others find the heart to continue on through school then I will as well."

Gordon. "Well I am not letting you all go with out me to make way in to the school. I will continue my way through school too."

Rebecca. "I will as well Gordon. How about you Scott do you plan to return to school or do you wish to return to track side after hearing about how to remove the crystal in your lamp the next time it arrives back to Sodor?"

Scott. "If my bother finds it best to continue on with his education I am sure that the railway will find it better if I had an education before returning to my engine self."

James. "Well I am not heading back to the track if everyone else is continuing on with their education then I will continue with mine as well."

Molly. "Same here James, I welcome a quieter time studying for test and exams than try and struggle with troublesome trucks now and then."

Jessica. "I know right, I am also going to continue my time in school, just to see what it could teach me."

Jasper. "I am also going to finish school, once I start something I want to finish it."

Alisa. "That is the spirit you guys all you need is inspirations to continue on until graduation time, then you can decide if you want to return to the tracks or not."

Toby. "Well I am definitely going to stay in school, I may have been an old tram on the railway, but now I have an opportunity to know about what this former tram can do."

Mavis. "I am also staying in school, an educated engine may not what other railway people would have considered. But I am giving it a go."

Duck. "Well I would like to return to the tracks but then wonder what would be happening to Thomas and the others while they attend school. I think it would be best to finish school to keep up with everyone."

Douglas. "If you are remaining in school then we should as well, don't you think Donald."

Donald. "Aye that be right Douglas, why go back now while we were just introduced to this school on our first day. So, I will also be staying in school until graduation day."

Oliver. "Then I will as well, makes no sense coming back partly educated while everyone else is getting a full education."

Nia. "Well I am not refusing on going back to school, we just started, and I will not be considered myself completed until I finish with my education first before returning to the tracks."

Polly. "I still am going to continue my education until graduation day, then I can return to the Magic railway a better educated engine."

STH. "That is good to hear my engines wanting to continue on with their education, but why are you telling us about the light crystals?"

Maxwell. "You see my family have been known as the keepers of the light, as in the light crystals of life. They do have the ability to allow life to be granted to spirited beings like your engines who have been more than simple machines. So, the one who granted your engines the opportunity to see things beyond the tracks. However, it is up to them if they wanted to reconnect with their engine side or not."

James. "What would allow for us to become engines and back again into humans if that can be a possibility?"

Cassey. "The trick is to find that crystal in your engine lamp, if it is there it will form into a trinket that can loop around your neck, and if you choose to become the engine again and no matter where you are, all you have to do if imagine yourself that engine again and your are back to the engine you were before your humanization, to return to human just say who you are as a human and you will return to the humans who are sitting in this house right now."

Gordon. "And it is a choice if we want to remain as an engine or have to ability to return as a human after traveling as the engine. Correct?"

Maxwell. "That is correct Gordon."

All the engines are relieved that it is their choice to return to the tracks, but all planned to continue with their education. While it would be nice to return to the tracks to continue their work on the railway, they find it best to finish with school before choosing to return as engines or be part engine and part human. That will be quite an achievement to have former machines to become part of human's society while trying to voice their opinions of their existence. Now everything has been cleared up with the Tallshallys, it was time to let everyone else get a good night's rest before their return trip to school in the morning.

* * *

The following morning everyone was up and ready to take on a new day of school, and everyone now knows what will happen when they will return to the tracks as engines or human workers on the railway or those who will continue to help on the homestead on Thomas's and Rosie's place.

Thomas. "Good morning everyone, I hope everything was cleared up from meeting Cassey's parents from last night."

Emily. "Most things but not everything Thomas."

Thomas. "Such as Emily?"

Emily. "For one how can that explain diesel Arry and Bert about finding opportunity when they are the hardest engines to teach anything to on the railway. I bet the teachers at the school will have a hard time giving them the lessons they need if they want to finish school."

Edward. "I do not think they are there because they want to Emily. Sir Topham Hat placed them there because we are also attending. Hoping they can see life in another's eye instead of an engine's eye."

Rosie. "What do you mean Edward?"

Edward. "Diesel Arry and Bert always see things through their eye which where engine's eyes. And now they need to see things through human eyes to understand things not connected to the tracks, but everyday life in the human world."

Thomas. "And from what the teachers told us they have a 0 tolerance on bulling in school since it could lead to what is called low esteem."

Toby. "And the students who suffer through this could also develop a form of mental depression that allows for them to feel useless and may cause suicide meaning causing self-death."

Gordon. "if anyone finds me making bad comments about anyone please make sure to cover my mouth up before I could say things I could regret."

James. "Sure, Gordon would you like a bag to spit out your baggage on the school floor?"

Edward. "Just remember everyone have good spirits and watch your manners. The kids may see it as strange, but we want to be polite, and courteous to our fellow students."

Percy. "and remember to say Please and thank you. That way if you want something you can find it best to say please and say thank you for their participating on getting that something for you."

Then Thomas investigates his watch and realize that it was time for another day at school.

Thomas. "OK everyone time to put the dishes away and be on our way to school."

Everyone else. "Alright!" then everyone cleared off their plates and ended placing them into the sinks and all are with their designated rides to school. There to greet them are their friends Cassey, Alisa, Jessy, David. Jon Paul, and the twins Sonny and Sidney.

Cassey. "Hey guys and girls from the Sudrian Rails, how has everything been since our meeting with you all from last night."

Thomas. "Oh, we are alright, just discussing the issues about bulling in the school grounds."

David. "The trick to that is to best ignore their teasing and learn to gain what we call a back bone."

Henry. "I already have a back bone in my back."

Jessy. "What David mean is to learn to stand tall and not get over whelm with bad names and jokes that could hurt a person mentally and spiritually. Ignore or just pretend that the person making bad comments to you is not even there. All they want is just attention for the wrong reasons."

Edward. "We know all about bullies on the tracks, and I think we can apply what you have said to us on how to respond to bad words among our peers. If you remember Diesel, Arry and Bert, they are usually the trouble makers on our railway."

Cassey. "Above it all if you find the bullying is out of control always find a teacher or even find Ms. Hat to discuss what has been happening so the bullying can stop. They may want to say you would be a tattle tale, but there is a difference when someone's life is depending if you should step in or not."

Emily. "Thanks, that can be a big help if the three diesel kids end up becoming trouble while attending school."

Soon everyone headed for their first class of the day in which is health and safety while everyone assembled for class Sonny and Sidney placed something in and around Bill's and Ben's seating area before everyone else entered the room. Then Quickly returned to their seats while everyone else found theirs, Bill and Ben noticed that they had some mischievous looks on their faces.

Bill. "What is going on you two?"

Ben. "Yeah what is so funny, that you have to make faces like that?"

Sonny. "There is nothing on us is there Sidney."  
Sidney. "Honestly do not know what you two are talking about."

Then as Bill and Ben are about to take a seat they were stopped by Jon Paul.

Jon Paul. "Bill Ben Stop." Then turned to see Jon Paul revealed a desk full of spring snakes and a whoopie cushion on the seats. "Sorry Bill and Ben but these will definitely be a start of something bad if you do not watch were you are going."

Bill. "What."

Ben. "How why."

Then Jon Paul Turned to the Lundwiski twins. "Sonny Sidney apologize to Bill and Ben this instant."

Sonny. "Sorry Bill."

Sidney. "Sorry Ben."

Edward. "Oh, that will be ok, it would teach Bill and Ben how it would feel to have someone play pranks on them instead of the rest of the engines here."

Then Bill and Ben have regained their smiled and laughed. "So that is how people have fun beyond the track hey ben."

Ben. "Yes Bill. You two want to make good friends?"

That brighten up Sonny and Sidney. "Sure."

Then the four friends continued with their classes throughout the day, Later the engines found their way into gym class where they can find out how flexible they can be beyond the tracks. So, after entering the locker rooms to change from their school wear to their gym wear then began assembling on the mats before being introduce to their gym teacher Mr. Rockus.

Mr. Rockus. "Alright everyone in this class is also known as physical education that allow you all to learn how physical you can be by stretching out your muscles and learning how to move your body with the flow of your activity whether out on sporting event or in your case of the engines who are now discovering your new human forms that is needing some tuning up if you wish to continue stoking the engines with coal. Then this class will help put more pump in your step. Now I want the class to go 8 running laps around the gym floor area. Ready, (With the blow of the whistle) Go." Then everyone ran as best they can go with the non-engine students continuing around the gym floor until the 8th lap is up. "Very good on you Humanized engines, I guess it helps to be both an engine and a human at the same time."

Jon Paul. "You guys must have great energy if you can continue on your running pace without feeling tired in the legs otherwise we call it fatigue."

Percy. "Well when you are an engine, you work hard to get the jobs done on time. And that is what an engine is built for, hard works."

Thomas. "And every engine is built for its type of work it was intended to do, however as an engine we do have wishes and dreams like any other being here on earth."

Alisa. "What was your biggest wish Thomas?"

Thomas. "Oh, I just had my biggest wish came true just before school began, and that was traveling across the globe along with my sister girlfriend and some of my friends here on the boat that we all use to get across the globe and back again."

""." Then maybe you should return to that boat and never return to Sodor Chump." Then all turned to see Mason, Ian, and Sean coming over to make a bit of mischief.

Cassey. "Mason, what do you and your friends want, can you see they are not going to bother anyone here they are nice people who just want to be part of life until graduation day."

"". "They are just a bunch of Silly Steamies that should have been scrapped long time ago." Then all turned to see Diesel Arry and Bert, causing further mischief with the human engines.

Thomas. "Diesel Arry and Bert, do not become part of this. The last thing we want is two set of bullies on our necks."

Diesel. "And who is going to make me since the controller is not here to do anything."

Mr. Rockus. "But I am." Then all turned to see Mr. Rockus looking on the two sets of bullies.

"Mason, Ian, and Sean, if you do not have any business in my class then be on your way or see the principal Lucile Hat. And you three Diesel boys if you are going to be in my class there is 0 tolerance for bullying in this school is that under stood."

The Bullies. "Yes Sir."

Mr. Rockus. "Then if I continue to hear you bringing down your fellow students regardless if they are steam engines or diesel engines you will each perform 50 pushups per day or go to the Principal's office that choice is yours boys." Then the Diesel, Arry and Bert continue to run and jog, while the rest of the gang finish with their gym class. Then at the end of the day everyone else went home, only Thomas, Rosie and Edward headed for the railyards to perform their duties as firemen for their work after a school.

Their friends from school were invited to help out at the homestead while Thomas and the others are away working for the railway.

Cassey. "Thank you for inviting us back to this place, I think it is really cool that you have a homestead to call home too."

Toby. "The best part that there is always something that needs attention and right now the animals need our attention."

David. "Then let us go and help these guys out." Then they all headed out to find each of the animals close to the homestead and out to the open range where Thomas's beef cattle are grazing and checking to see if there had been any changes since earlier that day. They gathered their horses. Molasses, Brix, and Peanut. And other horses that are just used for riding parties up and down the riding trails.

Others remained at the heart of the homestead where Alisa, Ariel, Emily, and Rebecca helped feed the chickens and checked to see if any eggs were laid since earlier in the day, and to check if the pumpkins on the vines have started to turn orange yet, while picking of the best of the apples off the trees in the hoop house.

Bill, Ben, Sonny and Sidney challenged who can catch the lambs the quickest just to see who would end up with a face full of lamb's fleece. And in this case, it was Sidney. Everyone had a blast of fun.

After gathering up the apples decided to turn some of it into Cyder with by finding the right type of apples that can be peeled and sliced off the core and allow them to sit in a four-quart Dutch oven. Then adding their fall spices to season the apples and allowing them to simmer for two hours. Then after straining most of the juice out onto a separate bowl and placed the soften smell so good apples into a strainer to smash the rest of the juice into becoming the apple cider and leaving the pulp into applesauce, then after fishing out the cinnamon sticks and allowing the cyder to cool off in the refrigerator, and finding the right size jar and lids to proper contain and seal away their new batch of homemade applesauce for further use.

Then Thomas and the others came home and found their School friends with their other friends having fun on the homestead.

Thomas. "Hey everyone, what has been happening here this afternoon?"

Emily. "Some of us gathered a lot of apples from the hoop house and ended up making apple cyder and applesauce here try." Then handed the returned human engines who smiled at the delight able taste of fresh homemade apple cyder.

Thomas. "That is wonderful Emily, but I think you should have offered that to Henry instead of me." Both laughed and realized that she had better give the better treatment to Henry instead of Thomas.

Rosie. "Next time I will make the cyder and I will feed it to you my love."

Thomas. "Why you are just sweet enough as it is Rosie." Both smiled, laughed and changed their clothes before heading in to make dinner with everyone who lives on the homestead while their school friends must return to their homes before curfew hour approaches.

Since it is a huge gathering of family and friends decided to divide on the types of food they will make. Thomas and Rosie will be making a beef roast while Henry and Emily will be making roasted chicken Toby and Mavis will help in making Potato au gratin Percy Polly and Ariel decided to make some loafed bread and dinner rolls. Everyone helped pitched in to help clean up the dining hall, so the place will be inviting enough for a ball. Then Gordon Scott and Rebecca helped set up the table while the little western engines arrange the seating of the dining room.

Duck. "Now Thomas and Rosie usually sit at the heads of the table why is that?"

Oliver. "Because they own the homestead Duck, if you are the head of your household I bet you can sit at the head of the table too."

Duck. "Hm yes I suppose so Oliver."

Donald. "If you like we can keep you a head of our household when we get that retirement resort for our place of stay Duck."

Douglas. "Who knows maybe when the season changed to become summer again Duck then we can charge people who may want to stay at that resort so close to the waters of Hawick."

Duck. "We will find out about that in time Douglas."

Then it was time to serve the meal and everyone was feeling most hungry after running around the gym floor during PE. Everyone came in and after washing their hands and making sure muddy shoes and garments are hanging in the mud room. Then gathered around the table and out came the roast from Thomas and Rosie, The roasted Chicken from Henry and Emily, the potatoes from Toby and Mavis, and Finally the Rolls from Percy Polly and Ariel.

Then after everyone gathered around the table with James, Jessica, Jasper and Molly came over with an autumn center piece to finish the setting of the table, held hands and gave their thanks and praise about their questions answered and now what can happen when school is over.

Thomas. "Dear Lord, thank you for giving my friends and our family members this chance that made this happen. With your guidance and light will help us during our time in school, please help Diesel Arry and Bert, for I know they will be a hard bunch to hang out. But they will be needing to know how to get along with others since it will be a whole lot different now they are human too. Amen."

Everyone. "Amen."

Rosie. "I did not know you cared so much for them Thomas."

Thomas. "I really have no objective towards diesels, it is how they behave that may have made me say things in the past that may be unpleasant to say now."

Henry. "The whole thing about Diesel is that he is still stuck into the past believing that Diesels should have replaced the old engines long ago, but if he is not too careful he may as well be one of those engines ready for the scrap heap since his class was withdrawn and cut up for scrap since not too many of his class members are left."

Nia. "Is there a way to make the Diesel boys see sense about what they are doing and what they are saying to others."

Duck. "I am afraid not, I had a hard time trying to teach Diesel how to properly work with trucks with care but by being the show-off he really is, he has proven to be a very difficult engine to be working along with."

Bo Co. "Those three better get their act together because if they do not they will miss out the reason they are in school to begin with."

Edward. "So far it is not just Diesel and his friends are becoming an issue, what about Mason and his friends why are they so insisting on becoming a Nueces to us when we did nothing to them?"

Thomas. "Cassey just told me that they do that for attention, the wrong kind of attention. They cannot seem to see beyond themselves about others in the world."

Emily. "I think they are just being silly, if we really know of the real reason I am sure they will see sense about making friends beside the usual humans."

Percy. "I just hope they do not create too much trouble, I like the fact there is a 0 Tolerance Policy at the school can you imagine the amount of trouble some kids will create just for attention. James does enough of that while take too much time in the mirror." Everyone looked to James and chuckled a little.

James. "Oh ha, ha, very funny Percy, you would have enough attention when you feared the Chinese dragon that Thomas was pushing around for that carnival that one time."

Thomas. "Ok James no need to bring that up it was a long time ago, times have changed but how people learn may be different back then from how things are now."

Scott. "I believe Thomas is right, much has changed since each of us has been created as engines, and the world may have also changed with the times. It is best to learn how to deal with things beyond what we know now. By going through high school may help provide the answers for the future of tomorrow."

Donald. "I am for one am going to make our world a better place for man and engine kind to co-exist with each other."

Douglas. "Good luck with that convincing man to live among engine kind, when they will still see us as workable mobility that can allow them to make the money and while we may have no say in the matter."

Duck. "We will see what happens when we finally are finished with school and return to the rails afterwards."

Nia. "Just be glad we have this opportunity now, then later. So, let us finish up on this meal so we can ready ourselves for school tomorrow."

Rosie. "Fine by me Nia."

Then everyone continued finishing the meal and before long it was time to clear away the dishes and placed the food away for left overs when some or others who are on the homestead to find something to eat when hunger pains them for a mid-night snack. Then while Thomas and Rosie ended up rinsing the dishes off before placing them into the dishwashing machine. Let the pots and pans to wash soak out the contents before it was their turn through the wash.

Everyone else left to get ready for another day of school in the morning, while Thomas Rosie, Henry, and Emily stayed long enough to finish cleaning the dinning hall before heading to their respective homes for the night.

Thomas. "What is on your mind Henry, you seemed like you have something to say."

Henry. "Just want to talk a bit, about if I wanted to return to the tracks or not. And I will but from a driver's side and not the engine's side."

Thomas. "You and I must think alike, I had the same general thought about remaining as a driver of the engine who was supposed to be me. After all we both have homes we are proud to call our own, and we have put a lot of effort to make this place into another destination on the Island of Sodor. Not too many here have that opportunity but you me Rosie and Emily."

Henry. "Plus, I do not feel the pains of a sick engine when it needs to be taken to the steam works for mending."

Thomas. "I bet you like that most of all, because you do not feel as sick when you were just an engine. But you will still become sick when colds and flus come knocking."

Henry. "That reminds me, did you and Rosie able to get the signature from Sir Topham hat about the vaccinations we need to take for school next week."

Thomas. "We sure did, the moment we gave our papers for the controller to sign for the Doctors who are visiting the School for the vaccinations. That way it can prevent any indications of measles and mumps and other diseases that can slow down the human body."

Henry. "Good. Well see you in the morning Thomas, pleasant dreams."

Thomas. "OK Henry, take care pleasant dream buddy."

Then everyone headed home for the night.

Find out what happens when Thomas and his friends take the time to learn how to keep the human body healthy and learn about several diseases that can either a little concern to a real health problem.

* * *

I can remember times when there were measles assembly during my time in school, and we had to line up for vaccinations. If you feel bulling is part of your life, find the help in your real friends and in your teachers and it is not tattle telling when a life is in trouble. I personally do not have nor had any problems when I was in School, It is something to think about.


	3. Prevention and Remembrance

This is where the human engines learn about being aware of several diseases that can harm the human body and all that took place on 9/11. I chose not to mention about who was responsible, nor what might have inspired such an event. I will let the readers decided if it was worth looking into. Also it is also best to look into disease prevention since it is every persons responsibility to prevent the spread illnesses.

* * *

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine and Friends.

 **Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends **

By the Rev. W Awdry

Promoted by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original characters by Pinkninjaprime, and blackboard26

* * *

 **Remember 9/11 and health prevention**

Early Morning on the Island of Sodor, Thomas and Rosie woke up extra early to raise up the usual Flags on Sodor, but one Flag stood half way raised for a special memorial. They day before the read an article about the falling of American buildings, for certain reasons they could not understand why it happened but did. With respect for those who lost their lives in that day, Thomas and Rosie since the later came from New York before her class was shipped out during World War two, flown the American flag at half-staff. After which they asked for a local reverend to commit a prayer for those who lost their lives that day for being just about anyone and become a hero for their commitment to life, and freedom. After which Thomas check all over the homestead animals to check their well being and see if the hens have laid their eggs for the morning breakfast before everyone else had woken up in time for school.

When everyone gathered around the breakfast table and noticed the American flag flown at half-staff and wondered why it is at that level on the flag pole. Some did have the idea since some also read the article, while others are yet to know of the reasons why it is shown at half-staff.

Duck. "Good morning everyone, I know this may be a silly question but why is the American flag flown at half-staff? Has someone from American we know have died or something."

Rosie. "Not really anyone we know of, but have you read the article about remembering What Happened in New York City, Washington DC and in Southern Pennsylvania? People lost their lives that day when some people decided to use commercial aircraft into those places I have just mentioned. Thomas and I Raised that flag in honor for those who lost their lives just being the average American doing all they can to live as normal at they can be, only to be taken away that one day for reasons I still could not understand."

Duck. "Maybe it should be a subject we need to discuss about during world history class today."

Thomas. "We just need to be careful not to create a blame thing about what happened on 9/11/2001, all of that is in the past. The best thing we can do, is to continue living, and count our blessings that we are still here to learn how to better approach each other without returning to issues of the past.

Edward. "I have read that article and it was a thought full gesture among you two, remembering those who gave their all that day. What a shame and what a mess it was, after which I still admired the American spirit of continuing on keeping the fires of freedom alive to show their resilience against terrorism."

Scott. "The best we can do, is live on with our lives, and learn from mistakes from the past so we can avoid them into the future of our world, and places we call home." Then Thomas's sister Ariel had entered the breakfast table, she knew why the flag was shown to be raised to half-staff but decided to talk about the subject that was going on in school that day. The vaccinations of the students, to prevent any forms of bacterial and viral diseases.

Ariel. "Good morning is everyone ready for the visiting doctors at the school today?"

Percy. "We sure are Ariel, the last thing we need are very sick human engines, I know what it is like to be sick engines but need to know how to prevent the spread of unwanted diseases and illnesses."

Thomas. "Like what Ms. Cantrell had told us that most sicknesses are preventable just by following the feel good rules, by eating healthy balanced foods, have daily exercises to keep our energy levels from dropping from lack of movement, washing hands often after daily activities, and daily bathing by using regular soap and water and use proper shampoos and conditioners when washing your hair, having a good nights rest or become what is called fatigue, and lastly remember to checkup with a doctor now and then if new illnesses do come up that could be harder to deal with, if it is out of our control."

James. "I always follow the feel-good rules, I have to. I am really splendid looking and am not looking forward for time in bed when there is a world and a railway waiting for me to appear."

Emily. "Ok James, we get the idea." Then Thomas checks his watch to see that is was now time for school.

Thomas. "Ok everyone, time to put up our plates and head out the door for school."

Everyone else. "Alright." Then after everyone left their plates into the sink, decided to venture to school with their designated rides to school. There to greet them are their friends Cassey, Alisa, David, Jessy, Jon Paul, and the Lundwiski Twins Sonny and Sydney.

Cassey. "Thomas, hey guys over here." Then Thomas and the other human engine came over to greet their friends before class begins.

Thomas. "Hello Cassey, how are you and your friends today? Ready for the arrival of the vaccination clinic today."

Cassey. "You bet, even though I had my vaccinations since I was little, you and your friends will be up to your vaccinations since none of you have been exposed to any such things such as measles mumps and chicken pox, will find it best to have it done in steps so not to over medicate everyone here."

Henry. "So as long I can get proper vaccinations I cannot be exposed to Chicken pox, no matter who was near by when they have it. That is great."

Emily. "Henry is still getting over the Chicken Pox scare he got when our controllers grandchildren had chicken pox that day and thought that engines could get chicken pox too. However, it just turned out our friends just ended up with dirty faces when they came by Henry that time." Everyone just laughed while Henry blushed at the comment.

Henry. "I was just not sure if it could have been true if an engine could get the chicken pox or not."

Edward. "Just keep looking for the answers and you will know what to do about these diseases that can make Henry a more of a worrier."

Jon Paul. "Does he always worry about the unknown?"

Gordon. "Unfortunately."

Nia. "Well I am glad to get these vaccinations, since places in Africa can find it very hard to get medical attention when they needed it the most."

Alisa. "Why is it so hard for anyone to get medical attention in these African places Nia?"

Nia. "A number of reasons that I am not too sure of, hopefully when going through some research maybe I can find the reasons why it is impossible for anyone in Africa to get the medical attention they needed. I can still remember a terrible famine that hit central Africa where a number of countries had little rain that let to little food to eat."

Toby. "That sounded terrible Nia, maybe we can also find ways to help others who could not help themselves to what ever the reason would be for a terrible dark time." Then all went into their first class of the day which it was Health and Safety, everyone headed for their seats just as Mason Ian, and Sean came by and gave a dirty look to Thomas and his friends, all looked but decided to ignore. Then finally Ms. Cantrell entered the room to begin the class session.

Ms. Cantrell. "Good morning class."

Students. "Good morning Ms. Cantrell."

Ms. Cantrell. "As you may recall, we were discussing how to prevent the spread of the common of diseases, however there are other diseases that tend to have harder way of prevention, and some that tend to have real dangers to their nature. I am not just talking about something as preventable as the common flue or a cold that can just clear up in days or weeks. I am speaking about diseases that may cause a depletion of your body's response to fight of infections in the event of a virus called Human Immunodeficiency Virus also known as HIV, this virus is the one that can lead to serious disease known as, acquired immune Deficiency Syndrome, otherwise know as the AIDS Virus. This virus once it enters the body will decrease the antibodies your own body needs to fight off any infections that can be cause by the known diseases our bodies had built up the immunities to prevent sickness of the body." Then Thomas raised his hand to ask a question.

Thomas. "How is this disease spread, if we need to prevent its spread to others for everyone's safety?"

Ms. Cantrell. "If I may believe that many of you human engine students are dating someone special in your life. Then listen very closely because it may also include the ones you love the most. This disease can only be spread either touching while loving one another during your time of play, and to prevent this is to use protection not only to prevent unwanted children but also prevent the spread of the disease if you find someone you know may have been diagnosed for the disease. Another method is when people who end up using illegal drugs like crack cocaine, or other things that allow the use of a needle into their blood stream and passing that same dirty needle to others substance abusers into their blood stream. Whatever the reason always makes sure you are check out to make sure you are not a carrier of the such viruses and help keep the community clean and healthy. Just remember to research on how the HIV virus can spread and where in the human body it is strongest and where it is the weakest and list the number of people who were affected by the AIDS Virus, and what they did to live with this disease" Thomas and the others know about using preventions, since they do so when they need to comfort their loved ones. Now know of another reason to use it for preventions of diseases during an act of love play. After this it was time to see the on-sight Doctors not just to be vaccinated but to be health screened to prevent the spread of unwanted diseases to be passed to their loved ones. Everyone else did so to check on their health, and make sure they are all healthy group of people. Then lined up one by one to receive their vaccinations to prevent influenzas, the common cold and other diseased that have popped up lately like the pig flu and the other recent diseases that required immunization.

Few Hours passed and the 5th class of he day was world history and here they will learn all that happened on 9/11/2001. There to teach the class was the history teacher Mr. Hossinger.

Mr. Hossinger. "Today I have seen an American flag set at half-staff this morning does anyone know why it was set up that way?" Thomas and Rosie knew why it was set at half-staff this morning but decided to remain silent because wanted to see if anyone else could know why it was. Then it was one of their friends David who raised his hand to give the answer.

David. "Today we are reminded what had happened to the world trade center, the Pentagon, and in Shanksville Pennsylvania, when four groups of between four to five terrorists have committed a suicide mission, for a certain cause that I will not mention for respect of some people."

Mr. Hoosinger. "Correct, for those who may not know more about this horrible act against the American people can look into this latter after we watch this documentary about the events that lead up to that day." Then everyone kept quiet and viewed all that took place that day, all were shocked to see how the plains were using to commit this act, while watching some could not feel helplessness about so many people trapped on the floors above the danger areas of the buildings. Then hearing how another one had hit the nation's Pentagon then hearing of another one that went down in Pennsylvania, then hearing how it was the passengers who committed the first fight against terrorism with bravery before ending their lives to protect others. Then all felt the horror when watching those buildings fall with the number of people still inside when both towers fell to the streets below. After watching the whole event in classes now realized why Thomas and Rosie had the American flag half ways up the flagpole that morning, and now they understand. "Let me clear something up about this act on America, it was not just the American people who suffered through this event, but the world as well. Someone in the world can find someone they knew when those towers came down. They did not just call to America to confront the people who committed this act but the world as well, and in the end the people who helped fund this event has been caught and taken out about almost 10 years after the event."

All were relieved to hear about that the world is a safer place now, but still need to be on watch since there are still groups out there that can still spread terrorism for unknown causes. After the day was over, Thomas Rosie, and Edward were given the afternoon off since they were injected with the vaccines and needed time for the antibodies to recognize the various bacteria and viruses before they could create harm to their bodies.

They all decided to return to the homestead to recount all that took place that day, learning about how easy it could be to spread unwanted diseases, and how the world stood still on 9/11.

Duck. "After seeing that in school today now know the reason for both you and Rosie had let that flag at half-staff, and with good reason too. I feel more for America today than any other day, for today I am American Great Western."

Oliver. "Me too Duck, may the lord shine his light on the American people, and for those who have lost their loved ones that day."

Everyone else. "Here, here." Then everyone heard an approaching engine, it was a silver streamlined engine, they all know too well. But did see there was no face on the smokebox of the engine. Then stepping out of the carriages are the Duke and Duchess of Boxford and one more face that use to belong to the engine but now in human form, along with two others who came along when they themselves became human too. It was Spencer, Catlin and Connor. Then everyone on the platform came up over the overpass from the station to the homestead path that Thomas and Rosie had made during the summer.

Thomas. "Hello, your graces, what has happened? Did any of you manage to find some spirited beings that led to their humanizations?"

Duke of Boxford. "Actually, we had refilled Spencer's tender in Vicarstown then after we arrived in Maron Station all three engines became humans. Sir Topham Hat did say all we needed to do is removed the crystal in their lamps. We just decided to check up whether or not Spencer needed an education or not, so we will see how the school will work for Spencer, just like how Scott and Gordon are also attending school as well." Then all turned to the three former streamlined engines, who either excited about going to school or not.

Rosie. "Well come on in and we will show you all our homestead if you like?" Spencer just was not in the mood for the homestead, he wanted to return to the rails and not feel that school is ever important.

Spencer. "No thank you Rosie, a homestead is not suiting for a grand engine like me."

Gordon. "Spencer, you are not an engine right now, you are a human, and like all humans must show a sense of respect if you wish to return to the rails but not after experience what a high school has to offer."

Conner. "I hear a high school can be fun, and educational at the same time."

Rebecca. "OH, they are, oh by the way my name is Rebecca Bulsied from Brighton." Who then leans over to shake the hand of the former NY class engine.

Conner. "Nice to meet you, this is my friend Catlin who is also an American class of engine." Catlin could not help but noticed how close she is to Gordon.

Rebecca. "Hello Catlin, nice to know you, I hope you and I could be good friends." She leans over hopes to gain the same respect from Catlin but was hesitant at first before answered her instead.

Catlin. "Nice to know you too. Rebecca. Um Gordon are you and Rebecca dating now?"

Gordon. "Indeed, she and I are, since we meet her about a month and a half now." Catlin was a little bit sad about Gordon dating another high-speed engine who is human also. Catlin wanted to ask more but decided to rest it for now.

Then Thomas and the others showed the new arrivals the homestead where they keep their animals and their farming equipment. Then showed where everyone sleeps on the homestead, from the main cabin to the guest cabin, Henry's and Emily's home, the Hunters cabin and finally the Dormers where those who do not have a home to themselves can find refuge here. Connor and Catlin will rest at the dormers; however, Spencer feels he should have the main cabin but was reminded that Thomas, Rosie, and Ariel have that home in the Billinton Vulcan names. Then Spencer wanted to know if he could stay at the summer house, but to his dismay it only belongs to the Duke and Duchess and Spencer is not even considered a blood relative. Then the idea of Spencer can rest at the International house where Gina and Ashima are staying until school ends for them. Spencer accepts and now has called the International house home until otherwise.

Then it was set to allow the mainland engines to stay at the homestead and everyone had gathered to create a meal dedicated to those who lost their lives on such a day to remember. Thomas and his friends told their guests all that took place today. The American engines were shocked about all that took place on their former home land before their departure to England. Tonight, those who live on the homestead decided to create a huge meal of homemade polish sausage with pieces of corn on the cob and red potatoes steamed in a huge steam pot large enough for the main residents to the homestead but to their guests as well.

Duke of Boxford. "How in the world allowed you all to learn how to make your own sausages like this."

Thomas. "My driver Gavin gave me a book on how to dress your carcasses of livestock into the many things we use here on the homestead. There is a section on how to turn the meat into smoked sausages with the use of the smoker we have on the other side of the hoop house where we have our apple orchard inside."

Duchess of Boxford. "Would you mind if we had someone make some of these sausages for us in the future."

Rosie. "WE can only give some out as a gift, we cannot be selling the beef unless we go under guidelines on how to market our beef cattle for profit. There will be too much pressure on Thomas and me to manage while working as firemen for our engine sides in the sheds."

Spencer. "You mean to tell me you can create profits on your livestock."

Thomas. "Only if we choose to Spencer, we just started out herd this year, and have not reached that number to create the profits desired for the beef market. If Rosie and I choose to grow the herd into a profit, then it could mean time away from the rails. She and I are not ready for that yet."

Toby. "Usually Percy and I look after the herd just as Thomas and Rosie tend to be firemen at the station. That way someone can look after their animals, while working to pay off the bills that Rosie and Thomas are paying off until we either return to the rails or just continue life here on the homestead, of our choice of course."

Emily. "Everyone here pitches in on maintaining the homestead while Thomas, Edward and Rosie stoke the engines in the yards until their day of work is over. But since they are here today, allows them time to keep up with everything while the rest of us do our part to keep this place a happy place."

Duke. "Well I am glad you all have this place to your calling, you all definably earned this place to call your own. Have anyone else ever come over to see this place Thomas?"

Henry. "Oh yes, we often have visitors here to the homestead where we offer them rides down the riding / nature trails that we blazed when we came to the homestead."

Conner. "Oh, I bet that could be lots of fun ridding up and down those trails. Do you have extra horses on the homestead?"

Thomas. "Of course, not only to we have our own horses to call our own, but also own a number of other horses who we selected to be good horses that can escort anyone who wanted to ride to the summer feeding range on the homestead just to give it a Sudrian Cowboy or Cowgirl feel on the open plane."

Emily. Noticed Catlin's expression on Rebecca since learning about how she and Gordon are now seeing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. "Catlin are you alright you seemed sad about something?"

Catlin. "It is just that I was hoping to gain Gordon's affection if he learned that I also became human too, but now is seeing someone else." Emily understands how Catlin feels, just like how Emily use to feel about Thomas until she was told by Henry about how he felt toward the former emerald engine now human, and since then have become a wonderful couple because of it.

Emily. "Catlin have you ever told Gordon how you feel about him before Rebecca came to the Island of sodor?"

Catlin. "Not really Emily, he was usually in a rush and had never had any time to talk to anyone, but now he has someone to snuggle up to when he is asleep at night."

Emily. "I am sorry about that Catlin, but Gordon for a time, always manage to get his express on time, but since his humanization, he had slowed down to learn more about life beyond the tracks."

Catlin. "Do you think there can be anyone out there that can be as wonderful like how wonderful an engine man Gordon can be."

Emily. "May be while we attend school Catlin, we do not know who else is attending the school since we just started a couple of weeks already. If you like maybe we can also find out who else is staying at the international house where Spencer Gina, and Ashima are staying in during school time." Some of the other lady engines could not help but feel sympathy towards Catlin but know that it is best to let things be until the next morning. Until they came in to tell Emily and Catlin that dinner was on and Emily has the human appetite now help escort Catlin to the dining hall were everyone is waiting to begin the meal. Usually Thomas and Rosie sit at the heads of the table tonight they will allow for their guests to seat at the heads of the table and it was at that moment a knock was on the door, and Thomas went over to check who was on the other side and asked.

Thomas. "Who is it?"

STH. "It is me Thomas Sir Topham Hat." Then Thomas opens the door to reveal STH Lady hat Dowinger Hat and Finally the Grandchildren of the controller Bridget and Steven.

Thomas. "Well hello everyone you are all just in time to have this wonderful feast we are about to have with our guests who announced who will also attend NW high school with us."

STH. "I know all about your guests here on the homestead and will like to take part in this time with our friends from the mainland." Then all gathered around the table Thomas and Rosie pulled out an extra table to let the children to sit close to their grandparents while everyone else find a respectful place to sit and enjoy this meal. Since Thomas and Rosie are heads of the homestead decided to serve out the meal to their guests. Going all around each person in the dining hall serving out a respectfully hearty helping of everything cooked into the huge steam pot. After each head was served out and both Rosie and Thomas decided to say Grace before everyone decided to part take in the meal.

Thomas. "Dear Lord, we continue on thanking you for our gifts of life, each day we all count the many ways we are blessed. Tonight, we give our prayers to those who lost loved ones on 9/11 and may the demons of fear be silent by your light. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

STH. "So that was what you have learned today about the events on 9/11, very sorry you all had to see that."

Percy. "That is ok sir, we had to know one day. I am just glad to know about it now then years down the line."

Toby. "Not only did we learn all that happen on 9/11, we also took time to see the health specialist to make sure none of us are carrying any deadly diseases that I will not mention while your grandchildren are here sir."

Lady Hat. "Oh that, and I am sure each of you are making sure you all are in perfect health, right?!"

Emily. "We all just been screened this afternoon, after they check on the reports on our health we will know how healthy we all have been since becoming human."

Spencer. "What do you mean if you are really healthy or not?"

James. "Emily just means that we have been screened to check for any signs of blood diseases that can be spread when some people share a touching moment or using body piercing items that can be laced with the disease if they plan to share the same needles or items that can be in contact of these diseases."

Gordon. "By screening ourselves we also want to know of our genetics since it was also apparent that genetics can play a role in how some diseases and disorders can be past from one generation to another."

STH. Looked into himself and know what Gordon have said. "Hmm, Maybe I should look into these doctors in the future about how to keep a healthier profile."

Dowenger Hat to Thomas silently. "He needs to know a lot on how to better keep his health in order."

Then Thomas remembers something he read in a health magazine not too long ago. "You know there are ways of still eating healthy without going on some dietary fads, just adjust the amount of food daily and check to see if the thyroid is part of the reasons why losing the inches seems ideal or not."

Rosie. "Thomas and I do take time to work out in our on-sight workout room incase we need to build up our strength if we want to continue to stoke up the fires in the engines that take a lot of work to do."

Lady Hat. "Was that place already on the homestead when you purchased this place."

Henry. "Actually, it was an addition to the homestead since we learned in gym class that it is important to keep our health in good check. A lot of us use that workout area when we feel restless and cannot work on the engines yet, so we take turns and find time to work out our muscles and joints, so they are in good condition when the weather changes that can prevent us from enjoying nature hikes in the snow."

Thomas. "That reminds me about the harvest moon that is coming up next week, so I feel after finally gathering up the last of the harvest before storing it away for the winter and fixing up the cattle yards to keep watch over the herds when they begin calving this winter. I feel we should come up with a festival and have a thank you for all of those who helped us this past year, So I feel we should clear out that pole barn and have the tractor storage floor open for a celebration."

Percy. "That sounds like fun Thomas, it will be our way of saying thank you to those not only helped you Thomas but us as well my best friend."

Rosie. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Thomas, we will have enough that we have stored away for this occasion, that will go greatly with our celebration."

Rebecca. "Now that sounds like fun Thomas, everyone we know of will like that idea of yours Thomas. Just invite those who really want to come and make sure only the respected of our friends would also like to come as well."

STH. "Now that sounds like fun, I have never been to a Harvest moon before, but would like to be part of a wonderful celebration of this homestead and all of those who we helped to make a place like this possible."

Then it was agreed that there will be a harvest moon celebration by the end of the following week, soon the meal was ending, and everyone had a great time. Now it was time for everyone to get a wonderful night's rest, the Duke and Duchess began leaving in the silver engine without the human Spencer, returning to their summer home before returning to the mainland in the morning. Then the controller and his family also departed since it is a school night, and everyone will need a good night's rest, During the cleanup everyone was discussing about what should be at the celebration of the harvest moon.

James. "How about pin the funnel on the engine game?"

Molly. "Why the engine and not a donkey James?"

James. "I just want to see how funny it would look like if any of us have a funnel looking funny."

Thomas. "OH, I know how it made me look, very humiliated but in the end, it made the children and the other engines laughed on that silly funnel I had on when I had to help Mr. Bubbles with his special bubble liquid." The others could not help but just to chuckled about that funnel Thomas had on that time.

Edward. "Sorry Thomas did not mean to make you feel bad, but that funnel did brighten up my day and anyone else who saw it that day."

Thomas. "That is ok. I was glad it was temporary until my funnel was fixed up by Victor."

Toby. "May I suggest bobbing for apples, I hear that is a fun game in such celebrations."

Ariel. "How about we look into what goes on during a Harvest moon celebration to make the party fun."

Jessica. "That sound like a good Idea Ariel, we have all of this week and the next before the celebration of the harvest moon can be announced."

Scott. "I am looking forward on this harvest moon celebrations."

Jasper. "WE can ask our friends from school if they know of anyone who knows what music to play for a harvest moon celebration."

Mavis. "It is also best to look it up ourselves since they may not know of any music for a harvest moon celebration."

Everyone continue to discuss until finally the dining hall was cleaned and cleared up before everyone can find the time to rest before school the following morning. After learning about the health lessons decided to just love to kiss their loved ones and have another day for play when the health results are in.

Let us see what happens when they finally learned how healthy our human engines will be when the health result come in next time on a journey through NW high school.


	4. Harvest Moon and Drugs

This is where Thomas and his friends learn all about watching out for people who may entice substance usage, while coming up with the harvest moon celebration.

I do not own Thomas the tank engine and friends, they belong to the respective following

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By Rev. W Awdry

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **Celebration of Harvest moon and beware of illegal sustenance.**

* * *

It was warm afternoon on the Island of Sodor, summer still clung onto the air, but the signs of autumn are beginning to show on the tree tops. Thomas and his friends have this afternoon off to gather the last of the hay cuttings into hay bales and rounds to feed their animals when the winter snows begin to fall. There with them is their friend Trevor the Traction engine who is with his friend Edward chatting away while bringing the hay bales to the new hay barn that they finished the previous weekend. From there James Percy and Henry take turns riding up the rope to act as counter weight while hoisting up the hay bales to the loft of the barn, and at the top were Donald and Douglas who were there to place the hay bales to the back of the barn until fully loaded until the following spring time.

Edward. "Here you are James, looks like you are all having fun riding up and down that rope to bring the hay up to the loft."

Percy. "It is fun Edward, we are just using our selves as counter weights as we lift the hay up to the loft, we wrap ourselves with the rope and climb down as the hay goes up." Then shows how it was done Percy climbed up the rope wile it was still tied to the heavy hay bales while everyone else held onto the ropes. Percy found himself at the foot of the loft and came in with the help of the Scottish Twins.

Donald. "There you are Percy, Mind if I take on this ride down?"

Percy. "Oh of course, I am sure you and your brother would like to slide down the ropes for fun." Then on the count of three.

Donald Douglas and Percy. "One, Two, Three!" And down Donald went having fun and at the same time lifted the bales up into the loft. "Now that was a blast of fun, would you like a try Edward?"

Edward. "Maybe another time Donald, right now Thomas needs me to gather more of the hay bales to store away." And with that he returned to the fields to help Thomas and the others who are still manning the machines.

Trevor. "Why not join in on that activity Edward it does seem like fun for anyone who can now walk on two legs?"

Edward. "I feel this needs to be done first before we have fun Trevor, and besides this weekend is our Harvest moon celebration our way. We are just finishing all we have left to gather before the harshness of winter can come to Sodor before long." Then the two friends came back just as Gordon, Scott, Connor and Caitlin helped gathered another round of hay bales on another flatbed to exchange to Edward and Trevor while the two mentioned had unlatched the previous hay bed as they came back for more of the hay. "Another load for me to take to the hay barn?"

Gordon. "Yes Edward, this is the next load until Thomas finishes cutting the hay while Oliver and Duck finish gathering the hay into the hay baler." Then everyone sees Thomas continue to cut the remains of his hay pasture while Oliver drives the other tractor while it hauls the hay baler into the tied off hay bales Then Duck wait for Rebecca and Emily to come with another tractor and flatbed then loads the new hay bales onto the flatbed until filled up enough to take back to the hay barn.

Connor. "It looks like they have not much left to gather before long, I am glad your friend Thomas had allowed for Caitlin and me to stay at the Dormers while attending school. I mean after learning all we did last week if feel more educated then what some folks can tell me from a station or track side."

Gordon. "Plan of returning to the rails after school Connor."

Connor. "Oh yes, even though I do not mind being able to walk around and learning things beyond the tracks. But at the end of it all returning to the tracks is where I will be heading after school ends."

Scott. "How about you Caitlin, having any thoughts about returning back to the rails after school ends for you?" Caitlin is still a bit sad about Gordon finding love with Rebecca, but then realize since both engines ran with two different controllers decided to return to the rails after school ends.

Caitlin. "Yes Scott, the moment school is done for me, then I will return to the tracks as an engine." Then looked up and spotted their school friends who came by to help their friends plan the Harvest moon celebration at the end of the week.

Cassey. "Hey Thomas Gordon, Scott, do you all need a hand with this load for your new haybarn?"

Thomas looked and saw his friends from school and stopped his machine. Then came over to talk to his friends about what can they do for the Harvest Moon celebrations at the end of the week. "Hello Cassey, everyone we were in the middle of collecting the last of the pasture grass into hay bales for the winter. Would you all like to help out?"

David. "Sure, where would you like for us to be?"

Thomas. "David why not help out Gordon, Scott, Connor, and Caitlin exchange the flatbeds that Edward and Trevor are taking to the haybarn?"

David. "Sure, I could do that." Then headed to the former big engines to help them out.

Thomas. "Jon Paul how about you are helping Duck and Oliver place the new bales of hay onto the flatbeds that they are hauling around."

Jon Paul. "Sure, no problem Thomas." Then headed over where Duck is chasing the new hay bales that just left the baler onto the on coming flatbed that Rebecca and Emily are hauling, and Alisa followed Jon Paul to help the ladies on the other tractor.

Thomas. "Jessy, how about taking Sonny and Sidney to the haybarn where Donald, Douglas, James, Percy, and Henry are loading the hay bales into the loft?"

Jessy. "Not a problem at all Thomas, I bet they will like that Idea of going up and down the ropes." Then took off into the direction of the haybarn.

Thomas. "How about you and I talk about what to prepare for a Harvest Moon Celebration while you and I finish this load of pasture land left into the cut hay we need."

Cassey. "That sounds like good idea, and I may have some suggestion for a fun time, just remember it is to celebrate friends who helped you and beware of those who we call party crashers who were not the invited ones on your list of helpful friends." Then both came back on the tractor while Thomas drives it while Cassey rides in the seat behind Thomas while chatting about inviting friends and not strangers. Thomas did remember his trip around the world before school started. When he and some of his friends offered to escort two race car driver teams to their destinations across the world. While Thomas and most of the engine crews return to Thomas's boat unaware of a dangerous fellow by the name of Murry Cougar who slipped into their trucks loaded with coffee bound for San Francisco, in hopes to gain the attention of Thomas's Girlfriend Rosie, but against her will. In the end Murry was stopped before he could hurt anyone before he could get to Rosie, by the cheeky former china clay pit twins Bill and Ben.

Thomas. "I still remember my trip around the world, I hope no one else like the fellow who slipped onto my boat while waiting for my friends to return from dropping off the racecar driving teams. I do not want anyone to be endangered by anyone we do not know that much about."

Cassey. "That is good to know about the dangers a stranger could pose if not fully aware of his intentions. Sometimes they will also offer other dangers to those who are not aware of illegal narcotics, such as morphine, cannabis other wise know on the streets as marijuana, and Cocaine that have properties that can harm the mind and body. Once anyone become in contact with these items in their systems will begin to have what is know of an addiction. An addict will have a hard time letting go of the affects these illegal drugs, and to find away to return to normal will be a test not only for the addicts but for those who he let down after the withdrawn of the addiction."

Thomas. "Thank you for letting me know of another danger a stranger could do. I really do not want anyone to become an addict of these illegal drugs. What can we do to avoid these illegal drugs in the first place?"

Cassey. "The best thing to do is just say no. And if they persist then all you can do is walk away and tell someone about someone who could be who we call a drug dealer. All they want is your hard-earned money, and not care whether you are alive or not." Oliver and Duck heard the whole thing while gathering up the hay into the baler.

Oliver. "Did you hear that Duck, if we find someone who may be offering us something that could poisoned us, with illegal drugs may need to be reported to prevent our friends from becoming addicts."

Duck. "I heard that Oliver, we should let our friends know all we just heard from Thomas and Cassey, when we gather around the dinner table tonight." Then everyone continued to gather the rest of the hay onto the flatbeds and brought them to the haybarn where everyone took turns going up the ropes while tied up the bales, then after climbing up to the loft window jumped down to lift the bales into the barn until after the last bale made the barn truly full. Then while Douglas was still leaning against the barn while closing the doorway to the loft before sliding down to finish the chore.

Douglas. "And that will be it until another year on this homestead. He, He, he. And I thought plowing through the snow would be fun, but after this, has to be the most fun I had in a long time."

Thomas. "Now that we have a full loft of hay and grain to last through the winter until the grass at the open range is green again, Thank you everyone."

Edward. "Your welcome Thomas, we all had a wonderful time." Then Rosie, and Ariel came from the kitchen while Toby and Mavis returned from the open range of the homestead for a well deserving meal for the night.

Rosie. "Now that everyone is finished with the haybarn, I feel that it is time for dinner everyone. Come on into the dinning hall so everyone can sit down for this wonderful meal we are about to have."

Thomas came over to kiss Rosie for that suggestion before addressing the meal of the day. "Sounds wonderful Rosie, what are we having tonight?"

Ariel. "She and I had made some beef stew with the homegrown vegetables and potatoes along with some of the spices we had to get from the store, to make this wonderful dish into a hearty tasty treat with. Then have buttermilk biscuits to act as a crust for a bowl full of the stew to act like a personal pot pie, and to finish this meal we made a huge apple pie for everyone who is here tonight. Are you and your friends going to stay to eat with us Cassey?"

Cassey. "Actually, my friends and I have to head home now but will meet with you all in school tomorrow, Good night everyone."

The engines. "Good night." Then Cassey and his friends left, and Thomas and his friends came into the dining hall for dinner. All around everyone was served up a bowl of the stew and topped off with the biscuit. Then when everyone's plate is full of the wonderful food all gather around the now two tables that were built to accommodate everyone who is on the homestead, that is when Thomas gathered everyone's attention for a prayer before they begin to eat the meal.

Thomas. "Ok everybody, let us hold hands to say our grace." In which they all did before Thomas leads off in the prayer. "Dear lord, we thank you for the bounty you have provided to prevent us from starving and becoming under sourced for our needs here and blessed to those who have fallen under pressures when life tends to be on a crossroads of their wellbeing. And allow those who have been led a stray, be given a chance to shine a light that has been dimed to them after hard lesions learned. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Emily. "What was that last part of the prayer about Thomas?"

Thomas. "Cassey had told me earlier about how strangers can bring another form of danger besides unwanted advantaged besides the one Rosie and I almost encountered while waiting for Duck and Oliver return to True blue back in San Francisco. What I am talking about those who suffer a substance addiction after someone who is considered a drug dealer offers anyone illegal drugs and narcotics to anyone who end up using these things to create what he told me would be an addiction and will find it hard to let go of these things that could end up damaging the mind and the body as well."

Oliver. "Duck and I heard all that Cassey was telling you Thomas, I believed there were some cases during my time on the great western where drug usage may have played a part of why people would end up scrapping engines, so they will have quick access to fast money to add to their addiction problems."

Thomas. "Not only that, Cassey may have also told me how professional spots players may have used something called steroids or what is called performing enhancing drugs that could make the player look more powerful. In the eyes of anyone who is not associated with the athletic world would have considered this as cheating, and no one wants to follow a cheater."

James. "You mean if they wanted to look like how Gordon, Henry, Scott, and Connor are, would want to use these illegal drugs to do so?"

Rosie. "I read that those who were under these substances have ended up in court to see if all they did was considered fair or not."

Percy. "Why would anyone want to make people take these illegal drugs if they knew that it would be wrong to do so?"

Thomas. "From what Cassey told me they who want to sell you the drugs, just want to make quick earnings even if the act is illegal. So, Cassey told me that it is best to say no to the person who may inspire someone to take these drugs, and if that person persists even further then tell a near by respected person about the dealers in the area."

Edward. "Good idea Thomas, we do not want anyone of our friends to be under these illegal drugs, life is too precious to let the effects of illegal drugs ruining any of our friends' lives."

Henry. "I read that it can also lead for any of these abusers into an overdose that can lead to their deaths if they do not get the help they needed, and even if you could have done all you can, breaking their habits are going to be harder to control if it comes to that."

Scott. "It is a good thing your friend from school have told us about this illegal drug problem, I can imagine that the problem is not just in the cities alone. Anywhere you turn there could be someone who may have a problem with addictions even more so if they live in rural areas like here on the homestead."

Gordo. "And it could be anyone we know of that could be under the influence, we just have to keep an eye out for them."

Bill. "Did Cassey ever mentioned how people get these addictions from Thomas's?"

Ben. "We do not want for our friends to become addicts, nor do we want anything involving illegal drugs."

Thomas. "Bill Ben, if you two are faced with someone who is offering something they claim that will solve your problems or say it will lead to a good time. Do not fall for that, they are luring you both down a dark path that will be hard to overcome. For your sake and for our sanity just say no and run away from them. You do not need that garbage, dealing with you two as you are is just bad enough without you two becoming too high to come back to normal."

Bill and Ben. "Alright Thomas, we will do what you say."

Thomas. "Good."

Soon they finished the meal and after a nice slice of apple pie everyone helped to clean up the dining hall, and the dishes before returning to their respective homes for the night. Since their health screening have been declared all on the homestead have a clean bill of health, and no one are carriers of any transmittable ailments. Still everyone continued to place safety of their loved ones before bed time incase couples find rest impossible until after a bit of love play.

* * *

A few days after it was time to clean up the pole barn, and the ladies decided to make an arrangement of baked goods for their visitors to the Harvest moon Celebration. Thomas and Edward ready the new Belgium horses to pull the newly made Hay wagon use to pull along the riding trails behind the homestead before coming back for a bonfire with a series of stories to tell after their return.

Edward. "This is going to become a wonderful celebration Thomas, Farmer McColl, Farmer Trotter, and everyone who helped to make our lives possible here on the homestead are going to enjoy this."

Thomas. "I know Edward, it is the first time we all arrange something like this. We usually do things like this for everyone else on the Island of Sodor when they have celebrations, and this time we are doing this from our own hearts." Then after finishing harnessing up the horses who are named Tic and Toc due to the fact they have a cinchonized stepping that make it sound like time ticking when they clip clop on the trails.

The from the outside of the horse barn is STH, Along with Lady hat, Doweinger Hat and the grandchildren Steven and Bridgett. Who came over to help supervise his human engines while everything gets ready for their first homestead celebration. STH looked around until he spotted Thomas and Edward finished hooking up Tic and Toc to the hay cart.

STH. "Hello Thomas and Edward." Then both mentioned turned to the controller to be surprised for his early arrival.

Thomas. "Oh, hello sir you are early. We were not expecting you until later when the rest of our gest will arrive."

STH. "OH, I just came is to see how everything will be progressing, do not want your first homestead celebration go down before any confusion and delay could bring disaster."

Edward. "WE just started cleaning up the area, so everyone can enjoy seeing the sights of our homestead sir." Then Bridget and Steven came up and wanted to pet the horses. Then Thomas and Edward helped the two children to the new horses for them to pet before leading the horse cart out onto the new ramp for those who want a ride without stepping too high to get in. Then tied up the horses to the tether to allow them time to help everyone else decorate the open pole barn floor area with a the freshly picked pumpkins and other squash aligned the area with straw bales that they made after harvesting their wheat grains and made the remaining reeds into straw bales. Then Bill, and Ben with their school friends Sonny and Sydney helped string up some colored leaves on a string they have hung it over the rafters of the barn to give it a more autumn feel. Henry, Gordon, James and toby helped gather enough scrap lumber and branches that were never used for construction became the towering bon fire mound and laid all around the area were some good sized boulders that can act as sitting areas around the fire while someone will tell spooky stories or play an assortment of games such as a bean bag toss game, setting up a volley ball net, an area where they will have the horseshoe game, and finally a dart game using water balloons for the targets.

Lady and Dowenger hat had entered the kitchen to see what the ladies are up to. They were witnessing Rosie and Emily hard at work making a various edible arrangement, they see a sandwich platter loaded with the fresh bread rolls they made the day before. There was some prepared fruit tray loaded with watermelon, cantaloupe, grapes and cherries. Then an assortment of sweet cookies and deserts for the guests to enjoy while staying for the festivities. Then Molly Mavis and Rebecca had placed the made food items to the pole barn while waiting for Emily and Rosie finished with the final preparations to the foods and some freshly made fruit punch in one pitcher and in another some of their Apple cyder that was made especially for this occasion.

Soon the actual guests started to arrive along with their school friends as well as their friends from the international boarding house.

Cassey. "Wow Thomas this is a wonderful set up you and your friends have created on the homestead."

Thomas. "Thank you Cassey, but it was not just me who took part, all of my friends who live here on the homestead actually took part in making this night possible."

Percy. "We all had a hand in making the arrangements for this wonderful occasion." Then Thomas, Cassey, and Percy noticed someone who they did not invited and that was Bert with a shady looking person they really did not know. "Why is Bert here and who is he with?"

Thomas. "I do not know Percy, maybe we should let everyone know that we have some unexpected guests on the homestead."

Cassey. "I would be careful if I was you. That guy with Bert have been on the constable list of wanted people who sell illegal substances to anyone who may not be aware about the dangers of drugs."

Thomas. "Then we need to bring STH and the constable who I asked to be here incase we get one of them here tonight." Then the friends went to find the constable to direct his attention to the new comer to the homestead and recognized the suspect along with the diesel teen. Then all planned to confront Bert and his guest, and it found out he is here to create havoc by introducing some bagged cannabis to offer for sale, but everyone at the party said no and walked away. But before he could see some young people he was confronted by Thomas, Cassey, Percy, STH and the Constable to have the young man arrested and taken to the precinct for questioning while STH and the rest confronted Bert about the young man he brought to the homestead.

STH. "Bert, have you ever been educated about the dangers of drug dealers and drug abuse? Thomas and the others were just been told earlier in the week from their friends about the dangers of drug use and addictions. Just be thank full that Thomas and the others know what to do when such people are around. What do you have to say to yourself?"

Bert looking so shameful now realized how much in trouble he is in now. "I am sorry sir, had no idea that there was a danger in using drugs. No one ever told me, and now I think I made Arry very cross with me for leaving him for that drug pusher."

Thomas. "Lucky we had the constable on had incase something like that would have occurred, if our friends did not warn us about such other dangers a stranger could pose."

Oliver. "Just be careful into the future, did you know that was one of the reasons some engines are scraped? Your engine side could have been one of them sent to the smelters for the value of a number of illegal drugs to begin with."

James. "Has anyone else been in contact with that guy you have intro duce to this part of the Island Bert?"

Bert. "No just me, and now I am a shamed of looking into Arry's face again."

Duck. "I do not think that will happen, I have a feeling that the two of you will find better solutions to keeping drugs away from each other by using the experience from tonight. That way you both will know about what to look out for into the future." That cheered Bert up just in time for Arry and Diesel to appear looking for Bert.

Bert. "Thank you, and sorry about the mess."

Diesel. "What are you doing here at this silly place Bert?"

Arry. "Yeah what has happened that made you think you could just run off from me earlier today?"

Then Bert told Diesel and Arry about the drug dealer he almost allowed for him to take drugs without knowing about the dangers it could produce. After hearing about the dangers of drugs Diesel and Arry are now aware to keep away from such things since they are already a bunch of misfits on the rails anyways.

Arry. "Well that explains a lot, why didn't he told you who he was to begin with?"

STH. "Most drug dealers do not allow their identity to be know since selling illegal narcotics is considered to be a dangerous issue especially if they are associated with gang activity."

Diesel. "Well we need to be on our way since this place is full of steamies that should have been scrapped a long time ago."

STH. (Caughed) Ahem. "I oversee the railway Diesel, it was never which steam engine I would sent away. It was the devious Diesels who constantly create confusion and delay when it comes to mistreatment of the other engines who want to be really useful. Now you can either head back to your place of stay or you can join us here for the harvest moon celebrations with Thomas and all those who live on this homestead."

Diesel did not want to stay where the humans steam engines are in the area, but Arry and Bert did want to stay, and part take in the fun with the other human engines after learning about drugs addictions and how to prevent the spread of unwanted people.

Bert. "If you do not mind Diesel, Arry and I would like to stay and have fun here on Thomas's homestead." Diesel was surprised that the former Iron twins want to take part on the Harvest moon celebrations with the former steam engines.

Arry. "Yeah it does sounds like they are having a lot of fun at this place tonight."

Thomas. "Well come on up you two and have a load of fun while we travel along the riding trails on the new hay wagon we put together for this special occasion. "

Then everyone loaded up onto the hay wagon with their guest while those who can ride along the trails saddled up their horses like Gordon on Midnight, Rebecca on Jewel, James on Blaze, and Molly on Pixie. They will act like guides to their visiting guests about their homestead. Even Arry and Bert were loaded up onto the hay wagon to learn all that was on the homestead that Thomas and the others have created to make a living from. Thomas and Edward will handle the driving of Tic and Toc while venturing behind the homestead. With everyone loaded on the hay wagon, that was Thomas's cue to lightly tap the reins to start up the horses down the riding trails. Deep into the woodland Thomas and Edward decided to make up some spooky tales while traveling down the darkening wooded trail.

Thomas speaks as he is riding down the trail with the reins in hand. "Then as the circus train came to a siding to check for a hot box before its final destination to a city in the new world, unknown to them there was a speeding empty Army train speeding toward its direction and why it was speeding was because the driver after a long travel without any sleep slept as it came careening to the stopped Circus train and because there were some carriages remaining on the tracks, bang woo lap the Circus train was hit so hard that it went up into flames burning everyone inside those carriages, but where the flames have finally died down, found it very difficult to recognized any of those workers who was on that circus train to be identified. And it turned out to be the worst Circus train accident ever to occur. In the end the Bart-amen Ringling brother Circus aided that circus some of their performers to take part in the circus scheduled to take part later that week. Ever since then it was said that if you can see a set of railway gates to lower without the presents of a train going by you will know that is the spirit of that circus train that never reached it destination to perform for that city at that time."

Steven. "I never heard of a circus train that went up in flames like that Grandfather."

Bridgett. "Neither have I grandfather, what Circus train were you just talking about Thomas?"

STH. "He was referring to the Hagen beck-Wallace Circus train that Crashed in Northwestern Indiana where that event happened in the year of 1918."

Steven. "What happened after that, where did they take those people who died on that Circus train when it was crashed into at that time."

Edward. "Those who died have been place in a mass grave in Chicago Illinois known as the Showman's Rest where there is a statue of an elephant to mark where they laid the number of the fallen performers in one huge spot for their loved ones to come and visit after such a tragic event."

Thomas. "So, remember young ins if you ever see a circus train come rolling by, remember to give prayers to those who died wanting to create a fun time for their audiences."

Then after the ride into the woods everyone returned to the homestead to gather around the bonfire area where Henry and Gordon have the honors to light the pile of logs to a nice roaring bon fire for everyone in view to see. Then all gathered in line to build their plates with the yummy food that the ladies on the homestead have prepared for their hungry guests. Everyone was having a wonderful time, then The Iron twins actually played at bean bag toss game with the Scottish twins.

Arry. "here comes another one Scottish steamie." Then the bag ended just short of the whole.

Douglas. "Ha Nice try diesel teen, watch and learn from a Caledonian engine man." Then tossed the bag into the other box where it went into the hole. "Try and beet that Arry."

Bert. "I got this Arry." Then tossed the bag into the opposing side box before Donald came up to do the same on the other box. Everyone was having a blast.

Thomas and some of his friends were playing a volley ball game with their school friends while The Hat family just watched the whole game while STH acted like a team coach.

Thomas. "Here it comes Duck." Then hits the ball towards Duck while Oliver got the ball before Duck came in to bounce to the other side of the net, then James came up to catch and toss it to Gordon before sending the ball to the other side only to have Scott miss the ball causing for Thomas's side to gain another point. "That is point for us Duck."

Duck. "Just wait and see Thomas I will bring the best of the great western in me yet." In the end Thomas's side won the game and Duck promised to get back at Thomas and the others on the next time they play Volley ball.

Soon the event was ending, and their visitors started to leave for the night. Thomas and Edward had gathered at the gates to say good bye to everyone who enjoyed their Harvest moon celebration and hope they have it every year from now on.

Thomas. "thank you for coming to our celebrations STH, it was really an honor you and your family had come for this special event."

STH. "It has been a pleasure in coming to an event like this Thomas I am now glad you have this place to call home. Have you ever planned to become part of the farming community after high school ends for you Thomas?" Then Rosie came up to help fill in some of the answers with Thomas.

Rosie. "We are not too sure yet sir, this has been our first Harvest moon anyone on the Island has ever committed to. We would like to do this again as long we can still work with our engine shells when the next time we host a celebration like this."

The Earl of Sodor. "You know even though I have no memory of that science meet, I am glad you have this homestead to invite more people to the Island to know more how we here on Sodor can live either on the estate of Ulfstead Castle or here on your homestead Thomas and Rosie. Thank you for inviting me and Steven over for a visit."

Thomas. "You are welcome your grace, I am glad you like our place. And how has it been since we have seen you last Steven?"

Steven. "Oh, very well Thomas, I have heard how engines may have become human after being introduced to some light water. I am surprised it had not reached Sodor until you have become human Thomas."

Rosie. "It really was a surprise that we all became human. While others have yet to become human as well. Just the other day we found out Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir handle, Peter Sam, Luke and Dunkin also became human. But to our surprise they are in their preteens instead of teenagers like the rest of us."

Thomas. "So, they will be attending middle school while the rest of us will be attending High School."

Steven. "Really now, that is a surprise." Then Steven and the Earl had left the party and everyone else helped cleaned up all they can, washed dishes and placing the used paper plates into the dying down bonfire, Thomas and Edward took the hay cart and the horses back to the horse barn to release Tic and Toc before letting them go to the pasture. While Gordon, Rebecca, James and Molly had removed the riding equipment off their horses before releasing them to the pasture with the other horses. Then after everyone had finished the cleaning of the homestead had decided to return to their respective homes for a well-earned rest before another day on the Island of sodor.

Next time the steam gang will decide who will learn how to hunt for wild game, and have a lesson about the awareness of Firearms when not used on the homestead or hunting Sodor's wild game.


	5. nature of the hunt and Gun Safety

In this part we will see what happens when Thomas and his friends are introduce to proper hunting procedures while supplying enough food for the homestead. At the same time learn the proper use of firearms, where and when is it proper and not proper to handle any firearms no matter who it may be.

I do not Own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends. They are owned by the Following

 **Thomas & Friends **

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original Characters belong to Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Nature of the hunt, gun safety.**

Autumn has finally arrived on the Island of Sodor, Thomas is still enjoying life on his homestead while attending NW High school as he still works as a part time fireman to his engine shell. Since the middle of summer, he and his girlfriend and former fellow steam engine, Rosie Vulcan had to learn everything about living as humans, not only how to act in front of the older generations of the human world but to also learn how to get along with others while learning from their friends from school. Their school friends Cassey Tallshally Alisa Rose Jones, David Scott King, Jessy Braer, Jon Paul Dastson, and the Lundwiski twins Sonny and Sydney have help Thomas and his friends on how to adjust with others with safe ways of handling life's pressures while continue to attend school until finally they reached graduation day four years from now. However, since their friends and last sister Ariel have become humans also have brought an important issue he knows that need addressing. The importance of providing enough food and space for every one of his friends to find comfort and be kept well fed. When he and Rosie owned the homestead, it was him and Rosie alone, and since then new structures were built in case more of his friends have also managed to find themselves away from their engine sides and starting walking among the humans they use to take along the lines to and from anywhere along the railway lines all over Sodor. There are also other structures over sodor that are also accommodating the placement of the engines when they also become humans since Thomas and Rosie have such a limited space to house many of their friends while attending school, work, and tending to issues on the homestead. Thomas was taking his break from working on his engines side shunting goods trains together for the afternoon, during this time Edward and Rosie had approached him to talk about what to do now there are a lot of mouths to feed on the homestead.

Edward. "Hello Thomas, still thinking on how to keep everyone feed on the homestead?"

Thomas. "Of course, Edward, since some of our friends on the island have become human, and started to live on the homestead, have me worried about how to keep them fed, while supplying enough for everyone. We are a very hungry bunch when it comes to the meals Rosie and Emily prepare every night when we come home. I do feel sorry you Rosie and the Emily as well, you both make good food for everyone and we all love you for that." Then leans over to give Rosie a kiss on the cheek for her lovely ideas for great meals every night. "Makes me wonder if we have enough to feed everyone before winter hits."

Rosie. "Do not worry Thomas, I have since checked on our cold storage in the Dining hall house where we cook the food for everyone to enjoy. And may have enough food to last until the middle of next spring."

Thomas. "Still with trout and salmon still in season we should have another try and fill our freezers with another round of fresh fish to put away until we can find another source to fill our freezers to keep everyone fed."

Edward. "Are you sure we could not bring down another one of our animals to take out before winter hits?"

Thomas. "I am sure Edward, our two beef heifers are not due to have their calves until December, the one cow we keep at home is still feeding her yearling calf until next spring and the other is also expecting a calf in January. All the chickens are still young enough to lay our eggs, and the new pen is only there for roosting chickens and roosters have yet to start breeding yet until spring time. The turkey is not ready to slaughter yet have one more month until he is ready to take out for Christmas. The only thing I could think of is learning how to hunt for our needed meat for the winter."

Rosie. "Do you even know how to hunt Thomas? I did not know you have any heart of knowing how to take an animal from the wilds of Sodor."

Thomas. "I don't, that is why I need to ask a respected local Game Warden to see how to earn the privilege of hunting for our needed wild game for our needed meat for our homestead."

Edward. "Have you checked to see who might help us to find the needed game animals for our living needs?"

Thomas. "I have asked for Cassey and his dad to make contact with a local warden, to help educate us on how to properly take down an appropriately sized animal, for us to take down and use it for our needs and not just for food alone."

Edward. "Are you going to include everyone on our homestead to join this hunters club you are suggesting Thomas?"

Thomas. "Of course, not Edward, I know some of our friends are not going to like the idea of hunting any of the wild creatures in our Sudrian Forest, but we do need another form of food source to fill up our freezers to make sure everyone on the homestead have a well-earned meal after working on the homestead, or here at the railway yards. Only those who I do believe can benefit on stocking on the game and enjoying roughing the great outdoors will surely want to prove what is called a man hood, but then again not everyone who is on the homestead is a man, so we will wait and see who else would want to take part in hunting for our needed meat supply."

Rosie. "Would it be alright if I can be some help while on these hunting trips Thomas? I am sure with you men out looking for that game animal to hunt, someone has to stay behind and keep the camp occupied for when everyone returns."

Thomas. Just smiled of the idea for Rosie to come along for the hunt and leaned over and kissed her for the idea for the women to joining in on the hunting party. "That sounds like a good idea Rosie. Are you sure you want to venture with us on a hunt? It could mean time in the wild outdoors of Sodor, who know what it will be like camping under the stars at night."

Rosie smiles of what can happen under the stars in the wilds of Sodor. (Speaking seductively) "When we are alone in the dark at night Thomas then we can find out how wild the night can be." That really got Thomas's attention about getting with Rosie while out camping under the Sudrian stary night sky. Then both came together for a bit of kissing before Thomas decided to stop before getting too aroused to stop.

Thomas. "Whoa now my lady, we still have a couple of hours before we can call it a night now." Then Signaled to everyone time for the last two hours of work before heading back to the homestead to meet up with their School friends after work.

As Thomas Rosie and Edward continue to finish their work on the railway, not too far away from the , homestead Thomas's School friends Cassey, David and Cassey's father Maxwell had arrived and greeted Ariel, Gordon and Oliver at the dining hall of the homestead to discuss on the topics of hunting respectfully and responsibly to maintain a healthy herd of deer and hare population on the island of Sodor when certain seasons are opened for hunting for these majestic animals to use as a food source.

Ariel. "Hello, Cassey, David Mr. Tallshally welcome to our dining hall, please make yourselves at home while we wait for my brother Thomas, his Girlfriend Rosie and Edward to return from the railway yard for the night."

Maxwell. "Thank you, Ariel, this is a nice dining hall. I never known that human engines can have a huge appetite after working on the railway or on their respective jobs."

Gordon. "Not everyone here has a job Mr. Tallshalley, My brother Scott has no job now. The most who have a job is me who just starting to stoke coal into a firebox, but it is to a shunting engine like Stanley and he is still on the tracks. James is starting out as a porter for now since none of us can travel too far from the stations to take our trains until we are legal age. Henry is now a maintenance worker who changes the décor of the station between the seasons and maintains them to keep the station floral healthy. Thomas, Edward, and Rosie are the only ones making good money while shunting goods trains and coaches to their destinations. Jessica, Jasper, Rebecca, Nia, Emily, Molly, Ariel, Toby and Percy are all here to help on the homestead while The Scottish twins work at the local shopping center as a pair of theater custodians. Finally Duck and Oliver also have jobs at the local market as service clerks, that has some other forms of income."

Cassey. "What about Conner and Caitlin, what have they been doing since they also have become human too?"

Oliver. "They have yet to know what to do while living here on the homestead, lately we have heard from our neighbors about others on the island who can use our help to remove any form of debris and timbers for our usages here on the homestead. They wanted to find ways to make some money, but no one is here to help to teach them how to run the machines we have that can be a benefit for us to use."

David. "Has Sir Topham Hat ever suggested what other forms of work they can do while living as humans, and help keep the homestead running with everyone else working?"

Ariel. "Not yet, and it can be a big help if they can find jobs while we all attend school, all they need to do is to know what they are capable of now they are not tied up as railway engines now."

Cassey. "Is it really hard for an engine to overcome the effects of becoming human? I think because you are so use to running up and down your lines so much. I do not know if there could be other reasons an engine is not in use beyond the tracks like most of you are."

Oliver. "When we first heard of Thomas and Rosie had become human, some of us were shocked about the idea. I thought it was a bit scary, but after all that Thomas and Rosie had accomplished since becoming human, made me realized that maybe becoming human may not be so scary after all. Since I have been human I found it interesting how much more fun I can have. And since Thomas and Rosie have opened their home to us when we have no home to call our own, owe them our thanks and offer to help them out in return."

Maxwell. "That is a wonderful thing to do. But I believe we are here to discuss about a topic that may help bring more food to the homestead without buying it from the local market, but those who want to take part, must understand what can go on while we venture into the Sudrian outdoors. However, we will wait until Thomas, Edward, and Rosie have returned from work for them to hear as well."

It was just at that moment Thomas drove up in his Tacoma, along with Edward and Rosie who just ended their shifts with the railway and now heading to their homes to change before heading to the dining hall to meet up with Cassey, David and Mr. Tallshally for an important topic that can help keep the amount of people fed on the homestead. There to greet then as they entered the dining hall is Thomas who stopped and shook hands with Mr. Tallshally, and his school friends then Rosie did the same and finally Edward popped into the dining hall and meet up with the rest, just in time for a local game warden to help teach the human engine teenagers everything to know when planning to make hunting trips into the wooded areas of Sodor where such things are permit able.

The Game warden. "For those who are participating pay close attention to the details. Venturing into the wilds of Sodor can be fun, but it can also be dangerous if unprepared for the unexpected. First and foremost is to leave your travel plans to the people who you can trust to remember where and when you plan for a hunting trip, check with the locals what will be available to them when they come to an area to hunt. If planning to hunt on another local residential farm, ask the owner if hunting is allowed on their property. Some will say yes, some will say no, and respect the landowners for their participation or not.

If planning to camp out wile stocking the deer, make sure to bring the right amount of proper clothing and have the right camping equipment, that will allow the hunting party a place to stay. Then showed the amount of equipment that is used on a hunting trip and is advised to make it a 45lb load to carry. Which it is why the game warden will show Thomas and the others how use survival techniques that can help keep everyone alive and well.

The game warden instructs everyone to venture to the lagoons shore line, to a spot where they can learn how to set up for a base camp where they will be located before venturing for their first game hunt. Then the warden helped everyone involved, Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Ariel, Gordon, and Oliver to make a clearing by using any fallen limbs if none is available make one by using a string saw, that Thomas is instructed to use to saw off a bushy limb off the tree. Then was asked to use the branch to sweep away any leaves and debris left behind by the nearby brush. Then everyone was instructed to gather enough stones from all around the Lagoon shore, brought back to base camp and create a firepit where they have a warm fire and a source of light to signal where base camp is located for everyone to come back to camp. Also, it is vital that they learn how to navigate the woodlands behind the homestead to give an idea of how to find their way into the wilderness. So, the game warden given to each participant a compass and an area map to learn how to navigate all around the homestead, in case the woods could get too dark to venture back to camp. If they find traveling back to camp could be a bit dangerous especially at night learn how to make shelters with the nearby brush to take cover and have some nearby dry sticks and logs to help make a fire and if managed to catch some game while hunting, can use the item to make a meal to keep fed. It is also important to keep good communications with each other in case you must make the decision to continue back to camp or remain in the wilderness and using the survival techniques to keep alive and well back to the hunting party and camp for everyone's reliefs.

Then the warden shows the human steam engines the numerous animal species that are known for hunters to shoot. While some hunters hunt just for the sport, Thomas and the others are not hunting for sport. They want to hunt to provide a food source to help feed one another before more of their friends ever become removed from their engine shells and become human too. The Game warden respected the idea for Thomas and the others to just hunt for consumption, not for bragging rights.

Then turns their attentions about the use of proper firearms to bring down their game ranging from fields birds and waterfowl to deer and other game animals to take out. The warden brought over an unarmed hunting rifle that is used to bring down in the English deer hunts. The deer is either Red deer , Roe deer , Fallow deer , Reeves' Muntjac , the Chinese water deer , and the Sitka deer . The Red deer may be the largest, but the Fallow deer is the closest species to the Island along with the Reeves' Muntjac deer. Then the Game warden shows them a Winchester shot gun and showed how to use such a gun to bring down waterfowl such as wild ducks and geese during their migration season. Then also shown a lighter lever rifle and explained that a gun like this is used for hunting light game such as Squirrel, Hare, and maybe a mink or other creatures considered proper game to hunt for food.

Then the Game warden gave them all a warning about how to properly use a gun while hunting. Under no circumstance ever take the safety of your gun off, to prevent is from firing off a shot to not only to scare your game away, but someone could get hurt and killed by these guns. Only when you are close enough to take that needed shot, just carefully take off the safety, while the animal is not looking. If the animal heard something stop what you are doing to let the deer know if there is another party, there or not. If unconvinced to stay alert, the deer will continue its activity, when he does, that is when you can take your shot. Then also shows them a .44 magnum hand gun, then explains those who hunt into a wilderness area can also carry one of these, in case they run into someone who may not know and posed to becoming a danger to everyone involved with the hunting party. A gun like the.44 magnum is used only for defense only, one must learn how not to be the one who takes a shot. It must be use in self-defense only, before taking the shot try and talk the problem out but do not remove the gun until all arguments have ceased. However, do not make it into a habit to use the guns for answers. The gun is never an answer to solve a problem. The warden is reminding Thomas and the others if they plan to own guns make sure they are out of reach of those who believe playing with guns is fun. It is not. Too many young lives are lost when someone plays with a gun whether they knew if it was loaded or not. For the hunter a gun is a valuable tool to bring a food source back home and to protect your own livestock if you must take out a hungry predator before it could claim you hard earned livestock for your use. To anyone else a gun is a deadly weapon, any mistreatment of a gun can bring serious consequences to everyone who are responsible in owning a gun. You as a gun owner must place your guns in a gun safe, and make sure all your fire arms are not loaded and have that trigger in a lock to prevent anyone playing with the trigger. Take your time to check to make sure all bullets and slugs are removed from the firing chamber and remove the cartridges whether on the home and before on route to your hunting trip. Keep the guns in a congealed carrying case to let everyone know you are a responsible gun owner, and you want to follow the safe gun laws. Cleaning your guns also benefit to make sure all debris and residue is removed for a better firing gun.

Thomas and the others are listening very carefully, some of the other engines not taking part of the hunting party, have stopped along the Lagoon area as the Game warden explained everything from the beginning up until now. Everyone now knows there is a huge responsibility to owning firearms on a place like the homestead. Then realized why Thomas and the others are being educated on how to hunt responsibly and respectfully. Then Henry came in and asked a question.

Henry. "Why is it important to hunt our animals on the Island of Sodor, we have a market that we can find all the meat we could get without harming the forest creatures?"

Game Warden. "Hunting does serve a purpose other than providing a food source for a growing homestead that Thomas and the others here need to bring since most of their livestock are not ready for slaughter just yet. The market may have marked their meat too high for everyone here to afford. Thomas and the others are hunting to provide the much-needed meat to help feed all of those who depend on the rich proteins from our game animals. Hunting also let fish and game officials an understanding of how everything in the ecosystem is either helping the environment or hurting it. And hunting is a good way to know what is contributing the heath of the wild game species so there will be more of our fish and game for others to enjoy watching them, play in our forest. At the same time since the predators that hunt our natural game have been thinned down since humans do keep the wild predators away leaving our herds too large to fit our small Island. Hunting is a way to control the numbers and help report of any changes that could help or hinder the health of the herds in the process.

Thomas. "This is why we did not invite everyone for this session, I knew you would say things to prevent us to find the nourishment we need here on the homestead since most of the animals here are not ready for any of us to take out for our meat supply."

Henry. "I am sorry Thomas, I keep forgetting you are providing us our place of stay, and you are constantly worry about our needs to be kept fed and housed when we had no place to stay." Then Emily came in to soothe Henry from his fears of animals being harmed for food.

Emily. "Come on Henry, Thomas and the others here are just being educated by the game warden, so they will know of what to do if they have to go hunting for our food, and we have a huge number of mouths to feed on this homestead." Then Percy and Toby came in and do understand that there are a lot of hungry people on the homestead and do know it will be up to Thomas and the others who are participating in the hunt, needs this time to learn all they need before heading out on their first trips.

Percy. "I know it is important you want to keep us fed Thomas, is it really necessary to hunt these helpless creatures."

Game warden. "The creatures of the wilderness are not helpless Percy, since everyone of the animals have been raised to be wild creatures have enough time to be wary of humans since some people can defend them selves against an aggressive animal. But there will be times when it is necessary to remove an animal if the creature in question will endanger a life while looking for way to survive."

Thomas. "Percy, I know it will be hard for you and toby to understand why we have chosen to be educated about the wilderness and learning safe hunting practices. Remember we started out as machines who only looked at things from one side. Engine side. But since Rosie and I started out on this homestead when we started to become human, we knew it could be a matter of time to see if hunting for our needed game will ensure the survival of everyone here on the homestead until the final day of school is over and everyone can decide to return to the tracks as engines or not. I still plan of living on the homestead, in time I still roll down the line as a driver and not the engine."

Rosie. "Both Thomas and I agreed to find ways of keeping the homestead even after we leave high school. When everyone returns to the rails as an engine or as a driver. This place will start to empty out and what to do when that happens after that day."

Percy. "Ok Thomas and Rosie, if you need to make these hunting trips then do so."

Thomas. "Thank you, Percy."

Game warden. "Now that we understand what is involved why it is necessary to follow proper hunting practices and gun safe laws it is time to see if you have proper aim. To do this we will set up a firing range with a stone backdrop to allow the distance between your targets and beyond to see the distance the firing power any firearm can produce." Then the warden has allowed the young group to follow him to an area where there are two towers beside an empty space in between. "This is where we will see how you will follow game in the air, similar if you are to hunt game birds and waterfowl. Both towers will be launching orange clay discs that will act as the target to see if you can follow the game birds as they fly by to avoid becoming the target." To demonstrate he took the shot gun and showed how to load it up properly while the safety was still on. "Now you all know that the gun is loaded, when you are ready to take your shots, yell to the voice automated system on your clay shooting area, all you have to say is pull and you will hear the launching noise the clay disc will be launched into the air. As it does follow it while you aim your gun to follow the disc as it flies by, and just as it just above the top of your gun barrel." Then a bang and a clank were heard as he demonstrated how to follow the disc after it was launched and as it was just above the barrel of the gun he took the shot and the clay was hit and broken. "Now that I have made the first shot, it is best to clear the slug for the other that is in the storage unit already to be loaded up into place before shooting again." He did so demonstrating by pumping back on the gun stock to release the spent slug onto the ground for the warden to pick up and place into his pocket to prevent littering the forest with the slug round. "Always remember to pick up your spent bullet shells and slugs from the forest floor. It is always best to recover these shells due to the fact buying the bullets can be expensive since there are strong gun laws that prevent under privilege hunters to purchase firearms and stock for their legal hunting trips."

Then One by one each of the participating hunting party were handed the shot gun to shoot down the clay discs as it was demonstrated. Thomas shot 9 out of the ten discs that flew overhead, Rosie did the same, Gordon shot out a perfect ten, Edward also shot a perfect 10, while Oliver shot 8 out of 10, and Ariel also shot 9 out of ten. All who participated in the practice range now have the skills to hunt down waterfowl and game birds, but now is the time to learn how to stalk and find two local deer species native to the Island and where the deer will be most concentrated now that fall is also the rutting season.

The warden. "Here we have set up a target range to help understand that you will be pursuing the wild deer, when you do it is very important that you check the wind direction. It is always best to follow the deer when the wind is blowing in your direction and away from the deer to avoid them from picking up on your sent that means for them to fall back into the forest and avoid becoming another target for the hunter. Remember every creature here is designed for survival, and you are out hear so everyone at the homestead have a chance to survive a hard living the homestead can have if left with your trousers down and unprepared for the duration of hard winter times. Here you will practice on how to track the deer and look for signs of their presence in the area. Look at the trees to see if they have scraping marks to let other deer know that a huge buck is getting ready to fight for the right to be with the does he want to make time with to create the new generation into the future of their species." Then all stocked around a series of deer targets that have been set up for possible distances for everyone to take a shot, and to see where it is best to make the shot to make a clean kill, and not to injure the animal to the point of wounding it for a possible game chase all over sodor. Then was instructed on how to load the long-range rifle while once again with the safety mechanism is on, then closed the rifle back up and was instructed on how to approach the animal and prevent it from escaping. Thomas listened very carefully and was shown on the top of the rifle is a scope that will track the distance between the shooter and the animal in the distance when the rifle would have been shot. "Thomas, when you use the scope on your rifle, remember to check the distance of how close or far you can take your shot. When ready make sure you are aiming for the vital area of the animal, meaning the area of his chest where his heart and lungs are located. Each target you see shows where the vital organs are located on the animal when ready and confident enough take aim and when ready announce you are removing the safety for this reason and take your shot at that vital range on the animal." Thomas did as he was instructed to do, waited until he can have a clear view of the animals' vital organs and announce.

Thomas. "Safety off." Then he took aim and fired the rifle and it hit dead center in the heart of the animal. "Wow so that is what it would be like if I had to hunt for a food source."

Game Warden. "Unfortunately, yes, it means you may have to take a life to gain a source to feed everyone who is living on the homestead. And it is not for everyone who wants to make a living like this, it takes a hearty person who can have the nerve to take a live to provide a way to live under such conditions. So how do you feel Thomas?"

Thomas. "For one am glad of learning all that takes part in hunting for a living, so that way I can provide a food source to feed the large amounts of hungry people on the homestead. At the same time, I do feel bad for taking a life that was hoping to survive for the next generation. Other than that, it all matters on how to keep everyone fed until our everyone's last day of school commences."

Game warden. "I do not expect you to enjoy hunting at first but do remember you are not hunting to be cruel, leaving your friends out into the cold of winter will be cruel. The best thing you can do after a hunt is to thank the animal for giving it self up to help feed the hungry people back on the homestead and find other uses that one animal can provide besides a food source." Then after Thomas finished with his turn everyone else had a turn of learning how to use the rifle properly and announced their readiness to take a deer down and fire their shots and like Thomas before them now experiences on what it will be like to take a life to provide much needed protein to keep everyone alive and well on the homestead. And like Thomas have lowered down to the targets to practice their thanks to the fallen creature to give its life for the survival on the homestead.

Soon it was time to return to the homestead for a well earned meal and rest until the following two weeks when they will chaperoned to their first hunt with Cassey his dad and their new fiend the game warden to help the new hunters with their first hunt and until then will get enough gear and equipment for their travels close to the mainland where the game is in plenty and legal for them to take back to the Island of sodor.

* * *

Next week we will see what will happen when some of our engine teens are challenging each other for king and Queen for a freshman dance for their class at school. Who will win come back and find out.


	6. Plans for Freshman dance

There will be a fall dance for the freshman year for the high school, our young friends are going to vote for popular boy and girl for the class year. Find out who it is and see if they really deserve the title popular students of the class.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine and friends, they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the tank engine & friends**

By the Rev W Awdry

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Original Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

It was Autumn on the Island of Sodor, but the warm feel of summer lingers in the air. The signs are visible enough to make clear that soon the leaves on the trees will soon be shed to the ground. In the High school where Thomas and his friends are attending announced there will be a fall dance for the sophomore level and up this made some of Thomas's friends especially James and another friend who is living at the international boarding house from India Rajiv wanted a rematch of who would be crowned popular boy in school. Since after the railway show where Rajiv had won best decorated engine, James and the former still argue about who should have had that title and wanted to use the fall dance a chance for their splendidness between the two and be declared popular boy along with popular girl of the dance.

James. "Why cannot let the freshman class attend this dance when I am the really splendid looking fellow in the school?"

Rajiv. "You the most popular, when could be one who use to wear a crown on top of his funnel whiles still an engine in India. And if I remember correctly I have beaten you during the great Railway show a couple of years back James."

James. "That is because they do not know a really splendid looking engine when they see one."

Rajiv. "Of course, they do, and they have an eye for royal engines, and not any ordinary engines that can be as splendid as you."

It was at that moment their friends arrive to see what the two former show engines are arguing about. Thomas, Cassey and Jessy came over and stop the arguing between James and Rajiv.

Thomas. "Hey, you two that is enough, what are you arguing about that we have to listen to you on the other end of the hall?"

James. "First of all, there will be a dance in two weeks and the freshman year are not invited to it look." They all looked at the poster about the dance. "There will be a contest for the most popular boy and girl for that dance. Why are the Freshman year excluded from this dance than have me becoming the most popular of that dance for all to see?"

Cassey. "The main reason is because First year's class have not made any impact on everyone in the school yet. These are for the student who have been here after a year or more to find ways of improving how everything looks in the school academically, and socially either within the school or beyond the school grounds. These will be the issues that will be a chance for young minds to think beyond their capabilities to make the school better for everyone involve including the parents and in your case your controller, to consider ways to improve the available programs that are present in the school, that can provide possible career motives on the young people when they graduate from high school."

Rajiv. "You mean we have to wait a whole year to becoming really known to everyone in the school to be voted most popular boy and girl for our classes?"

Jessy. "I am afraid so Rajiv, and you may need more that just good looks, it also allowed the students to pick their favorites to become most popular boy and girl to represent the final school year."

James and Rajiv. "OH no."

Thomas. "Why is it so important to you about who is to be most popular boy for the school? Does this have anything to do with the decorated engine parade from the great railway show?"

James and Rajiv. "Maybe."

Jessy. "Great Railway show, what happened at the great railway show that may involve the popular students contest during the dance?" Then Percy, Henry and Emily came over and heard all that was going on and came over to answer their Question.

Emily. "A couple of years ago, while we were still engines, our controller had asked for some of us for the competition. Thomas originally was going to be part of the Shunting contest, but Percy was asked by the controller to take his place after an accident with Norman the red diesel of the railway. Henry was part of the strongest engines' competition, Gordon was in the great race as the shooting star but as a streamlined engine. Finally, James and I were part of the decorated engines competition, with painted designs all over our tenders and boilers. In the end, almost everyone who competed in their challenges did not win except for Thomas who arrived to give a safety valve to Gordon, then took part in the shunting competition after Percy had asked him to take his place over lack of confidence. But not because he won the contest but showed his sportsmanship after shunted a truck blocking the way of a competing engine, even if it meant to lose in the end."

Cassey. "Wow Thomas, that shows you have good instincts. Who was the engine you competed against that allowed for you to risk your win for Sodor like that?"

"". "That would be me Cassey." Then all turned around and saw Ashima with Gina as they came close to hear about the great railway show with their school friends.

Jessy. "You Ashima. You were the engine that Thomas was competing against from the great railway show?"

Gina. ( _Speaking with an Italian accent_ ) "She was not the only one who competed against Thomas in the shunting competition. She, I, along with Raul from Brazil, and Ivan from Russia have all competed in the shunting competition. Thomas was about to win but saw a truck that was left on the tracks after the American Engine Vinnie had crashed into the truck I was shunting during the competition while chasing one of Thomas's friend into a turntable. After he and Ashima had dealt with Vinnie by sending him to an electric pole, we continued the competition Thomas saw the truck and heard him try and warn Ashima about the truck, but in the end had crashed into it even if it meant to lose the competition in the end."

Cassey. "Wow Thomas, that was amazing, you chose to help a friend even if it means making a sacrifice of something you wanted in the end. But I guess that will show what was more important, helping people and in your case as engines, who have friends you want to help out in the end."

Jessy. "How come Gordon did not win his race, if Thomas came all that way with his safety valve to complete his streamlining before he started?" Then Gordon Rebecca and Scott came over and heard that question that left Gordon red in the face remembering what had happen before and during his race and why he lost the race if he was such a fast engine. Then Thomas answered.

Thomas. "The race was about to start when I have actually arrived to give him his safety valve to his driver. I did try and tell him what Victor had told me about Gordon not having his safety inspection check. But because of his over ego about being a stream lined engine, clouded his judgment about safety over victory. His boiler over heated and it burst during the last part of the race. In the end it was the French electric engine Etienne who won the great race."

Everyone turned to look at Gordon on why he would place his pride over his friend ship with the other engine especially when they worry about his safety.

David. "You would risk a win over your own safety Gordon, every competitor always makes sure they are in prime condition, and always contact a doctor if there was anything that could cause a problem for the athlete's health and conditions." Gordon was beside himself and Rebecca had noticed that Gordon was nervous about facing his demons when it comes to his pride and ego of a former big engine.

Rebecca. "I have to confess to you that sometimes Gordon forgets what is really important when it comes to competitions. Usually he has a sense of pride that makes him forget to think about others. I was told what has happened during the great railway show from Scott and everyone else who was there for the events."

Scott. "Although I was impressed how much Gordon wanted to go for his railway, in the end I wish he had listened to everyone what was worried about his life and safety."

Jon Paul. "Boy I am glad that I was not an engine during all of this, I bet Gordon finds himself in embarrassing situations due to his behavior on the railway."

Thomas. "Well that is in the past, the real Question is why do you James and Rajiv want another competition to see who is better for popular boy and girl for the fall dance?"

James. "We just wanted to see who is best popular boy in the class would be, but it looks like we are not going to do so until next year."

Alisa. "Not only that James you will have to make sure you are aware all that goes on in the school, and help point out issues to improve them. Everyone will vote based on who they want to have elected best to represent the school."

Percy. "Why not have a dance of our own back on the homestead? I am sure if we can have our own contest to see who we elect popular boy and girl for our class." Then Edward, Toby, Mavis, Nia, Molly, Jessica, Jasper, and Polly came up as they heard what Percy had proposed.

Edward. "A Freshman dance on the homestead, that would sound like fun. When does the original dance take place for the sophomore and over classes going to take place?"

Jessy. 'According to the school poster, the dance will be in two weeks, there will be tickets that will pay for the expenses of the dance. There will also be a ballot box for the classes vote for their popular boy and girl, based upon which can come up with a speech that will help explain ideas to improve quality of education and opportunities than can help prepare young people about careers beyond high school. Finally, there will be dancing throughout the length of the dance that will last until 10:00pm."

Toby. "How do the contenders come and be part of this competition, and what would they have to be decided on who to vote for?"

David. "Each boy will have to be nominated first, by who is the most popular among the students of the class, and the same goes for the girls too."

Jessy. "Someone has to announce who they want to represent the freshman class and help sponsor them during their campaign for the title of popular boy and girl of the class."

"". "Those losers, popular boy and girls of the school? They are supposed to remain on track not hold office or become royal pain in the necks." Then all turned to see Mason, Ivan, and Sean come up, and scoffed at the idea for the human engines to take part in the most popular boy and girl competition.

Jon Paul. "Do you all have a problem of our friend becoming part of the most popular boy and girl competition for the freshman class Mason?"

Ivan, "Why on earth we have to bow down to engines? Engines are to be told what to do when they are told."

Thomas. "Only by our controller, and if we are still engines. We chose to remain as human until we finally graduate, until then we are now human enough if any one of us want to compete for a popular boy and girl for the freshman class, then we can."

Mason. "Who in the world would vote for you, you're just a human version of those old rust buckets that are rumbling across the tracks on Sodor. What if they have no choice but to return to the tracks, what good is a any of you while as an engine would be until the end of the senior class?"

Cassey. "Let us ask Headmaster hat if we can come up with a freshman dance and hold our own popular students' competition with the possibility of Thomas and his human engine friends could be nominated for the competition." Then everyone headed to Headmaster Hat's office and knocked at the door before she asks.

Headmaster Hat. "Who is it?"

Thomas. "It is Thomas Billinton and his friends wanting to ask a question for our class."

Headmaster Hat. "Come In." Then Thomas, Cassey, James, Edward, and Mason came in and confronted Headmaster hat about an idea that Percy came up with for the freshman class. "Alright boys what is on your mind today?" Then Thomas began how he and his friends had to stop the argument between James and Rajiv to learn about a fall dance that is excluding the freshman year, then the Idea of allowing for the class to have a dance to nominating the most popular boy and girl of their own, and how it could be one of the human engines who could be competing for that title. Mason however protested that the engines should not compete because engines are told what they are supposed to do, headmaster Hat did remind Mason it is the decision of the Headmaster to allow the engines who are now human a chance to learn what life is like during school, and are just as capable of running for popular boy and girl if they are nominated by a good amount of the students to summon up to. "Just remember every student can show their best qualification, even if they started out as engines from their very beginning, but now experiences life as a human now. I will allow for this dance to be committed to the grounds of Thomas's homestead, and will be announced to the controller about his engines wanting to compete for most popular boy and girl for the freshman year."

Thomas and his friends have the approval to have a freshman dance and have a popular boy and girl competition to represent their class for the school. Then addressed to every one of his friends about the freshman dance in two weeks and will be holding the popular freshman students for the class. Then addressed their friends about who would be nominating for the competition.

Percy. "I nominate Thomas as a representative for the freshman class."

Edward. "I too will nominate Thomas for the freshman class."

Thomas. "If I am nominated then I will ask for Rosie to run for most popular girl for the class." Then both Rosie and Thomas came together for a hug and feeling the strength about their commitment to the school.

Scott. "I will nominate Rebecca to be nominated popular girl for the freshman class, due to her kind nature."

Connor. "I second notion for Rebecca."

Rebecca. "If I am to be nominated then I will allow for Gordon to run for popular boy in class."

Jessica. "I nominated my Brother James."

Jasper. "I also nominate James."

James. "If I am competing then I will ask for Molly to Run for popular girl."

Donald. "I believe we can nominate Emily to represent the freshman class."

Douglas. "So, do I, we believe that Emily will best represent the freshman class yet."

Emily. "If I will be nominated then I will ask for Henry to run for popular boy in the class."

"". "There will be one more silly steamers. We still have not mentioned who we want on the ballot, and that is Diesel."

"". "Yeah so make way you losers, make way for Diesel as popular boy and have Daisy as popular Girl."

Thomas. "Arry and Bert, does Diesel know you are nominating him as a representative for the freshman class?"

Bert. "No but he is going to know soon."

Jessy. "For your information you two, he needed to be present to be announced nominated to be in the contest, or he will never know what the real purpose of becoming representatives to our year of the class."

Ariel. "Not to mentioned that Diesel has not be participating in school activities since starting school with the rest of us."

Percy. "He has done nothing that would make us want to vote for Diesel, and he needs to impress the rest of us."

Emily. "And nothing any of you have done has benefited the school."

Arry. "Let's go Bert, we need to know what our friend will be into."

Cassey. "Those guys will never learn at their rate."

Duck. "Diesel never learns his lesson, and in the end, he usually causes confusion and delay on the railway, and now he is going to confuse himself even more if he cannot learn a darn thing from school."

Edward. "Well until two weeks from now we need to plan on how to decorate the either the dining hall or the pole barn for our celebration."

Thomas. "And until then school is over for the day and now it is time for some of us to be at work this afternoon."

Gina. _(Speaking with an Italian accent)_ 'I need to head for my pizza parlor, for the afternoon rush, why don't everyone come by the queen pizzeria for our meeting about the dance?"

Thomas. "Good idea Gina, after those who work down by the station and yards will head home and change before coming to the parlor this evening."

Now it was the end of the school and time for Thomas and some of his friends be on their way to work for the railway. As soon as they got there Thomas and Rosie noticed something. Rosie's engine side have been repainted a different color, and she is liking the look of her engine side becoming this new red colored engine. James came up and was shocked about Rosie's engine side becoming red now. Then Malcom came up in the engine and was waiting for Rosie to start with him.

Malcom. "Hello Rosie, how do you like the new color we chose for your engine side?"

Rosie. "When did you repainted my engine side? My goodness it makes me look more mature than just a cute pink engine."

Malcom. "Just yesterday, your shell's paint was starting to peel away and at that time we had none of your original color available. All they have left at the steam works were these colors that made your engine side look like this." Then Thomas came up, when he saw the new paint work on Rosie's engine shell, he was stunned with excitement seeing how much bolder she would have been if they were engines now and came over to complement the new look on Rosie's engine shell.

Thomas. "Wow Rosie, that is a beautiful paint work on your engine shell. I love how brilliantly red and amazing you would have looked if you and I were the engines again."

Rosie. "Do you really like it Thomas?"

Thomas. "Like it I love it. Your new livery makes your engine side more excitingly beautiful. And I thought you could not make yourself more exciting than you have excite me already."

Rosie. "Do you think you would like me if I changed my color Thomas? I mean do you think I should change the colors on my clothing into the livery of my engine side Thomas?"

Thomas came to her and held close enough to answer her back. "Rosie I may like how your livery on the engine side is, I love you for who you are. If you wish to change something it is up to you, but make sure it makes sense for the both of us on how happy you wish to be love." Then gave her a quick kiss on the lips before letting go so they can start work with the engines.

Rosie did think about the new livery on her old engine shell and decided to wear something similar when the dance will come up during the meeting this evening at the pizzeria. "I will thing about what I should wear for the popular girl competition and at the same time come up with ideas that can better improve the education of the school and how to motivate young people how to integrate with others besides their peers. The one thing I have noticed about the young people, they believe they knew better than the grown up on the modern things, need to find ways that there are ways to combine the modern with the ways of the old to make the world around us a better place to live and Sodor is a good example to start out with." Then she and the others got started on their jobs for the day, shunting the trucks and coaches all around the yards and stations. While all this was going on, back on the homestead James was already thinking of victory when he is announced most popular boy in the freshman class.

James. "And I would like to thank you all for picking the most splendid boy for our freshman class, I thank you, I thank you, I thank you."

Jessica, Jasper, and Molly are annoyed that James has not thought about how to better improve the quality of the school and its academics for everyone to vote him as Popular boy in school.

Jessica. "James you have not been listening from our school friends what the popular students of the school are about. Have you ever paid attention about how the school ran, or whether or not how to improve the quality of our school for everyone to have that school pride for?"

James. "Of course, I have heard, I was practicing my thank you s for when they picked me for the popular boy of the school."

Jasper. "You are not there yet James, you need to research the whole school on all that took place since we entered school from our first day. Check and see if every class is benefitting the students who are looking for ways to find that career after school ends and help come up with ways of contributing time with the rest of Sodor and Beyond."

Molly. "I may have found a few things already, but James is going have to work really hard to find solutions on how to better improve school spirit among the freshman class."

James. "Yeah, Yeah. I will get to it. As long I can do so now that I am off work this afternoon and hope to come up with some answers that make me a sure win."

The others were not too sure, over by Emily and Henry, both were discussing what would the findings be to better improve the way school have been to the freshman class and provide answers that will benefit the student's relations with the school and so on.

Henry. "Have an Idea of how to represent the problems of our school to our class? So far I cannot think of a reason of what it could improve on besides the quality of the schooling so far."

Emily. "I have been thinking about that Henry and decided on how we compared to the rest of the schools across Sodor, it will take me a while to analyze the different qualities each school have, compared to our school. Find out what is working for each school and find out what is not. Then compared the results of each school along with ours to see where we need improvements on whether it is based on economics, or popularity of the school."

In the residents where Gordon and Rebecca call home, have discuss about the competition and hopes the whole thing will not go to Gordon's head about becoming popular boy in the school.

Rebecca. "I am honored you want to nominate me as popular girl Scott, but I am worried about Gordon you know as much about his attitude when it comes to competition with anyone else. And forgets what is most important of what it could involve."

Scott. "I am aware of that, when I have nominated you I was hoping someone with better sense will show Gordon how to compete more reasonably, since you are more thorough with your research and studies than I have witness Gordon as times."

Rebecca. "I do have a feeling that Gordon does his best to accomplish his grades but realized where he needs help in. Especially mathematics."

Scott. "I have noticed that too, if he wants to succeed and return to the rails as a driver and not the engine, then I suggest that he sharpens up acknowledgement skills to allow for everyone to believe he's a good candidate to vote for popular boy in class."

Over by the smelters house the twin diesels Arry and Bert, just told Diesel and Daisy about the competition for popular freshman boy and girl.

Arry. "So, all you have to do is come up with a speech that will let everyone want to vote for you."

Bert. "And you and Daisy will win the competition where you can rule the freshman class of school. What do you think.

Daisy. "Me be voted as most popular girl, how delight full."

Diesel. "And I am to be most popular boy in the school to eliminate those silly steamers from the school and we Diesels will take over."

Bert. "Do not forget that you will have to come up with speeches that will voice out your intentions to better improve the school for everyone to vote for you Diesel, and you too Daisy."

Back at the rail yards Thomas was thinking about the competition also but decided to wait until everyone was at the meeting at the Queen Pizzeria about how to arrange the dance on the homestead. After the work was over he greeted his classmates from the railway yards and returned home to change their clothes and head out to the Pizza parlor to meet up with everyone about the danced on the homestead as soon Thomas and the others who work with the railway have entered and seated along with their chosen places with their friends. Thomas sat with Ariel, Percy and Polly at a corner booth Edward and Nia also joined up with them. Gordon found were Rebecca, Scott, Connor and Caitlin are sitting in the middle booth. James and Molly and their party are in the booth next over from the former big engines. Finally, Emily and Henry are seated with the Scottish twins and the great western engines for their party in the far corner of the place. Their school friends and the international student friends also are accounted for the freshman dance. In a table in front of Percy are the engines from Asia such as Ho-mieh, Young Bao, Ashima and Rajiv. The European engines, Such as Freda, Etienne, Spencer, Axel, and Ivan. The north American engines Vinnie, Sam, Hank and Carlos. The south American engine Raul, and the Engines from Australia Shane and Murdoc. Their school friends are also there with the table close to Thomas group. Everyone waited until the pizzas were served on a buffet arrangement to for everyone to select their favorite piece of the pies and return to their seating with the rest of the groups as they sat around the dining area. Thomas decided to say his grace and was asked by the party of his table to join in on the prayer about what is about to take place.

Thomas. "Dear lord, thank you for this bounty we are about to receive, may you shine you light on everyone tonight. Let us not come astray from our goals. May everyone get along while under these intense pressures for our school and community for a better place to call home. Amen."

Thomas's Table. "Amen". Everyone who heard his prayer have also said Amen for their respective parties for the contest and dance.

Ashima. "Thomas when did you ever started praying before eating your plate?"

Thomas. "Since Rosie and I started to live on the homestead when it was just me and her there. So that way we ask the strength from those that allowed for our existence beyond the track side."

Vinnie. "You mean that saying grace will give you strength just to face your day and night."

Percy. "Sure, why not, it is also a way to say thank you to the ones who allowed for us to venture beyond the tracks and now living on a homestead with Thomas."

Nia. "We all say our grace and thanks that has what kept us going while attending school and help out when Thomas and the others are away to make the money to keep the homestead running until we have enough to make some profits to our labors on the homestead."

Hank. "Heck I believe in those who believes in the higher power who looks down on us often wonder if we are doing things the way we were meant to do."

Jon Paul. "I think it show humility, of how much someone who started out with nothing to his name. Go through the struggles of living while keeping things for his living conditions and for his friends when they all found out their capabilities of moving about beyond the tracks."

Cassey. "I think that Thomas shows how much he cares about everyone he considers his friends even when friends forget how to care back."

Axel. "Where exactly is your homestead Thomas? I would like to visit these one day before school ends."

Rosie. "The homestead is located on the other side of Elsbridge station. There you will find an overpass that we fixed up before we had our first visitors to the homestead. "

Edward. "You will find it has a good amount of space that allow for our living conditions as homesteaders."

Henry. "It is where some of us have homes that we are proud to own and share with our loved ones."

Percy. "It is also a place that keeps up busy, when Thomas and Rosie are not at home on the homestead, Toby and I are range riding on the open range of the homestead to keep an eye on their beef cattle."

Sam. "Wow let me know when the next cattle drive will start."

Ariel. "Not until the first snow fall then we as a group will head up the trails that lead up to the feeding range to collect the cattle and lead them back to the homestead where we have a place where they will be housed when the heifers begin calving during the winter."

Alisa. "I will love to see that."

Thomas. "Well enough about the homestead. We need to discus about the class dance on the homestead. I believe it is best to have it in the Pole barn Again like we did for harvest moon."

Ho-Mieh. "I loved your harvest moon, it was different than what we were used to in china about a Harvest Moon celebration."

Rosie. "Thank you for the complement, we also need to come up with a theme for our dance. The dance committee came up with the enchanted wizards dance. What dance would ours be?"

Everyone Thought and thought, nothing came into mind until Percy came up with one.

Percy. "How about the Enchanted Express Dance, after all most of us here are supposed to be engines and at one time or another some of the classes here are built to pull passenger service and the Express is the one that important people ride in to their destinations."

Edward. "That sounds like a good idea Percy, then we shall call our dance the Enchanted Express dance for our class."

Emily. "Then we should make the barn to look like a station and not a barn."

Rosie. "Or why don't we make it like Knapford or Vicarstown Station with their images on posters to hang along the walls of the barn."

Rebecca. "That sounds like fun, what else should we do for this dance to be wonderful?"

Cassey. "We need to come up with an assembly of our class to hear the candidates their views of becoming popular boy and girl for the school."

David. "Each candidate must come up with a speech that will address the issues with the schools and what as a class for our school can do to improve the conditions and qualities our school needs."

Jon Paul. "Each speech must be something that will impress everyone who is listening and not to the one who is proposing things other than school issues." Not only are they looking at Gordon and James but also looking at Diesel who was listening from the pizza parlor while Arry and Bert are trying and sneak a slice of pizza from a window from the outside. Then was caught by Gina when she slams the window shut on Bert's hand.

Bert. "OW! That hurts girly."

Gina. "Next time we hold a meeting and you want a slice of pizza, just come into the entrance way and walk in with the rest. Do not become someone who I may have to call the cops on."

Bert. "Alright Sorry."

Alisa. "Devious behavior like that is not one of the qualities for someone who wants to take part in popular students of the class."

Jessy. There will be a voting box for the freshman year for the class to vote for their favorite to win best of the class for both the boys and the girls. All candidates will come to the dance in their finest, in their best dress they can come up with, as they will take part in hearing the results from the Master of Ceremony at the dance."

David. "After the winners are declared they will slow dance as if they are newly weds after a wedding ceremony, except for the long wedding gown and huge towering cake for the banquet."

Ariel. "That will sound wonderful. Thomas do you think we need to create a banquet, while everyone is attending the Enchanted Express dance?"

Thomas. "I believe we can pull it off, like how we had our fall festival two weeks ago, we should do the same to make sure we had a safe and secure dance for everyone's enjoyment"

Edward. "Good idea Thomas I also believe we can have the dance in the pole barn, then count me in on how to make it look."

Jessy. "We also need to find someone who is considered a DJ or disc jockey. They oversee playing the music most kids today are listening to, that the rest of you have yet to know about."

Alisa. "And we just dance the night away until the final hour that is close to curfew, then we have to end the dance before it gets too late to be out at night."

Thomas. "Also like the dance at the school's ticket money will pay the expenses for the dance. We will do the same if it means borrowing money to make the dance memorable."

Gina. "What time will the dance take place, so I may have to close the parlor for that day."

Cassey. "Like the one in school, it will start at 6:00 pm in the evening."

Rosie. "Then in two weeks we will have plenty of time to arrange everything for the Enchanted Express dance."

Looks like everyone is excited about the dance in two weeks, they all must come up with speeches to convince their fellow students who to pic to be popular students for the freshman class. Come back to find out how everyone does in their first real hunt for Red and Fallow deer to bring back to the homestead for a food source. In the Journey through NW high school.


	7. The Hunt

This is where Thomas and his band of hunters that include those who practiced their hunting skills for a deer hunt. The time is now for that needed push of meat to make sure there is enough for everyone who lives on the homestead. At the same time talk about the Freshman Dance that will be coming up the following week.

I Do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine & Friends. It is owned by the following.

 **Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry.

Produced by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Deer Hunt**

It was the last Friday of September, the feel of fall has finally arrived and that signaled to Thomas that it is time for his deer hunt if he is going to keep everyone alive during the winter months. As much like the Idea of buying much needed food from the grocery store, to save time. However, living as a homesteader Thomas realize that if he is going to keep everyone feed, he needs to find time to hunt for deer. He along with Rosie, Ariel, Gordon, Edward, and Oliver make up Thomas's hunting party. Everyone has gathered in the dining hall and waited for their school friend Cassey his dad Maxwell Tallshally, and the local game warden who will act like a guide to help the hunting party find and legally take their deer. They plan to take a three-day excursion north to a Scottish scrubland where the deer will be in plenty. Thomas plans to take his boat with his party there, and find the Scottish hunters lodge, Thomas and Rosie are getting everything they need and waited for the rest of their party to venture off with them.

Rosie. "Ready for the first hunt as a homesteader Thomas?"

Thomas. "To tell you the truth I am a bit nervous about killing something so the rest of our friends can eat, at the same time I know this is something that needs to be done."

Rosie. "With more than enough mouths to feed and not a lot of our livestock are ready to be brought down for everyone to have, this has to be our last option to bring much needed food for those who do not have a job." Then Oliver came over and filled in his point of view.

Oliver. "As much that I want to be part of a work force, but until I am that age where I can start to look for jobs I am doing all I can to help you two out until after school is over." Then Edward and Gordon came over.

Edward. "Not to worry, this will be new to all of us, I mean none of us has ever gone hunting for wild game before, and like Rosie had said we need a good amount of food and supplies to have everything ready before the snow begins to fall."

Gordon. "Yes, leave it to us to bring down a reasonable amount of game for our homesteading needs, and I do promise to be on my best behavior for this trip." Then Rebecca and Scott came over.

Scott. "Are you sure you lot have enough people going out on this voyage to the Scottish Hunters lodge, it does sounds just as cozy as this homestead?"

Rebecca. "I really do not mind coming along, but not too sure about the hunting part, do you mind if I came along too Gordon, so you and I can cuddle up after your return from your hunt?"

Gordon. "If Rosie is coming along to be with Thomas when he returns from the hunt, then I will like it even better if you came along as well my love." Then the two kissed each other when finally, their school friend Cassey his dad and the Game warden by the name of Dex Mantanu had arrive to help the young hunters some security and guidance on where and what is to be expected when they arrive in Scottland.

Warden Mantanu. "This year it has been declared that the population for Fallow deer is in large numbers this year and the rules allow for each hunter to take one mature doe and one buck. Once each hunter claims his catch then that hunter is finished for the year. One too many will be declared poached, and a poached deer is one less in the population that is required to keep the herds healthy."

Thomas. "I am afraid there will be two more for this trip Game Warden Mantanu." Then Thomas hears the Scottish twins Donald and Douglas are voicing over them for allowance back to their homeland for a visit while the others are out on the hunt.

Donald. "Hold on now Thomas, my brother and I could not help but over hear about your hunting party are heading up north to Scotland for fallow deer?"

Rosie. "That is correct, and you need clearance from your jobs at the movie complex in the shopping center if you and Douglas want a trip back up to your roots again."

Douglas. "The moment we heard that your hunting party are heading up to Scotland, we asked our manager about going with you lot on a hunting trip to the Scottish Hunters lodge. In truth we want a way to see Scotland now and then."

The rest of the party could not help being sympathetic with the Macintosh twins about a chance of returning to their homeland now and then. Have decided to allow the two along for the trip.

Game Warden Mantanu. "I was wondering if you two may want to come along so I have asked for the owner of the hunting lodge for a party of thirteen for this trip. If you two want to come along then hurry up and gather your things for the trip to Scotland."

Donald. "Ach do not worry we already packed up our things just the night before and managed to get the gear needed in case we are ever to venture along the Scottish landscape around this time of year."

Douglas. "Aye and we ever took time to learn how to use the firearms safely just as you have instructed Thomas and the others the last time you were here."

Game Warden Mantanu. "Did you two pass your hunting licenses deer permits and your gun ownership permits also?"

Donald and Douglas. "Aye we sure have."

Donald. "Just in case there will be needing another hunter or two to help feed this place." Then both showed the game warden their permits and paperwork that showed they are legal enough to venture off for the first deer hunt for the homestead.

Game Warden. "Alright all is in order, now we need to get our equipment to Thomas's boat and head off north to one of the locks that leads up the way to the Scottish Hunters lodge." Then everyone gathered all their gear and headed for the two vehicles that are the Tacoma and the F250 trucks they will use to drive along the Scottish roads for supplies and additional food while they stay at the lodge. Then as the last of their gear and the final truck is onboard True-blue they are finally ready for their trip. After a head count of who is coming and make sure there are not going to be surprises like the trip around the world surprise when Bill and Ben snuck onboard to venture with Thomas and along those who ventured around with him.

Thomas. "Alright are we ready to for our hunting trip?" Then waited for everyone to line up and make sure the party is what he needed to see before heading off. "Alright then Oliver, Edward, and Gordon, would you three have the honors of untying the boat from the docks then we can set sail." And they did, afterwards returned on board just as the boat had left. Then just about when Thomas turned the prop and his boat towards the Sudrian sea he heard from the shore.

Percy. "GOOD LUCK THOMAS, HAVE FUN ON YOUR HUNT!"

Thomas answers back on his radio. "This is not just for fun Percy, this is a matter of survival on the homestead." Then Thomas honked his horn and waive his hand to the shore where Percy, along with Polly Emily, and even Henry took time to say and wave good bye before the boat was out of sight.

The trip did not take that long and before they knew it, they followed the channel up the lock and around the bend was the Scottish Hunters Lodge. This Lodge was only built to suit the hunters who are only interested in using the game as a food source and not for sport hunting. On this stretch of the land there are fallow deer in the plenty along with the larger Red deer as well for some Scottish mallards, snow geese and other game and trapping animals those like the homesteaders can utilize the wild game for their essentials. There to greet the party is the owner of the Scottish Hunters 'Lodge Mika Maclinoc a well-respected hunter, trapper and guide. He was amazed about the stories of how the engines of sodor have become human and have heard two Caledonian engines survived the cutters torched when they fled to sodor and now became residents after their humanization. Then into the view of Mika Maclinoc True-Blue had finally arrive and started to dock at the birth his party was assigned to take. Then one by one have unloaded their trucks and waited for the owner to arrive and meet them as the Game warden Dex Mantanu, came over and greeted the lodge owner.

Mika. "Hello Dex, nice meeting with you again."

Game Warden Mantanu. "Nice meeting with you too Mika." Then turns the lodge owner to the party of youngsters behind him. "This young man behind me is Thomas the tank engine from the Island of Sodor, but since his humanization he is now Thomas Billintion, then this young lady with the red shoulder length hair is his girlfriend Rosie Vulcan. She was supposed to be the USA 060-T tank engine, then next to her is Thomas's sister another Brighton E2 Tank engine is Ariel Billinton. The young man next to her is a former Furness railway Seagull class engine who goes by the name Edward, but now known has Edward Pettigrew. Then this other fellow who is dressed in blue is actually a Sir Nigel Gresley engine along with the other fellow who is dressed in green. This is Gordon Gresley and his Brother Scott Gresley. And next to Gordon is his Girlfriend Rebecca Bullsied a former SW Class from Brighton. The fellow who is dressed in green is a former Great western 1400 tank engine who goes by the name Oliver Collete. And the two beside him are the former Caledonian engine twins who are now humans too, this fellow is Donald along with his brother Douglas Macintosh. These others are their school friend and his father along for the hunt, this is Cassey his father Maxwell Tallshally."

Mika. "Nice to meet all of you, and you two especially Donald and Douglas, when I have heard two former Caledonian engines have escaped the cutters torch I was relieved that part of the Scottish spirit will live on, so welcome you two."

Donald. "The Pleasure is all ours sir."

Douglas. "Aye that is right, mighty kind of you sir."

Then the lodge owner showed the party which cabins they will stay in, there will be two cabins. Thomas, Ariel, Rosie, Edward, Cassey and his father decided to stay in one cabin while the others take the second cabin that will house everyone. Then everyone just decided to make a nice dinner for their first night, Rosie and Rebecca have gathered in the larger of the two cabins to make a good meal for their party and talked about the freshman dance that will be coming up in the following week.

Rebecca. "Um, Rosie have you come up with a summons for your proposal for the freshman dance yet?"

Rosie. "I have thought of a few things already where we can approve on, but I need to Check with headmaster Hat on some of the things that has crossed my mind."

Rebecca. "I have been looking into that as well. How is Thomas handling the idea of becoming popular boy of the school?"

Rosie. "When he is not too busy with the work around the homestead and at the station, I can see he is doing his best to come up with a summons to announce with the assembly in the middle of next week. How has Gordon fared in this competition?"

Rebecca. (Sighed). "He does his best; however, he hurts his head trying to come up with a summons to announce for the student body to hear."

Rosie. "In which means he will be needing a miracle if he wants to be crowned Popular boy in school right."

Rebecca. "I am afraid so. At least he is trying to come up with a speech with the research he has gathered so far. Have you ever heard James's summons about his proposal?"

Rosie. "Gees. I have, and not looking too bright on James's proposal for popular boy."

Rebecca. "I feel sorry for Molly right now."

Thomas and Oliver came in and offered to set the tables up for everyone, While Scott, Gordon and Edward stayed out long enough to gather enough logs and split them into firewood to start a warming fire in the fireplace.

Edward. "Need another round of logs Gordon?"

Gordon. "Just a few more then we shall have enough for our first night in the cabins Edward."

Scott. "At least you have no trouble chopping away on those logs than you are on your summons for the freshman dance Gordon." That stopped Gordon enough to gather his thoughts about his speech to make before the assembly, then caught the attention of Edward about Gordon's expression knowing that the former express engine has hard time learning all he needs to know about finding the balance with the school and everyone on sodor.

Edward. "Having a hard time finding the results of your research for the school and our relations to the rest of Sodor Gordon? Thomas and Rosie have gathered a lot of information about the relations of the school and the rest of Sodor and may have ideas of how to come up with some solutions. How much have you looked into your research for your summons for the assembly already?" While Gordon stood still trying to collect his thoughts Scott took the axe from his brother to finish trimming the logs into firewood.

Scott. "He has not started to know where to start his research, nor know who to ask, I have a feeling he is afraid of looking weak if he asked around instead of supposed suggestions about how solutions for the school and the local community."

Edward. "Really Gordon. Thomas is the hardest working on the homestead and on the railway yards, and he still stops to ask about the relations between the school, the community and the railway of how to better improve conditions in the school for a better work force for the future of our Sudrian youth."

Gordon. "I know Edward, I keep asking myself how to improve on my academics, I hear it from Thomas and Rosie on what they are finding out and hopes to use that for my speech as well."

Scott. "When are you going to gather the work yourself brother, you are lacing in your performance on how to improve yourself as an individual. If you find yourself unable to find the solutions for your self Gordon, then how do you plan to return as a driver if you could not find ways of helping yourself and your passengers when problems occur during your travels. The passengers rely on the work crews to bring comfort and considerations especially when emergencies come up and they often do when on en root on long distant travels along the railway lines."

Edward. "You cannot always rely on Thomas Gordon, he has enough on his plate without you always asking for his cooperation when he has a job, a homestead, and a lot of us to worry about. You Gordon must learn to do things for your self if you wish to improve your intellect, and resources to find the answers you wish to find, if not you can find your way back to the railway as an engine and not the driver." Gordon stops and considered his motives on his education, and realize how Thomas is doing his best to house his friends and helps keep everyone alive and well fed. Then realize that he and the others are here for a deer hunt and realize this is another way Thomas and Rosie are providing a food source and not just to hunt deer alone.

Gordon. "I need to ask how Thomas how he gets his answers, then maybe I can find the solutions when I make my summons for the assembly."

Their friends Donald and Douglas stayed out long enough to enjoy the Scottish Autumn air and the wonders of the great Outdoors that the twins would never experience if they were engines now.

Donald. "Feels great coming back to Scotland eh Dougie?" He asked while looking down the locks where the water flows back down to the Irish sea.

Douglas. "Aye Donnie, it is times like these I am glad to be a human, as an engine you do not see much but the world passing you by like no bother."

Then Oliver came up and gathered the twins for supper. "Donald Douglas it is time to come in and have a warm diner inside the cabin." Then everyone gathered around the table this time it is the game warden and Mr. Tallshally are at the heads of the table. Thomas sat at the edge of the table followed by Rosie, Ariel, Oliver, and Cassey on one side, the other has Gordon sitting on the opposing corner followed by Rebecca next to him, then Scott, Edward finally Donald and Douglas who sit on the table waiting for the food to pass. Before serving out the meal Thomas and everyone decided to say grace and a prayer for a successful hunt.

Thomas. "Dear Lord, we have gathered here tonight to give thanks to all you have provided to us already, and now we ask of you to look over on us while we need to fulfill our purpose and help us make sure the decisions we make are respectful enough for the survival of our friends and family Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Game Warden. "That is a wonderful thought about asking for guidance for your hunt tomorrow, you really know how to ask for support for when times get tough for you and your company on your homestead Thomas."

Thomas. "Like I have said to Rosie before we left, that I am feeling nervous about taking a life to feed the homestead even though I know how important it is to keep everyone fed."

Maxwell. "Sounds like you are head of the homestead Thomas, and it sounds like you are doing your best to provide for everyone who lives there with you."

Rosie. "Ever since our friends started to come off the rails after us, we find keeping everyone fed has been a challenge, and now that Caitlin and Connor have also became human and began living with us made us realize that if we are going to make it through the winter we better stock up with the game we need to fill the freezers until next time we go out again or until more of our friends find jobs that suite them to help bring in more income to keep the homestead running."

Oliver. "And like I have said to Rosie before we left, the ones who do not have a job beyond the homestead is because our age prevent us to find the jobs needed to up keep the homestead for Thomas and Rosie to keep. So, I usually offer my help cleaning the animal stalls and when it is time to milk the cow, and the goats that was given to Thomas and Rosie to use the goats' milk to make cheese from."

Thomas. "And I do appreciate the help Oliver, you along with Toby and Percy help keep my animals fed and looked after when I cannot come back to check on everything when I am down by the station help shovel coal into my former firebox in the yards."

Cassey. "Do you only work in the yards?"

Edward. "I am afraid so Cassey, until we are legal age to venture across the landscape without the aid of an adult we need to remain in the shunting yards and close to the station where our controller can keep his eye out on us."

Cassey. "How is everyone doing on their research for the assembly for most popular students of our school?" Thomas, Rosie, and Rebecca had answered confidently, Gordon was nervous about researching for his summons for the school.

Thomas. "Fine so far, Rosie and I are constantly asking around from the people we knew over the years since they attend school and how the educations they received helped them, and in return find out what has happened since their day and help find motivations for the youth of today. However, what I am proposing in my speech may have to be silent to prevent anyone from copying my ideas on how to better improve on the school and the rest of Sodor."

Rosie. "I am doing the same, makes no sense to announce your attentions while others will likely take our proposals into their reason for a summons when it should show how resourceful the students they want will likely be the ones they will nominate for popular boy and girl for the freshman class."

Maxwell. "How about you Gordon and Rebecca, haven you two found out what can motivate everyone to vote you to become popular boy and girl yet?"

Rebecca. "I have some ideas on what to address our class, Gordon on the other hand may need a miracle to pull him out of his situation right now." Everyone else looked up to hear what is going on with Gordon, and his summons for the assembly.

Thomas. "What does she mean Gordon, have you conducted a research for your summons for the assembly for school yet? The rest of us have taken much of this past week to learn about the relations between our school and the rest of Sodor, and the assembly will be held in the middle of the week. You mean to tell us that you are unprepared to make your summons for the students to hear."

Gordon. "I am afraid so Thomas, at times I took the time to listen to both you and Rosie about your findings about these issues hopping to bring them to my summons as well."

Rosie. "You cannot expect us to give you everything Gordon, we may have given you space to live, some of our food to eat, and learn to live on a homestead when you and James had no place to call your own, and still don't. Like Thomas and me, you need to learn how to live independently and know where your resources lye, so you will know what to do when you need them the most."

Gordon. "I am sorry everyone, I just do not know how to ask about our school and our problems to anyone beyond us."

Thomas. "Gordon, all you have to do is ask around, and write down notes to bring facts and compare each note if you want to find the solutions for your summons and where to find your resources that will help with the school and the community. If someone like your brother Scott can ask around and find the answers for his assigned questions why can't you." That has left Gordon something to think about and ask himself the question about why those like him have a hard time finding the research to find the solutions for the school and Sodor. Until he and the others returned back on the summons everyone continued with the meal until there was nothing left for leftovers for the next day. Then everyone decided to head back to their assigned cabins for a well-earned rest before their first hunt of the day.

The Following morning, everyone got up early to catch up with the game warden and the lodge owner about the movements of the fallow deer and the red deer and report where to find their quarry and sort out which of the herds to take out for the hunt. Thomas, Rosie, Ariel, Gordon Edward, Oliver, and the twins wait for their school friend and the adults before they can venture off for their first deer hunt. Scott and Rebecca decided to stay at the cabins since they do not have permits nor licenses to take part on the hunt. Then came Game warden Dex Mantanu and Mika Maclinoc to assemble the young hunting party and to let them know where they will start off with.

Mika. "Our sources say that the deer are heading up towards an open ravine where some of their rutting activity are under way, it is going to be a ten-mile hike into the high country, we will take our camping gear and head out to make a base camp in case we are staying out longer than predicted. Always remember to have a hunting partner with you and keep your radios and your smart phones on the ready in case of an emergency. Alright everyone let us head out." Then everyone heading out following the lodge owner and the game warden and before long they are out looking for signs for deer. Then Edward spots some rubbing against the trunk of a young tree, with pieces of the velvet like skin covering parts of the tree. They all realize this is the first signs for locating the deer, then Thomas and Oliver decided to look around and found the tracks leading away from the tree and down the game trail. Thomas and Rosie remembered about game trails when they started to clear the wooded area to make walking trails on their homestead. Then everyone started to follow the tracks as quietly they can without spooking the deer, but then remembered to check the wind direction and decided if they are going to catch this deer they are going to follow it down wind of the animal making sure the wind is facing away from the deer and not towards it. Then everyone stopped when they heard noises ahead, there in front of the party is a fully mature Fallow buck deer, Thomas relented volunteering to take the first shot and signaled to everyone that he will bring down their first deer. Thomas moved around carefully making sure not to spook of his deer, Thomas was now in range and is ready to take his shot and closed his eyes and readies himself to take the shot. Then mind focused and silently announced he is taking his safety off and aimed his rifle to the area where he wants his shot to make.

Thomas. _(Whispering silently)_ _"_ Sorry fella but need the meat." Then took his shot, hit the deer dead center of the animal's vital organs and the animal dropped where it stood. Thomas waited until no more movement came from the fallen animal and came over and gave his apologies and thanks to the animal whose life he just took for the others on the homestead. "Sorry fella and thank you," He said as he strokes the back of the dead animal before the warden came over with the deer tag for Thomas's buck then recorded it for the records to bring back for the department to analyze.

Game Warden Dex. "Good job Thomas I know it will be hard to take in, but you have the skills of a hunter now. This is one buck less for you to take down, this will let everyone else to take a deer of their own to bring back." Then everyone helped Thomas bring his buck along until they find a place to make base camp for those who have not claimed their game yet. Then after the hike the warden and the land owner helped Thomas haul his deer out by asking one of the hands back at the lodge to bring an all-terrain vehicle to bring the buck back for storage until the hunt is over. Then the party moved on wards after Thomas took the time to clean off his clothes from the gun residue from his earlier hunt. Then down the ways they found a lone doe and was advised from the land owner that this doe is in her prime and had recently let go of her yearling buck and is ready to take down before she is ready for breeding. Then Ariel decided to volunteer to bring down this doe and is reminded to head down wind of this animal and she does. Checking the direction of the wind she silently stocked her way around the doe until she has clearance and in range to take down her first doe. Like her brother before she announced silently that she is ready for the shot and silently announced she is removing her safety on her rifle, took a deep breath before raising the firearm to take her shot. Like Thomas before her she said her apologies and her thanks before taking her first shot on her first hunt.

Ariel. "So sorry about this, but what needs to be done has to be done." Then took the shot, the animal dropped, and Ariel waited for the doe to get up but didn't then came over and stroked the animal on her back and gave thanks to the doe she just brought down. "Thank you, I am so sorry about this, but we need to feed the hungry mouths we have at home." Then waited for the warden to come over and bring her the tags for Ariel's doe.

Warden Dex. "Good job Ariel, you have shown you have what it takes to bring food to the table." All throughout the afternoon, the party traveled along the game trails looking for the herds of deer to bring down. Then everyone started to split up into groups to make sure everyone had a fair chance of getting their deer to bring back to the homestead. Edward was next to claim a lone doe, as did Donald, Gordon claimed his buck just before lunch and Oliver claimed his buck on his way back from his ventures to the camp sight. Then like with Thomas's Buck each time the young hunters claim a deer the hands at the lodge will bring the downed animals into the storage units until Thomas and his party are finished claiming their catch for the season.

Then everyone called it lunch time before continuing with the hunt until sun down, Then Gordon decides to call Rebecca and Scott back at the lodge that his party will remain outdoors until the following morning. Then realized that Gordon will be camping outside with the others on the hunt asked the hands if she and Scott can meet up with the hunting party to join them while they camp out under the stars at night. The hands did volunteer to take the young people to the hunting party before night fall that will make it too hard for everyone to see unless they have the outdoor skills like the hunting party does.

Then at the camp everyone eyes Rebecca and Scott with one of the hands of the lodge who then lets off the young people to their friends at the base camp to spend their time with. Gordon could not help but to smile after seeing Rebecca came up and gave him a warm feeling again after catching his deer, before their break.

Gordon. Came over and kissed Rebecca before inviting her and his brother to the camp site. "Welcome you two, we are just having lunch while we wait to see where to head off to for our next catch to bring back to the homestead."

Game warden Dex. "You all showed promise of becoming respected hunters, however you need more time and skills to reach the goals each of you will need to bring down the game back to the homestead. What Mika had told me that the fallow deer we have so far will bring half of what you all will need before heading back to Sodor and on your homestead Thomas. Then after finding five more then we shall have enough to make extras and make other things from the meat besides meals on the homestead."

Scott. "How did everyone did on their first hunt, who had brought down their first deer already?" Those who already brought down a deer raised their hands and showed that Thomas, Ariel, Gordon. Edward, Oliver and Donald had brought down a reasonable amount of deer to bring back home. "That is amazing, I do not know how you could keep an innocent face after your first hunts."

Thomas. "It is more of satisfactory that we bring back a good amount of food back to the homestead for the rest of our friends who live there a chance for survival. If we keep this up until our return trip to the Island tomorrow, then we should have enough to feed everyone who does not have a job yet due to age and knowing what skills they could have that has not surfaced just yet."

Scott. "I do apologize about not able to find a job after becoming human, I wish I had other skills that can keep me busy and help bring in more income for the homestead. I do promise that I will do what I can to help out on your homestead while you and your friends create the income for your place of home."

Rosie. Who was sitting next to Thomas and replies. "That is alright Scott we understand that becoming human can be a bit strange since remembering how it was like rolling around on the tracks as the engines. But since then Thomas and I have a homestead to own and operate for our living needs, and plan to keep the homestead when it is ready for us to produce farm goods for a proposed farmers market on our side of the island."

Maxwell. "You and Thomas plan of owning a farmers market in the near future?"

Thomas. "Sure, why not. It is the least we can do to earn another source of income, and not just from the railway neither. Both Rosie and I believe if she and I can find away to not rely on Sir Topham Hat so much then we have a way to pay back all that he has done for us to open a farmers market for those who want farm fresh fruits and vegetables to bring back to their homes to make their meals from."

Cassey. "Have any ideas on how to make that happen Thomas? I can imagine the amount the cost of owning a farm and homestead can be costly if not thought of clearly."

Rosie. "I know we do not have much right now, we just started our herd of meat cattle this year, and only have the space to grow our own fruits and vegetables for those who live on the homestead. We also looked into what we have that can help out in the future."

Thomas. "So far, she and I are just speculating on how to create the kind of life we can have, even if it means time away from the railway. I can still be available when the seasons need the railway the most but realize how much more our homestead has become another destination our visitors to the island want to venture out and understand what living on a homestead is all about."

Maxwell. "Whatever your intentions are I just home it is for the best to you and Rosie Thomas."

Thomas and Rosie. "Thanks" Then everyone was finished with their lunch and those who have not claimed their deer went out with their hunting partners and searched some more until one by one after listening to the instructions from the warden and the lodge manager have managed to find their targeted game. Rosie was the first to bring down her first buck, Douglas was next to take a shot to bring down his doe. Then Thomas spots another good-looking doe, decided to take his shot and this time is readier to take it and down the doe went. Then it was close enough to take two more down before the end the hunt and before sun had gone down, it was up to Edward to take down his large buck he just found, took the shot and the animal went down and another deer less to take down and the final one was spotted by Ariel, which happens to be a Buck and decided to take it out at around the same time the sun was at the last hour of the hunt. Then everyone came back to base camp while the hands at the lodge came out on their all-terrain vehicles taken the final fallen animals to store away until Thomas and his hunting party return in the morning and return to the homestead with their legal tagged game. Thomas and the rest decided to sleep under the stars tonight while Rebecca and Rosie had fixed up some fresh trout that Rebecca and Scott had fished up while the hunters were out on their hunt and came back to a freshly caught fish dinner for everyone to enjoy. Thomas came over and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before addressing everyone on a successful hunt. Gordon came over and did the same for Rebecca.

Thomas. "That looks great Rosie and Rebecca, this will really hit the bottom of my stomach after hunting all day for our needed game meat."

Rebecca. "It is the least that I can do since not able to bring myself able to hunt with you lot, and it looks like you managed to bring enough back to feed everyone back on the homestead."

Edward. "And with Ariel bringing back the last deer on our list, we can honestly say we have a completed what we have set out here to do. Bring a good amount of game back to feed everyone who is on the homestead."

Thomas. "According to Mika and Game Warden Dex, we need to dress our deer before heading back to the homestead tomorrow. It should be no different if we had to dress our livestock at home. Except we need to break down the carcasses to make sure some of our friends back on the homestead will not have sad faces when we bring home our catch to feed everyone."

Gordon. "Not to worry Thomas, we all took the time to hunt these creatures it is best to dress the meat for the voyage home." Then it was agreed to clean out the deer, remove the antlers, and remove the hides to make deer skinned material for use on the homestead. Then after the meal and as the sun's light had finally left the land everyone said their good night and have a rest in their respective tents. Maxwell shared a tent with his son, Edward shared a tent with Oliver, Donald shared a tent with Douglas, Scott shared a tent with Ariel and promised Thomas not to create friction with his sister. Game warden Dex slept in his tent as Thomas and Rosie shared a tent, as did Rebecca and Gordon but the couples decided to leave love play for another day when other people are not around to hear and view their actions to one another.

The next morning it was time that everyone got up and ready themselves the trip back to the hunting lodge where their belongings are waiting for them when they returned. After a cold cereal morning since this was all that was required when camping where refrigeration is scarce, decided to pack every piece of camping and hunting equipment up for the trip back to the hunting lodge and pack their belongings in the cabins for the trip home. Before they left they were recommended to pose with their deer for a photo to commemorate their time on this hunting lodge for the party to bring back with them as the lodge owner take two of them one for the young hunting party and one for the lodge to commemorate the visiting former Sudrian engines on their first official hunt for wild game. Then after the photo everyone got busy and dressed out their deer by removing the innards that they did not like and have them dumped the remains to some barrels that the land owner will use as compost for his garden for his hunting lodge's greenhouse. Then everyone had removed the skins and placed them in some plastic colored containers to bring back to the homestead to make deer skinned leather for projects on the homestead. Then after which everyone finally broken down the carcasses and placed them in the cold storage room on True-blue and realized they have enough to feed everyone on the homestead until the next time they venture out for a game hunt to feed everyone on the homestead. After everyone broken deer had finally been placed on board it was time to bring their equipment and vehicles back to the boat for their voyage trip to the Island of Sodor. The just before they headed out with everything they came with and more have decided to thank the Lodge manager for his help in the hunt.

Thomas. "Thank you for helping us find the deer we need to feed everyone back on the homestead Mr Maclinoc, we really appreciate all you did for us."

Mika Maclinoc. "I am very happy to meet you Thomas, you know when I was a little boy hearing about your stories from you home on the Island of sodor, it made me wish to meet up with you and your friends one of these days. But never knew you would one day live amongst humans and learning how to hunt to survive your hardships Thomas. I am glad to finally meet up with my favorite heroes of the railway." That brought a smile on everyone's face then Edward came over for the compliment their host have said to them.

Edward. "The honor is all ours Mr. Maclinoc, we had a wonderful time enjoying camping on your land."

Rosie. "Maybe one day you could visit us on our island when we are not too busy with work, school and chores on the homestead."

Mika. "I appreciate the offer Ms. Vulcan, maybe one day I will. Have fun on the way home everyone."

Then everyone headed back on board the True-blue just as Edward, Oliver and Gordon had untied True blue and returned on board the boat before leaving the dock and on their way home to Sodor.

On their way in they were spotted by Percy and Toby who viewed them before riding back down the trail to announce Thomas and his hunting party had finally arrived home.

Percy found Emily and Henry about Thomas and the others returning home from their hunt. "Come on Thomas and the others are back from their trip, we can see what they have brought home for our food supply." Henry was still upset about Thomas and the others bringing home dead animals to have a food source from.

Emily. "Come on Henry, I know this is going to be hard on you, but Thomas and the others took their chance to feed everyone here on the homestead for our food supply."

Henry. "I know Emily, I just do not like the idea of killing any animals for food, just thinking about those poor creatures being used for food."

Emily. "And what about the animals that they had to take out for our food supply Henry, we had to take them in for us to raise and use for the hungry mouths that are here on the homestead."

Henry did not know how to answer that, even though they have eaten the food present on the homestead that was meant for human consumption, but the animals they hunted down was something else he need to consider too. Until he can figure this out it is best to see how Thomas and the others did on their hunt.

Back down the channel they went as they came to the Sudrian sea and back down the coast of Sodor until they spotted where to the way back the docks to where True blue can rest for the winter. Before the caretakers came to clean and store away his boat, Thomas and the others took the time to unload their belongings and the vehicles onto the shore before unloading the fresh game out of the cold storage and place in the coolers in the bed space of the trucks before heading the vehicles back onto the homestead. Then when the final bit of their trip was off the boat Thomas finally let the dock workers put True-Blue into winter storage until Thomas comes back to inspect his boat again in the spring. Then the hunting party came into view of everyone who greeted the hunting party back after their trip for a well-deserved food supply to feed everyone on the homestead. There to greet them are their residents of the homestead, their school friends and the controller Sir Topham Hat who just came by to see how his former engines performed on their hunting trip.

Thomas. "Well that is everything, to the homestead with the game we brought back." Then turns to the game warden for his help with the hunt. "Thank you once again Warden Dex. It has been one heck of an experience, I am now glad to be part of this."

Warden Dex. "It is the least I can do for a responsible game hunter, most hunters in England are only interested in bringing parts of the animal for bragging rights. You have shown that there are those who really want to hunt for what it is really for. To bring a food source for your friends and family to enjoy that will last throughout the winter."

Thomas. "Hopefully nothing will shorten our needed source of food since buying these items at the store is so expensive to purchase and bring home."

Warden Dex. "Next time we go out maybe we can come up with some trapping techniques that will bring Sudrian hare for dinner Thomas, just in case the term cabin fever makes you or anyone of your family and friends end up wanting to venture on the homestead for another source of food to eat at the dinner table."

Thomas. "Now that sound like a plan, and according to the trappers guide the time for trapping starts after the last of the deer rut is over and that is until the end of December into January of next year."

Then the two went into Thomas's Tacoma back to the homestead where they were greeted by their friends and the controller of the railway Sir Topham Hat.

STH. "Welcome back everyone, I hope everyone was successful on your hunting trip to the Scottish Hunting Lodge in Scotland."

Thomas. "I must admit it was not the most glamorous trip we have ever taken but is was well worth taking if we needed a supply of game to feed the homestead Sir."

Donald. "Aye it was worth coming back to Scotland now and then to see the old country before our sights to Sodor."

Douglas. "It was well worth seeing our old country beyond the tracks, and now hopefully we can make a pilgrimage back to the Scottish lands the next time we venture out on a hunting trip again."

Gordon. "As you can see we managed to bring more than enough to last throughout the winter months before everything runs out next spring."

Edward. "All we have to do now is to let our game hang in the food storage in the dining hall before using it for any game dishes to prepare for."

Then everyone helped take the boxes of game cuts into the refrigerated room that acts like the homestead's meat packing house. Then using the overhead hooks to skewer the pieces of the carcasses to allow the meat time to age and dry before cutting the mead into steaks roasts and ground pieces of meat now called venison. They now know if they wanted this piece of meat they need planned out schedules hunts to extract exactly what they needed to keep the hungry residents of the homestead fed. Now that the meat has been sorted out and labeled for use, Rosie and Emily decided to use some of the ground venison into a lasagna with the recipe that was given to them by Gina when they visited the Pizzeria last. Then during preparation Rosie and Emily talked about the freshman assembly that is coming up in the middle of the week.

Emily. "Have you and Thomas known what to say on assembly day Rosie, so far I had some Ideas that can benefit the school, and I am sure that Henry will also find things that will benefit the school too."

Rosie. "I cannot tell you until the assembly Emily, but yes I have some ideas on how to address the issues of our school and community to summon up about. The same goes for Thomas, even though we promised not to reveal what they are until the assembly Emily."

Emily. "Well that is good to know, unlike a certain former red engine who is coming up with some lame speeches after he wins and not about how to address the problems with the school and the community."

Rosie. "Not only James but Gordon also will have a problem if he doesn't learn how to research for his proposal for the popular boy contest at the school. And could not help feel sorry for Rebecca right now."

Emily was surprised that Gordon is not doing too well for his proposal for popular boy contest for the assembly of the freshman class to hear. "Gordon too?" Then Rosie turned her head to nod yes and returned her attention back to cooking the meal. "Well after all that has been said and done hope everyone does their best and may the best couple win." Then turned to shake Rosie's hand on her proposal for the popular girl contest, then the former returned the shake on a fair term to have a fair and honest competition for the popular girl of the school.

Rosie. "May the best one win." Then Thomas and Edward came in to see if they needed any help with setting up the table before the meal was done out of the oven.

Edward. "Hello ladies do you both need help with the seating arrangement in the dining hall?"

Emily. "Sure, Edward both you and Thomas can help set the table up before the meal is ready and out of the oven." Then Thomas and Edward began to set the table just as the rest of the residents of the homestead had come home washed their hands and started to gather around the dining table. Then one by one their friends found their places to seat, and ready themselves of what could be brought out of the oven that smelled so good right now. Then out of the oven was an arrangement of Italian Dinner rolls and stared to serve that around and before long it was time to serve out the lasagna, there were two dishes of the lasagna hand around the two huge tables that is seating everyone on the homestead. Then just before they had their meal once again Thomas held everyone's hand around the dinner tables and began to say grace again.

Thomas. "Dear lord thanks you for watching over us during our first year as homesteaders on this Island of Sodor we call home. And once again we ask that all our efforts did not go in vain after this trip to bring the needed game for our needs. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen." And before long everyone took a bite of the lasagna and realized how delicious it truly is, even Henry who did not know that venison was used to make the meal had a smile across his face knowing how good it was. Emily did not dare tell Henry what was in it because of his sensitivity to anything that was once alive that is now used in the meal they are now eating.

James. "Wow this is great, who knew right."

Thomas and his hunting party know this had to be the venison they had brought back from their hunting trip and now know that this was the reward of bringing home a food source from the wild to bring back reasonably.

Home again now that Thomas and his friends have enough to last them throughout the winter, and know that hunting is not just for sport, it is an essential way to bring more food home for survival needs.

Find out the results after the candidates for popular boy and girl are, and there will be a strong storm about to hit the Island of Sodor. Unlike the last one, this will be a superstorm that Thomas and his friends will have to face and make sure they are ready when it hits. Next time on a journey through NW High school.


	8. Won by a storm

This is the moment where Thomas and his chosen friends will announce their summons during a freshman assembly to be nominated popular boy and girl. Each student will announce them to their representatives before the assembly and not the each other to prevent copying other contenders' notes. Along the way a superstorm will sweep over the Island of Sodor, will Thomas and everyone on the homestead have enough time to prepare for the worst and hold on to their hard-earned stocks of food and properly structured homes and shelters. Let us find out.

I do not own Thomas the tank engine & Friends, they are by the following.

 **Thomas the tank engine and friends**

By the Rev W Awdry

Produced by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Won by a Storm**

It was a warm Autumn afternoon on the Island of Sodor, Thomas Billinton had taken the day off, so he can be prepared to announce his summons to the freshman assembly to be voted popular boy of the class. He was going through his notes to make sure he had not missed everything and had to dismiss issues that would not benefit the school and the community of Sodor. While on his home computer looking through his summons when there was a weather alert for the Island of Sodor. Thomas decided to investigate the warning and behold; the warning is about a huge storm that was far fiercer than the one that hit the Island over a month ago. Thomas was concerned he knows how hard storms can be on the Island of Sodor, however according to the weather center the storm will be declared a super storm. Thomas decided to call Edward and Sir Topham Hat about the storm that will be approaching the Island in a matter of two days.

STH. "Hello, Sir Topham Hat here. How can I help you?"

Thomas. "Sir this is Thomas, I was alerted on my home computer about a monstrous storm that will be coming our way. I need to ask you if you can find Ms. Jennings about how to prepare for a storm like the one that has been announced?" STH looked into his computer to check on Thomas's findings about the on coming storm to the Island and is relieved to hear it from Thomas first than the local weather center if they cannot be alerted in time.

STH. "Hmm. Oh dear. I will ask Ms. Jennings about how to prepare for a storm like this, I will contact her and will meet up with you to your homestead Thomas."

Thomas. "Thank you, Sir. I will be waiting for your arrival, in the mean time I will gather who is still on the homestead to help with what ever Ms. Jennings may suggest we may need to do." Then Thomas went out to find his friends and his sister Ariel about a storm that is heading towards Sodor and need to prepare for the worst when it hits the Island. "Thank you everyone, I know we are pressing time right now and we want to prepare for the assembly on Wednesday however the weather report on my computer announced a ferocious storm is going to hit the island in a day or two. I want our homestead ready when the storm hits the island, so I have asked for STH to bring over Ms. Jennings for her advise to protect all we have here since we have already stocked up everything for the long winter. I am not looking forward to go hungry if our hard-earned food and place of stay is to be removed by this storm."

Edward. "Good thinking Thomas, it is best to listen to the experts about how to keep everything safe and well preserved for our needs. We all worked hard for our place of stay on your homestead, and we are more willingly to protect this place for the time while attending high school."

Connor. "Since we all thanked you for shelter when many of us here have no place to stay Thomas, then I am more willing to help out however I can."

Jasper. "You know Storms like this can have havoc on communities along the eastern half of the us, like the Galveston Texas Storm that taken down an orphanage that lead to a number of stories from one of the corporations in American about hearing children laughing and playing with the store's toys, due to the fact they built a shopping center there over where the orphanage once stood and a legend of the Gray man of South Carolina where a ghostly figure had shown himself before a couple's home as a storm had wiped away the surrounding homes except for the one the man was standing in front of. Not to mention on how after the Katrina incident how a restaurant had problems after it was build after finding the remains of a woman who was run over by a drunk driver and left for dead on the very grounds the restaurant is standing today."

Thomas. "How horrible, I have no idea how people can not know the power of these storms. Once such storms were strong enough to tear down the suspension bridge at the time when the Airport was in the middle of their construction on Sodor for the first time. Although I have never heard of ghost stories after such storms ever hit Sodor before, but I bet it is because on how most of the buildings are above wave levels along the shores of Sodor."

Duck. "Except for the shores across Harrwick, those areas may need some form of protection if that area is going to survive the Storm surges. I hope that Skiff will be ok after this storm, have not heard from him since our humanization this summer."

Oliver. "I just hope we can make it out of this storm, and on to the assembly for the freshman dance."

Nia. "We will worry about the assembly and the dance later, this is more important if we want to survive this onslaught of this super storm that has been declared on the island. What is more important that all we did this past summer will not go in vein." Just at that moment the controller arrived with those who worked in the railway yards when Thomas alerted STH, and shortly after Ms. Jennings had arrived to check to see if everything will survive the storm that is coming.

Ms. Jennings. "Hello everyone, I am here to see if any of these structures are ready for the storm that is approaching the island. We will start out with the main structures before we look into everything else that everyone here will be relying on after the storms pass." Then everyone walked all around, and Ms. Jennings have helped pointed out what to do for pane glassed windows and doorways. Check to see if the structures have weather restraints and make sure the structures have a good foundation that are well anchored to the ground. Then everyone checked all the machine sheds and the dining hall where the homestead keeps their food and amenities. Then make sure the animal pens and structures are well built, and the animals have good shelters to avoid losing them the storms strong winds. After the walk it was declared that the structures have met the standards that will help them pull through the storm. All thanks to the new building practices Thomas and the others applied when rebuilding each house and structure to prevent such storms to blow them over. "The only thing I will recrement it to cover up those windows in your lookout tower in your home Thomas, those windows will be exposed to any form of projections the storm will throw at them. Just use some plywood to create a barrier to prevent the debris damaging them during the storm." Everyone was relieved and thanked Ms. Jennings before she left.

Rosie. "Thank you, Ms. Jennings, we really appreciate all you have done for us. We will indeed to cover up our windows before the storm hits."

Ms. Jennings. "Just one more thing, make sure all the debris and your well-earned materials such as your logs and your lumber will not be knocked over when the storm hits and make sure all equipment such as your farming and construction vehicles are stored away in the machine shed or the pounding rain and debris will not ruin them or you all will be purchasing new ones if they are ever destroyed by the storm. Then make sure to keep an eye on the rising storm surges, especially since most low-lying structures will be hard hit when the waves come crashing across shore. (Then look down in the lagoon and the locks that lead out to the Sudrian Sea.) Looking from here we can see the sea wall that is also acting like a wave barrier that will protect your lagoon and party deck. Alright then I will see you all later and good luck each and everyone of you for your assembly in school on Wednesday." Then she left leaving the controller and the human engines to process all that Ms. Jennings have told them and waisted no time in searching all their equipment and work machine and placed them away in the sheds and storage until then next time they will all use their items when the storm fades away. Then Thomas, Edward, Ariel and Rosie found the plywood they need to cover up the windows in the lookout tower of the main cabin of the homestead by using ladders and a hammer that Thomas keeps in his tool kits in the basement of the main house.

Thomas. "There that is done, hopefully the damage will not be that bad after the storms passes before long."

Edward. "I am surprised about you Thomas, you took the time to make sure everything was secured after learning about the storm on your computer. That really show how much you care about this place and everyone who lives here with you Thomas. I am impressed."

Thomas. "Thank you, Edward, I just wanted to make sure we all still have homes after the storm passes." Then a thought came into Thomas's mind about the International boarding house where Ashima and the other international student engines are living and wondered if the are going to be safe from the on coming storm. "I need to check up with Gina and Ashima to see if everyone will be alright about the storm that is coming our way." Then Thomas took his smart phone that lists each room number of the international Boarding house, then dials Gina's number and hopes everyone there has been alerted about the storm. Over by the Queen Pizzeria, Gina was going over her business reports and checking on her expenses and payouts when she heard her phone going off and took the time to answer the phone as a break from her paperwork.

Gina. _(Speaking with an Italian accent)_ Hello This is Gina from the Queen Pizzeria; how can I help you?"

Thomas. "Hello Gina, this is Thomas."

Gina. "Oh, hello Thomas what is up? Did you want to order a pizza delivered to your home now we have delivery service to our business?"

Thomas. "Not really but thank you for the offer. I just wanted to know if everyone at the International Boarding house has heard about an approaching storm that will be here in a day or two? I just wondered if everyone has heard about the storm yet, so they can prepare the boarding house from the horrible winds and blowing debris this storm will create." This has brought a serious attention to Gina about the storm that is coming up and turned to her business computer that also access the local weather station to inform her about the storm that Thomas just asked her about.

Gina. "Mama Mia, thank you for asking me about the storm Thomas, I have better close up my business for that day. Do not want for any of my drivers or my employees to be caught up in this storm, they are my responsibility to keep them safe and secured. Good bye Thomas."

Thomas. "Good bye Gina, please you and Ashima keep safe." Then hung up and returned to his home office and decided to work on his summons after dinner.

Gina had called Ashima up from the kitchen about the storm Thomas had warned her about. "We need to return back to the boarding house about the storm that is coming our way."

Ashima. "You're right, we need to return to the boarding house and make sure everyone there will be ready when it hits."

Then after closing the Pizzeria Gina and Ashima have gathered everyone in the boarding house in the gathering room for an important announcement about the super storm that will be hitting the island in a mater of a day or two.

Gina. "Now that everyone is here, we need to make sure everything here will be secured enough when the storm will hit the island, our main concern is to make sure no one is too foolish enough to venture out in such conditions."

Frieda. (Speaking with a German accent) "What can we do for such conditions? I have never been through such a storm before."

Sam. "Calm Down Frieda, we need to prepare incase the electricity of the house gets blown out by downed powerlines, Stock up on batteries that we will need to power up the radios. Make sure we stock up on basic foods such as milk eggs and other staple foods that will last even after the storm had passed."

Hank. "Also make sure to create a survival kit to make sure we have everything ready since it will be impossible to travel along the roads if they are going to be blocked by the debris left behind after the superstorm leaves the island for another destination."

Spencer. "I can still remember stories from Gordon and the others who lives on Sodor, on how cut off they were when the suspension bridge was out during the time the airport was built before their summer rush came that year."

Vinnie. "Yeah we do have a saying back home, best to prepare now before finding yourself with your trousers down."

Rajiv. "Well in that case let us look over everything and check off what we have already and find out what we need for our stay during the storm period."

Young Bao. "We will look into our quarters and see what we need during our down time during the storm, come on Ho-Mieh, Rajiv, and Ashima we need to look into our needs and make a list of what they need to be."

Frieda. "Right then we will look into our place of rest and find out what our essentials we will be needing during the down time of this storm. Gina, Etienne, Axel, spencer, and Ivan we will look into our personal list and check what we will be needing before this storm is to hit the island."

Sam. "Carlos, Hank, and Vinnie we will list out what our needs are then head out to stock up on our supplies and essentials before the storm is to hit the island."

Shane. "Alrighty Murdoc we need to stock up on our food, supplies and emergency kits and make sure we will be prepared for when this storm hits."

Raul. "Looks like it is up to me to make up my list of food, supplies and emergency essentials before the storm hits the island and according to my weather alert it will be here in a day and a half from now, so I will be getting right to it."

Soon everyone at the international boarding house, headed out to get and buy out the food, drinks, medical supplies, back up power supplies in batteries and first aid kits in case of medical emergencies during the storms. All along the coast line of Sodor, everyone is preparing their stores shops and homes for the onslaught of the superstorm that has been broadcasted after Thomas first got word on his home computer before the mainland of England have heard about the storm warning. Then Sir Topham Hat decided to notify those who are close to the island of sodor about the approaching storm that will hit the British Islands before long.

After all that Thomas decided to look over his summon notes again and decided to use a wall of mirrors to voice out his discoveries and announced his ideas on how to approach new ideas that will help the school and the rest of the Island as well.

Thomas. (Speaking in front of the mirrors) "My fellow students of our freshman class, I am honored for being nominated for most popular boy. I do not know if I could provide all the answers many of you are asking from me, all I can give is my honest word as a former Number One engine of the railway and as your fellow student who has just entered life as a human not too long ago. I will do what can be done possible by asking from fellow students, our faculty and our fellow citizen of our Island to bring that pride from our school onto the rest of the Island of Sodor and Beyond. By working together, we can find solutions to the problems every one of us are facing, whether it is home related or problems in the school or by other institutions that also have effect on our school and community alike. As we face these issues together we will work as a team, to help one another especially when times get tough for anyone to face alone. Together as the students who represent NW High school along with everyone who want to take part in supporting all we do in the school that will benefit everyone, will walk together to bring the strength of our school community and Island for everyone to see we have what it takes to make our Northwestern high school of Sodor worth talking about years from now. I Thank you." Then walks off and turns to his computer to stop the recording of his speech, so he can go over his entire speech when he presents it to the assembly the next day. Then Edward came in after hearing the speech Thomas just practiced.

Edward. "Now that was a wonderful speech Thomas, you must be feeling proud of yourself by now Thomas."

Thomas. "Not yet Edward, I am just looking over everything, after all the assembly is tomorrow, I just hope it is enough to announce to the rest of the assembly to hear."

Edward. "Do not worry Thomas, I have been hearing everyone else's speech, I am sure it will be great."

Thomas. "Just do not tell me what is on everyone's speech Edward, I do not want to hear anything that could end up sounding like someone could end up copying someone else's speech to make into my own."

Edward. "Do not worry Thomas I am sure everyone will do their part, we just have to see on Wednesday."

Everyone on the homestead who was nominated for popular boy and girl have been practicing their summons for their assembly. Some were good, others needed work while a few ended up some what like bad idea and not needed ideas for the school.

Soon it was Wednesday and it was time for the assembly, everyone else had gone up and announced their speeches and some of the guys speeches sounded like they had not done enough studying about their homes and life on Sodor apart from Thomas and Henry, it was discovered that The other contenders did not do enough to ensure the promise of Sodor. Then it was time for the ladies to announce their speeches for their assembly Daisy only thought of things but not how to make them proper enough. Molly had some Ideas that were pretty good, Rebecca can only bring in what she knew about the Island so far. Emily and Rosie were left to announce their speeches.

Emily. "Hello everyone, I am so honored you wanted to elect me as most popular girl of the freshman class. I have some ideas that can help along the way, I can help bring in the spirit of our school to ensure our Island that we have what it takes to be part of our Island community. It will take hard work, and a lot of inspiration that can allow us to make our school and Island of Sodor to shine. That will bring our school spirit for everyone on the Island and beyond to take notice." Then continues her speech until she ended it with Excellent Emily as their popular girl for the freshman class. Now it was Rosie's Turn for her speech for popular girl for the school.

Rosie. "First, I want to say thank you, for all have the faith in nominating me as your most popular girl of the freshman class. I want to make sure everything that this school has to offer will indeed benefit our local work forces along our Island home. Many of us have started our lives not as human but as engines, who work along with a lot of our elders who can tell you how benefitable schools like Northwester High school of Sodor can be. Many of them had dream of one day becoming part of the railway and other industries of our Island home. Some had succeeded, and others have tried and yet found that part of themselves they have yet to accomplish. The one thing I have learned about how our school can benefit the future, is to find that goal each and everyone of us have set in store when we finally leave the school for good and on to the future. To find that future is to find information on how that future can be accomplished, who can we talk to when issues become too hard to understand. Not everyone will have the answers everyone is seeking, but we can find the answers when we are searching all together not only as a team but as a community as well. When we find the goals, we are searching for, then we can accomplish what each and everyone have set our minds to when we finally reach that goal to ensures the future everyone of us are reaching for. A promise of a better tomorrow, and a better place to call home. Everything that is yet to be accomplished starts off here in schools like our Northwester High school of Sodor, and I will want to be able to help ensure our school will provide the knowledge and skills that our school can provide, and help teach everyone of us the very skills we need when we finally earned that graduation cap and gown to announce our accomplishment and victories as a school and community as well. Thank you." Then walks off the stage and the announcer who happens to be Toby Holden to announce that the assembly is over and when Friday the ballots for popular boy and then the girl will be posted just outside the assembly hall of the school.

Toby. "Now that we have all heard of the candidates, as you exit the assembly hall, please cast your vote for who you want as popular boy and girl for the freshman class, the announcement will take place during the dance on Friday." Then everyone casted their vote in the freshman boxes one for the boys and one for the girls and exited the school just in time for the first signs of the storm approaches the island. Thomas and the others could not help but to notice how close the storm must be to the Island.

Gordon. "We need to head for home, it makes no sense what so ever to be out in these conditions."

Thomas. "Come Everyone we need to get out of here before the storm is at its worst to the Island." Then everyone headed to their rides home, but not everyone has a way to head home. ON the way to the homestead, Gordon, Henry, and Thomas can see two of their International friends stranded on the road side. They stopped their trucks just in front of Rajiv, and Vinnie who were stranded after Rajiv's land rover had blown a tire. "Rajiv, Vinnie what has happened? Why has your tire gone flat like that?"

Rajiv. "I have tried to follow the speed regulated signs along the route back to the international Boarding house when Vennie tried to take over my land rover to make the drive in my place."

Thomas then looked to Vinnie on how dangerous of a move he just did to avoid being caught out in this storm with such behavior. "That was dangerous Vinnie, you are just lucky that the tire just blew, and you are still on the road. I am going to have to tow your land rover back to the homestead with us and you Vennie must be on your best behavior when we tow it back to the homestead and out of these storm conditions."

Scott. "Why don't Gordon and I watch on Vinnie while you and Henry find a way to hitch Rajiv's land rover onto your bumper Thomas?"

That is what Thomas has done while Vinnie took his seat next to Connor and Caitlin, Then the former caught the eye of Vinnie and wondered of the former streamlined engine could be available for his amusement.

Vinnie. "Hey babe. Want to hang out with the likes of me, we can rule the school with an iron fist."

Connor and Caitlin did not like what Vinnie had just asked Caitlin about becoming bullies to their school and not too concerned about her heart and feelings about anything.

Connor. "Watch it! Or you could get more than an Iron fist in your rear end of yourself fella."

Vinnie was not worried. "Yeah, just make sure you are not in my way fella." Gordon and Scott could not help but feel displeased about how Vinnie was talking to their friends then came up to stop the non-sense.

Scott. "Vinnie that is enough, either you behave yourself or you will find yourself walking the rest of the way back to the boarding house. Do I make myself clear?" Vinnie stopped but just enough to wait until his ride to the homestead is over then he can take out his annoyance afterwards.

Vinnie. "Alright, alright. I do hear you loud and clear. (Talking to himself) Windbag Scotsman."

Then after everyone had secured Rajiv's Land Rover to Thomas's Tacoma and decided to venture back to the homestead with Thomas and Rosie, then talked about how they did during their speeches.

Rajiv. "Thank you, Thomas, by the way that was a wonderful speech you two made for the assembly this afternoon."

Thomas. "Thank you, Rajiv, to tell the truth I had what are called butterflies in my stomach, meaning I was really nervous how my speech went."

Rosie. "So was I but did remember what we are there for, what really is the best way our students can really benefit from our schools' various programs that can lead to better futures. All we had to do was to try our best, and when we hit the road blocks that is when we find other ways to approach the goals each student can find to be successful."

Rajiv. "And I must say they have inspired me to do my best and thank you for reminding the rest of us what places like schools are meant for. Teaching the youth of today to find the talents they may have and learn how to improve the knowledge and skills that can lead to promising careers when to finally leave the school grounds for their futures." Then everyone continued back until they finally reached the homestead, and everyone decided to head for the dining hall, for safety and security.

Thomas. "Come on in everyone, it is best to head into the dining hall until the storm passes by."

James. "At least we will be secured and well feed during the course of this storm." Then everyone went inside, gathered around the lounge area where Thomas decided to turn on the big television screen displaying Sodor's 24 hr. weather channel about the storm that had just approached the south side of the Island where the homestead is a part of. Everyone gathered in front of the television, while Thomas and Rosie plan to fix up some refreshments and sandwich platters since this is no time to make a huge meal. Emily saw this and decided to help them out, while Edward and Scott went out to fetch some firewood to make a small fire to dry out wet items. Then there was a knock on the door and Thomas went over to check who it was.

Thomas. "Who is it?"

Gina. "It is us Thomas we could not reach the boarding house in time." Then Thomas opens the door to reveal Gina, Young Bao, Ashima and Ho-Mieh who were soaking down to the core from the storm.

Thomas. "Come on in everyone, we just making some sandwich platters for those who are waiting for the storm to pass."

Ashima. "Why don't we all help out with that Thomas?" While everyone else headed to the lounge area where the large television screen was viewing the massive storm that is creating a massive amount of damage along the Sudrian shore and countryside. Then Gina and Ashima greeted Rosie and Emily and offered some of their home edibles from their homelands to make platters for everyone to pick and enjoy while riding out the storm. Then Thomas's smart phone went off while helping everyone in the kitchen with the food platters.

Thomas. "Hello Thomas Billinton, here, how can I help you?"

STH. "Thomas. This is Sir Topham Hat, I am letting you know that the student at the Sodor middle school will be needing some refuge while riding out from this storm do you think you can provide room on your homestead while they wait out the storm?" Thomas realized he was hearing how Skarloey and the other narrow-gauge human engines who are attending Sodor Middle School since they happen to be in their pre-teen years, and the way home for them must have been blocked by debris from the storm.

Thomas. "Where is Skarloey and his Narrow-gauge friends at this moment sir?"

STH. "They have been stranded since the start of the storm Thomas, they are still at their school. Do you think you can find them and bring them to your homestead until the storm is over?" Thomas did remember where their school is, after meeting with Skarloey and Rheneas in the Sudiran shopping center when they had to drop off the Scottish twins to their jobs at one time.

Thomas. "Of course, sir, Rheneas and Skarloey told me that their school was near Suddery near Edward's Branch line."

STH. "That is correct Thomas please hurry, they are waiting and no one else is close enough to pick them up until this storm has passed by Thomas." Then Thomas realized he needs to go now before the worst of the storm approaches the island, but then the real way to bring them back to have another driver along to pick up their Skarloey friends from their school back to the homestead."

Thomas. "OK sir, I will have to ask another party to help me retrieve our little friends from the narrow-gauge lines then bring them back to the homestead until the storm passes."

STH. "Thank you, Thomas drive safe. And be careful." Then Thomas and STH hung up before Thomas addresses the new emergency concerning their Narrow-gauge friends who are stranded in the storm.

Thomas. "Listen up everyone, I just got off the phone and a request from Sir Topham Hat about Skarloey and his friend are still at their school without a way back to their home."

Percy. "Oh, wow Thomas you are going to pick up Skarloey and his friends. You must be very brave to go out in this weather Thomas."

Henry. "Do you need any help Thomas, because it looks really bad out there right now."

Thomas. "I know it looks really bad out there, and we all want be kept safe and sound. Right now, that is the concern about Skarloey and his friend right now, what if is was any one of you who could also be out in a storm like this without any way of getting home." Then Edward stepped forward to offer his assistance to help bring their friends to the homestead with the help from Thomas.

Edward. "I can help out Thomas, I know where that school is, I will be more than happy to help you bring our friends to safety." Thomas is glad to hear from his former mentor for his hand to help their Narrow-gauge friends.

Thomas. "Thank you, Edward, I sure can use the help. Do you have that caravan ready to help out Edward?"

Edward. "I sure do Thomas, finished fixing this thing up a week ago, and how it is ready for emergencies like this." Then the two friends ready their vehicles Thomas's Tacoma and Edwards Caravan and drove them into the storm and to the middle school where Skarloey and his friends attend. As the two vehicles approached the school the noticed that there was a downed powerline across the road, then remembering where to encircle around the school to pick up their friends from the school.

At the school, Dunkin was complaining about how soaked he was and now wishes to return to becoming an engine in the sheds right now.

Dunkin. "Akc as if it was not enough that we have become pre-teens when we could have been with Thomas and the others when they attend the high school they are now attending. That is the closest place to the Narrow-gauge tacks."

Rheneas. "Well we are not in those years Dunkin, it was clear that when our dna was tested it revealed that you are just 12 years old while Luke was 11, as is Peter Sam. Sir Handle is just your age and Skarloey and I happen to be 13 years of age. That declares we are the age we need to be while attending middle school, while Thomas and the others attend High school since they are in the Teenage years to attend high school."

Sir Handle. "How come they are in the teenage years while we are in the middle school years, we could have gone together?"

Peter Sam. "It was not their decision on what age range they are in, they are going through their experience just like the rest of us." Then Skarloey came up and announced that he sees two vehicles are approaching the area.

Skarlowey. "Here come a couple of vehicles, I believe it is safe to say we have our ride out of this storm." Then into view comes in Thomas and Edward in their vehicles to pick up Skarloey and his friends.

Thomas. "Skarloey, Rheneas, everyone climb into the vehicles and buckle up for the ride to the homestead to wait out this storm." In which they did, Peter Sam, Luke, Rusty, and Skarloey had entered Thomas's Tacoma while Rheneas, Sir Handle, Dunkin and Duke who was aged 13 had entered Edward's caravan and did not depart until everyone was buckled up and that including Dunkin whose restraint had to be put into place by Rheneas when Dunkin lost patients trying to buckle himself before they departed.

It was at that moment the winds had started to pick up making the journey back to the homestead a bit harder to get back to. Along the way they had witness much of this terrible storm power as they drove pass trees that were up rooted as the winds have blown them over. Branches and leaves blown all around the area, and some managed to knock out a window from a nearby building. Then before they managed to reach the homestead in front of them was a frightened small boy who was looking for the homestead then turned to waive his arms to the approaching vehicles.

"". "Oh, thank you for stopping you have no idea the trouble I had since becoming human a while ago."

Then Thomas stops just before the youth and to see if he could offer the boy a ride back to the homestead while waiting for the storm to pass by.

Thomas. "Hello, are you lost, come with us to the homestead and be safe until the storm passes over." In which he did, that allowed for some of the human engine friends to make room for the newcomer to ride back to the homestead until the storm passes by.

"" . "Thank you, Thomas, I was told by captain Joe and his nephew Eric about you and your friends and sister have a home on a homestead, so he offered that I should join you to wait out this storm in the meantime." Then Thomas recognizes who this little boy is, then addressed him by name.

Thomas. "How is it going Skiff, I thought your livery on your clothing was familiar."

Skiff. "I was wondering if you could recognize me Thomas, I figured to surprise you since you know a lot of your friends on the railway and now wonder if you would remember a friend like me."

Thomas. "Well after all that has happened since early summer, I figured it would take a while who will also become human after Rosie and I started the process. By the way Skiff, this is Skarloey, Peter Sam, Rusty, and Luke from the narrow-gauge lines on the Skarloey railway. Fellas meet Skiff this was supposed to be the rail boat who helped me defeat sailor John a few years ago."

Everyone in the Tacoma had greeted with each other while the vehicles had finally arrived at their destination. Then everyone got out of the vehicles and headed towards the dining hall where everyone had gathered around the television as their venturous friends returned with the narrow-gauge kids in tow. As the friends entered the dining hall they notice not everything was fine, it turns out that Vinnie was causing trouble for everyone on the homestead. Thomas decided it was not safe to enter the dining hall and had advise for the young group to head towards the main cabin of the homestead and wait until the dining hall was clear of the danger.

Thomas. "What is Vinnie up to now?"

Edward. "It looks like he has Caitlin in a neck hold and is threatening to slit her throat if she did not comply to his demands."

Thomas. "This Is not the time for this, the storm is getting worse and it could be a matter of time if the constables are unable to come through this storm to take him away for his troublesome attitude."

Edward. "What do you suggest we should do Thomas, what can we do to keep him away from hurting our friends in the meantime."

Thomas remembers their gun training before their confirmed hunt, to only use the guns in self defense but instead of using bullets to take out Vinnie, decided another alternative to use a sedative to make Vinnie sleep until the storm calms down to allow the police to take Vinnie away for his actions against the homesteaders and their friends.

Thomas. "Go to the gun storage area and find the sedatives that we may have to use if Vinnie is not cooperating with the rest of us. Remember do what we can do to solve the problems by talking them out, to the point of ending the argument without using deadly force. Only to the point to make Vinnie to surrender and place him under surveillance until the constable can be contacted when this storm is over." That is what Edward did, he went into the gun storage vault located in the slaughter house where the homestead butchered their meats. Then located where they kept the .44 magnums with the tranquilizers are loaded with the correct amount of dosage to bring Vinnie down to make him sleep enough to handle him after the storm passes over. Then brought the loaded hand guns and gave one to Thomas who was already licensed to use the hand gun in case there will be trouble with outsiders in the worst of times and this is a bad time for a stand off with Vinnie especially while the winds and the rains are pounding their way across Sodor. Fully aware what is at steak Thomas decided to record everything on his smart phone before entering the Dining hall where Vinnie looking like he could end Caitlin's life here and now.

Scott. "VINNE How can you stoop so low to endanger one of our fellow students, we gave you all shelter from a vicious storm and this is how you thank us. By endangering one of your fellow students for what reason do you want to endanger her for."

Vinnie. "All I wanted was for a bit of fun with a bit of fear. That what makes this more satisfying by bringing Miss former speedy engine to my fancy." Rosie was watching everything from the kitchen window and heard something that reminded her about Murry Cougar who also wanted to make cruel actions against her when she and Thomas ventured across the globe before their official start to school began. She realized she need to do something since she is also responsible for everyone's safety on the homestead. Then snuck away to find a hidden compartment to find another .44 magnum and loaded it up with correct amount of sedatives in case she may have to use it to bring down Vinnie if he refuses to let Caitlin go. Then as she was ready to confront Vinnie looked up enough to see Thomas and Edward having the same Idea in case they must use their firearms to make Vinnie let go of their house guests. Thomas signaled to Rosie to record everything from the inside incase the Constables want an explanation for the firearms during the middle of a vicious super storm. In which she did, then signaled to Thomas and Edward about coming from behind Vinnie to get him from behind in case he would not see reason to co operate with everyone in the dining hall.

Caitlin. "Just let me go, I do not have any interest in you, and you are hurting me." This enrages Connor and the other larger engines about how this arrogant former American engine could ever stoop to something so disrespectful.

Hank. "Now hold on how Partner, there is no reason for all this madness. Just let the poor lady go, and no harm will come out of this."

Vinnie. "Mind your business, you cannot stop me from my fancy with this little lady in my grasp."

Conner. "Vinnie, if you touch any part of her, you will have to answer to me if so help me who ever allowed for me to become human in this world."

That was the cue for Thomas and Edward to open the door to the dining hall and entered with their weapons pointed in Vinnies direction. The others saw this and realized just how serious this has been, then decided to remain silent until Vinnie must confront two well skilled gun men behind him.

Vinnie. "And what if I don't what can you do that can make me change my mind about this pretty little lady that I want to call my own."

"". ''How about you turn around and find out when we have little chat about endangering our friends on my homestead Vinnie." Then Vinnie turned around and sees Thomas and Edward with hand guns at the ready, this may make Vinnie to believe they could be joking about bringing him down to what may seem to be fake firearms they are carrying in his direction.

Vinnie. "What is this, you two with these fake guns on me? What if I do not let go of this precious little dame here, what will you do if I refuse?"

Edward. "You do not want to know Vinnie, Thomas along with myself Gordon, Donald Douglas, Oliver, and Ariel are registered real gun owners and have these real registered guns in case those like you want to make trouble, after offering shelter from this monster storm that is over our head now."

Vinnie is calling their bluffs. "You really expect for me to believe they will offer engines a chance to use firearms, where is this world coming to."

Gordon. "For your information we have been part of a hunting club to provide wild game as a resource to feed the homestead. We were instructed by a real game warden how to properly own and use guns for hunting and protecting the homestead."

Douglas. "Aye that is right, we had our firearm training session before Thomas and Edward allowed for us to venture to our homeland to hunt the needed game animals to provide enough nourishment for everyone here on the homestead. So, if I were you, I would take Thomas's and Edward's word real seriously now."

Thomas. "Vinnie all we ask is for you to let Caitlin go, and do not cause any more trouble while we are under these stormy conditions and I do not mean the outside neither. The real choice is yours Vinnie, let her go, or we will use these to bring you down here and now." Realizing that Thomas is not bluffing about the guns decided to turn himself and Caitlin towards Thomas's direction to see how much the former is willingly to take down Vinnie especially when he has the lady in his arms if Thomas want to shoot Vinnie.

Vinnie. "Come on Thomas, what will it be. You take me out and you will take her out in the process, dare to take a friend out just to save her." Then from behind not hearing the shot from behind himself, felt a sting of a needle hitting behind his neck and realized as he pulled out what it was then realized he was hit and started to feel dizzy before looking to see who it was that shot him. "You, you did this." He said as he collapses on the floor of the dining hall as the sedatives had done their work on Vinnie. Then everyone looked to see it was Rosie who had taken the shot when Vennie had dared to make Thomas and Edward to shoot him while Caitlin was in his hold.

Rosie. "I did this to protect everyone who calls our homestead home, and anyone who challenges that idea will be recorded and reported to the constables after this storm lets up." Now that Vinnie is out enough to make Scott, Gordon, and Conner lock up Vinnie in a room that can be opened from the outside. Connor volunteered to keep watch over their so-called friend who tried to endanger his friend for his fancy. Then Thomas decided to call the constables to see if they have anyone able to pick up an unwelcomed guess on their homestead. The constable agreed to meet out there as soon as the storm passes.

Then Thomas allows for Edward to bring in their narrow-gauge friends in for a festive storm party until the super storm passes, and according to the weather reports the storm will pass in a matter of two hours. More than enough time to have this little feast for their friends to enjoy.

Two hours have passed, and the storm had finally left the Island and on its was to Sweden. The constables have arrived and had gathered all information from everyone that were present during the event that allowed for Vennie to create his little drama. Thomas and those who recorded the whole thing had turned their evidence over to let the officials to take into evidence to convict Vinnie as a sex offender. No one wants to tangle with a sex offender. The officers have declared the actions of the residents acted in self defense when Vinnie had challenged the homesteaders to shoot him while having a hostage in his hold.

After the storm had ended and with Vinnie had been taken away for his actions against the homestead, everyone checked everything that they all possessed and found out their homestead only suffered minor damage to the homestead and the windows from the observation room on Thomas's home have survived the onslaught of the storm's fury.

Henry. "Well everything here is in order Thomas and it looks like we survived this storm with flying colors."

Oliver. "I am for one very glad to be part of this homestead, so not only to look after ourselves during hard times, but to help each other out when a crisis is unfolding before us."

Nia. "Everything is just as we wanted for them to be, very strong structures that can test the worst of storms and survive the test of time."

Thomas. "This homestead may have survived this storm, but what about the rest of our Island. I can understand that with all the wind that had blown all around us may have cause a great amount of damage inward and along the coast of Sodor. I will check up with Sir Topham Hat, to see where the storm had hit the most."

Rosie. "I will check up with our school friends to see how they have faired the storm." Everyone got busy to check out their neighbors, before long everyone who can work the machines can dive them out to the areas where the trees how down. They got word the hardest hit was the roadways long the railways that had the most downed trees. Thomas decided to help their neighbors with the help of everyone who wanted to help their friends and neighbors now that this storm had passed. Then Skarloey heard all that was going on and wondered if they could help too. Thomas thought about this and even though Skarloey may know more about the Narrow-gauge lines but may not know about the other places where the rails do not go.

Then Thomas asked for Sir Topham hat to have engines ready with flat beds that can help remove much of the fallen trees to his lumber mill. It will be here where Thomas will allow the trees to let go of their bark long enough to make their removal easier. However, before he can collect the trees, Henry wanted to save the smaller green limbs to make replacement trees after so many of them had blown down and his forest needed the new trees to replace them from this storm as well. Henry took the trees and made a slit notch on one side of the branch and dipped the other end into a powder that after applying the water allowed the new roots to grow before burying the rooted end into the ground. Then taken another branch and created a v-notch end and sticking it in the slot using some green tape wrapping around the still green end of it and allowed for the new young tree to take root as a replacement tree.

Then the truck loads of trees were brought to the lumber industries including Thomas's homestead, to make new lumber materials in case of projects in the near future of the homestead. In a matter of days, the storm cleanup had finally ended and just in time for everyone to decorate the Pole barn for the freshman dance that is now underway on the homestead.

The pole barn was decorated to look like the interior of the express coaches that Gordon would normally pull to the Vicarstown station. There was a homesteader idea for a railway gate, with bells and lights to display when the party will finally start. While most of the friends gathered to finish decorating the barn for the dance, Thomas and the rest are dressing up in their finest look they had to themselves since becoming human. Thomas wore a smart sky-blue tuxedo with a red bow tie, and stripes running down the length of the suite and to finish it off with a yellow number one for his cufflinks. Taking his time in front of a mirror, he cannot remember wearing something so splendid than what he is wearing now. Then Rosie came in with her hair up with wearing a red dress with arm length elegant gloves that are just a deeper red of color and a grey pumps. Thomas turns around and is stunned about Rosie's appearance can could not help feeling like he was in a daze when he looks to her.

Thomas. "Wow Rosie you look so amazing, I believe I am witnessing an angel right in front of my eyes my dear lady." Then came up to Rosie to make sure it was not a dream, Rosie could not help the feeling the lovely complement from Thomas's comment on her appearance.

Rosie. "Thank you, Thomas, you really look good too." Thomas smiled as he could not help feeling the love from Rosie about his appearance and realized that they need to stay focused on what is at steak here.

Thomas. Came up to Rosie and held her tight enough to give her a hug, and Rosie returned the love back to Thomas knowing how much stronger they are together. Then let go to speak out their thoughts before heading out to the barn for the announcements for popular boy and girl for the freshman class.

Thomas. "Rosie, no matter what happens, my love for you will never change. This storm may have given our huge test yet since becoming human." While in Thomas's hold Rosie returned with a response of her own.

Rosie. "No matter what the outcome may be Thomas, I will always love you for who you are a wonderful young man who want the best for his friends and family." Then both came in close enough to seal the moment with a kiss, then let go of each other just in time for Ariel to announce the couple about the ceremony.

Ariel. "Thomas, Rosie come on you will have your fun later, it is time for the dance to start off." Then she left allowing for Thomas and Rosie walked together as Thomas offered to take her hand to the dance. Rosie allowed for his polite gesture to take her hand and allowed for him to lead on to the pole barn to hear the results from the Assembly vote. Then at the podium STH arrived to announce who the winners will be.

STH. "Thank you all for allowing for me act as Master of Ceremony to announce the winners of your freshman dance popular boy and girl and they are as they stand. In 5th place Diesel Horwich and Daisy Carmel. In 4th place James Hughes and Molly, in 3rd place is Gordon Gresley and Rebecca Bullsied. In 2nd place Henry Stainer, and Emily Stirling. And now your Freshman year popular boy and girl are Thomas Billinton and Rosie Vulcan." Everyone turned and applauded for Thomas and Rosie to be voted popular Boy and Girl for their class. "I am very proud of you both Thomas and Rosie, I believe all the actions from this past week proves how valuable you two can be when trouble times can hit the island. You both showed your resourcefulness, your quick actions when your fellow Sudrians and students are left to their wits. I believe you both won this contest by a storm." Both Thomas and Rosie could not be more overwhelmed about becoming the voice of their freshman class and becoming popular boy and girl for the freshman. Then turned to each other and congratulated each other with a kiss and a loving hug that showed how wonderful it has been for them. Then came down and were given the honors by placing the ribbons over the two winners and before long they were encouraged to start of the dance with a waltz and before long the party was on. Everyone came down and congratulated the couple on their win and was greeted by their school friends about how they faired after the storm passed.

Cassie. "That speech you announce was only part of the reasons I have vote for you Thomas the other is what you and Rosie did to prevent one of your friends from assault." Thomas turned to his school friend while dancing with Rosie in his hold.

Thomas. "It was not just me alone, I had to have help with Edward and Rosie helped become the final blow to put Vinnie away for is actions against Caitlin."

Rosie. "We had to act like a team, we knew it could take not take much to bring him down. We gave him a chance to make things right, in the end Vinnie chose to challenge Thomas and Edward in endangering Caitlin while I had to get him from behind. That took teamwork to bring down an unwanted guest."

Then Alisa and David danced their way to Thomas and Rosie to bring in their input on their actions on that stormy day.

Alisa. "In the end it proves you and Thomas will do have what it takes to be nominated popular boy and girl of our freshman class."

David. "Both you and Thomas are amazing friends if you could pull out your resources like that, then that is more than enough for your popular vote."

* * *

They continue until the Dance had finally came to an end, everyone went home and those who remained on the homestead decided to clean up the barn the morning after. The decision for popular boy and girl has been made, before long everything will be returning to normal. Find out next time to see if the spirits of Halloween will start to creep everyone on the homestead in time for their first year to enjoy a costume party a week before Halloween. Will there be spooks on this very night find out on a Journey Through Northwester High School.


	9. Case of the lost Owl

I must admit this was not my best of work, I started out as a round of ghost stories from the Sudrian teens engine days but ended up becoming a mystery for an injured animal.

* * *

In this part it starts out with old ghost tales on the railway, then mysterious happenings have the homestead on edge. What is happening that has cause some mayhem on the homestead find out as we venture with our human engine friends as they look into this mystery

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine and his friends they are owned by the following.

Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **Case of the lost Owl.**

Intro of the ghost engine. _(Instrumental)_ it plays as a haunting voice belonging to Percy tells the tales.

Percy. "And every year since the day of the accident it comes again as a warning to others. Coming out of the gap, looking fit to burst, Shrieking like a lost soul."

Thomas. "Percy are you telling that story again it is getting old you know." As he and the others walk out of the school with their friends, talking about ghost stories that sounded like a broken record to Thomas right now.

Percy." What is the matter Thomas? Still scared about the time you thought that I was a ghost." Percy and Toby laughed about the time Percy told that same ghost story after the original driver of Percy remembered seeing such a sight long time ago when they began their lives as engines. Thomas just scoffed.

Thomas. "I had to admit that your little act frightened me at the time but realizing how to come to realization that it was you Percy still annoyed me to this very day."

Toby. "Ah common Thomas you had to admit that was a bit funny on your part looking scared when you thought Percy was a ghost."

Thomas. "Says the two former Farquarr engines who believe there was a troll under the bridge a couple of years back, when it turned out to one of farmer McColls Lost cow." The two quickly stopped laughing and had gone red in the face after that comment, and how silly it was to believe a troll would be hiding under the bridge.

Jessy. "You must have many ghost stories on the railway, usually these stories would have some story behind their beliefs."

Cassey. "I am sure once everyone understands why such places can be a reason for haunting, one had to research of what events took place before the hunting of such sites is ever reported."

Emily. "Do you have an understanding of these phenomenon about things that goes bump into the night, cause usually Edward will tell tales about ghost engines and other spooky things along the line."

David. "Usually there will be stories that are associated with ghost stories and sightings, remember these spirits were alive at one time. They are usually facing hardships when tragedy may cause the reason for their spirit to remain among the living while their actual body may have been decomposed on the very ground that person may have lost their lives on."

James. "Ha, you honestly believe in ghost and ghouls. Ridiculous, I mean these things cannot be real, no matter how many times you may want me to believe in them." Then Percy chimed in.

Percy. "Says the one who thought I was Jack Frost when my face got covered up with icicles during that cold spell our Island had that one time while we were still engines." Everyone laughed and remembered the time when Thomas warned Percy and James to watch out for Jack Frost that one winters night.

Sunny. "You engines must be the funniest engines in the world, I mean no other railway ever mentioned their ghost stories and winter adventures like you and your railway does."

"". "That is because the writers of the railway series only concentrated on British railways and no other railways." Everyone turned around and saw Sam and Hank coming up from behind and hearing all that took place before their first coming to sodor to live and work.

Henry. "Hey Sam, Hello Hank, what do you mean. Your stories have never been told through the railway series?"

Hank. "Heck no, from what I have heard we were never introduce until the passing of the Reverend that the stories of sodor took a different turn for the rest of the world to marvel."

Sam. "Only from those who saw us on television, back then there were two version of us. One side for the British series and another for the Us series where you will find how we pronounced things differently if we are in the Us."

Gordon. "I am sure there are different sayings between different areas around the world where we say the very same things differently."

Jon Paul. "Hank, Sam do you have any American ghost stories to tell about the railways in America. I am sure there are some we have not heard of before."

Sam. "Of course but I want for us to find a better place to tell you the tales along the rails of the usa from sea to shining sea."

Edward. "Why don't we make this Friday a ghost story telling around a campfire in the middle of the homestead. Telling ghostly tales of our railways."

Cassey. "That sound like fun. Everyone who wants to tell ghost stories raise your hands in agreement." Everyone raised their hands for a fun fright full night full of ghost stories to tell around the campfire. "Alright then it is settled, each one of us will have to find a story that is attached to a real reported finding. Go through the back ground of why it was haunted and try and see if it was really a story to haunt you or make you really sorry for the reason why a spook is still haunting a particular place."

Then everyone went their respective ways from school, Thomas and those who work part time in the railyards have arrived for their part time positions. Donald and Douglas had to report to their jobs at the movie complex, Duck went to his part time job at the grocery store. Back on the homestead, Percy was still wondering what can be more fun to play funny ghost stories around the campfire on Friday, he kept on thinking about it even when he came up to Peanut his horse, Percy along with Toby who managed to bring up Molasses his mare, to have them saddled up so they can go out to ride range to where Thomas's beef cows are grazing.

Toby finished saddling up Molasses and grabbed her reins before mounting her as he readies himself to ride out to the cows. "Read to ride out to Thomas's cows Percy?"

Percy who just finished saddling up Peanut and after gathering the reins then mounted up on Peanut just before heading out, "Ready Toby." They were about to ride out when Polly and Mavis decided to join them on the ride out to the open range of the homestead.

Mavis. "Can you two wait up for us, we want to help out while riding out on the open range with you."

Toby. "Sure, we can wait a bit, just do not take too long."

Polly. "We won't, it will not take that long for us to bring Brix and Sparkles up to the barn to get saddled up for a ride out to the pasture." Then the two friends waited until the ladies were ready with their horses' reins in their hands have mounted up their horses and started the ride to the pasture where the cows are feeding. Down the riding trails the four friends started to trot for a fun out on the open range, as they came closer their animals were spooked by something that caused then to stop and pause that lead to the riding party puzzled.

Toby. "Molasses, what is wrong girl? Why have you stopped?" The mare looked around, it seemed something is making the horses a bit frightened about a presence they are sensing. Everyone kept looking around trying to find out what has got the horses so frightened up like this. Then down from the sky came a figure that caused the horses to lift their front hooves in a show of fright. Toby and the others try and calmed down the animals to see what had caused them to act this way. "I am getting off, here Mavis I am handing you Molasses's reins, so I can see what this is." He said this as he gave the reins of Molasses as Toby dismounts his mare to investigate the object that fell from the trees above.

Mavis grabbed the reins just as Toby started to head toward the mystery item that spooked the horses so much. "Be careful Toby." Then as he came in closer and closer, in front was an owl who came down and looks like it had a broken wing. That had brought a relief to Toby that an owl had came down due to a broken wing but knows how important it was to report this to a nearby game warden about a downed owl.

Toby. "It is alright, it is only an owl." Then the friends with their horses came up to Toby with the injured owl in his arms as he tried to calm the bird down by throwing his jacket over the owl's eyes. "Poor thing I do not know what caused this bird to have an injury to his wing like this, but I am going to ride back to the homestead to call the local game warden about this little critter."

Then the others came up and felt sympathetic toward the little creature who came down after an injury to its wing.

Polly. "Aw poor little animal, I hope you can be healed up again and fly free again."

Percy. "What do you think could have happened to this little guy Toby, how did his wing got injured like that?"

Toby. "I do not know Percy, for right now head up to the open range to keep an eye on the herd while I ride back with our feathery friend here. Alright?!"

Percy, Mavis, and Polly. "Alright Toby. Then the rest of the riding party headed down the trail that leads to the open range, while Toby takes the injured owl back to the homestead and there he meets up with Ariel who just finished feeding goats, sheep and ducks before becoming addressed from Toby about the owl that he just brought to her attention.

Toby. "Hello Ariel, can I grab your attention for the moment?"

Ariel. "Sure, Toby what is it." Then came up to Toby and saw the injured owl and was drawn to the animal with open heart.

Toby. "Our little riding party was abrupt by this little critter when it scared our horses as it crashed into the forest floor during our travels Ariel. Can you make sure this little one gets some medical attention?"

Ariel. "Sure, I will get Game warden Dex to come over and pick this little one up and sent to a wildlife rescue center." And she found a clean empty plastic container and a lid to help keep a crack opened to make sure the animal has a way to breathe while contacting the Game warden station. Then after securing the animal decided to call Dex about the owl.

On another part of Sodor riding his Sudrian Wildlife truck Game Warden Dex, on patrol when his phone rang and noticed the name was Ariel Billinton and remembers this is one of the human engines he went hunting with not too long ago.

Game Warden Dex. "Game warden Dex speaking how may I help you Miss Billinton?"

Ariel. "Hello Warden Dex. This is Ariel reporting about a downed Owl that Toby has brought into my attention while he and the others were riding down the trails to the feeding pastures. It appears that the little animal had frightened the Horses while they were riding out."

Game Warden Dex. "Alright Ms. Billinton I will arrive shortly to pick up the bird and send it to a wildlife rescue center."

Ariel. "Thank you, I will be waiting." Then hangs up the phone and waited for the warden to arrive.

Back out on the open range the story about the owl had brought up an interesting idea for a spooky story even if the ending part was not very scary at all.

Percy. "You know that would be a very interesting story to tell around the campfire on Friday, the ending won't be scary but how to find out what had scared the horses before discovering it was a downed owl. That will be the highlight of the story."

Polly. "Let us talk about that later, we have a herd to watch over." And for the rest of the afternoon they continued to watch over the herd until it was time to return for the night.

Back at the main cabin where Ariel was waiting for the game warden to arrive, when she began to hear strange sounds behind the house. The sound startled the box where the owl was kept, it kept thrashing through the bushes and branches coming from the direction of the lagoon trail that was closes after the superstorm had passed the previous week. She then looked down to see if there was anyone there.

Ariel. "Hello is someone there?" But no one answered. Then calmed down enough to wait for the warden to arrive. Then she heard the noise again, this time it was louder with a crash down the ravine to the lagoon area. She turned back around to see who would be traveling down the banks like that. "Hello who is down there, can you hear me?" That is when Nia came up from behind her wondering what is Ariel looking for.

Nia. "Hello Ariel, what are you looking for?" Then Ariel turns around to answer her African friend about the noise she was hearing behind the lagoon walkway.

Ariel. "I thought I heard someone coming up the lagoon walkway up this way Nia, but when I turned around I see and hear nothing after asking down that way."

Nia. "What ever could it be my friend?"

Ariel. "Not sure, can you wait here for the Game warden Dex, he is coming over to pick up this owl in the container that Toby shown me before hearing the noise." Nia was curious about the owl and wanted to see it before the game warden came to pick the bird up.

Nia. "Can I see the little owl you have mentioned Ariel?"

Ariel. "Sure, it is right here." But when they opened the container to check on the owl Ariel noticed that the owl had disappeared from the closed container. "What where is the owl, it could not have flown away it had an injured wing."

Nia. "What do you think has happened to it Ariel?" Then both friends looked around and check everywhere for tracks or markings that could pinpoint what had happened to the owl.

Ariel notice some foot prints had just came up near where the container was placed while she investigated the noises behind the lagoon area. "Look there are some foot prints leading down the lagoon area."

Nia. "What do you supposed they wanted with a downed owl for?"

Ariel. "Not too sure, but we need to find that bird, so the Game warden comes up and finds we have no owl for him to take over to the wildlife center." Then both friends spotted Thomas and the others had returned home after their day of work in the railway yards and decided to confront her brother about the downed owl that is now missing. "Thomas, Rosie, guys we need your help." This had brought up the attention of the returning worker of the railway.

Thomas. "What is wrong Ariel?" Then Ariel explained to her brother and the others about how Toby and the others had found a downed owl that had an injured wing and now after learning of someone creating mysterious sounds down the lagoon area path that was closed after the super storm passed not too long ago. "Do not worry we will find out what has happened to that owl, we will hurry and change out of our working clothes and get the guns in case we need to come up to anyone who is not supposed to be down there in the first place." In which Thomas and the rest changed their working wear to their outdoor gear, Edward entered the gun vault in the packing room and loaded up on the sedatives in case the trespassers happen to be hostile. Then the party equipped with head lamp on their visors since the area is becoming harder to see with as the day light begins to fade. They followed the footprints until they found one of their lagoon huts had lights on and that had brought up some suspicions, about trespassers on their land. At this time Game warden Dex had arrived and was met up with Nia and Oliver who was in the presents when Thomas and the others decided to investigate the missing downed owl. Then the two friends explained how Ariel had been distracted while watching the owl after she was notified by Toby about how they found the owl as they rode down earlier to watch over the cow herds. Then Game warden Dex decided to find the party who was looking for the missing owl and possible owl poachers who have been Illegally taking owls to a taxidermy that has a black market for endangered owl species on Sodor. Then had seen Thomas and the others before they could contact who was in one of their lagoon huts that was supposed to be closed to the public.

Thomas. (Whispering to Game warden Dex for his presence on the homestead) "Thank you for your arrival Dex, we just arrived when my sister told me what has happened and decided to check out where the owl could have snatched to."

Game warden Dex. "I am more than happy to help, there has been reports of owls disappearing from our Island and there is a mainland taxidermy that are selling these birds on the black market."

Rosie. "That is awful, taking these birds just to sell them. The nerve of these people and on our land too."

Edward. "Do not worry, we just need to see who it is that is taking these birds from our land and homestead as well." Then everyone got into position and waited while the Warden had backup with the local constable to aide in the capture of the owl poachers. Since this was Thomas's land had allowed for the Warden to summoned up a warrant to place arrest to the trespassers who are on the land of Thomas and Rosie's homestead.

Game Warden Dex. "Party inside of the hut, come out with your hands up. You are surrounded by the owners of the property and the local law enforcement of our island surrender and come on out with your hands up in the air. We have every right to shoot if you refuse to cooperate with the local officers of the law." Then the door came open and out of the hut came Mason, Sean, and Ian with their hand up in the air and now was in trouble for poaching on Thomas's land without his permission. "You boys will have a lot to say when we bring you all down to the precinct for questioning." After the boys were arrested and inside the hut found the injured owl and more that had linked them to the mainland taxidermy that are selling the birds for top dollar and the hunters get their share of the profits.

Afterwards Thomas and the others had lowered their guns down and decided to unload the chambers since the culprits have been discovered and is now disgusted about how their friends from school could end up doing something so low. Selling rare owls to taxidermist for a profit while these birds are stolen from their Island and home. Then decided on how they managed to sneak onto their land without letting them know about it. Then Thomas Edward and Gordon walked along the homestead and discovered some of their fencing had been cut along the road way and decided it is best to repair it before the area can hold their cattle when it will be time for the first cattle drive back to the homestead. There they discovered that the fence was cut by wire cutters they do not own and brought it to the attention to the officials since they did not want the evidence to be tampered by their hands. Then after all the evidence had been gathering and all the accounts of what had happened up to this point, decided to bring the suspects to the precinct and have their parents notified about their activities that had led to their arrests.

Thomas and the rest decided to return to the homestead and decided place no trespassing signs along the road side fencing making it clear this area is owned by the homesteaders and it has a warning about the owners have the right to shoot any unwanted people on their land. Thomas also needs to make sure he had added that they will have close contact with law officials in case incidents like this will not happen again.

Later that night everyone gathered in the dining hall for a nice meal and hopes that the lessons from today had taught them something about how easy it would have been if everyone acted like Mason, Ian, and Sean did. So, Thomas decided to say his piece just before the meal begins.

Thomas. "Dear lord, we gather here tonight to give thanks to our place we call home, we ask you tonight to provide the answers that our misguided friend from school are missing. A chance to find the good of our world and home. Help them to understand how fragile our world happens to be. If we lose every bit of wildlife whether here on the Island or beyond our shores, then we as part of this Island and world would fail in keeping your gifts from fading away. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Henry. "Wow Thomas even after becoming a hunter, you have a great amount of sympathy to our wild creatures of our Island."

Thomas. "I never said that I was against them Henry, I would never hunt for profit nor to gain a trophy. I only hunt for one purpose only, to provide a resource to our homestead."

Rosie. "Part of becoming a responsible hunter is to know what is happening to our wildlife so we can leave the troubled ones alone and only go after the ones who numbers are out of control Henry."

Percy. "I think what you and the others did to help that owl was amazing, you would risk your life for an owl. That shows how much you care about the creatures to our island home."

Edward. "Not only that Percy. Part of the reason that our visitors to our Island home it to find the creatures of our Island home that cannot be found anywhere else."

Henry. "Of course, remember the Sodor Warbler? It had disappeared for a long time and until after it was sighted back on the island for everyone who loves to watch the bird return especially when it decided to ride on my buffers at the time."

Rebecca. "Aw that was sweet of you Henry, you must have felt proud for that moment."

Henry. "Actually, I had no Idea what the warbler looked like until one of the visitors have announce it, before that I was feeling awful about wanting to do good deeds after watching Thomas helped Farmer Mc Coll led his sheep to the feeding fields. But ended up messing up on the deeds with Farmer Trotter."

Emily. "What was most important you learn from your mistakes Henry, all needed to do was to be yourself and everything would be alright." Than cheered Henry up and smiled back at Emily before leaning towards her for a loving kiss for that complement.

Henry. "Thank you, Emily you always know how to cheer me, up, even when I am at my silliest moments."

Duck. "I am just glad that Mason and his friends got what they deserve, imaging selling our wildlife to that taxidermist who wanted to sell off our Island's wildlife just to make a profit by selling it to the highest bidder for a stuffed owl."

Oliver. "Not just anyone Duck, we are talking about how the black market has a hand on other wildlife across the globe. During our understanding which animals are more endangered due to practices that are still being used in some countries to make some sort of status. We need to find a solution on how to prevent our wildlife from disappearing like that."

Scott. "Indeed, imagine a world without our animal friends who has just as much right as the rest of mankind. We will be looking at an empty world quiet of the sounds of nature that the animals provide."

Thomas. "Not only that Scott, we were told that when a species disappears forever it is considered extinct like the dinosaurs and mammoth. Along with that species the natural order of the food chain will be feeling the effect when certain plant and animal species are ever gone from our world forever."

Edward. "That is why we chose to practice safe hunting regulation laws that can help protect our wildlife or the scariest noise you will hear is the dead silence of no more wild animal calls throughout the forests and streams of our home."

James. "it is a good thing you lot know how to track down those guys or our way of living would be threatened."

Ariel. "Not only that, if they do not know that this area is under our responsibility of who is welcomed to our homestead. Then they will continue to use our place of home for their dirty work in the process."

Gordon. "Not to worry, we will make sure that this place is well protected from unwanted guests."

Thomas. "Just make sure we have the officials when we must make our stance Gordon, we want to deal with these issues without hurting or killing anyone. Mason, Ian, and Sean are considered lucky that we rather do things the right way and not a destructive way."

Donald. "They are lucky they have not had the chance of coming too close to the duck enclosure, since that is where dilly the Duck lives since she found out where I live after learning how to find my rhythms when I became human."

Douglas. "And even if they did brother, I do not think she would be the target. It sounded like they were after our precious owls of our Island home, and luckily found out who they were before it got out of hand."

Nia. "What is more important it to protect what we have left, especially when certain practices cause many elephant and rhino hers in Africa to disappear in some parts of the continent, just to make off of what the animals use for their survival needs."

Thomas. "The worst part of the black market that they also sell of live young animal to those who believe they have what it takes to raise them, but in the end the animal has no way of knowing how to survive beyond the place where it grew up. Causing these displaced animals to be placed into animal sanctuaries, where they have to spend the rest of their lives behind an enclosed area."

Percy. "Oh, how sad, unable to know what it is like to live free like the rest of their kin. I promise to never bring home something that is not supposed to be on Sodor, except if it was meant for the animal park on the brendem line."

Thomas. "Also, if you find an animal that appears to be in trouble, it is best to find those who have the skills and knowledge to handle and care for that animal if the creature in question has the hopes to return to the wild after their trauma."

Toby. "Do not worry Thomas, I told your sister and she waisted no time to call up warden Dex. That also led to the arrest of Mason and his friends before they end up destroy our animals while looking for the one they are looking for."

Mavis. "As long we do our part then the wild creatures of our world can have that fighting chance at survival."

Polly. "And seeing this world with the creature continue to thrive. Will definitely be a world worth saving for."

Soon the meal had ended and now it was time to place their leftover food away and get ready to shut the dining hall for the night. Then one by one everyone will be heading home for the night, and the thought of ghost stories had faded for the time being and decided to talk about it again in the morning.

Find out who had the scariest story to tell, will they be tales of sadness or of other occurrences. Find out as we gather around the campfire as the stories are to be told next time on a journey through Northwestern High school.

* * *

I am using some other ideas of story telling, where it is still telling truths with some form of fantasy. I will try and find some ghost stories event if they may just be sad ghost stories. Or even have that eerie feeling behind these legendary haunting s.


	10. Ghostly tales yr 1

Here we are telling spooky stories around the campfire, first there will be a frightening figure lurking around the woods. A tall looking figure is stalking through the trees of Sodor, who will be frightened about a tall looking man that may have no face. Let us find out shall we.

I do now own Thomas the tank engine and Friends, they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry.

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

Spooky tales.

Night had fallen across the Island of sodor, everyone was home asleep in their beds. While everyone at the homestead was in their homes resting another night away, in the home where the narrow-gauge kids were living in, Luke was heading down to the kitchen to fetch a midnight snack.

Luke. "Mm, I am feeling hungry right about now, just checking what is in the refrigerator." As he did so, a figure just outside the window was peering in as the Narrow -gauge boy found some left over fried chicken to help tame his appetite. "Ah this will do nicely, just warm it up a bit to have that warm feeling down the tummy." He was about to approach the microwave when he saw a tall figure with multiple limbs coming from behind it, the figure looked like a tall man that appeared to have no face and have multiple arms to add to his appearance. This has caused Luke to ignore his appetite and dropped his plate at the sight of the strange looking man. "Ah what is that, who is that?" Then the tall man raised his hands as if he was trying to come for the young boy, but Luke decided to not stay around much longer. "Ah I am going back under my bed until the morning." Then ran back upstairs into his bedroom, closed the door, and hid under his bed until it was finally morning.

When it was time for the Narrow-gauge boys to wake up for their day in school, Mr. Percivle had noticed a plate of cold chicken had spilt on the kitchen floor and wondered who had left this mess and why. Then came up to the bedroom area to wake up the middle school kids for their day in class.

Mr. Percivle. "Alright everyone, time to wake up and get ready for your day in school, but I must ask who spilt fried chicken all over the kitchen floor?" Everyone got up and have no idea of who went down to the kitchen last night until Dunkin noticed Luke woken up from under his bed.

Dunkin. "What is up with you Luke, why is it that you have woken up from underneath your bed so much?" That is when Luke came out from under the bed, and still shaken up about the tall figure that he saw last night.

Luke. "I am sorry sir it was me who was up last night for a late-night snack and found the chicken that I was about to heat up, but that was before I saw a strange looking man outside of the window looking in." Everyone was puzzled, what was it about a man looking into the window that scared Luke so much so.

Mr. Percivle. "What was it about this man that made you so scared that you had left chicken all over the floor for Luke?"

Luke. "The man was tall, he was wearing a black suite he looked like he had no face and he had multiple arms that looked like he was about to grab me to who knows where." The others had an expression on their faces knowing that Luke had seen a legend of a dark mysterious tall stranger who lurks into the wood at night and usually tends to have some associations with children who wander into the woods at night. Dunkin thought that Luke had lost it this time and decided to tease him about it.

Dunkin. "So, you saw some tall man who had some elongated legs and arms you say, well I believe that when I see it Luke. You really have to convince me about such a character that lingers in the woods and peering through our windows as we sleep at night." The others thought Dunking was being too harsh on Luke after hearing such a tale about a known figure told throughout the ages.

Skarlowey. "You would not be so full of talk like that Dunkin if you had an encounter with the tall man."

Mr. Percival. "I have heard stories about the tall man who lurks in to the wood at night and sometimes looking into the bedrooms of young children for reason unknown."

Luke. "Then what I saw last night was true, it must have been the tall man. I heard of rumors about him from my time in Ireland, hearing how children end up becoming missing after such an appearance. And now that we are children, we could be the next on his list to take with him." The other Narrow-gauge boys gasped at the realization about these legends of their homelands, and wondered if they are truly safe on the narrow-gauge line house where they live in.

Sir Handle. "What should we do to prevent this figure from taking one of us away to who knows where we could end up now we are not engines to take away."

Duke. "Calm down Falcon, we do not know if it was really us or is it really the tall man Luke had seen last night. Luke did the man had anything over his head at the time like a mask or even a helmet of some sort?"

Luke. "All I can remember that I saw no face on the man, it looked like it had gauze or a bag over his face, and it looked like he had a bowler hat." The thought of the man does raise some suspicion but decided to not talk about it while they were on their way to school.

Back on the homestead Thomas and the others have awaken for their day at school and remembered that this is the day to tell spooky scary stories to tell around the campfire later that night. Thomas, and Ariel was looking through the number of stories people have told over the years when they came across a story about a fellow E2 that was supposed to be the prototype for their class of engine. The name of this engine was Timothy, and according to the story it was an engine similar to Thomas and Ariel, he was painted silver and had the number 0 on his side tanks. One dark and cold night Timothy was about to take a night train for his last voyage across the Island, the trip went smoothly at first, then things started to go wrong, as they tried to slow the train down to switch the tracks have notice that the brakes would not work, worst still Timothy put on speed ignoring the pleas from his driver and fireman to slow down, but under a demonic look and blood curdling cry of something before them and speeding where the viaduct is in place today but back then it was the end of that section of line and under that demonic look went over the gap committing suicide along with all of his passengers and crew.

Thomas and Ariel knew there could not have been an engine by the name of Timothy, and the one they portrayed as a prototype for their class was wrong. They knew the earlier versions of the E2 Class did not have the distinguished extended side tanks their engine sides have now and do remember how many of them were made plus all the names of their fallen brothers and sisters that went under the torch after the Beeching cuts were declared.

Thomas. "Can you believe this Ariel, someone had the nerve of creating this fake on one of our brothers for a cruel story and believing he was the ghost Percy's diver had seen all those years ago. What rubbish."

Ariel. "I know right, can we be sure all of our brothers and sisters have been accounted for when the scrapers torch came across our family members when the Beeching cuts have been declared Thomas?"

Thomas. "All I can do is ask the controller to find the names of our past siblings, so we can put this Timothy business to rest and to keep the good name of Billinton on the records of good engines on the rails." Then Thomas and Arie were notified by Rosie about coming down for breakfast before they leave for school that day.

Rosie. "Come on down you two, it is time to fill your bellies up before we head to school Today. Remember this is the night for spooky stories around the campfire tonight." Then Thomas came over and swooped Rosie in his arms making some fun spooky sounds just to play with his girlfriend before heading down to greet the others before heading out the door for school.

Thomas. "Whoosh watch out I am coming for you may little red flower of the night." Then while in their hold had a nice loving kiss before joining with the rest down stairs. Rosie had to stop him before their play makes them forget about going out to school for the day.

Rosie. "Ha, ha. Ok, Thomas settle down there will be plenty of time before we can have our fun tonight with everyone around the light of the campfire to tell our spooky tales." Then the two shared a final kiss before addressing everyone who had joined up as the moment between the lovers died down.

Edward. "Hello, you two I see there is no end to your love on one another."

Thomas. "Just a bit of fun before school begins Edward, besides tonight there will be spooky tales to tell around the campfire tonight, and we are just in the mood for some spooky fun tonight." Then Bill and Ben came in looking forward on creating tricks with the Lundwiski Twins when they play spooky tricks on them.

Bill. "You hear that Ben, tonight we give Sonny and Sydney a scare tonight, what do you say we make some good ones when they come over tonight?"

Ben. "Sounds great Bill, let us show them our kind of fun to scare everyone around the campfire tonight." Then Bo Co came into the room and make sure to put his two cents into the minds of the former clay pit twins.

Bo Co. "Just remember you two we are going around the campfire tonight, and we want for you to be on your best behavior or you will find the tall man after you." That had brought everyone attention about a legend about a tall slender looking man who goes after mischievous children who are looking for trouble in the night. The twin however did not take the bait about some man out in the woods out there.

Bill. "The tall man Bo Co. you are joking right."

Ben. "There is no such thing as a tall or slender man in the woods, we have never seen or heard such a story in my life."

Edward. "Actually, it is a story that goes back for centuries, the name of the man goes by different ways across the globe. Here we call someone like him the Tall man because when standing tall he is larger than most men, except for the fact he has additional appendages behind his back looking like a ban of snakes or spiders' legs behind his back. It is said that such a person lingers in the woods somewhere ready to snatch an unexpecting child to who knows where. If I were you Bill and Ben, I would take Bo Co's warning very seriously since there could be as much dangers besides the tall man."

Bill and Ben. "Like what?"

Thomas. "Ever heard stranger danger, if there are strangers in the area they can most likely take an unsuspecting child into what is called Child enslavement." Then Percy and Polly came into the room as the twins are listening to what Thomas had told them about stranger danger and know all about dangers a stranger could pose on people and children who do not know how to defend themselves against an unwelcomed stranger.

Bill. "Do not worry, we know all about the stranger danger that was told to us when the local constables had us fingerprinted to make sure they can Identify us since we cannot have any numbers on us if we were the engines again."

Ben. "That is right, and we were taught to use some sort of pass word about that only our controller drivers and our friends here on the homestead should know if we encounter anyone we do not know."

Edward. "That is good to know, the controller told me your password just in case someone besides him can speak out for you if you ever get brought to the local constable station for your safety."

Thomas. "That reminds me that we are also due to have our fingerprints made out today, in case any of us have been injured or lost and needed to be identified, in case of an emergency." Then the rest of the homestead came in just as Thomas finished his sentence about fingerprinted for their Identities to be knows.

James. "Hello everyone, are you sure it is necessary to make our fingers dirty for fingerprinting today? I am not looking forward of messing up my splendid image while my hands are messed up with this ink."

Emily. "We are only going to get our fingerprints made in case if the controller needs to identify us if we are ever injured hurt or missing from our home, in case of a stranger wants to snatch one of us for who knows what."

Jasper. "Do not worry, it is just for that little time and you can have your hands washed off before leaving your prints where you do not want them. Then you can have your so-called image back before becoming another smug on the list of known human engines."

Jessica. "Do not listen to him James, he is just teasing for a bit of fun. But let us not forget that is it important to have our prints taken just to be on the safe side."

Bill. "And we do not have to worry about some mysterious tall looking man in the woods, that sounded like a lot of rubbish if you ask me."

Henry. "A tall man you are talking about, the tall man of the woods Bill?"

Bill. "Bo Co brought it up to our attention when we wanted to play some tricks with Sonny and Sydney when we place tricks on them tonight."

Gordon. "We have heard tales about such a man even though we have not seen such a man through the woods before."

Percy. "Usually the spooks around here are just in our imagination, especially when you are an engine who has to take scrap to the smelters. Any engine who goes there usually have their imagination playing games on their minds from time to time."

Thomas. "Except for Stepney, if the controller did not stop the claw from reaching over to grab Stepney into the melting vat, I am sure that would have been the end of my cousin there and then." Then Thomas examines his watch to know the time to depart for school was now. "Alright everyone if you are finished with your breakfast plate, it is best to put them up and head our way to school." That is what everyone did and headed off to school with their respective rides. As they approached the middle school they noticed that Luke looked a bit scared about something, Thomas wanted to know what was wrong with him but knew it will be best to talk to Skarlowey boy later.

The day in school went on without a hitch and soon it was time for the constables to arrive to fingerprint Thomas and his human engine friends in case if they are ever missing or may need identification if they are ever injured to prevent them to speak about who they are in the occurrence of an accident. James was still complaining.

James. "Why does fingerprinting have to be so messy, I mean this ink is going to be onto anything I touch, and it will be hard to clean off."

Officer one. "Do not worry James the ink will eventually get cleaned off, this is the best way of identify any of you since some of you who are numberless cannot be identified unless keeping a record of your existence is needed in case if emergencies and in abduction cases where we need to identify any child that could be sold and use in an underworld way of slavery."

Hank. "But I thought that slavery has been declared illegal worldwide, even since before the start of our nation's Civil war that divided up the nation over 152 years ago."

David. "Your nations' Civil war, you mean the war between the confederate south against the Union north of your county right Hank."

Sam. "That is correct, that only begun because of our 16th president wanted to abolish slavery to preserve the good name of our nations promise to be the land were everyone is treated equal."

Rosie. "From what I have read from the American history of the Civil war, the Union north was not about abolishment of slavery, they were more feared of unwanted people invading their known land, and most southerners did not really approve the idea of slavery be part of the promise of a free land of the people."

Jessy. "Then why did most of the Southerner states decided to be part of the rebellious south while the north was clearly readier to make good promise to stop the invasion of the confederates to their nation's capital."

Hank. "Even when we had the material, we needed the right man to help put an end to the most bloodiest conflict our American soldiers had ever faced in all the wars our nations had faced before and since."

Sam. "Most of the people who served in that war went with the party they feel most strongly with, even if their view could be a matter what the eyes from above may believe what the conflict could end up doing to them in the end."

Rosie. "The real turning point of that war took place in the summer of 1863 in a Pennsylvanian town known as Gettysburg. For three days of fighting lead to the most conflicting moments of the war, from little round top to the stone wall then the last day was known as Picket's charge was the final push to send the rebellious south back down the way they came and left the town of Gettysburg a hallowed ground. Leaving behind the spirits who still march along those trails keeping up with their command to find their adversaries to take out of action."

Officer one. "The real trade of slaver is still considered an illegal act against humanity Hank, but there had been reports of young children who end up becoming kidnapped by strangers who sell these young people who want to make their fantasies with these scared innocent children who still may not know what to do when a stranger comes and take them from the people who really loved them the most."

Oliver. "I heard of such cases, there is now an amber alert when a child goes missing from the area one lives, will go off just to see who will know what to look out for when these kids go missing, and it is usually someone they know who may end up hurting the children in the first place."

Thomas. "Thank you for telling us about what to look out for when children become missing. Have you and the other officers ever come across stories about the tall man of the woods?"

Officer two. "We have had reports of tall looking men who pretend to be this legend of the woods, usually we find them to be some strangers who pretends to be this legend. In the end they are only after the children who are then sold to these people who enslaves them for their fancy."

Toby. "That is sad, thank you for letting us know if there is such thing as a tall man of the woods, then we should not worry too much about someone creeping into the homes at night looking for young children to snatch up."

Mavis. "What is more important that we look over the youth of Sodor to make sure they do not become the increasing list of lost children we read in the newspapers every day."

Officer One. "If any of you find troubling signs of foul play, make sure to notify the closes precinct in your area for possible child snatching strangers in the area. If they offer a ride to a young person, make sure the child has a supervised grown person with them for their protection. If the stranger persists stop at a near by shop and notify the police about a stranger in the area where the person was last seen." The group was glad to have these talks about strangers who take children against their will and know what to do when they suspect suspicious activity around their schools' homestead and work areas and make sure no child is left unsupervised.

Now it was time for Thomas and those who work as firemen to their jobs, during their break Thomas decided to ask the controller to find the list of his fallen brothers and sister to make sure none of them had the name of Timothy among his late brothers and sisters. Back on the homestead everyone who did not have a job created a circle where a fire pit was in the center of a seating area. Then Scott, Emily, Connor and Caitlin gathered the dolly trucks and placed large logs and stones around the fire ring. Then Thomas and the others returned after work and changed their clothes for when their guests arrived for the events for the night. Rosie met up with Emily in the dining hall to prepare some treats and bags of marshmallows, chucks of chocolate and some prepared gram crackers to make s'mores with, and Thomas and James set up the bean bag toss for those who are bored about the story telling stories just to keep everyone entertained until the end of the night. Since it was not a school night they had asked their friends' parent about a sleep over to the homestead, their parents agreed. Then their friends came over along with the narrow-gauge boys who came over to hear the scary tales from their standard gauge friends. Then everyone gathered around the fire ring just as Edward had the honors of successfully lighting the fire logs into a nice roaring fire. Then before long the ladies of the homestead came out and brought to the party a plate of goodies and treats for everyone to enjoy filling their bellies before the stories of the night can begin.

Edward. "Now that we are all here, who is ready to tell their first tale of the night?" Everyone looked around to see who is ready to tell their tales. Then Ariel is the first to raise her hand. "Alright Ariel what story are you going to tell today, and It must have a history behind the tale."

Ariel. "This story has two stories attached to a railway tunnel near a place near Dansville Indiana where it is said that two events have taken place. Fist the tale of a worker who fell into the curing cement that was used to create the bridge that was never recovered to continue work on the bridge. Some say you can still feel a presence of that man who may still be in the form of that bridge. Another is about a young mother who was taking her sick infant to find help down that same length of track, but an oncoming train was barreling their way and the only way out was to jump the bridge with the hopes she and the baby will survive the fall. And when she finally jumped she did survived the baby on the other hand did not survived, after the guilt she made to herself by allowing for her little one be places in such an attempt, committed suicide to end her suffering and to this day you can still hear the cries of an infant and the screams of that woman who lost her little one to such an event."

Edward. "That was good Ariel, sounds like a real disturbing reason for such spirits to linger after their place of rest and removal from this world. Who is next?" Then Jasper was next to tell his story about the haunting of Julia Brown of the swamps of Louisiana.

Jasper. "In the state of Louisiana if you find a place called New Orleans you will find Machina swamp lands. It is here where a Voodoo priestess had made her home here, she was a woman who had anger against her neighbors and told them on the day that she died, that everyone who knew or surrounded her will go along with her when she is put to her grave. And something did happen when they did put her to the grave, a terrible hurricane came over and swept over the large area where she lived and wiped out the communities around her home. So, if you ever come close to her home you will still hear her sing her outrageous songs and her hate full screams for everyone to hear. It is said that Voodoo is the source where zombies' legends are born from, and zombies are past lives walking among the living after the person would have been declared dead."

James. "I never heard of Voodoo nor of zombies before, have there been reports of zombies from the southern united states?"

Jessica. "There was a report of someone who was declared dead then for some mysterious reason he walked among the living while pondering where he was. This was not the same as one would see some Zombie movie where you would see decaying corpses walking out of their graves to attack the normal living people of the world."

Molly. "Ewe that sounded creepier then waiting in the smelters for a steel delivery."

Edward. "Well that is the most interesting thing to hear, now who is next to tell a tale we have yet to hear about?" Then everyone looked around and it was Luke to raise his hand just to see if anyone knew of the creepy tall man who could end up stalking the woods on Sodor or not. "Well OK Luke do you have a story to tell around the fire pit tonight?"

Luke. "I had a scary encounter last night when I was going to have a midnight snack at that time, I went into the kitchen and decided to help myself to some left-over fried chicken. I was about to heat it up into the microwave when I saw a tall man like figure looking in from the outside of the window. That caused me to drop my plate as the tall faceless man looked like he was about to come for me, but I decided to head up to my room and slept under my bed until morning. It was not until this morning when everyone realized it was a long-time legend about the tall man of the woods." Everyone was surprised that Luke had seen the Tall Man of the woods. Thomas wanted to make sure that Luke was positive about seeing such a figure outside of the Narrow-gauge house where Luke and the other small engine boys call home.

Thomas. "Luke are you sure that the Tall man of the woods was looking into the window last night? Can you describe this man you have seen last night Luke?"

Luke just told Thomas and the others what he saw last night even though Duncan still did not believe in his story about some tall man lingering in the wood at night.

Duncan. "Rubbish Luke, there is no such man in the woods you must have seen something that looked like the Tall Man but could be someone else in the same time."

Henry. "Well Duncan there have been tales about the tall man of the woods, but earlier today we have been told by the constables about stranger who may dress up like the legendary man to capture young children into child slavery, they take the children away from their homes to make fantasy lives out of the displaced children. If there is such a man, there would not have the normal foot prints most people leave behind but the tall man of the woods would leave behind long slender prints behind. So, to make sure there are no such people at your house Luke them tomorrow will look onto the Narrow-gauge house to make sure."

Edward. "Good thinking Henry, I say tomorrow we will have a search party to look into this mysterious person lurking around the Narrow-gauge house where our young friends live."

Thomas. "Do not worry Luke if there is such a person lurking around in the woods near your home, we will leave behind some surveillance around your home. It is best to be prepared in case our mysterious Tall man of the woods happen to be a little more than some legend to scare kids and the rest for a folk lore that is committing to this scare."

Edward. "OK Moving on who has another spooky tale to tell? Anyone? Everyone looked around and approaching their party was their friends from the international Boarding house. Sam just herd Edward asking about who was next to bring a story to tell around the fire ring. "Alright Sam let us hear about a story you have known or hear about from the USA."

Sam. "Believe it or not, this is a weird ghost story called the ghost hands. In the late 1950s there was a terrible crash involving a train and a school bus full of children, this took place near San Antonio Texas. On this very spot is it said that people have experience a strange occurrence when they come near this railroad crossing. Their vehicles would lose power as a train comes barreling down the line where their transportation sits in the middle of the crossing, they continue to have problems and try with all they must escape the collision with the train. Then all of the sudden these folks felt their vehicles have been moved forward and thought the drivers had moved the car after starting the engine to move out of the way. However these drivers did say they have not started the car at all when their car had moved out of the way of the on coming train, then they came around to the rear of their cars and found the hand prints of the little children who lost their lives on the very spot where the school bus full of children had lost their lives from that train collision. Sometimes the drivers of the vehicles will feel warm touching of small hands giving them hugs and assurances knowing they were watch by the spirits of the children who continue to watch over the people who cross that intersection to make sure what happen to them will not happen to anyone else."

Percy. "Wow I guess they must be protective spirits who watch over the living. I guess there is a difference between good spirits and bad spirits."

Polly. "Oh, there is, the good spirits look over everyone and help us in our darkest hour of our lives."

Rebecca. "Well that is good to know, does anyone else have a story to tell?"

Hank. "I have a story about the Salem witch trials that took place during the colonial times before we were ever a nation."

Ashima. "I had heard about those stories, they happened because of some superstition about some of witchcraft becoming a reason for people to commit some form of killing even if it was not a justified correct?"

Hank. "That is Correct Ashima, that started when the Vicar of Salem had daughters who claimed they were under some sort of witch craft when they encountered people who they claimed to be witches, even if they were just innocent children in some cases. They will seek out who was accused to be a witch, brought them through a trial base on hearsay, by the daughters of the Vicar. Sometimes they will act like they are under some sort of seizure and the appearance of cramps then the accused witches were put to their deaths buy lynching them in front of the town that was said the accused witch had lived. It all ended when it was discovered that the girls of the reverend were discovered to be hoaxing their so-called convulsions, just to make some drama case against these people who they committed to their death sentencing. Since then it was made clear if there is going to be real justice to our land we needed to separate Church from state to make a more justified law system to prevent making our authorities of our nation will prevent the slaying of innocent people just on hearsay alone, real evidence and the emerging science investigation labs in the USA are now using up to date technology to catch the real criminals at large and keep the victims from becoming accused of crimes they did not commit."

Gordon. "If that is the case why does take so long for the technical result to come in so slow to stop unwanted criminals at large?"

Scott. "Gordon even with all the technology today they are still being tested if their technique for catching criminals are up to date and the best way to stop the criminals at large."

Toby. "That is right, everyone is still tested on their evidence even if it is right in front of their faces to see."

Edward. "Alright then are there any more stories to tell tonight that someone wanted to tell tonight?" No one else had a tale to tell, and that means everyone told the stories they wanted to tell for the night. "Alright then we can call this a night of story telling until next year, now that we are finished why don't we call it for a night."

Nia. "that is a good Idea Edward, I believe this was a good night for storytelling and now I am feeling ready to call it a good night everybody."

Emily and Henry who just got up to readdress their friends a good night. "Good night Nia, good night everyone."

Then one by one their friends departed to their homes and their school friends who are staying the night will be sleeping in their friends' homes. Cassey will be with Thomas Ariel and Rosie at their home. Jon Paul and the Lundwiski twins will be with Edward Bo Co and the clay twins at the hunter's cabin. David and Alisa will stay the night in the dormers, and Jessy will stay the night with Henry and Emily. Soon everyone found their place to sleep for the night and the couples decided to hold their love play so not to disturb their school friends while they sleep on the homestead.

Another day is over, and now there is a new mystery on the island of Sodor, especially around the Narrow-gauge house where the Skarlowey children rest their heads. Is it really the tall man of the woods or another reason to fear the woods on sodor at night find out on the next Journey Through Northwestern High School.


	11. Halloween on the Homestead

Time for our Halloween fun on the Island of Sodor with our human engine friends when they finally get to be dressed up for the festivities. The tall man is still lurking around the Narrow-gauge house shall we find out who this mysterious dark person is let us find out shall we. Bwahahahaahah!

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine & Friends they are owned by the fallowing.

Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Halloween on the Homestead.**

It was a cool crisp Halloween weekend and Thomas and his friends are excited to be part of the fun this year, especially the narrow-gauge boys who finally found an activity they can't wait to try out since becoming human boys. For the first time they get to dress up for Halloween, and this year they are invited to a Halloween party on Thomas's homestead. It was the last hour of school of the day and everyone was excited even Luke, but was still shaken about the tall man he saw the week before and hopes to never have such an encounter again. Everyone else however are very excited especially Duncan and Sir Handle they really want to create some scary fun on their friends.

Duncan. "What you say we have some fun with floating pumpkins on a stick Sir Handle, now wouldn't that be a fun trick to play."

Sir Handle. "Or how about we just wear the reaper masks on and wave of skulls on a tither and see their reaction when we swing lurch at them, now that will be fun. Ha, ha ha."

Rheneas. "Alright you two we have been invited to a Halloween party on the Homestead. I am not looking forward on you two playing pranks on them because of their age difference."

Duncan. "Are you kidding these kinds of pranks have been played for years, and it can still be pretty funny when we give the homesteaders something to be frightened about."

Peter Sam. "I may have also seen how young children used such nights to create mayhem on the Island, plenty of damage and destruction was made during such times and I do not want any of you to make that same kind of trouble on our friends since they spend all their time preparing for winter."

Skarlowey. "Peter Sam is right, we want to have a fun time and we do not want to create the same kind of scare Luke had last week when he saw that image of a tall man out side our window that night."

Duncan. "You still have to convince me about the tall man of the woods, ha ha, I bet it was just a tree outside of the window looking like the tall man."

Luke. "Believe me it was really scary to see a tall man with multiple arms along his back like that."

Teacher. "Alright boys enough talk, party time is after school, and right now it is time to finish up on your school work." And they did but Sir Handle and Duncan still could not help to chuckle about Luke becoming scared about the tall man of the woods.

Mean while on another part of the Island Thomas and his friends had finished with their day of school and with their school friends Cassey, David, Jon Paul, Jessy, Alisa, Sonny and Sydney are on their way to decorate the dining hall for their Halloween party. James comes out in front of everyone before addressing about the party later that night.

James. "Come one everyone last one back at the homestead is going to be a sour apple, Ha, ha, ha, let us go then." Then turns around to meet up with Molly Jessica and Jasper before heading out in his Mini Bus. Everyone else could not help but laugh about how fun it will be for the first time to host a Halloween party Percy especially.

Percy. "I am so excited Thomas for the first time we are hosting our own Halloween party on the homestead, and our friends from the Skarlowey line are coming over for some fun with us." Thomas does agree but does remember what also occurs on such a night and hopes none of their small friends do not play tricks on them during the party tonight.

Thomas. "I am also excited Percy, but I am also worried that Dunkin and Sir Handle are going to play pranks as well the Lundwisky twins along with Bill and Ben. I just want our party to be full of fun and not a lot of trouble from the pranking friends of ours."

Edward. "Do not worry Thomas Bo co and I do promise to keep a good watch over Bill and Ben and Jon Paul said that he will do the same with Sonny and Sydney. As for Sir Handle and Dunkin, Skarlowey and Duke will make sure to place some sense into them before they come."

Thomas. "Let us hope you and the others will keep our trouble makers in order, after all we did to prepare for winter and not too long now until bringing the cows home for a cattle drive from the fields back to the holding pens, to keep watch over the herd when they begin to deliver their calves."

Rosie. "After that Thomas promised a holiday that would be so dear to anyone who came from the states including myself Hank, Sam and Jasper."

Polly. "And to me as well, it will so wonderful if we get to celebrate Thanksgiving on the Island of Sodor, even if it is considered an American Holiday."

Percy. "Thanksgiving What is that exactly?"

Thomas. "I have researched that Percy, it is that time of the year in late November when those who live in the United States of America, where family and friends come and gather around a day of feasting on their labors."

Rosie. "It is to remind everyone who is part of a community like here on the homestead or like in the days of the pilgrimage from the English to the new world known as Plymouth Rock. Back then it was to commemorate everyone who was involved on how to make a living after the hardships were made back in the early days of the settlement of the new world."

Edward. "Just like the hardships we had here on the homestead when it was just you and Thomas on the homestead, then we came along; not that we intended to of course. None the less we all pitched in helping you two when none of us had a home to call our own and helped you both by giving back in a means of thanks."

Rosie. "Exactly Edward but this will bring about our labors on to the table when we make a feast with a huge turkey along with a venison roast. Some steamed vegetable with a item called a green bean casserole and some fresh cranberry curry that will help bring a bit a sweetness to the meal, and for desert there will be some pumpkin pie to finish the meal but usually before we eat the meal everyone will say what they have been grateful for from this year, then we can take part in eating what we gathered all this fruits vegetables and hard earned harvest from this past year."

Percy. "MM-MM, please stop you are making me hungry when you talk about food like that, and it does sound like fun, so I am in for that day."

Edward. "I am as well my friend, does the controller know you are planning that event on the homestead Thomas?"

Thomas. "Of Course, I especially invited him since he helped us a lot this year after becoming human and helping find the resources and people who had helped us throughout the year since this summer."

Then Ariel came up and gather her brother and his friends, so they can start decorating the dining hall of the homestead.

Ariel. "OK you guys time to return home and talk about Thanksgiving another time, it is time to get back and decorate the dining hall for our party tonight."

Then the group of friends came over by Thomas's Tacoma and drove home just as they were watched by one of the oily teens on the school who goes by the name of Diesel and is planning a scary trick to play on the homesteaders.

Diesel. "Yes, run along home you silly steamies, if you are not too careful you will find the tall man of the woods after you. Ha, Ha. Ha, Ha." Fade into black.

Opening back on the homestead the friends have returned home and started their preparation for their guests to arrive. Rosie, Emily, Rebecca, and Molly all helped to pitch in making the party trays and sweet treats for when their guests to arrive, the boys Thomas, James, Henry, Edward, and Gordon helped clean and decorate the dining room, the lounge and the party patio of the dining hall in case the dinning hall has too many guests inside of the building. Then in front of the interior Fireplace where Duck, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver set up a stage where a Disc jockey will play some fun music. Ariel, Scott, Jessica and Jasper helped gather the logs and chopped into firewood and kindling for the patio has hard stone fireplace that had stone benches that line away from the fireplace end along the edge of the patio and up to the closest wall of the hall. Thomas and the others who are finished with their work for the party came up and admired the finishing touches Mavis, Polly, Percy and Toby are making as they lined the patio space with towering corn stalks with straw bales for extra seating and decoration."

Thomas. "Wow you guys have out done yourselves with the patio, this looks really nice." Everyone just smiles and felt proud about their hand in the party arrangements.

Toby. "Thank you, Thomas we are really happy to help."

Mavis. "We especially decided to add some additional space out here as well."

Percy. "Especially since this will be the first time we will be hosting a Halloween party, and Sir Topham Hat is arranging the fireworks display as his part of the celebration."

Polly. "This is very exciting." Then noticed who had arrived first to the homestead. "It looks like we have our first guest to the party." Coming into view are the students who are staying at the international Boarding house, Ashima, Gina, and Freda to see if they could help in the decorating. Thomas, Rosie, and Ariel came out to greet their first guests.

Thomas. "Well hello ladies, you're here early."

Gina. _(Speaking with an Italian accent)_ "We came in early to see if you needed any help in the preparations."

Rosie. "Come on in and see if you can create some interesting treats we have not seen yet."

Ashima. "We have some wonderful treats to make for your Halloween party tonight if you do not mind."

Ariel. "Come on in you two and make your creations from your homelands while the rest of us head home and get ready for our party tonight." Then Thomas and the others went home and got dressed into their choice of costumes, Thomas was dressed up like Flash Sentry while Rosie was dressed as twilight sparkle from my little pony, Ariel was dressed up as Ariel from the little mermaid with a fish tail like dress, she is expecting for Eric to come to the party as prince Eric from the Little mermaid. Then they headed out to the party just as Eric came to the door in hopes to escort Ariel to the party.

Eric. "Oh, hello everyone I was just about to knock on the door in hopes to escort your sister to the party Thomas."

Thomas. "No problem at all Eric, Ariel your prince is waiting for your hand to the party sister." Everyone laughed on that comment.

Ariel. "And if you do not mind I will be taking this fine young man's hand to our little place in the dinning hall brother." Everyone just smiled and laughed at that come back from Ariel.

As the friends made their way to the party they started to see what their friends have been dressed up as. Duck was dressed as Willy Wonka, Donald and Douglas were dressed as medieval knights Oliver was dressed as Quasimodo from the hunchback of Norte' dame. Gordon and Scott were dressed as Zombies after hearing about what the term zombies were about decided to dress up as such, then sees Rebecca dressed as a Voodoo Priestess to pretend she was the infamous Julia Brown and started to make funny lines to make believe she was the spirit who leveled the neighboring towns away.

Rebecca. "Beware. Beware. When I am to be buried I will wipe everything away when after I am gone. Whooo." She and the Gresley brothers had to laughed as did Thomas and Rosie. Then spotted how James Molly Jessica and Jasper were dress. They were dress like Wyatt Earp and those who were involved in the O K coral incident in American many years ago, while Molly was dressed as a salon show girl. Emily and Henry dressed up as Hansel and Gretel, while Polly and Percy were dressed as Raggedy Anne and Raggedy Andy. While Mavis and Toby were dressed as in gothic and did not realized that Toby had the heart of dressing like a goth person and Thomas came up to Toby to make sure his friend was alright with this decision.

Thomas. "Toby, look at you, looking like a gothic person. Are you and Mavis feeling alright for dressing like this."

Toby. "Do not worry Thomas the tattoos are just fake and are just on for tonight, but do not worry nothing on me is permanent." Then from the entrance way of the dining hall Thomas noticed the arrival of the controller and his family for the festivities, then he excuses himself to greet the new guests.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, welcome to our Halloween party on the homestead, I hope we will bring a fun spooky time tonight." Then Rosie came us to joining of greeting their guests to the party.

Rosie. "Come on in everyone, Gina and Ashima are fixing up their sweet treat they make from their homelands for us to tryout."

From Ashima's plates were some of the inspirations from her homeland, including an arrangement of Gulab jamun fried milk balls soaked in sweet syrup like rose syrup or honey. And another plate with sand wish of several types. These were made from cheese, needed with sugar and molasses.

Gina had brought with her an assortments of Chocolate almonds colored in the Halloween theme, a plate of cupcakes with limoncello icing. To wash it down is with an Italian fruit punch.

Gina. ( _speaking with an Italian accent)_ "Come on in and enjoy our treats of our homelands if you like."

STH. "Sure, thing Gina and Ashima, I am sure we would like to sample the labors of your homelands."

Soon more guest had arrived in their costumes and everyone had a wonderful time, then the Narrow-gauge boys had arrived after their night of trick or treating with Mr. Percivle and his children.

Thomas. "Hello Skarlowey, Rheneas, everyone how is everything since the tall man had been seen near your home last time?"

Skarlowey. "Everything is as good as rain Thomas so far not another sighting around the house, but as you can see Luke still has some fear about the Tall man of the woods and refuse to come down for a late-night snack like he did that night." Then Thomas turned to his little friend who is dressed like the green dragonzord ranger about his scary encounter from that night.

Thomas. "Has anyone able to see if there were any footprints near the window from that night?"

Rheneas. "Actually, I went out to see if Luke remembered were the tall man had stood, and when we only seen regular foot prints and not the elongated foot prints of the tall man. So, we may believe it could be someone playing a cruel prank just for a laugh Thomas."

Thomas. "I would probably believe in such a thing too Rheneas, till then come on in and have some fun with us my friend." Then the middle school kids joined up with the rest of the party while Edward dressed up as Jack the pumpkin king from the fright before Christmas, with Ben and Bill dressed up as the monster kids from the same movie while Bo Co came up looking like Sully from Monsters inc.

Edward. "Looks like your party is a smashing success Thomas like we have for the other parties this past year."

Thomas. "It seems like the homestead is another destination on the Island of Sodor Edward, I have a feeling if this keeps up I am going to add more guest cabins or even a hotel on the grounds for those who want to experience what is it like to be on a homestead."

Bo Co. "Well the controller is more than glad that you and Rosie have a place like this to run, and it keeps bringing more holiday makers to the island to see what takes place on a homestead like this."

Edward. "Any plans to expand your homestead Thomas, I am sure we may not have enough room to accommodate additional visitors to the homestead while some of us will be attending the engines on the railway while the rest of us want to know what else is to do when new visitors come and see this homestead up close."

Thomas. "Well I have thought of that and have discussed this with Sir Topham Hat and everyone else in this general area, about how to board our visitors while keeping the homestead from becoming overcrowded by the guests."

Bo Co. "And what have you and the people decided about what to do about the increasing visitors to your homestead Thomas?"

Thomas. "Remember that land that was vacated on the opposite side of the road entrance, it was discussed about turning that part of the land to a hotel and a place where visitors can park their regulation vehicles and trailers when they come and visit during their holiday time." Then Rosie hearing about what was proposed to Thomas and Rosie about expanding their land to accommodate visitors to their busy homestead.

Rosie. "Also, one of the corners of that location is where we proposed a market stand where if we have an abundance of grown produce that our homes cannot keep and become overwhelmed about such a harvest can sell. That way we can provide additional income and service to the homestead and keep it afloat for as long we keep the homestead in our name."

Bo Co. "Now that sounds like you and Thomas are planning your futures beyond the tracks. Do you think you can handle it all? After all the work you do on the railway and here on the homestead, I am sure this will stretch you both thin if you are not too careful about it."

Thomas. "If all goes to plan you may see less of us on the railway, since this place is going to make us busier than how we work on the railway. Not to mean we want to become separated from the railway, just not as much during our busiest months of our year the growing season and the harvesting season and then the party season with holiday parties and get together s like all the events from this past year."

Edward. "If you find you are overwhelmed in your work here on the homestead Thomas make no hesitation in asking me for help, I am more willingly to help you on your homestead my friend." Then the two shook hands for that agreement.

Thomas. "Sure, thing Edward, you Toby and Percy are more than welcome to help me, and Henry build this place into a dream come true." Then the group of friends joined the rest of their guests and friends at the party.

Unknown to the party goers Diesel, Arry and Bert have gathered outside of the homestead entrance in hopes to scare everyone on the homestead with the puppet of the tall man that they used on the night Luke got scared.

Diesel. "Now remember you two, we are just going up to have some fun with these party goers on the homestead, this will be a Halloween to remember."

Arry. "Sure, thing Diesel, this will scare those homesteaders out of this place to call our own, instead of that dreadful smelters house."

Bert. "I admit the smelters house is not pleasant but that is not why we are here. This is the night we just trick the homesteaders for a bit of fun."

Arry. "Oh yeah, come on this will be good."

Back inside of the dining hall Bill and Ben was having fun planting fake spiders in the drinks of their friends for a fun joke. As James was about to have a bit of his fruit punch when he notices something swimming in his cup and screamed like a girl.

James. "Ahh! Now who did this?" He said crossly then heard the laughing voices coming from the other side of the dining hall wall. "Oh, really funny Bill and Ben, when are you two going to grow up from your childish pranks?"

Bill. "What is the matter James cannot take a joke? Ha, Ha."

Ben. "Yeah you should see the look on your face James, ha, ha." But then the twins stopped laughing when two large snakes came down and startled them to scream and run.

Bill and Ben. Gasped "Ah giant snakes!" Then took off behind the lounge chairs and heard the laughter of the Lundwisky twins Sonny and Sydney.

Sonny. "What is the matter Bill and Ben cannot take a joke? He. He, he."

Sydney. "Yeah you should see the look on your faces you two. Ha, ha, ha." Everyone else laughed at the scene where Bill and Ben got a taste of their own medicine and decided to laugh with everyone else.

The Narrow-gauge boys were also enjoying the party while Duncan and Sir Handle are still deciding on what joke to play on their friends since Bill Ben and the Lundwisky twins already played some good ones already.

Duncan. "Ach. Let it be up to those four to come up with some good ones while we are still pondering a joke of our own to play out."

Sir Handle. "Don't worry the night is still young and there is plenty of time to come up with a good one to play out before the night is over."

Peter Sam. "Just make sure you two do not make a joke where someone can get hurt from."

Sir Handle. "Relax Peter Sam I am sure we can come up with one for a bit of a laugh, the question is how." Then they all noticed Luke starting to stare at something lingering outside of the dining hall and is frightened to speak up.

Duke. "What is wrong Luke what has you got your tong in a twist that we cannot make a word you have said?" Then Luke spoke up with a fright in his voice.

Luke. "Th- th- There is- is a dark looming figure on the outside of that window." Then pointed up to show what he was talking about. "Look there." Then the middle school boys turned and looked out the window and were now scared and frightened about a tall dark man with multiple limbs.

The Narrow-gauge boys. "Ah! It is the tall man of the woods!" The shouted that got the attention of everyone including Thomas, Edward, Rosie and Cassey about the tall figure from the outside of the house looking in. They were surprised and concerned for everyone's safety, but instead of calling the police they wanted to make sure what they are seeing is nothing more than just a hoax.

Cassey. "What do you guys think, do you believe what we are seeing is real?"

Thomas. "To make sure we are just going around to the other side of that wall, it is after all facing the road side of the homestead. Remember Malcom and his friends had sneaked on the homestead when they cut the fence when they went after that owl my sister was watching."

Edward. "It is a safe bet it is someone who is playing the same joke that poor Luke saw that one-night last week."

Rosie. "I am coming too, want to make sure the area is really safe from intruders. For all we know that they are just party crashers looking for some Halloween fun." So, the four friends came out from the patio side of the dining hall and opened the gait quietly then looked over and spotted who it really was. Then an idea came to Rosie on how to spook these jokers into revealing themselves. She sees that they are standing under a tree with a limb hanging over their heads. Rosie found a small Jack O' lantern and found an eye bolt with a washer and nut and a long rope and tied the face carved gourd and threw it over the branches then allowed for the carved pumpkin to come down just enough for the Diesel boys to look up and dropped their tall man puppet to the ground and screamed at the sight of a floating pumpkin head in front of them.

Diesel. "Hunh. What the." Then looked. "Ah! A Ghost."

Arry and Bert. "A Ghost! DAhh.!" Then everyone came out of the dining hall to see the three diesel boys Diesel Arry and Bert screaming at the sight of a floating pumpkin head and saw it was Rosie holding the rope to the small pumpkin head dangling from an overhead branch. The sight was so funny that everyone there had to laugh including the hats.

STH. "Ho. Ho, Ho. Now that was a trick for a treat Rosie."

Then Skarlowey and Rheneas came to where Luke Sir Handle Duncan and Peter Sam were hiding after Luke saw the tall man outside.

Duke. "It is safe to come out from under the piano everyone, the tall man turned out to be Diesel and his lackeys pretending to be the tall man."

Duncan. Then perked up and started to sound like he was not afraid of the incident. "Ha yea see Luke it was just none other than those oily group of diesel boys who was giving you a fright."

Peter Sam. "If that is the case then why did you came under the piano when we thought we saw the tall man with us Duncan?" This caught Duncan off guard, so he is trying to cover up on what just happened.

Duncan. "We. You know it was just dark I just did not want poor Luke to be left under there with out someone looking out for him." Of course, the others were not buying his story.

Skarlowey. "Just face it Duncan you were just as scared like the rest of us when we thought we saw the tall man of the woods." Duncan just scoffed until he just had another fright that scurried him behind the lounge chair nearby.

Duncan. "What me? Rubbish, I am not afraid anything, so I should not be too scared about some creepy looking-." Then turned to his side to notice a hairy shadow coming towards him. "Ah! A beast." Then everyone looked over and saw it was Rusty who finally came down after dressing as a werewolf that made Duncan run for cover when he saw his shadow come into the room.

Rusty. "Aw come on Duncan I am sure that this was not too scary for you. Right." Then everyone laughed at the sight of Duncan hiding behind the Lounge chair when he thought that Rusty was a real werewolf for the party. That caused Duncan becoming redder than James's red cowboy outfit. Then everyone came out an viewed the fireworks to become the final part of the celebration. Everyone agrees that this was a wonderful Halloween party on the homestead.

* * *

Come back when Thomas and Rosie found a fellow class mate who is in trouble when she becomes and under aged mother and needs the homesteaders for help. What can there be done about the matter find out next time on the Journey through Northwestern High School.


	12. Family Matters

A Fellow Student has a problem and does not know how to deal with it, can Thomas and the others help find the answers their school friend is seeking. Let us find out how it goes shall we?

I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends they are owned by the following

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Family Matters.**

It was a crisp Autumn day on the Island of sodor, Thomas Billinton and Rosie Vulcan had returned from another days of work on the railway. The events from the previous week fun and eventful. Thomas and his sister Ariel investigated the records of Their E2 brothers and sisters and was declared that there was no one they knew by the name of Timothy except for the Timothy in the China clay works. Then after it was revealed that Diesel, Arry and Bert were the so-called tall man of the woods to scare everyone who were invited to a Halloween costume part on the homestead, after Rosie gave the smelter teens a scare by swinging a small Jack O' Lantern over their heads. On the way home Thomas was asked by Rosie to stop at a nearby pharmacy to collect a testing kit just in case.

Thomas as he stops his Tacoma in front of the pharmacy and parked before addressing back to his love. "Did you want for me to come in with you?"

Rosie. "If you want, this is just in case if there should be a surprise between the two of us." Thomas knows of what she means. He knows he and Rosie do often have play time to one another especially when certain moods to make them want to become more closer to each other. He also knows it is something he and Rosie were told about if they were not careful of how to approach one another while under such moods. Both he and Rosie do their best to prevent unwanted children since other than Thomas has no experience with raising children. It is best to make sure their safe practices are the best they can do in preventing a child into the world when they themselves are not ready to become parents just yet. They looked up and down the isles until they found the testing kits and made sure it is the right one Rosie can use for her needs. (In Her Head) "This one looks like the best option and look here is how to perform the test and make sure it is successful in its conclusion." Then looks up and spots a familiar face from school beyond their regular school friends. "Hey Sally Harkman, what is up, why are you here?" Then from the other side of the isle a 17-yr. junior student with long dark wavy hair green eyes looked up and saw her classmate and broke her from her state of mind.

Sally. "Huh, what oh hello Rosie, I was just looking around for some things." Rosie was puzzled about her mood.

Rosie. "Is there something wrong, you seemed distant about something today, and it looks like you are looking for baby needs right?" Sally just did not know how to answer her, since no engine cannot know what is going on in the human world.

Sally. "Um I do not know of what to say Rosie, but how can I tell you this." Rosie was curious about what she could be in right now.

Rosie. "What could be wrong right about now, and why is it that you are here for?"

Sally. "Actually, I am here because of what is under my arm right now." Rosie was puzzled.

Rosie. Came over to see what she is talking about, "And what is under arm that is worrying you about now?" Then Rosie stops to see a small child in the arms of her school friend then smiles at the sight of the baby in the carrier. "OH, how sweet, who is this little one, are you babysitting, and how old is this little guy?"

Sally. "His name is Carter, he was born last week, and happens to be my son." That surprised Rosie to look up to her friend about becoming and under-aged mother.

Rosie. "This is your son?" Sally nodded. "Wow who was the father of this little boy then Sally?"

Sally. "His name was Chad Billinton." That caused Rosie to stop and was surprised to hear of another Billinton on the Island besides Thomas and Ariel.

Rosie. "Billinton are you sure the only Billintons I knew of is Thomas who was the tank engine and his sister Ariel. Are you sure his name was Billinton?"

Sally. "Actually, this Billinton was a great grandson of Lawrence B Billinton the designer of the e2 class. His family moved to the island to be near their great grandfathers' vision of his creation. Chad was a Fourth generation of his family, I was dating him for a while until he found out that I was pregnant then heard no more from him nor his family."

Rosie. "Oh, What a shame." Then she eyes Thomas coming over her way. "OH, here comes Thomas hey Thomas." Then Thomas eyes Rosie and recognizes Sally with his girlfriend.

Thomas. "Hello Rosie, oh hello Sally and who is this little guy with you? Can I see him?"

Sally. "Sure, can I ask you and Rosie to take him in please, I do not know who else that I can turn to."

Thomas was surprised. "What? Why? Is there something wrong and why does this little guy need to stay with us when he needs to be with his parents?"

Sally. "Actually, I am his mother and his father's name is Chad Billinton, and the reason I am asking for you and Rosie to take him in since I had ran away from a youth clinic for teen aged moms to be. Chad happens to be fourth generation of the man who designed the E2 class that you are made from Thomas. When he found out that I was pregnant with little Carter he decided not to have anything else to do with me."

Thomas. "I remember Chad when his parents allowed for him to travel with me one time, he was supposed to be under the same guidelines my brothers and sisters grew up with. No matter what obstacle there is nothing is more important than family even if the family starts off young. You and little Carter are welcome to stay until we can locate your family and the Billintons and find out on how to sort this out."

Rosie. "Have you ever contacted your parents at all Sally? Because I am sure they must be worried about you by now."

Sally. "No. I am afraid of what they might say if they knew about seeing Chad and having Carter as a result of my seeing him."

Rosie came over to give Sally a hug making sure things will be alright for their junior yr. friend. "I am sure they must be more worried than angry about this. If there is one thing we as engines know before our humanization that the love of family is stronger than the fear of rejection."

Thomas. "Sally Why don't you come with us back to the homestead and we will contact Sir Topham hat to find the Billintons and your parents in hopes we can sort this out. Alright?" Sally nodded yes, and she decides to go back to the homestead with her high school friends.

Sally. "Yes, I would like that very much, and I am so sorry to bring you both into something you are not ready to face yet." Then she and the two railway high school workers decided to gather their things and pay them off before they returned to the homestead with their guests. On the way back, Rosie gave a call out to the controller.

STH. Was about to head for home for the day when his smart phone went off and decided to answer it before getting into his car for the drive home. "Hello STH speaking how may I help you?"

Rosie speaking in a quieter tone but loud enough for the controller to hear. "Sir this is Rosie, I am calling to you about one of our classmates from the junior level who is having troubles right now."

STH. "Oh, What kind of trouble Rosie?"

Rosie. "Both Thomas and I ran into Sally Harkman while in the local pharmacy, she approached us and wondered if Thomas and I can help her while trying to take care of her little problem she has. Can I ask of you to contact the Harkmans and The Billintons who are on the Island sir? I believe it is something their families need to talk about a matter that concerns them both."

STH. "Oh, I understand Rosie, I do know of the Billintons and the Harkmans we will meet up with you two on your homestead Rosie."

Rosie. "Sir when you do make sure they include Chad as well, it is a matter that he needs to be involve in too."

STH. "Sure, thing Rosie, I will make sure that Chad Billinton is present during our meeting on the homestead." Then hangs up the phone as Thomas's Tacoma had returned to the homestead and while the rest of the homestead watched as they continued their activities on the homestead. Then Edward, Ariel, and Nia had seen Thomas Rosie, and their Junior friend from school Sally and noticed a little bundle under her arm. Then the three mentions came their way to meet up with Thomas and the others. It was at that moment the baby started to squirm and make crying noises.

Edward. "Hello everyone." Then noticed the crying baby. "Who is this little one? May I?" Then came over and picked up little Carter just as the young group came inside Thomas's house and settled everything down. Thomas decided to call his and Rosie's Driver since they may know more about how to take care of children since they have families of their own and know about.

Thomas. "Hello Gavin, this is Thomas, is there a possibility that you, Malcom and your wives come over and help us on a matter of taking care of babies, not that Rosie and I have one but one of our school friends just gave birth a week ago and is in trouble. I need to know how to properly take care of this little person to make sure he is well looked after."

Gavin. "Sure, thing Thomas, is the controller on his way."

Thomas. "Yes, he is, Rosie had called him just after meeting with one of our school friends, while looking for such kits just in case."

Gavin. "Alright then Thomas see you and Rosie in a bit."

Thomas. "Thank you, Gavin." Then hangs up before returning to the living room just as the controller, his wife and Dowenger Hat had arrived and is now aware what the problem is.

Dowenger Hat. "Hello Thomas and hello Rosie." Then turns to Sally Harkman. "You must be Sally Harkman am I right dear?"

Sally who is a bit nervous came up and answered back. "Yes ma'am, I am Sally Harkman a fellow student to Northwestern High school, and this little guy that Edward is holding is my one-week old son Carter Billinton."

STH. "Thomas and Rosie told me you were having troubles am I right young lady?"

Sally. "Yes, I was sent to a youth clinic during the time I was pregnant with little Carter here, and now I am afraid of losing him to some stranger that may not want to take care of him after he was born. That is why I had asked for Thomas and Rosie to see if they can take care of him since they appeared to take better care of themselves."

Thomas. "Only because we had help along the way, and even if we could bring in this little guy into our home, there has to be a way to work it out. Let us not forget that we are still in high school and may not know how to raise a baby since no engine knows how to take care of one."

STH. "You did helped Albert during that time you helped his wife and child when her baby needed to be rocked to sleep."

Thomas. "True, that was because of learning on what made the baby quiet, and that was why I volunteered to take that one journey until both the baby and his mother got the sleep they needed."

Edward. "I heard all about that Thomas and I am proud of you for handling your little problem from that point."

Thomas. "Thank you, Edward, but this is something different. Sally is having trouble since she became pregnant with little Carter and does not know how to deal with her situation."

Dowenger Hat. "Sally when you gave birth to your son, did they tell you on how to take care of him."

Sally. "No, after giving birth to him they took him away believing it was better if I had no contact with him at all."

Rosie. "Don't your family want anything to do with you and your son Sally?"

Sally. "When my parents found out that I was pregnant, they suggested that I continue my schooling while attending the clinic after school let up until last month when I was excused from school during the last month of my pregnancy. During that time, I had no contact with my parent believing they do not want anything to do with me." Everyone was puzzled who wanted to let go of their children when they needed help from their parents during such times.

Dowenger Hat. "What why in the world would your family believe you are better off with out their love and guidance on how to love and bring this little one up in this world?" It was at that moment Gavin and Malcom along with their wives had come in with the Billintons and the Harkmans about the subject on the matter.

STH. "Welcome our gusts and our fellow workmen on the railways, we are here to talk about a matter of family issues."

Mr. Harkman looked over and spotted his daughter with her new born son in the arms of Edward and is now furious about how disobedient his daughter is right now. "Sally, how on earth you still have that little thing in our presence, I though I have told you, that you are to make sure that little thing is out of our home along with you." Everyone was shocked at the comments Sally's father just made, even Ms. Harkman was shocked of what her husband had just said.

Ms. Harkman. "What did you just say, what did you mean to not let our own daughter return, and after giving us a grandson."

Mr. Harkman. "I did not raise a tramp as a daughter, if she got her self pregnant by that Billinton boy then she should know how to take care of herself." Then Sally, and little Carter began to cry at the sound and feeling about the young mother's father's reaction about his daughter's situation. The Billingtons were also shocked that their son abandoned a family member and leaving her to her fate.

Mr. Billinton. "Why didn't you tell us that Sally was pregnant Chad, this was not the Billinton's way of family son."

Ms. Billinton. "What reason would you abandon a family member when they are in trouble young man? I thought we had taught you better than this."

Chad. "What could I have done, I could not reverse the pregnancy if I wanted to."

Mr. Billinton. "No matter the situation son, Family is more important that personal problems you should know that. When we face things like a family we face them together as a family should."

Mr. Harkman. "Then you should have taken her in when she could be a proper mother and not bother us with her problems." Ms. Harkman had enough about her husbands controlling habits, so she came up and slapped him for his remarks about their daughter's situation.

Ms. Harkman. "That is enough you monster how dare you claimed you are a loving father when you just thrown her out of our love and compassion for her. What kind of father are you when you let go of the only daughter and the only chance to have a grandchild with her?"

Mr. Harkman. "I was only protecting the family dear, no one should ever betray our family without my saying so."

Thomas. "I believe the only thing you are protecting here is your pride and control over everything in your name. However, you cannot control how life really works, my girlfriend and I may have our own moments, however we do know if there will be anything that will come from the results of it, then it will be up to me and her to see these things through. We may be young, but it doesn't mean to lower our guard for one another."

Rosie. "In the mean time there is a little life that needs to be taken care of, and if none of his family really want a family they should have thought of that before they committed their love play. Right now, who really needs the attention is little Carter and his mother. Excuse me please." Then came over to embrace Sally while Thomas took over the care of Carter then with their drivers took the mother and baby away while the grownups tend to the matter of their family values.

As they walked away to another room is when Thomas noticed a stench from the baby. "Whew what are you doing now little Carter? I believe that your bottom is starting to smell."

Gavin. "That means his diaper will need to be changed, has anyone managed to bring home some diapers for his age range?"

Then Sally calmed down enough to bring over the items she bought from the pharmacy that day. "Here I have managed to buy the formula, bottles and the Bottle carousel that is used to steam sterile the bottle, and baby formulated water made to make sure no impurities are present when it will be time to feed the baby. Fresh diapers healing and diaper creams to help soothe his skin and change of clothing in case he makes a mess of himself."

Rosie. "While we prepare the bottles for Carter why don't you and Gavin learn how to change a baby's diaper, OK." Thomas realizes that babies are going to be needing round the clock care and changing dirty diapers is part of the deal, then agrees to help change the diaper while Edward watches with Thomas while Gavin help Thomas how to change Carters diapers.

Gavin instructs Thomas on how to change Carter's diapers. "First, we need to place him in a changing station that is only used to change babies when they soil their diapers, then it is best to change him in the correct size diaper, and since he is a week old he needs to be in the new born size. Next is to lay the diaper flat open with the tabs facing from the back forward. Now it is time to lay the baby over the diaper just in case the baby may still have some leakage left to shoot out." Then opening the lower part of the one piece revealing the bottom of the baby and exposing the dirty diaper. Thomas was then instructed to open the diaper tabs on the baby gently in case Carter has anything left to let out. When realizing that Carter is no longer needing to go anymore, that is when Thomas is instructed to lift up the baby's little feet to take the dirty diaper off and grabbing some nearby baby wipes before cleaning off the baby's bum. After wiping the baby's bottom Thomas was instructed to take the diaper cream and healing lotion and where they will be needed before securing the new diaper on the baby's bottom and tossing the dirty one into the nearby garbage can.

Edward could not help but to watch on how Thomas is very tentative and making sure that Thomas has not missed the steps on changing diapers, and now Edward is also acknowledged in knowing what to do when little ones need their diapers changed. Thomas finishes little carter by snapping up his one piece back before he was instructed on how to hold the child since the top of the baby's skull has not closed yet and it is essential to pick him up a certain way by supporting the head while picking up the baby before resting him on Thomas's shoulder, just in time to watch Ariel, Rosie and Nia watch from Alice and Gavin's wife on how to prepare the baby formula.

Alice instructs Rosie, Ariel, and Nia on how to prepare the baby bottle by remembering since it is best to heat treat the bottle after washing them in a normal wash before placing them in the microwaveable carousel to become sterile, then using the instructions on how much of the included scoop of formula is to be used for a one-week old baby, in this case he just need about 2 fluid ounces a feeding since he still has a tiny stomach and cannot hold on to so much food yet. It was at that moment Henry, Emily, James Gordon, Jasper, Jessica, Rebecca, Molly and everyone else came in to see what was going on and seen that Thomas and Edward was in the kitchen learning how to take care of babies and decided to join up with their friends to see what they are learning about. Then Gavin's wife has shown Rosie and Nia on how to prepare the bottle by measuring the baby water until it reaches the two Fl Oz. then using something called gripe water will help make sure the baby will not have too many air bubbles as he drinks or it could be a cause of belly aching and to make sure there isn't and that is to allow for the baby to drink only half of the bottle and draping over the shoulder a burping cloth in case the baby's stomach disagree about the type of formula he is being fed on. Then allow the baby to rest on the shoulder and give little messages or taps on the baby's back to help ensure he can pass the gas as a burp or a belch to clear out the bubble before proceeding in feeding the baby until the bottle is almost done. However, Thomas and the rest were reminded that even if they followed the right way to feed the baby. It would be up to Carter if he is really finished with his feedings or not. And after which it is best to have someone to keep a good eye on the baby's activity to provide safety and security, the most important is to show how much love you are willingly wanting to provide to make the baby know that he is in a good place.

Before the bottle was to be given its top, it was placed in the microwave to heated it up for 40 to 45 seconds until the bottle was warm enough and not too hot for the baby to feed on. Then since Thomas was still holding little Carter he was given the task of feeding the baby and came to a rocking chair and held little Carter in his arm before he was given the bottle to feed Carter and the baby was enjoying his meal and decided to look into the eyes of Thomas with wonder who this person is, and wonders if this person is his father or not.

Thomas. Speaking in a soft baby tone "Hello Carter, my name is Thomas, I am not really your father but someone who is concern about you and your mother right now. Do not worry, we will make sure all is good between the families of your real parents little one." Rosie came over to see Thomas and Carter then could not help but to smile at the scene of the two bonding as if they were father and son but knew that they were not.

Rosie. "Aw. Now who in the world would want to be rid of a sweet baby like you. No one should, and we will find a way to help you and your parents and grandparents find a way to make sure you are brought up right too." Then everyone was hearing the Adults and Chad in the living room talking away to find a solution while trying to reason with Sally's father about his treatment to his daughter and maybe his only grandson he may ever had.

STH. "Seriously Mr. Harkman, you must still have room in your heart for your daughter, you must know that it is very important that little Carter must know who his family is. Allowing your daughter out there without support from you and your wife, that is most disturbing I hear from anyone."

Mr. Harkman. "What I do with my family is none of your concern Sir Hat. My daughter made her choice to sleep around with Chad and now she must face the fact that she needs to be on her own without me."

Ms. Harkman. "You may be the head of our household Mister, but I am her mother and I do want to make sure our daughter has our support. I am not looking forward of hearing about my daughter to become killed by some stranger while little Carter still needs caring and shown love from his real family."

Lady Hat. "Why in the world would you believe that you can reverse a precious gift like a small baby who comes into the world Chad? You must know that running away from your responsibilities is not going to make them go away, and if you do you will be running away from your own future young man."

Sally. "You said to love me forever no mater what and when your own son comes into the world when I have no one else to turn to. You left me without a second thought about your actions Chad."

Mr. Billinton. "Chad do you understand what is going on here, you chose to sleep with Sally even when she was concern on how you allowed for her to believe in you when you just broke your words to her. This Is not the way we raised you son, now it is the time you showed some responsibility, and help the mother of your child find a way to make things better for her and your son."

Chad. "How what can I do to make things work when I am still in high school myself, I do not know how to find a way to make things work between Sally and myself to make things work for Carter." Then Thomas came up to see if Chad had ever thought of finding a career and a job for his future.

Thomas. "Chad, have you ever thought about finding what future you may want when you got out of school yet?"

Chad. "Why should you care, you have everything here to provide for your friends and yourself as well."

Thomas. "Believe me I do care, like I care along with my former engine friends who are also human along with me. We do understand that life is going to be tough, especially when you are still young and not know of what to do when times get tough. My friends and I do understand since we are still trying to understand what life is like beyond the tracks, and had the help from those who we helped since starting as engines working up and down the lines, help us in return by helping us find a place like this homestead since we became human this year and learning all there is to owning a place to call your own. I do get that, at the same time why do you want for your own son to suffer because you refuse to be part of something you should have considered before you acted the way you did. Now it is best for you to hold on to your son and look into his eye and know what you are running away from." Thomas hands Carter to Chad, to know of what the new father was running from. "Not only a new life who needs love, guidance, care and knowing you could provide all of that, but from someone who is also half of you. When you chose to run from him, you are also running from yourself and future of the Billinton family. I may have started my life as an engine but becoming human made me realized that the only way to understand life, we must understand what we need to do, one day and one step at a time."

The rest of Thomas's friends and sister came up and supported him on that though of knowing what is taking place and know that Thomas was right. No child should have to suffer when the people who matter the most to the child should have considered the consequences about under-aged unprotected love play. The hats and the Hartmans also heard what Thomas had said and the hats agreed with Thomas.

Chad. "What should I do then, what can I do now this little guy will be needing both me and Sally?"

Edward. "You need to find a good job to help support your son's needs, and that is to help provide the diapers, baby foods and other things that she and little Carter is going to need. And if anyone says you are wasting your time on the baby, tell them that you are concentrating on your future since it is already hear."

Rosie. "And even if the feelings between you and Sally may change in time, your love for your son must not change since there will be others who will also want to have that relationship with Carter as well. Such as the Billintons and even Ms. Harkman even if Mr. Harkman may never want a grandchild in the first place."

Mr. Hartman. "I had never said I never wanted a grandchild, that is until she was considered old enough to have one, not while she is still under my roof."

Rosie. "Well that is what you just implied when you chose to throw out your daughter with your only grandchild, you have proven you are not willingly to take care of your grandson while your daughter still needs your support now that little Carter is here."

Mr. Harkman realized of what Rosie just said, believing that allowing for his daughter to leave the home while needing his support in raising Carter, was something he did not realize until now and how foolish he was of believing Sally could bring Carter without knowing the nature of his grandson as he grows. "I am so sorry everyone, when I found out that Sally became pregnant with little Carter, I thought she was supposed to be a grown up by now and take care of herself. I really did not mean for her to leave us, and to be all alone without me and her mother, It was not what I wanted to do and I am sorry everyone especially you sweet heart. I should have been there for you and not try and believe it could be forgotten about by throwing you two away, can you ever forgive this old fool of a father to you Sally?"

Sally overcome with joy and now knowing how sorry her father was, began crying tears of joy knowing she can come back home with Carter, and the support by both them and the Billintons to raise Little Carter into a proper young man full of love not only with their real families but from Thomas and his friends even after if and when they decided to return to the tracks as engines or not. "Of course, daddy, thank you daddy thank you." Then Chad realize that he needs to own up to his responsibilities and help take care of little carter.

Chad. "This is just not Sally's baby he is mine too, what can I do to support him while I am still in school and have no job at the moment."

STH. "You know The Earl is needing a worker for his railway museum before long, how would you like to take a position at the Earl's estate to provide your son's needs when you are finished with your school for the day?"

Chad thought about that and realize that if he is going to help raise Carter, then he cannot be choosy about what kind of job he is needing to take so he allows the railway controller to contact the Earls the position that was mentioned. "Sure, thing Sir, how soon will I be able to make contact with the Earl sir?"

STH. "Why don't I contact the Earl tomorrow and we can get these things settled young man."

Chad thought about this and believed that this would the best thing he can do to support Sally and Carter. "Yes Sir, I believe this will be the start of something new between me and Sally Sir." With a hand shake between STH and Chad adds to the agreement in finding a job for Chad to help bring an income to help Sally and Carter with their needs.

Everyone else there smiled as the new young parents and their families begin to depart with little Carter with the baby needs his mother bought earlier, as their friends found a new venture on bringing up little Carter Billinton in a wonderful world on the Island of Sodor.

Before the Hats, the families, the drivers, and wives began to part after the previous guests had left turned to the young group that happens to be Thomas and his Friends and sister for a final saying.

STH. "Thomas, I know you and the others have not be human for very long, but tonight I believe you have become a very responsible young man when it comes to issues beyond your knowledge. I am proud of the fact you are willing to help those who are in trouble, even if it means to learn something new about the human world as you venture through this time you and your friends and sister are on."

Thomas. "To tell you the truth sir I was not too sure how everything would turn out, so I decided to ask for Malcom and Gavin to come here with their wives since they already know how to raise children. I could have asked you too, I just wanted to be with those who can explain how to take care of them while I knew you had to be busy with the parents of the new family on sodor. I just wanted to be prepared in case things could have gone wrong with the young mother and little Carter, just to be on the safe side sir."

STH. "I see, well then Thomas, I believe you have done the right thing in asking for help when things just came up unexpectedly. I am proud of how both you and Rosie handled this situation, you two are really a wonderful pair on the Island of sodor." Then Rosie came up to bring in her belief of the matter.

Rosie. "We are just looking out for the best interest of our friends, because they reminded us about our situation here on the homestead. Everyone here is still young and in school, if there is ever a time to become parents while doing our best to be safe about it sir. I am not too sure how we could have handled it if the situation came here."

Thomas. "Sir Does the railway have a special day care system to help young parents a way to stay in school, perform their jobs and to find some safe havens for young family's Children?" STH stopped and listen to what Thomas had asked an important question in the events the young folks on the homestead may end up as parents as well, and in time will need to look for resources to find care takers who can find the time to watch over children while they tend school and work to support young families in crisis.

STH. "Thomas you and the others here had brought up an important question, and it is something that may be a consideration, since many of you are in a relationship with special people in your lives and I cannot be here to stop special moment between the love many of you share on this homestead. I will investigate this matter for the future of you and your friends. In the meantime, I wish you all a good evening and to promise to come up with a solution for such matters." Then he and his family turned around and headed for home, then Thomas and his friends headed for the dining hall to make a chicken casserole steamed vegetables and dinner rolls for a warm meal to sit with family and friends and to reflect the matters that was on the homestead earlier this evening.

Thomas. "Dear lord, we have gathered here to give our thanks of praise and help provide those who are in dire circumstances beyond their control a chance to find better ways to deal with their problems without the innocent becoming the major source of the problem. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Percy. "How is it that you and Rosie found out about Sally Thomas?"

Rosie. "I first learned about Sally's troubles while finding those testing kits in case if I find myself experiencing the early signs of Pregnancy Percy. I just found a kit when I looked up and found sally across the aisle from me."

Nia. "You are not experiencing those symptoms yet are you Rosie."

Rosie. "No, but I was told on how it starts, and just to make sure I bought a kit just to be sure."

Ariel. "How did it feel when you first held Carter like that Thomas? It looked like you were bonding with the baby at the moment."

Thomas. "Actually, it really was not that bad, I may had to change a dirty diaper at first but after that was able to see what it took to fix up a baby bottle and formula before turning my attention on Carter and could not help look into his baby eyes and not feel the love and wonder from him."

Rosie. "I especially liked how you told him that you will help him in any way you can."

Edward. "I believe you are becoming more and more human everyday since you become human Thomas, you are more understanding of the human way of doing things than the rest of us here."

Henry. "It was not just Thomas that is learning these things Edward, Emily and I also wanted to learn about taking care of children since she and I have become a couple and end up much in love as He and Rosie are in love. By watching Thomas, I was also learning with him on how to handle children, especially when they start off as babies."

Emily. "What you have asked the controller brought up another matter, what would happen if any of us end up becoming parents when we are not ready for it?"

Rebecca. "I believe it is something we all should consider, I am madly in love with Gordon and if such a thing is to occur between us, it would be something that we need to work out on."

Gordon. "I agree, there has to be a solution to how to keep watch over children when we are working at the station and attend school at the same time. The last thing I want to do is lashing my anger against a helpless child who deserves better."

Thomas. "Gordon under no circumstance should you ever lash your anger towards a new child since they are most vulnerable and fragile at that age. Every young life deserves a protective and caring person who wants to make sure they are well looked after. Try and imagine yourself a small helpless child unable to speak his or her mind about how you would treat them, when you are near a baby make sure to know what it is telling you instead of losing your temper."

Percy. "Some one had better keep an eye on Gordon and James in case he is unable to care for a baby himself."

James. "What do you mean Percy, keeping an eye on me?"

Polly. "He means what could possibly happen if you and Molly would end up becoming parents too early, while still going to work and school in the meantime."

James. "But she is not pregnant Percy, are you Molly?

Molly. "No of course not James but, Percy did come up with an important issue on what could happen if you and I could possibly end up having a child when we are not prepared to take care of while attending school and you away at work?" From that moment James had to think about the possibility of becoming a young father, and now is glad that this issue had been brought up.

Rosie. "From what we have learned already, the problems Sally was facing was a father who was controlling her every move, and a boyfriend who was not ready to face his responsibilities. If they all would have known what kind of a hardship Sally would have faced if we did not step up to help her, it would not just be her out on the streets little Carter will grow up without the love their families could deliver. No Child should ever be a forgotten child because of a grandfather who cannot control life and a father who would just run away from his responsibility and future of his family."

Thomas. "Not only that Rosie. Chad is supposed to be part of the Billinton family, they were brought up on the values of the family. If Chad was to continue to run away from his problems, he may as well break the bonds of the family promise of a wonderful loving family. I had experienced their love for each other when I gave Chad a ride in my cab one time."

Toby. "It is a good thing you and Rosie stepped up for Sally when you did, I would not know what to do if I had been approached by Sally and her baby today."

Edward. "Oh, I am sure you would Toby, you would ask Thomas and Rosie for help like you did when you found that injured owl a few weeks back. It is always best to know who to ask for help when times get bad, and that is not too often here on the homestead."

Mavis. "Thomas also brought up another point of what can happen if any of us ever became parents while attending school and some attending jobs and other activities here on the homestead?"

Rosie. "I believe that the homestead will find ways to entertain the children while living and attending the animals and other things here on the homestead. It is a matter of who would keep watch over them while making sure they are kept out of harms way and make sure they stay close to the homes."

Thomas. "It is also important to know what any of us are capable of doing when such times are to come on the homestead while living here. A lot of us have someone who we want to hold on to, and not loving each other is not going to be that option. Instead we all need to work with our loved ones, to find ways to help one another and nothing here is more important than friends and family here on the homestead on the Island of Sodor."

* * *

This is all for our high school friends. Find out next time when Ashima is having trouble finding that special someone while Thomas and Rosie continue their love connections while the two former come up with ways to understand children more, and find a solution on how to help young parents raise their children, or to help find those willingly raise them while still attending school and find time to find jobs when they ready to take care of their commitments. Come back for another issue on the Journey Through Northwestern High School.


	13. Falling for Ashima

Let us see how the international students are enjoying their first taste of Autumn on the Island of sodor and a familiar face is going to join the rest on the homestead and finds himself head over heels over a pretty face.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine and Friends, they are owned by the following.

Thomas The Tank engine and friends

Owned by the Rev. W Awdry.

Directed by Britt Alcroft.

Owned by Mattel.

Other characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Falling for Ashima**

It was a cool Autumn afternoon on the Island of Sodor, and the students of the Northwestern High School are finished with another day before heading out for their after-school activities. Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, James and Henry all head down to the station and yards to perform duties on the railway, Donald and Douglas are heading out to their jobs at the movie complex, and Duck is on his way to the market to start his job as a service clerk. The rest of those who live on the homestead where Thomas and the other former Sodor steamers, return to their residents to keep watch over the animals and tend to the many tasks that still needs attention before the start of winter is to begin. Students like Ashima and Gina are on their way to their jobs at the Queen Pizzeria for the afternoon. Ever since they became human, Ashima and Gina are always wanting to explore more about the Island. However, they need to ask one of their friends on Thomas's homestead a tour of the Island, but also to be careful not to create friction with their loved ones in case of uneasy feelings between friends. Ashima is still captodative over how she first met Thomas a couple of years ago, while she and the other international engines mistaken The Island of Sodor to their destination on the mainland. She is reminded that Thomas is in love with Rosie Vulcan, even before meeting the former number 1 engine of Sodor by accident of course. Even the thought of Thomas's warm smile and kind heart keeps her thinking _, (in Ashima's head)_ "If only there would be a way to spend some time with him but do not want anything to happen with my friendship with Rosie neither. What shall I do?"

Gina saw this and know what is on her former competitor and friend's mind. "Still thinking about Thomas Ashima? Still daydreaming of becoming his along with Rosie too?"

Ashima. "Maybe I am silly to think of how wonderful it must be for Rosie to become Thomas's girlfriend, he treats her so well, with so much love and compassion and yet I could not help but wonder what it would it be like to have someone who wishes the world to you?"

Gina. "You must know of another who may also have an eye on a beautiful lady from India, I am sure Thomas is not the only one. If you can look closely you may be surprised who else may want to give you that same compassion as he would show Rosie." Then Ashima turns to her friend on who may have an interest in a former Indian Railway engine turned human.

Ashima. "Who do you know of that has an eye on former railway engines from different countries, if the people of India believe I could be of something not trusted, then who do you think would have an eye out on engines like us Gina?"

Gina. "Give it time my friend the one who is meant for you will someday sweep you off your feet just like how Oliver swept me off my feet when we were trying to dance to some old swing music that was played after WWII died down." Ashima turned to her friend trying to understand of what she said.

Ashima. "You and Oliver are now dating Gina, you and the former little western engine who is also living on the homestead that Thomas and the others are now living in Gina?"

Gina. "You got it my friend, just after the Halloween party on Thomas's homestead a couple of weeks ago. It was just after learning how the Diesel boys were pretending to be the tall man of the woods and talked about it from different countries around the world of the same character."

Ashima, "And here I am wondering if I can have that special someone, (Sighs) one day I may find my special someone who would love me and care for me like Thomas is to Rosie."

Gina in a sympathetic tone. "You will my friend, you will." The two drove off to reach the pizzeria.

* * *

At Knappford Station, Thomas, Rosie, and everyone else who works on the railway arrived to start their jobs for the day, when they were approached by the controller and someone else who they almost did not recognized until Thomas noticed the livery on his clothing.

Thomas came up to shake the hand of "Ryan, my goodness, Ryan, you have just become human too?"

Ryan. "Yes Thomas, I have just became human two hours ago, it started on one of my return trips from the branch line delivering good to the other end, on the return I had filled up my tanks at the water tower the Little western engines had used when they became human, and well here I am just after reaching Knapford station."

STH. "Thomas Do you possible have any room left on your homestead for Ryan here, I know there are a lot of spaces are taken, there surly has to be one or two more?"

Edward. "I am sure there is one or two more in the dormers, that is if that is OK with you Thomas?"

Thomas. "Of course, we are here to start our jobs in the yard for the afternoon until the 8:00 hour then we will return home for the evening on the homestead alright Ryan."

Ryan. "That sound alright, I need to finish filling the forms and finish with my application to continue working on the railway, but not until I proven my worth by working as a station porter at Harrwick."

STH. "After which before you all leave for the night, we can all review what you and Rosie had asked me before my departure from your home last time Thomas."

Rosie. "Oh, sure thing sir, we are best prepared for the unexpected, then finding resources that are not available for us. Especially when the unexpected surprises can pop up at any time." Then Thomas and the others left to perform their duties while Ryan stood there confused about what they have mentioned about.

Ryan. "Excuse me Sir, but what did Rosie mean to be better prepared for the unexpected when resources are needed especially when unexpected surprises can pop up now and then?"

STH turned to Ryan and explained all that happened the previous week. "Last week Thomas and Rosie were approached by one of their High school friends who happened to be an under-aged mother and was needing the help from Thomas and Rosie. They came me about the problem to help sort out some of the mess the Harkmans and the Billintons could have been if Thomas and Rosie did not contact the help from me and their crews on the matter."

Ryan. "Oh, but what was it they were concern about if it was about another young couple with the problem and not them?"

STH. "Thomas and Rosie had asked me about some sort of care system if anyone on the homestead that Thomas and Rosie both own managed to find themselves needing child care in case the couples on the homestead would end up having children no matter how safe the practice on their so-called love play time."

Ryan. "I did not know that there is so much of becoming human, I think someone better teach me everything about becoming human and know how to approach girls without looking silly sir."

STH just chuckled. "Ho, ho, do not worry Ryan, in time you will be able to catch up with everyone on the homestead and understand how to understand girls and to fit in with everyone else alright Ryan."

Ryan nodded and started to head back to the office for finishing his legal papers and application forms before his first day on the job the following day. "Alright then sir."

Then Ryan and the controller returned to the office finishing the forms for Ryan and the controller to fill out. Since his tank engine is a Sir Nigel Gresley's design it is best to give him the name Gresley for his last name just like for Gordon, Spencer, and Scott. Ryan will be treated as a cousin of the Gresley engines, and he is aged at 15 like Thomas and some of the others on the homestead and High school.

A few hours later just before Thomas and the others are to return home for the evening, they stopped by at the controller's office of all he is about to reveal in front of the young people.

STH. "Everyone, I have asked you all in here due to a question that Thomas had brought up last week when we had the visit of the new family on Sodor. The Railway board and our station office do understand that each of you are still understanding how to be a human and to face the pressures of a teenager growing up into adulthood. Therefore, we decided that the best way to confront any issues families are confronting and since some of you did say you planned to return to the rails when high school ends while others will still be living as humans working on the rails or on your homestead Thomas if I am correct." Thomas nodded his head on correcting the controller's assumption of his former number 1's decision about still living and possibly working on his homestead when his real work on the railway may be too much for him to handle while tending to matters at home.

Thomas. "That is correct sir, if I find my activities on the homestead is needing my attention more, then there is a possibility that I may be seen less on the railway. Not that I still want to part from it, but still need to find ways of keeping the property after high school ends."

Henry. "That also goes for Emily and myself also sir, if Thomas needs help on his homestead, then I can be there to help him, especially since he and I do have homes to be proud to own sir."

Edward. "I personally still love to stay on the homestead with Thomas and Henry when high school ends, but when I do return it will be as a driver and not the engine since I have the hunters cabin the way I prefer it to be."

James. "I am not too sure what to do when high school lets up, I do like my life as a human, but part of me wishes to return to the tracks as an engine. I am not too sure where I should go, I cannot make up my mind on the matter of it."

Gordon. "I believe it would suite me best to come back to the rails but as a driver and not the engine, I too like my human self now than ever."

Rosie. "I am with Thomas, since we owned the homestead, it had seemed to be another destination on the Island of Sodor that most people on the mainland may not get to see too often. At the same time, we did have plans of opening up a farmers market as another source of income to the homestead."

Ryan was impressed about what the others plan to do after high school, and wonders where in the world he would like to do when high school is over for him. Ryan decided to hold onto his thoughts until he knows for sure what he would like to do when he graduates and until then he needs to learn everything, he can so Ryan can know of what to do for his future.

STH. "Well that is good to know, until then if there are going to be issues in your lives that may need assistance in, especially when you find unexpected surprises come into focus. Then we will talk to some of the nearby daycare centers for those who may already need help in raising children can come and have the registered caretakers watch over the children while you all attend school and your jobs on the railway or where ever you or any of your friends may need help in the future." Thomas and the others are curious of which child centers are best of choices when parents need a safe place for their children while away for their daily activities while in school and their work times.

Thomas. "Do you have any information on these care centers Sir. I bet everyone who is under the same pressures that Sally, and Chad are under and are either too overwhelmed or may not have the resources that you are providing us now." That is when the controller shown his young workers the number of child centers and pamphlets for the young group to pass around their school to help their friends for references.

STH. "Here Thomas, see if you and your friends can pass these around and remember to go through the ones you felt best for young parents can send their children in the events, they find themselves too overwhelmed about raising babies." Thomas and the others took the number of pamphlets and decided to return them to school for other students to look through while Thomas and the others looked through the ones, they felt best to send children, in the events they themselves end up becoming parents themselves one day.

Thomas. "Thank you, sir, we will look through these at the same time pass them around the school for the students who are also facing the same issue that Sally and Chad had to face." Then the friends decided to leave for the evening but realized that it was starting to get too late to make dinner on the homestead, so on the way back home Thomas and Rosie felt it would be best to order some pizza before the return home trip and decided to call the Queen Pizzeria to order pizzas for the homestead. Rosie decided to call the pizzeria while Thomas drives his Tacoma.

At the Pizzeria Gina was confronting Spencer about a delivery he was supposed to make but made a bad remark due to not getting the tips from the costumers.

* * *

Gina. "Spencer I just got a complaint from one of the homes you had delivered and said that you demanded a tip from them. What in the world is the matter with you, you're supposed to create a service not blackmail with someone's order."

Spencer. "What am I to do when someone does not tip their delivery driver, I mean I must deserve something after delivering their pizzas at the cost of my gas and everything else."

Gina. "If you want to feel appreciated for you jobs Spencer, then you just deliver the orders as promised and do not make us look pathetic for your antics or you could find your business somewhere else instead of here Spencer!" It was at that moment there was a call on Gina's business phone and is glad to hear from a friendly voice from Rosie. "Hello this is the Queen Pizzeria; how may I help you?"

Rosie. "Hello Gina, this is Rosie, and I would like to order some Pizzas for the homestead please."

Gina. "OH, hello Rosie my friend, oh of course, what would you like for your pizzas my friend?"

Rosie. "I would like to order your family sized sausage and pepperoni pizza, a deluxe pizza, and a vegetarian pizza and to complete the order add some bread sticks and two large sodas to go please."

Gina. "AH, I got it, they will be ready in 30 minutes or less, in which means they will be ready when you arrive for your pizzas my friend."

Rosie. "Thank you, Gina, we will meet with you there plus some information to pass around."

Gina. "OH, what kind of information Rosie?"

Rosie. "We will let you know when we get there Gina, see you soon."

Gina. "OK, I will see you when you get here, bye." Then turns her attention back to Spencer and hopes he does not back down on his deliveries this time. "Here Spencer, this is the next pizza to be delivered, and if I find you have been rude or make bad assumptions to our paying costumers then I will see your silver behind out of my Pizzeria, do I make myself clear."

Spencer sighs as he responds. "Yes Gina, I do understand to do my job right or it is out the door with me." Then he took the pizzas and went out in his car and hopes to deliver his pizzas without complaint.

Minutes later Thomas and his friends arrived to pick up their pizzas and drop off the pamphlets for Gina's business to pass around to her paying customers. Thomas Rosie and Ryan decided to enter the Pizzeria and showed Gina the child care center information and explained what had let up to it and why it can be vital for young families struggling to stay strong.

Gina. "Hello everyone, oh and who is this fellow with you two?"

Thomas. "Hello Gina, this is actually a fellow member of our railway Ryan Gresley, he was supposed to be the purple tank engine of a Gresley design that runs the Harrwick line. He just became Human today and is going to stay with us on the homestead until he can decide what to do with himself. Ryan this is one of the international engines who I competed against during the Great Railway show from Italy, Gina." Both Gina and Ryan bent over to shake hand while a beautiful face emerged from the kitchen after hearing Thomas's voice with Gina's

Gina. "Hello Ryan."

Ryan. "Hello Gina, nice to know you." Then looks to the kitchen and sees another face but more beautiful, so beautiful that he is captivated by her beauty alone. "OH, H- H- Hello I, A, Um glad to know you too, um." Then everyone sees who Ryan is talking about and realized that he is love struck by Ashima's beautiful appearance.

Gina could not help but to laugh at Ryan's reaction to Ashima's appearance. "Ho, ho, ho. Ryan this is my good friend from India Ashima. Ashima this is Thomas and Rosie's friend Ryan Gresley."

Ashima. "OH, uh, hello, are you OK? You seem not to be in sound mind at the moment." Everyone can see that Ryan is trying to find his words but is failing but is amusing to his friends to know that he has a special interest in Ashima.

Ryan. "What I mean is uh, oh, what, where, ack, it's just." Thomas and Rosie gave what they had brought over and hopes Gina can pass the pamphlets around and she decided that she can hand them to people who can use them. Then Thomas and Rosie felt that it was best to pay and collect their pizzas and try and take Ryan who is still having a hard time finding the words he wanted to say.

Rosie. "Here Gina, please hand these around for those who may need help with family matters?"

Gina looked at what Rosie had given her and after looking through them agrees to help pass the messages around. "Oh, OK Rosie, I will see that those who may need to know of these places can find refuge and reliefs they need."

Thomas. "Thank you, Gina, nice seeing you again Ashima." Then looks to Ryan who is still loss for words decided to guide him out the door and back onto the homestead with everyone else. "Come on Casanova, we can see them again in school." Then Thomas helps guide Ryan back to his Tacoma while Ryan is still looking to find the words to speak to Ashima.

Ryan. "I a mean, is oh what, where are oh, oh good bye uh ho, oh no." Then he and the others left, and Gina could not help but to chuckle at Ryan's reaction when he first meets Ashima. Ashima was a bit annoyed at her friend's reaction to the new young man they just met.

Ashima. "What?"

Gina. "I believe the one just showed up."

Ashima. "Oh hush." Gina could not help to giggle about it.

On the way home Edward noticed Ryan's expression and wondered how he got this way.

Edward. "What happened in there?"

Thomas. "We just dropped off the pamphlets and was just introducing him to Gina when Ashima arrived and after seeing her for the first time I believe he is lost for his words to her." Edward could not help but to laugh at Ryan situation, and now knows that Ryan may have an interest in the former Indian Engine.

Edward. "Oh, I see, well I do hope he knows how to approach her before he makes a fool of himself."

Rosie. "I think it is best for them both to work it out since it is between the two of them after all."

Edward. "Well I hope he can snap out of it, so we will not have to worry about his complex ed state at the moment." Then Edward decided to break Ryan's trance before he loses himself in his thoughts for Ashima. "Ryan, you have to snap out of this now." Then slaps the back of Ryan just as he says.

Ryan. "MY NAME IS RYAN AND WHAT IS YOUR NAME!" Then calms himself to realize that he is no longer in the presents of the beautiful Indian girl who he seen at the pizzeria earlier. "What just happened?"

Rosie just stopped laughing enough to explained to Ryan of what just happened. "We just stopped by the pizzeria to pick up our order of pizza while introducing you to our international friends when you were lost in thought of Ashima after she made her appearance before us." Ryan felt embarrassed about not able to speak his mind a the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Ryan. "OH dear, I have not done anything too embarrassing before her did I?"

Rosie. "No, you just had a hard time finding your words and your where about before we left."

Ryan felt foolish of how he reacted to a possible new friend, "When can it be possible to see her again."

Edward. "Tomorrow in school with the rest of us, if you like we can find ways of bringing up your confidence on asking girls out for a date."

Ryan was now nervous about talking to Ashima after his first confronting her, and not too sure how Ashima will react to someone like him. "I don't know, I mean she is so beautiful, and I was such a mess trying to talk to her just now." Everyone felt sympathetic to their purple clothed friend and hopes to help Ryan find his confidence on meet with Ashima again without stumbling and embarrassing himself for her affection.

Thomas. "Do not worry Ryan, I am sure she would like to get to know you, all you need to do is to build up your confidence and find the time to talk to her. At the same time try not to show off, like she once told me that I am now telling you. Be who you are, and you can go far." Ryan was not too sure.

Ryan. "Easy for you to say Thomas, you probably had the eye from every beautiful engine on Sodor even before your humanization, I have seen most of the lady engines had looked to you with wonder."

Edward. "Actually, that has not happened until Thomas started dating Rosie. Lady was the first engine we have know before the arrival of Emily, then Molly, but Thomas only saw them as friends."

Thomas. "Even if I was with any engine before Rosie, they were just friends to me. Rosie on the other hand was something different, she was more radiant, fun and full of life. I had never met a lady engine filed up with adventure and excitement as I am at times. It was not until the hector incident that led Rosie and I more needing each other and wanting each other for compassion, comfort and love that is when I realized how much she means to me. Even when I first met up with Ashima when she accidentally bumped into me that almost allowed for me to swim with the fishes. I just saw Ashima as another engine no matter how beautiful she happens to be. My heart belongs to Rosie as long ash she wants to share the love and life together with me." Rosie could not help but feel Thomas's heart as he tells the reason for his commitment to her, and smiled at the compliments he just made, and is more in love with him more than ever.

Rosie. "You are asking for a good one tonight are you my handsome number 1 love." Thomas turns to her with a smile and a reply.

Thomas. "Not until we are home my lovely sweet Rosie rose." Edward just smiled and chuckled at the lovely couple in front of him before readdressing Ryan on his problem with Ashima.

Edward. "Do not worry my friend, I am sure if you can find the time to talk to Ashima on how you feel for her, then I am sure your confidence will start to peek for her."

Ryan. "I hope you are right Edward, I just wish that I did not lose my mind over such a beautiful lady like that."

Then the return home party arrived on the homestead in front of the Dining hall where everyone is waiting for Thomas and his groups to arrive with the pizzas, they had ordered on the way home. Then they all spotted Ryan with the group and is looking rather down as he approached the dining hall with everyone else.

Duck. "Well look who just joined us for school tomorrow everyone, it is Ryan from the Harrwick branch line."

Oliver. "What is wrong with him, he looks down from what I can see."

Ariel. "Not to sure but we will find out when he comes in."

Then the party of friend came into the dining hall, Emily and Molly came over and collected the Pizzas as Thomas, Edward, Rosie, and Ryan had entered the dining area to meet up with everyone.

Edward. "Hello everyone, look who is joining us on the homestead for the time being, Ryan Gresley at the age of 15 and is staying in the dormers with those who don't have homes yet."

Donald. "OI, Ryan long time to see lad, why the long expression?"

Douglas. "Aye Ryan you look like you have lost something or someone if I may ask."

Ryan. "Is not either Douglas."

Donald. 'Then what is it my lad." Then Thomas and Edward came over to explain Ryan expression before everyone.

Thomas. "Ryan has seen Ashima for the first time and was so captivated about her beauty, he could not bring himself to say hello to her. He was just lost for word and mind after his first meet up with a beautiful girl." Then everyone could not help to be relieved that Ryan is not too much into troubles, just love struck and is embarrassed about how he reacted to a new beautiful face.

Duck. "OH, is that all, do not worry Ryan I am sure you will find time to talk to her again."

Gordon. "Ryan do not worry, I had my share of embarrassing moments on this railway too, too many for me to mention."

Ryan. "Yes, but none of your incidents did not involve a very beautiful face to make you come off the rails or land you in a ditch." Gordon felt embarrassed about past mistakes that still is talked about even today. "I just met the most beautiful girl on the island and I just stood there with my jaw chewing the air, and I could not get one word out to say hello to her."

Bill and Ben could not help but to listen in on the conversation and decided to make a joke about it.

Bill. "Did you hear that Ben, Ryan lost his words to Ashima."

Ben. "I know right."

Bo Co. "Bill Ben that is enough." The twins continue.

Bill and Ben. "Ryan and Ashima sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes the marriage then come Ryan and Ashima with the baby carriage. Ha, ha, ha." Edward and Bo Co came over to keep the twins quiet.

Edward. "Alright you two, either you quiet down or you can go to your rooms without the pizza tonight, how about that hm." That quieted the twins up.

Bill. "UH, Fine sorry Ryan."

Ben. "Yeah sorry Ryan."

Ryan. "That is OK, I never knew falling in love for someone can lead to embarrassing moments."

Edward. "Do not worry Bill and Ben are still too young to understand about girls and about falling in love with someone you like."

Rosie. "Anyways, we also came home with some information to hand around school when the similar issues that Chad and Sally are facing, can now find the information they need to help their situations too."

Thomas. "Until then let us gather around the table and have this pizza before it gets too cold."

Then everyone gathered around the tables and grabbed their slices of the pies, and decided to sit where they felt comfortable either at the table or in the lounge watching a bit of television just after Thomas and the others finished saying grace, then help address Ryan of what he is expected to do when he first enters the high school and will introduce him to some of their friends in school. Ryan is listening to every detail and wants to make a first good impression. Thomas reminds Ryan to be himself when next time he meets up with Ashima again. Ryan is determined not to get overwhelmed by her beauty when the next time he sees her even if it seems hard. James wanted to bring in his so-called expertise on dating girls but is reminded that it is best to focus on the lady he really wants and not some fantasy that James is summoning up.

Thomas. "Never mind about James, all you need to do is just be yourself Ryan, and if you are still having a hard time talking to Ashima then we will try and help you find the confidence you need when you see her next OK?"

Ryan. "Alright Thomas if you say so."

* * *

The next day, Ryan is looking into a mirror practicing his approach to Ashima for when the next time he sees her and hopes to gain the confidence to say hello to her.

Ryan. "Hi, my name is Ryan. Hello, I am Ryan nice to meet you Ashima. Hello Ashima, would you like to spend some time with me?" He kept at it until he hears Percy at his door.

Percy. knock knock knock. (Muffled from behind the door) "Ryan, are you alright, do you need help with something?"  
Ryan realized that it was soon time to leave for school had to stop and opened the door to reveal Percy on the other side.

Ryan. "Oh, sorry Percy I was just practicing my greetings before I head out to school today."

Percy. "Oh, that is OK Ryan, I can understand that it can be hard to say hello to a new pretty face."

Ryan. "Not just pretty Percy, a very beautiful face, the most beautiful face I have ever seen in my life."

Percy laughed at his comment on Ashima. "He, he, he, come on Ryan, you can get your chance on seeing Ashima again, just keep your chin up and let's go to school my friend."

In School Ryan got to know of the other friends that Thomas and the others hang around with from time to time. Cassey Tallshally, David Scott Kirkland, Alisa Rose Jones, Jessy Breaer, Jon Paul Dawson, and the Lundwiski twins Sonny and Sydney. They all welcomed Ryan warmly and now has a new friend in Ryan too. Then during lunch hour everyone sat around their usual table and insisted that Ryan joined in on their company when Thomas and the others noticed that Ashima and Gina had arrived in the cafeteria and decided to join their friends much to Ryan's surprise.

Gina. "Hello everyone, I hope we are not disturbing anything are we?"

Nia. "Not at all my friend come join us if you like?" Then Gina and Ashima decided to join up with their friends while Ryan was trying to collect himself before Ashima sat right next to him trying to find out what is so wrong with him.

Ashima. "Is he going to be alright, or should I help him to the nurse's office."

Edward. "Oh, he is alright, he just having a hard time saying hello to you. That is all." Thomas decided to help his friend gain his confidence for Ashima.

Thomas comforts and whispers to his friend about his emotions and find his feelings to Ashima. "It is ok Ryan, just take a deep breath, (In which he does then let's go the see Thomas about what to do) turn to Ashima and say hello and let her get to know you better."

Then Ryan calmer turns to Ashima and began to talk to her. "Hello Ashima, I am so sorry about the way I acted, it's just that I have never met such a beautiful person before and was having a hard time talking to you without looking foolish. I am sorry Ashima."

Ashima smiled. "There is nothing to be sorry about Ryan, I was under the assumption that you find something wrong with me the way you were looking at me when you did. I should be the one to be sorry Ryan."

Ryan. "What for, I find you to be the most beautiful person that I have ever met, and well I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me from time to time?"

Ashima smiled with joy. "Of course, I would like to spend time with you, I would like to find the time for us to know one another."

Thomas and the others could not help but feel relieved that Ryan and Ashima are now talking to each other and are soon to be a couple like the others on the homestead.

* * *

Next time, Duck felt less useful since everyone else had contribute something to the homestead but him, and for the first time Thomas and the others are on their first cattle drive to separate the homestead cattle from the rest before returning the herd back to the homestead and the issue of fire safety on the homestead is a must consideration. Next time on a journey Thru Northwestern High school.


	14. Bring the Cows home

The weather is starting to get colder, and before we all know it time for the cows to come home, Duck is does not believe he had not contributed to the homestead, Nia is worried for her friend. Plus, talks of keeping watch for fires close to the homestead under control. Let us see how things come out shall we.

If you ever watched Alaska the last frontier then you will likely to know what they faced to make things work for them where they live.

I do not own any part of Thomas and Friends, they are owned by the Following.

 **Thomas & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry

Created by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Bring the cows home**

Ever since Thomas, his friends and sister Ariel become human since the beginning of the previous summer, they all had a hand in contributing a part of the homestead since it had been owned by Thomas and Rosie. Thomas and Rosie with the help of Sir Topham Hat had bought up the property for their own when they were the first to become humanized from their engine forms. Other engines had also become human sometime after that point. Henry and Emily, then Edward, Gordon and James followed afterwards. After a few weeks Toby Mavis, Percy, Rebecca and Thomas's last sister Ariel came in one swoop then soon all the friends needed to find homes and Thomas and Rosie had the room at the time. Then Molly. Jessica James's twin sister, and her lover Jasper become human after that, then after the arrival of the Flying Scotsman revealed the human version while the real engine remained on the tracks. Finally the Little Western Engines had become human as well for two former Great Race Engines Gina from Italy and Ashima from India became Human just before Thomas, Rosie, Duck, Oliver, Ariel and unexpectedly Bill, Ben, Edward, and Bo Co gone around the world trip escorting two race car teams to their races across the globe Ace Ferrari, and Murry Cougar, and ended up bringing back another Humanized human from engine form Nia from Kenya just before Thomas and his Friends plus sister ever managed their first day of high school in Northwestern High School. Thomas and the others know they need to play their part in contributing their efforts to help Thomas and Rosie since they owned the property, and since then developed the area and homestead for their needs and likings. Thomas Rosie and Ariel live in the main log home on the property, Gordon, Rebecca and Scott live in the up graded guest cabin so they can now include Ryan who just recently become human, Henry, and Emily live in a home of their own, after it was offered to them by Farmer Mc Call before the house they have could be moved to the homestead. Toby and Mavis share a space in the dormers, as do Percy and Polly (Lady), James and Molly, Jessica and Jasper, Duck has a room to himself as does Nia, Oliver, Donald, Douglas, Caitlin and Connor. Everyone gave a hand in providing either an income or provide some hands on the homestead while Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James spends their afternoon working in the shunting yards, Maintain the station or in the case of James who is now starting out as a Porter after Gordon and Henry finally earned their place as firemen on the shunting tank engines. Thomas and Rosie still work in their engine selves while, Edward works on his engine side, but on short trips since he is still under 18 and cannot venture down the line without permission. Gordon works on Stanley while Henry now starts working on Oliver's engine side while Oliver himself does not mind since he is aged 14 and not yet old enough to work in the yards until he reaches 15.

The other humanized engines like Percy, Emily, Molly, Rebecca, Polly, Toby, Ariel, Jessica Jasper, Mavis, Scott, Connor and Caitlin do their part in helping provide much needed resources such as cutting logs into lumber and firewood, feed the growing number of animals present on the homestead, such as the chickens in the chicken coops, one side for egg layers and the others for brooding hens and roosters for future ways to produce meat on the homestead, they also have a good number of horses that Thomas and the others do have both for leisure and for work on the homestead. Both Toby and Percy especially use their horses Peanut and Molasses for range riding into the feeding fields where Thomas and Rosie keep their beef cattle until their need to come home and from the looks of the season that day is coming soon. Oliver decided to come up with something new, he along with Thomas, Rosie, Ariel, Gordon, Edward, and finally Donald and Douglas had become the Homestead's Hunting Club on Sodor, decided to find an alternative in trapping Sodor hare into another meat source, Oliver decided to look into raising Meat rabbits and Hares as another source of meat along with raising Pigs for a food supply as a consideration. While Oliver went over to the lumber yard of the homestead, picking his choice of lumber to build some mobile rabbit hutches as he was seen by Duck who wondered what his fellow great western engine friend could be up to.

Oliver. (To himself). "Yes, this could be good, and here is a start of my new project on the Homestead, hopefully we do not have to hunt for rabbits when we can raise them here on the homestead. One task we can cross off in the future." Then Duck came up to see what his friend is up to.

Duck. "Hello Oliver." Oliver turned around and sees Duck just behind him.

Oliver. "Oh, hello Duck did you need anything?"

Duck. "No not really what are you in to my friend?"

Oliver. "I was just researching for other ways to provide meat on a homestead, and I had thought about raising Meat Rabbits and Hares for our needs. So, I am looking for some lumber to build some rabbit hutches and Nesting boxes that can house mother rabbits to be just before they have their litters."

Duck. "Do you know how to raise rabbits or hares Oliver? Do you have any Idea of what to do as you are raising rabbits and hares for the dinner table?"

Oliver. "No not yet, but just like how Thomas and Rosie had learned how to take care of their animals from Farmer Mc Call, and Farmer Trotter. They had shown me how to raise rabbits and pigs as another meat source and other usage besides giving the homestead meat alone to use."

Duck. "Would you like some help in building the hutches and Nesting boxes for your rabbits?"

Oliver. "Sure, how about you help me select some 2 by 4 lumber, while I find some plywood and a screen mesh to house the rabbits. Farmer Mc Call said he will stop by and help me build the hutches and show me the common breeds of meat rabbits for us to raise on the homestead, So Shall we get started Duck?"

Duck was delighted to be useful on the homestead since he only works in the local market as a service clerk and was wanting a chance to provide something for the homestead. "Sure Oliver, where would you like for me to take this lumber to?"

Oliver. "Follow me and I shall show you Duck." Then he and Duck managed to bring the lumber close to the dormers just in front of Oliver's room where his side door faces the barnyard area of the homestead.

Duck. "Oh OK, so you can keep watch over your growing brood of rabbits from birth to dinner table am I right?"

Oliver. "Yes Duck, I plan to watch them from here to keep safe, and make sure no harm can come to them while they grow up into nice eating rabbits and after taking the hides off, we can use them to make gloves and hats out of them after soaking in some sort of solution to cure the hides."

Duck. "At lease you are contributing to the homestead, I wish that I can be that resourceful."

Oliver was confused. "What do you mean Duck? What makes you believe you are not resourceful?"

Duck had thought all the others had done to contribute to Thomas and Rosie since they offered their friends a place to stay, and many of them did something in return for their generosity. "Well you and the others had become a hunting Club and managed to bring a good source of deer meat back, Emily, Rebecca, Nia, Molly, Jessica, Jasper, Conner and Caitlin have contributed by offering their services such as gathering logs from the woods, caring for the animals raising, the crops into our well earned food stores, and Toby, Percy, Polly, and Mavis do their service by range riding on the feeding range of the homestead, and now you are starting to raise rabbits and hares for the homestead instead of trapping them in the dark and snowy landscapes around Sodor. However, I have not provided anything to the homestead that was considered a resource."

Oliver. "Non sense Duck, I am sure you are indeed contributing a part of your income on the homestead besides of Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Henry, Gordon, and James who work at the station, Donald and Douglas who work at the Movie complex at the shopping center, You on the other hand are working in the local markets as a service clerk to all paying customers, So do not believe you have not done something non resourceful." Duck was not too sure.

Duck. "I may be a bit silly, but sometimes I believe that I could do more for the homestead besides just another hand."

Oliver. "You are not just another hand Duck, you are helping out just as much as the rest of us are. Now come on you can at least help my haul this lumber to the workshops, so I can turn these pieces of lumber and mesh screening into rabbit hutches and nest boxes." That is what they did, Duck on the other hand was unconvinced about his so-called commitment on the homestead. That is when Nia had come over and wanted to be of some help with what the two are planning.

Nia. "Hello Duck, Hello Oliver, what are you doing with all of that stuff you are carrying?" Both Oliver and Duck turned around and seen Nia just behind them and was thanked for some extra help.

Oliver. "Oh, hello Nia, Duck and I was bringing this lumber and mesh netting to the workshops to make rabbit hutches and nest boxes to raise meat rabbits and local hare for our source of meat on the homestead. Do you want to give us a hand while we wait for Farmer Mc Call for his tips on raising rabbits?" Nia was delighted.

Nia. "I would like that very much Oliver, and how are you doing today duck?"

Duck who was still a bit lost about his commitments that he almost did not noticed Nia. "Oh, uh, hello Nia, I am just helping Oliver with his project, and what had brought you here?"

Nia. "I was done with my chores around the homestead for the day, since most of the foods have been stored away for the winter, I thought to look around to see who may need some help today and well here I am?"

Oliver. "Great then you and Duck can help me bring this lumber to the workshops, and when Farmer Mc Call comes over and brings me the information about which rabbits are best on a homestead like this then it is best to listen to those who know best."

It was at that moment the workers from the railway yards have arrived home and spotted Oliver Nia and Duck with an arm load of lumber heading to the workshops for some sort of project. Thomas in his Tacoma had arrived and stopped in front of his home, Gordon dropped of his passengers to their homes while he takes his F250 back home and decided to change his clothes and joined everyone else to see where the help will be needed the most. Thomas, Rosie, and Edward decided to join Oliver, Nia, and Duck at the workshops and waited with them for the arrival of farmer Mc Call.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, what is going on here?"

Oliver. "OH, we are just waiting for Farmer Mc Call to arrive to help me turn all of this into rabbit hutches and nesting boxes, so I can start raising rabbits as another food supply for us Thomas."

Edward. "Well that is a good Idea Oliver, and with the arrival of Ryan on the homestead any form of meat we can grow harvest and gather we can use on the homestead." That had brought Thomas into thought about the up coming cattle drive and soon it will time to ride up the range and help Toby, Percy, Polly and Mavis bring the beef cattle home for the winter. Rosie had noticed his expression and wanted to know what his thoughts were.

Rosie. "Thomas are you alright, what has got you lost in thought?"

Thomas. "I just realize that we need to start to bring the cattle home to the homestead, so tomorrow I believe you and I should help Toby, Percy, Polly and Mavis on the open range and help separate our herd and help bring them home."

Nia. "I thought you only had two heifers on the range Thomas, how big is your herd now?'

Rosie. "Our herd now consist of ten animals in the herd, we now have two bulls that are for breeding the cows when they are ready. And the rest besides the two we had in the beginning became eight cows some with young already and the two expecting mothers who are waiting for us to bring back tomorrow. The rest came from other farmers who decided it would be best to have some of their herds since we have plenty on this homestead to keep fed."

Oliver. "OH, now that was very kind of them, wouldn't say so Duck?" Duck after hearing all that made him feel more doubtful about himself ever more and decided to say nothing and walked away looking sad to the others.

Nia. "Is Duck going to be alright Oliver?"

Oliver. "He is alright, he is unsure about his commitment to making contribution to the homestead and after hearing from the two of you made him to believe he has not done enough."

Thomas. "What that is silly, of course he had made some commitments, like back in the summer when I had taken my boat out for the first time and we all went fishing in it for the first time. And he was the one of the few who had suggested me to take Ace and that scum Murry to their ports when they were racing around the world and because of that we managed to find Nia and brought her and her engine side to work on the railway while she herself attends high school with us. I believe that say something about his commitments to us and the homestead."

Oliver. "I know he is just not too sure about himself right now." Nia felt sorry for her friend and stared to look for him and hopes to make Duck feel better.

Nia. "I am going to look for Duck, I think he needs some cheering up, let me know if Farmer Mc Call has arrived yet to explain about raising and caring for rabbits. I will be back." Then she heads off to find Duck and shouts his name out until she hears him answer back. "Duck?! Duck! Where are you?" Then she stops and smelled something not right. "That smells like smoke but where is that coming from?" Then she follows the smell down the pathway to the lagoon area. She kept following it until she can see a pile of ashes smoldering near what is considered a coal seam and decided to hurry back to the workshops and decided to get help to put the fire out. Farmer Mc Call had just arrived when Nia shouted out. "Thomas Rosie there is a fire near the coal shelf down by the Lagoon area!"

Thomas. "Nia are you sure?!"

Nia. "Yes, I was looking for duck when I had noticed a smell of smoke then I followed it to a pile of ashes where it was near a coal seam."

That had everyone in the workshop alarmed about a fire near a coal seam, if it continues to burn then the coal could no longer be usable on the homestead and it is considered a resource to fuel the fires in the homes.

Thomas. "Nia get Henry Gordon and Scott down here to help me with the bulldozers and the excavator to put out the fire while you with Rosie and Oliver find everyone else and call out to the fire brigade. This will be too far for Bell and Flynn to reach so we need smoke jumpers to help put this fire out safely." That is what they did, Thomas and Edward hurried to the machine shed where they opened the doors and fired up the bulldozers while Henry hurried over and started up the excavator and all three took their equipment and were followed by James Scott Rosie, Oliver, Nia, and Gordon to see where they can lend a hand. Emily hearing all about the fire decided to call out to the fire brigade to assist on controlling a coal seam fire. As they came down the path of the Lagoon trail, they all smelled the smoke and hurried to the sight and hopes it would not be too big to put out. Then Henry noticed that the stream that leads into the lagoon can help put the fire out just by creating a pathway from is original source and direct it to the fire next to it then he calls out.

Henry. "I am going to head over to the stream to help divert the direction of the water to help put this fire out." They all looked ahead, and Thomas gave the all clear.

Thomas. "OK Henry but be careful that it does not allow for you to be drenched away."

Henry. "I will be careful Thomas, you just make sure we can find a way to keep this fire from burning up Sodor." Then Henry went ahead and started digging from the path of the stream bed and made channels to the burning area. Back at the homestead Duck managed to stop and smelled the smoke like everyone else, then decided to return back where the others might be and was heading into the direction where Thomas and the others went to fight the fire, and that is when Donald and Douglas and the fire Brigade had arrived and Emily came out of her house and allowed for the fire brigade to be lead where the fire is located.

Duck. "Emily what is going on and where is that smoke coming from?"

Emily. "Nia was looking for you when she noticed smoke down by the lagoon area and returned to warn us about a fire in the coal shelf." That got everyone on edge, now they wanted to help too, but that is when the fire brigade came over and stopped the young people before they can get hurt.

Donald. "We'd be going down that path area too, so we can help our friends if they needed us."

Douglas. "Alas, we need to find our friends and hope they are not too deep of trouble."

Fire chief. "Now hold on you two, it is best for you all to stay where you are, this fire could get out of control if the coal seams are to become ignited for anyone to put out so please stay here." And with that the assigned fire teams managed to follow the pathways to find the other teens helping to fight the fire by creating a channel of water to slosh the fire out by digging out any spots where the fire is most in location. Thomas and Edward do what they can to keep dead matter and debris away from becoming ignited by the fire. Henry continues to dig the pathway until the water starts to smolder the fire bit by bit. That is where they were directed by the fire marshal of what to do next after the pathway was dug. "Now Henry, as you continue to dig down deep enough, but careful not to stay in one spot for too long or your machine will start to melt, and your equipment will be rendered useless unless you follow my instructions." Henry turns to the fire marshal and returned with a nod to make sure he heard the fire fighter properly.

Henry. "OK Sir, let me know if I am closer to call this fire out." Then began to dig away the layers and with the water diverted to the fire area had started to smolder the fire but continued to dig his way with the aid of the fire marshal deeper and deeper and kept turning the ash area over and over to make sure they are not missing any spots where the fires are kept burning. Thomas and Edward continue to make sure the channel to the fire is kept open until they all noticed the fire is starting to weaken but is still considered a danger to keep a bit of the coal burning. Then with every effort of turning the very soil the fire is burning from, to allow the water from the stream to doused the fire until finally they begin to see the fire is now out and Henry continued to dig until every ounce of ash and unburned coal is no longer a blaze and with the help of the fire brigade this fire is now out. Everyone stopped their machines and came over for a well-deserved success to save the homestead and possible Sodor if they had left that coal seam to burn as it did. "We did it Thomas we saved your homestead."

Thomas and Edward came over and shook the hand of everyone before they decided to return the stream back in its original direction into the lagoon itself. "Good job everyone, that was too close to call."

Edward. "I say, we did a great job of putting out this fire, but not without the help of the fire brigade to help us make sure we put this fire out properly right sir?" The three friends turned to the fire Marshal who came up to congratulate the young home owners on a well deserving well-done for listening to directions and aided to put this fire out of existence.

Fire Marshal. "That is correct young man, I am sure your former controller would be please to know there are good fire fighting people on this homestead, the question I would like to know is how could this had happened?" That brought an interesting question to the homesteaders about who could have started this fire since the homestead have different heating systems although some do use coal to heat them up, they all know it is best to dispose their ashes the proper dumpsite that Thomas and the others had made when their homes were renovated, and everyone uses safe practices. So, Thomas Edward, Gordon Rosie Ariel looked around the burn area to find unknown tracks in the area. Then Nia who was with her friends while looking at the possible areas where the fire could have started had noticed something on the ground, it looked like a glass bottle and when she investigated and noticed that a beam of light focused on the source of the coal bed and alerted everyone what she had discovered.

Nia. "Look here everyone, it turns out that the fire was started by accident when someone left this bottle on the ground and the sun going through the glass made a hot beam that could be the source of how the fire was started." Then everyone came close to the bottle and notice that it was a beer bottle and no one they knew of drank beer on the homestead especially since they are all still too young to even touch a drop of beer, and Thomas and Rosie had no interest in drinking while under age knowing what such a thing could lead to.

Thomas. "I wonder who left this here, no one here drinks beer or any other alcohol product here on the homestead, heck we do not even have a brewery, nor do I know how to make the darn stuff."

Then Duck came over and noticed the beer bottle and had seen who had drunk beer and knows who had left it there. He remembers Diesel drinking beer, while riding his bike home from the market at one time and decided not to say anything on the matter until now. "I believe this is something Diesel would defiantly be drinking from, I remember coming home one time from the market and witness Diesel with Arry and Bert drink beer from an alley way behind the smelters House. This is a bottle of the brand he drinks." With that information, it was best that the local authorities have to investigate until they question the three diesel teens about their where about on the day fire broke out on Thomas and Rosie's homestead.

Fire Marshal. "I will let a constable and investigator know what had taken place, and to inform your controller about the actions of some of his Diesels living in the smelters house." And with that he and his unit returned to the station then to alert the nearby constable office about their discovery and decided to investigate the matter when the homesteaders are not too busy with their cattle drive.

Back at the homestead Thomas and the others decided to return home and caught up with Toby, Percy, Polly, and Mavis who returned home and are ready to discuss with Thomas and Rosie on how to bring the cattle home and in turn Thomas and the others told about the fire they had to put out during their time out on the range.

Percy. "Wow Thomas that was a very exciting story to tell. How did you know about the fire?"

Nia. "I had first noticed something burning while looking for Duck about his not feeling so contributing to the homestead like the rest of us have done since living here."

Toby. "But what make him believe he had not contributed to the homestead, I think what happened today was considered a contribution since no one else could have known about Diesel drinking underage and may or may not played a role of how that fire got started."

Thomas. "I agree, and I believe if Duck did not feel like he did, Nia would not have gone out to find him before she was alerted about the smoke coming from the coal debris from the lagoon area, we would definitely be in big trouble if the coal seam was on fire."

Nia. "You hear that Duck if I had not come out to find you and I could not have known about that fire and you would not step forward of who could have been here to leave that empty bottle behind to start that fire." Duck heard what she had said and was surprised about his little depression had allowed for her to find out about the fire and helped reported of who could have accidentally started the fire even if they were not there when they visited the homestead last. Then came over to Nia and was now relieved about not unable to contribute his part while living on the homestead with his friends.

Duck. "Thank you, Nia, I really did not think I was much help, but after what you have said I now realized how much of a help I truly am for the homestead, and I have you to thank my dear." Nia was surprised of what he just said and wondered if it could be mistaken for something else. Everyone else heard that and decided to let their friends talk it out but not before Thomas gave his friend something in case things get too heated between the two.

Thomas. "Here Duck, you may need this if you are heading to where I believe you may be going." Then Duck turns as his friend gave him something before, he returns to him as he returns his gaze back to Nia.

Duck. "Thank you, Thomas, that was thoughtful."

Nia. "Your Dear?" Realizing what he just said and to come up with what he meant.

Duck. "W- well, you see, since meeting with you in Africa when we along with Thomas, Rosie, Edward, and Oliver, I thought you were a very amazing person and possibly a clever engine if we were still on the tracks. I have learned to respect you for your helping others, come up with clever ideas, and now you have shown me how much of person that I am. I now see that I do not have to do something big to make a difference, small things can be just as impacting to provide answers or even to find solutions to everyday situation, And I have you to thank and to know how much beautiful you are to me both inside and out." Nia smile of what Duck had said and wondered if it was some dream.

Nia. "You believe that I am beautiful? No matter what anyone thinks of me with you?" Then he lends her his hand and she took it as he pulled her close to him.

Duck. "Let that be their problem not ours. The real beauty I see is deeper than what I can see on the surface, it is in your heart and I love it and you very much Nia." Nia smiled knowing that Duck loves her, and she is over joyed of what he had said to her then the two came closer and closer. Then the stars seem to be dancing while they embraced their first kiss together, and the more they kissed they were more and more into each other that Duck had asked her to join him in his room, Nia followed. It was here when their passion started to soar, peeling away their clothing, and Duck remembers to place that item on himself and then he and Nia were at it. She allowed him to touch her where she felt most comfortable for him to touch. They were enjoying their time together, with much love passion, caressing kissing, and feelings with each other. Nia was enjoying her time with Duck and he in return loved every part of her as he continues to love and cherish the moment with her until after at last, they are now exhausted and out of energy not love with each other decided to stop and hold onto each other throughout the night and slept together until the morning dawn.

* * *

The next morning Thomas and the riders on the homestead decided to gather around the horse corals and gathered their horses. They all know the snow is on its way and it was time to bring the cows home to keep warm, fed and looked after as some may have some calves that are yet to be born on the homestead. Their horses on the other hand decided to meet their riders at the gate knowing they will be heading up the trails to the feeding range for the cattle drive. Nugget was first at the gate and was over joyed to see Thomas then Diamond, Peanut, Sparkles, Molasses, Brix, Bullet, Blaze, Pixie, all came up and greeted their riders. Then Gordon Jessica Ariel, Jasper Rebecca had come down to find their horses, such as Buck, Midnight, Jewel, Maggie and Jax. Then Henry and Emily were the last to come down and found their horses Rollie, and Misty. Donald Douglas and Oliver decided to find their friends before they ventured off, but they have noticed that Duck was absent from their party of friends.

Donald. "Where is Duck this morning? Is he going to be helping us on this trip to the feeding range?'

Douglas. "Aye. It is all hands-on deck, don't tell me that he and Nia had over slept this morning'

Oliver. "Let them sleep in, we will let them venture with us another time, so while they are riding the horses how are we going to get there?" After hearing that Thomas, Rosie, and Ariel decided what they also have been working on while getting everything ready for the cattle drive.

Thomas. "Donald, Douglas and Oliver, I know we have not yet obtained horses for you to ride along with us to the feeding range, so after finding these things in the machine yard, we decided that you three could come along riding these ATVs, otherwise known as all-terrain vehicles along with us on the trails after having them repaired and now registered to be used to bring the cows home." Douglas Donald and Oliver were very surprise about finding another way to get around the homestead without horses until they can find some for themselves to ride.

Donald. "OHs sake Thomas, these are so cool."

Douglas. "Aye, this is going to be great riding on those things."

Oliver. "Are you sure we can ride them Thomas? I believe we need some practice before we can operate them for use in the back country." Then Thomas Ariel and Rosie came over to help their friends understand the vehicles they are just about to ride on.

Thomas. "First you need to know where it is best to ride these things while traveling off road. It can really be dangerous if you did not have a helmet and know how to use the controls. It is almost driving a motorcycle except that you will be riding on four wheels for the trails and not the open road. Except that you cannot use them on public roads, especially when you can easily get hit by a car who may be too distracted to see you." Then Thomas helped the Scottish twins and Oliver on how to operate the vehicles and gave them a test run while his friends were enjoying the ride and soon able to gain knowledge on how to operate the off-road vehicles and know what to avoid and take the time to drive carefully. Soon everyone was ready, all the horses were brushed off and were saddled up and everyone got on their horses while Oliver Donald and Douglas started the ATVS and placed the helmets on their heads for protection and lowered down them googles to prevent any debris hitting their eyes as they all ventured down the trails. "OK everybody, are we ready to sort out our cattle and before we can bring them home?" He said, and everyone waved a hand or beeped the ATVS, that had signaled to Thomas that all is ready to hit the trails. "Alright everyone Nugget are you ready?" He says as Nugget made a nod of the head signaling to his rider that he and the other horses are ready. "OK friends let's bring the cows home. Hi-ya!" Then everyone started to head down the trails just as Gordon looked back to see his brother Scott waving his hand as he says. "Have fun everyone, I will wait for your return when you get back."

Gordon. "Thanks Scott, see you when we get back. Let us go Midnight!" And with that Gordon turned back to the riding party and sought out to find the herds. Everyone headed out looking at the new scene instead of the lush green of summer, the area was filled with withered leaves on the trees with the beautiful Autumn colors of the leaves continue to fall to the ground and viewing some of the watering places where they witnessed starting to have the hint of frost on the edges. They all realized that it will start to snow soon, so they all venture on until at last they found their cattle along with the other homesteaders on the Island. They greeted with another homesteader of Sodor, his property is not as huge as Thomas and Rosie have but he still uses his home as any homesteader would. He came up and greeted the young group to help in separating the herds before returning them to the homesteads where they belong to.

"". "Hello Thomas, hello Rosie, ready to bring the cows home?"

Thomas. "Yes, Arnold Mc Von, we are ready to help separate our herd from yours."

Arnold Mc Von. "That is good to hear and who do we have riding on those fancy things behind you?" Then they all looked back to see Oliver, Donald and Douglas had arrived on the ATVS and for the first time had greeted one of Thomas and Rosie's closest neighbors of the homestead.

Thomas. "Arnold Mc Von, I would like you to meet Donald and Douglas Mcintosh who were the calidonian engines who worked on the Little western where this other guy who goes by the name of Oliver Collet who was supposed to be the 1400 great western engine on that same line. Donald Douglas and Oliver, Meet our nearest neighbor Arnold Mc Von."

Donald, Douglas and Oliver. "Hello."

Arnold Mc Von. "Hello, you three, ready to get to work and separate the herds for the trip back home?"

Donald, Douglas and Oliver. "Yes sir."

Arnold Mc Von. "Alright then let us get to work." He said just as he mounted his horse Hunter, just as the young party of riders rode together to find the other homesteaders to lead the herds to a corral, to separate the herds before they can be led away back up the trail with the rest of the herds. The plan was simple but at the same time make sure all the cows are accounted for, it makes no sense to lose a cow that you will need to survive on. Everyone took part even Gordon, and James took part in driving the cattle into the pen until the last of the cows, calves and even the bulls are now in the pens to be separated. Then everyone went over their lists to check to see which cows belong to whom, then everyone checked the ear tags that helps to ensure which animal belong to which homestead. It is now that Thomas and Rosie's cattle are now separated and before long it was time to release them with the riders guiding the herd back up the trail and on their way to the homestead where the animal yards are now ready for their arrival. Scott who was now joined up with Duck and Nia after being absent from watching their friends ride down the trails to find the cows and returned them back on the homestead. Decided to stay with Scott and help open the gates that will allow for the cows to be in their winter home and had some spaces in the barn for the new mothers to be in so they will not be in the cold when they begin to have their calves. They were just chatted away until the first of the cows was seen in the distance and that allowed for duck and Nia to open the door for the first of the cows to enter their pen, then they noticed some of their friends who started to guide the cattle back up the trails just as they greeted them back.

Nia. "Percy, Polly you're back already."

Polly. "It did not take that long this time, we have a starter herd after all and we had not that many animals yet and that had allowed for us to bring the cows home sooner than later."

Percy rode over just before stopping before his friends and dismounted Peanut before helping Polly get off Sparkles by holding her by the reins so that Percy's girlfriend can now get off her ride. "We just have to wait until Thomas and the others are back from the trip." Then more cows with some more riders came back it was Toby Mavis and Ariel who came back followed with more of the herd from behind with James, Molly, Jessica, and Jasper appear before their friends just as another round of the herd came into view with Gordon, Rebecca, Henry and Emily came into view, and finally the last of the herd came up just as Thomas, and Rosie coming up from the rear just as Oliver Donald and Douglas came up on the ATVs, and gave Duck Scott and Nia a surprise of what the last three was riding. Then the three came up to Duck just as Thomas and Rosie dismounted their horses and helped close the animal pens to keep the Cows safe and was now time to return the horses back to their paddock to rest after a trip down the trail to deliver the cows home.

Duck. "What are you Three driving, I want to ride one of these now."

Scott. "Wow and they said that I was a sight, now wouldn't it be interesting to find the Flying Scotsman riding on one of these things."

Nia. "Where did you all find these things?"

Oliver came to his friends and explained. "Thomas Ariel and Rosie took the time to fix these ATVs or what are called All-terrain vehicles that we are able to use while riding the trails to find the cows and helped to bring home and now here they are."

Duck. "Well one thing is for sure, I want to find the time to ride one of these things one day."

Thomas. "And you will Duck, right now it is best get cleaned up and find the time to make dinner tonight. Are you two going to be joining us for dinner, or do you plan to eat in your room tonight Duck?" Duck thought about it and decided to join up with the others for dinner and catch up with Nia later.

Duck. "Nia and I will join up with everyone tonight at the dinner table Thomas. Right sweetie?"

Nia turned and looked into her lovers' eyes and know how important it is to be part of a friend's life and decided to join him with the others for dinner. "That is alright with me, besides we really were not able to catch up with everyone from last night, so we shall join up with everyone for dinner tonight." And with that everyone came to the dinner hall and have a wonderful meal to end a long day on the trails.

Next time, Thomas and Rosie plan to celebrate an American Holiday for this time of the year, especially since some of their friends came from the states and decided to throw their own Thanksgiving dinner to share, will everyone be long with this Idea or will everyone embrace the real reason to be thankful after a strange year starting as steam driven locomotives into the humans they are now. Next time on a Journey through Northwestern High School.


	15. Thanksgiving on Sodor

This may not be a celebration for the Island of Sodor, however; some of the friends who live in the International boarding house came from the states. Rosie also came from the states and wanted to celebrate an American Holiday on the homestead. Is everyone on board with this Idea? Let us find out, shall we?

I do not own Thomas the Tank engine and Friends they are owned by the following.

Thomas The Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Thanksgiving on the homestead.**

It has been a few days since Thomas, his friends, and sister Ariel managed to bring home the cows on their cattle drive. With the days growing shorter and snow had already appeared to many parts on the Island of Sodor. Thomas, Rosie and Ariel are in the dining hall to discuss about a topic that is dear to Rosie's heart. It was about an American holiday that takes place this time of year and it was thanksgiving, the day where everyone gathers around a feast to commemorate all that took place through out the year. Giving thanks for working with family, friends and those who helped along the way after many years of services the former Sudirna engines did for their fellow countrymen. The issue about thanksgiving, it is a holiday not known on the Island of Sodor, so they asked for the controller some time off to prepare for this feast and Sir Topham Hat allowed, in return that he and his family are invited to the feast. Thomas Rosie, and Ariel agreed. Thomas Rosie and Ariel know there are two who are living in the International boarding house, since Vinnie got expelled and had returned to the states after his dramatics a few weeks back. The three decided to invite Sam and Hank over for the Thanksgiving celebrations, they also know that there will be others on the homestead and at the international boarding house who may want to come but may not know how to be part of the festivities. Thomas and Rosie decided to hand out surveys during their lunch hour in school to their fellow students how they had felt for a Celebration of Thanksgiving after they were given the clear by Lucile Hat the head master of the high school. They also asked for her to allow them time off since in the states there was no school on the American Thanksgiving celebration nor the day after which is called black Friday that starts off the holiday rush for Christmas. When the school day was over, they decided to collect the surveys and see who would want to take part in the Thanksgiving celebrations to their surprise most of their friends even from the International boarding house want to take part in the Thanksgiving celebration. Then Thomas, Rosie and Ariel decided to meet up with everyone about what Thanksgiving is about, and what people did to make it a memorable holiday for everyone. Then as Thomas, Rosie and Ariel gathered around the lounge area of the dining hall, their friends Edward, Henry, Emily, Percy, and Polly came in to find ways to bring a Thanksgiving celebration to the homestead on Sodor. James, Jessica, Jasper and Molly also came in to discuss about taking part in the thanksgiving celebrations since Jasper came from the states also can bring some of his most cherished Thanksgivings, he had witnessed during his younger engine days.

Japser. "Hello everyone, just came is to see where we can offer our hand in this Thanksgiving celebrations, I have lots of stories over the years about Thanksgiving. Heartwarming too."

Jessica. "I remember some of them, and I loved spending Thanksgiving with Jasper back then, and now we get to share it with my twin brother James."

James. "But what is it about Thanksgiving that makes it so special, although I do not mind if there was going to be a feast after it was said and done."

Rosie. "It is more than just a feast James, it is more of reflecting all that took place during this past year, that had led up to this moment in time."

Jasper. "It is also a way to let everyone know what we all are thank full for, whether it is that we are just together with family and friends. Or just be thank full to be alive and able to continue with life, and maybe to share some sense generosity to those who are not as fortunate as we are."

James. "I know what I am thankful for and that is to share such moments with my sister and my lovely Molly by my side of the table."

Molly. "Be careful that you do not become my first course mister, so I shall have to eat you up tonight." That got James's heart throbbing.

James. "Ooh, you are just gone a have to wait until I am totally done my dear, I could have some red spots left." Everyone laughed at their play.

Molly. "Maybe I like my portions a bit red sweetie." The rest heard that and could not help but be impressed about the passions between Molly and James then Thomas spoke up.

Thomas. (Chuckled) "Alright talk about what portions you may want later, right now we need to find out how to make this thanksgiving work on the homestead." That turned James and Molly back to face their friends, so they can take part in the celebrations.

Percy. "So, what do people in the states do to make it a memorable Thanksgiving? I mean it has to be more than just a turkey and side dishes to eat."

Jasper. "Usually it is bringing out the traditions of thanks giving, such as who gets to make what for the feast whether it is the main course like the turkey as the primary focus of the feast, sides such as mashed potatoes, and sweet potatoes in the oven. A type of breading you can stuff the inside of the bird called stuffing that consists of toasted bread cubes or my favorite cornbread stuffing the unsweetened type, seasoned up by an herb called sage and possible Rosemary. There is another dish known as green bean casserole it uses either a package of frozen or canned green beans, with some cream of mushroom soup and some French-fried onions used to coat and give flavor to the dish. Then someone can make some wonderful dinner rolls and possibly come up with a pumpkin pie to become our traditional desert. That is what most of American households usually make for Thanksgiving, however, some will provide something extra besides the meal such as snacks to help tidy some of the hungry visitors while there may be some time left before the dinner can take place. Like plating up some cookies and other snacks such as tree nuts or dishes filled with candy and other treats."

Rosie. "Thomas and I also researched what else could be part of the main dish besides turkey, such as a venison roast, and some whole smoked salmon that we have plenty of, along with all the canned smoked salmon we can use to make spreads and have some crackers available for our guests." Then Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Duck and Nia came in at that point.

Oliver. "Hello everyone, have we missed much?"

Emily. "Not much just what items that each of us can make for the thanksgiving feast this Thursday, either it can be a food item or something else."

Donald. "Can it be anything Emily, does it really have to be a food item?"

Douglas. "Aye that is right, we can find something else we can provide since Donald and I are not very good at cooking."

Thomas. "Did you two have something in mind that you want to contribute to this meal?"

Donald. "May be one thing Thomas. Do you have anything planned on how to serve your guests when they arrive?"

Thomas. "I did plan to head over to the shopping center and find a nice-looking platters to serve the venison and the turkey on. Why did you and your brother decided to come up with something or so?"

Douglas. "You might say that Thomas. That is if it was ok with you that we do things in that workshop before the meal Thomas?"

Thomas. "It is alright for what you and Donald have planned for the dinner with everyone here, then go ahead." Then Donald and Douglas left for a special project for the meal and headed for the lumber yard to find what they are looking for. Back in the dining hall everyone decided what they wanted to contribute to the meal but not before knowing how many there is to feed. They all realized they will be needing three turkeys, two roasts and a whole smoked large salmon for the feast, Thomas and Edward will oversee the salmon while Rosie and Emily will take part in preparing a beef roasts and the venison roast. Jasper and Jessica will be in charge in making the turkeys and the stuffing for the birds knowing that guts of the bird help make the gravy, so he along with James and Molly will help in their dormer kitchen that has more than enough stoves for the turkeys to be made. That is when Gordon Scott, Rebecca and Ryan came in to see what they can do for the feast.

Scott. "We came in to see where we can be of help Thomas?"

Thomas. "So far we are discussing on who will be making what for the thanksgiving feast, so far Edward and I are going to make a huge smoked salmon for the feast, while Rosie and Emily plan to make the two different roasts, while James, Jessica, Jasper and Molly will be in charge of cooking up the turkeys."

Rebecca. "Oh, what else is there to make? Will there be more to make for this Thanksgiving that you are proposing this Thursday Thomas?"

Rosie. "So far, we have some sides items to make and other things such as pumpkin pies, and diner rolls. Also, some mashed potatoes and sweet potatoes, not to mention someone may have to make the Green bean casserole and cornbread stuffing. Some of us would like for someone to make other edibles like cookies, and other treats for our guests." That is when Hank and Sam came in with Ashima and Gina who wanted to take part in the cooking of the meal.

Hank. "Cannot have a feast without my favorite compliment of the meal, that wholesome pumpkin pies and wonderful cookies to help tidy the hunger a bit but not completely." Everyone could not help how much Hank loved the thanksgiving traditions with Jasper.

Gina. (speaks with an Italian Accent) "I believe Ashima and I can help out with the side dishes, we have looked up what is used during thanksgiving time. I can come up with some fudge squares as a treat dish along with some cookies like chocolate chip and peanut butter cookie kisses."

Ashima. "I can also help out with the side dishes, such as the mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, and the green bean casserole."

Ryan. "Would you like some help with that Ashima, I may not know much around the kitchen, but I am willing to learn."

Rebecca. "I can come along too, I do not mind helping out."

Ashima. "The more the better, we just have to assign ourselves on what dish we are making."

Thomas decided to make a list of what each person is supposed to make and gave them the instructions on how much to make each dish. "Here this is how many are coming over for Thanksgiving, the controller and his family are coming so that is a family of 5 we have the Earl coming over which makes him the sixth guest on our list of visitors. Then we have our friends from school which makes 7 of them including their families. Then our crews and their families are coming over, along with Farmer Mc Call, and farmer Trotter, and finally The Billintons and the Harkmans are coming over so we have to make enough for all our guests to the homestead." That was when the controller came in and heard of the huge list of people that are coming over to the homestead for their thanksgiving celebration.

Gordon. "Wow Thomas, I did not know we have so much to have to share with all of those who we made contact with this year."

Rosie. "After all that we have gathered this year, we still have the six turkeys we have to slaughter for to cook up for the feast."

Scott. "I thought you only had two turkeys how did you acquire four more?"

Thomas. "One of the farmers on the other side of the Island had a good number of turkeys from his breeding stock and had too many for him to handle so he gave us the other four. This allowed for us to have enough turkeys for this feast and more in case we have more visitors than we expected to have." That is when the controller provides a solution to Thomas's growing list of visitors to the homestead.

STH. "Thomas would it be alright if I offered some help for your arrangements to your thanksgiving arrangements?" Thomas investigated his boss and gave an approval for his offer to help.

Thomas. "Thank you, sir, maybe if we can find way to work this out, then we can make this our best attempt for a thanksgiving on the Island of sodor." Then it was arranged, everyone got their instructions of what to do for the thanksgiving celebrations.

* * *

Thomas also had another thing he wanted to get ready for thanksgiving, and that is to finish an open sleigh ride through the snow covered back country behind the homestead that leads out to the open range now empty of the herd of cattle obstructed the winter wonderland views of Sodor. He was just about to enter the workshop when he spotted Donald and Douglas with their project for the dinner. "hey, you two, starting to work on that special project of yours?"

Douglas. "Aye that be right Thomas, what are you up to now?"

Thomas. "I am just finishing up on this horse drawn sleigh I plan to use when our visitors come want to see this place now that there is snow on the ground."

Donald. "OOH ack, you do not say. Well best be with you Thomas, if we finish this project would you like a hand with that?" Then Edward came over to help Thomas finish with his sleigh project, just as Donald had his question answered.

Edward. "Sorry you two, Thomas had already asked me for help. You can finish with your project while we continue with our project alright?" The twins and the friends agreed to work on their individual projects.

Douglas. "Maybe when we are finish why don't we help paint the darn thing in holiday colors, now that will be a grand treat."

Thomas. Smiled as he returned with a friendly chuckle. "We will see you two, good luck." And with that the friends continued with their projects. Thomas and Edward were now lifting a heavy wooden seating box over a set of metal skis that the main body of the sleigh will rest on while it was now being screwed into place and now is secured before they decided to give the sleight a nice black undercoat to allow the red and gold paint to be applied to the sleigh. As they did so they were watched by the former number 5 on how much he missed his old livery while working as the engine. Thomas was the first to noticed this. "What is the matter James, missing your engine side's livery?"

James. "Oh, don't mind me Thomas, the paint reminds me of my engine self and hopes to get a chance to ride in it one day."

Edward. "Do not feel too bad James, I am sure you can manage back to your engine side again one day. Would you like to help finish the paint work on the sleigh?" Delighted James came over took off his coat and put on some red overalls and decided to help his two friends finish painting the sleight in festive colors.

On the other side of the workshop Donald and Douglas had the right kinds of woods they wanted to make a mobile cutting block to help bring a good number of dishes to and from the dining hall kitchen in one try.

Douglas. "How big are we gonna make it Donnie?"

Donald thought as he spoke out. "I believe it should be at least two by three feet in design with wheels on the bottom and a cutting board top to carve up larger cuts of meat before serving on the table now wouldn't that be nice Douggie?" Then Douglas had brought up another idea of what to make as good.

Douglas. "How about we use some of the wood into wooden platters for food services, now wouldn't that be something Donnie."

Donald. "Great Idea brother let us get to work." That is what they did. First, they cut the lumber into two-inch strips for the top and decided to glue the pieces into a 2 by 3 cutting board before they placed two or three pipe clamps to secure them until the glue sets. Then they got to work on the main body of the cutting block, first they cut the lumber to size before laying down two long boards on the work bench before pocket drilling the two long ends into a corner edge. They were 2 ft high with a foot and 2 in and ¼ for the inside cross beam. Then fasten the two legs together with the pocket hole jig to help secure the one side of the cart together. Then continued working by giving it a drawer space to store away the serving set along with the carving knives and forks. Under the drawer was one of the shelves to hold more food as it rolls across the rooms. On top of the block Donald and Douglas finally managed to sand and shape the cutting board top before securing it to the top and decided to make a branding on the far upper left corner with a number 1 hot iron, to let everyone know who this mobile cart belongs to, both Donald and Douglas are now pleased they are in making such a craft for their number 1 friend on his first Thanksgiving on the homestead.

Outside Thomas Edward and James are now finished with the sleigh and are ready to bring Tick and Tock over to test out the new sleigh before they declared it safe to use.

James. "Do you think this will allow for everyone a chance to ride down to the feeding fields at this time of year?"

Thomas. "I do not believe it could hold everyone, so I can imagine bringing about a few rides up and down the trails until everyone had a chance of riding behind a two-horse open sleigh."

Edward. "You mean a one-horse open sleigh Thomas?"

Thomas. "No, I do mean a two-horse open sleigh since both Tick and Tock are going to team up pulling the sleigh down the trails to the open range." With Donald and Douglas finished with their projects including the wooden serving platters, have now joined Thomas Edward and James as they finished hooking up Tick and Tock to the sleigh for a test ride.

Donald. "Ooh Thomas, look at this. You three did a wonder on this sleigh wouldn't you agree Dougie?"

Douglas. "Aye and look this ride looks ready to go, would you three minds if we take this ride with you lot?" The three looked to each other before they heard another two voices from behind them.

"". "Hey, you lot, you men are not going out there with out us are you now?" The boys had to laugh before Thomas could answer.

Thomas. "If you want Rosie, you can come with me while you Molly can ride with James alright?"

Molly and Rosie smiles before she answers back to Thomas. "Alright Thomas, look out Mr. James Hughes, I am coming along on this ride." James just laughed before he can answer to her back.

James. "Well come this way my lady and we are off on this wonderful wintery wonderland on the homestead." With everyone on board the sleigh, Thomas and Rosie in front controlling the two animals in charge of pulling the sleigh. Behind them is James and Molly cuddling for warmth and comfort, Donald and Douglas were facing them while Edward was in the next to Douglas. Then with the crack of the reins the sleigh was off and down the wintery trails on the homestead. As they traveled down the pathways, they can see how beautiful the landscapes had become. Covered in a blanket of white as they rode past the wooded area before checking where the watering spots are and can see they are now covered with ice that gave Donald and Douglas an Idea for when the ice it thicker.

Douglas. "Say Donnie, how about when the season becomes colder and the ice thicker then we can learn how to play Hockey, how about that brother?"

Donald. "Fine by me Dougie, then maybe we should look around for some ice skates and pucks and sticks to play the game."

James. "If you two manage to put together a Hockey team then count me in, just as soon I can learn how to skate on the open ice."

Thomas. "How about making a Christmas list, or we can make a secret Santa by placing names in a hat, you can buy presents that we cannot make on the homestead, but if you end up picking the name from the hat you will need to make something that cannot be bought from a market or shopping center for a gift. Now how about that for our first Christmas this year?" Everyone looked to each other and decided that could be a fun thing to do, while it can be best to pick something up for the holidays it is also wonderfully warm about offering a gift that cannot be bought in a shopping center or in market and agreed with Thomas about a secret Santa.

Edward. "Now that sounds like fun Thomas, when should we know when to draw names from a hat?"

Thomas. "During the Thanksgiving dinner, where just before we have our pumpkin pie, we plan to use an extra top hat that the controller is no longer using to pass around with names on folded paper in the hat for each and everyone of us will have to pick. Once we get that name than that is who we need to think of what to make or give for their holiday gift." Everyone liked that idea and believed it could be a wonderful way to see if they know their friends and family enough to know what they could possibly want or need for Christmas.

Over in the dining hall Henry, Emily, Gordon, and Rebecca decided what they should make for the Holiday dinner. They realized that if the dinner was going to be successful then there should be enough for everyone to gather around the dinner table or tables. The dining hall have two tables that seat up to eight to twelve each. They have decided to make round tables to seat as many in one room and the largest room in the dining hall is the ball room that has not been used yet until now. The room is big enough to seat the many guests that are coming over, and there on the other side of the room is where a fireplace hearth will help make the setting perfect. After building the tables and the banquette tables where the food it to be served from. And now the room has about 20 round tables, one bar area only supplied with soft drinks coffee and selected teas for everyone on the homestead. The lounge area is also a place of gathering so this place is where most of their guests will find entertainment while dinner is to be prepared for the feast.

Rebecca. "This Dining hall is getting busier and busier, and just think we had the Halloween party not too long ago that was just enough for regular dining room. Now that we have a huge banquette for the number of people who are coming over, the best way is to use the ball room it is huge enough for everyone who are coming."

Emily. "This is the room we have not use yet, we were hoping to use this room for special occasions. I guest the Thanksgiving dinner is considered a special occasion, so I say this is a good call."

Henry. "I just hope we can pull off something this huge, I just wonder what the controller plans of helping us out on?"

Gordon. "After hearing about how many people are coming over, he is allowing for some special cooks and servers to help us make the dinner since this is our first time making a feast that could be fit for a king." Then Ryan came over to lend a hand and is now glad to be part of something this great.

Ryan. "So, shall we get to work on making this room into something great?"

"". "We can help too." The friends turned around and spotted Oliver, Duck Nia, Polly Percy, Toby and Mavis to lend their hands to get the room ready for the Thanksgiving celebrations.

Emily. "Come on everyone we have a dinner to get ready for, tomorrow is when we start our festive magic." Then everyone got to work while staring in from the outside of the dining hall three Diesel teens could not help but feel disgusted about how they were found out about their drinking habits and now blames the homesteaders for snitching on him and his companions.

Diesel. "Oh, those steamies are going to pay for snitching on me about what I do after school."

Arry. "How are you going to do that Diesel, they are going to have a large feast and even the controller is coming over and is helping make this- this- What is it again?"  
Diesel. "They called it Thanksgiving, it is a holiday that is more known in the states than here. I say we ruin their plans of Thanksgiving by paying back on their fun."

Bert. "Are you nuts, they already got us for drinking under age, they had warned us if we messed up again then we will not be able to continue on with school. I really want to return to the rails, how are we going to if we cannot handle pressures after school."

Diesel. "I have heard what the controller and the headmaster had told us I have not gone deaf. Thomas and his fellow homesteaders are going to pay for their snitching over our choice of leisure." It was from that moment that Oliver had heard what Diesel and the smelter twins were talking about and decided to confront the three about their so-called actions.

Oliver. "Hey, you three, no one said you cannot enjoy life after school, we had to let the fire marshal know what had started the coal seam fire last week. None of us knew you were drinking beer until Duck remembered watching you three while riding home from his job."

Diesel. "Duck should have kept his quackers shut, it is none of his business of what I do after school."

Thomas and his party of friends returned after their first sleigh ride after it was declared a success had started to hear the argument between the Diesel teens with Oliver. They quickly tied up Tick and Tock in the barn shed before Thomas and his friends returned their attention back to the argument before it gets too ugly. Duck Gordon and the others inside of the dining hall also heard the arguments out side and decided to head out to the noise before they can finally have everything ready the next day.

Oliver. "Seriously we had to let that fire marshal know what had possible started that fires since one of the rules on the homestead is that no one under the age of 21 can drink a drop of alcohol. And none of us had not started drinking anything that bad."

Diesel. "I am going to let you know what will be bad, if you ever try and snitch on us again, I will seriously make sure you do not graduate from high school. Now how about that."

Thomas now stood up for his friend before anything could get bad. "How about you and your friends leave now while you still have a good name to yourself diesel. We are busy for our thanksgiving feast, and if you find you cannot control your habits Diesel then I suggest that you leave and not bother us again cause if you do, you and your friends will find yourself kicked out of school just like how Vinnie had been kicked out for his bad behavior to our friend Caitlin weeks ago. I have to warn you I do not want to use deadly force, but I will if it means for you to leave without violence breaking out." That got Arry and Bert scared about Thomas and his friends using a possibility of using deadly force since they know how to use guns for self-defense and decided to walk out with their friend in tow.

Arry. "Let us get out of here Diesel, it makes no sense to stay when they know how to use self-defense."

Bert. "Come on let us get out of here, besides if we get caught then we are out of school and are unable to return to the rails." Then the twins left leaving only diesel alone with the rest of the homesteaders.

Diesel. "Get back here you lot, we need to teach these homesteaders a lesion." That is when the controller came over to see how Thomas and the other are coming along with their preparations as he heard what Diesel said to Arry and Bert as they left the area.

STH. "What kind of lesion are you talking about diesel?" That got Diesel attention and redirected his gauze to the controller. "Does any of this had anything to do about your drinking young man?"

Diesel. "Uh, oh. Well you see."

STh. "Enough Diesel, you have caused your own problems not Thomas nor his friends and Sister. It was a choice you had made on your own, and Thomas was concerned on who caused the seam fire last week that could have made his homestead go up in flames and he and the others not to mentioned everyone who happens to be homesteaders in this area can have a home to call to. That fire could have allowed for a lot more than Thomas and his friends and only sister out of a home they have worked on since earlier this summer." Diesel realized his lack of consideration almost let more than the former steam engine homeless but everyone else in the area.

Diesel. "Yes sir, Sorry sir."

STH. "For right now I want you to return at the smelters house, then we shall be discussing if you should remain in school, or should I pull you out due to your lack of judgement on how to properly behave around your fellow students. Do I make myself clear?"

Diesel. "Yes Sir." And with that Diesel got on his bike and peddled back to the smelters house before the controller returned his attention to the homesteaders on the scene.

STH. "Has he been here long to cause trouble?"

Oliver. "No, but I over heard that he wanted to get back at us for letting the fire marshal about the beer bottle from last week."

Thomas. "We just returned from the trails after taking the new sleigh out for a test run, then heard the arguments and decided to confront who was here and decided to stand up for Oliver to make sure nothing bad will come out from it."

STH. "Was he alone when made that commitment?"

Oliver. "No Arry and Bert were also here, but the two decided to leave after learning how Thomas suggested they leave before Thomas and the others decide to use some force as a last resort of course."

STH. "At least I do not have to worry about those two, Diesel on the other hand has gotten himself into more trouble now that he can travel beyond the tracks. At the rate that Diesel is going, I doubt that he will make it back to the rail if he wants to graduate when school is over for him."

Thomas. "Well anyways, we all have things to do if we want our own Thanksgiving to happened on the homestead then we all should get back to work. I just have to return Tick and Tock back to the paddock until tomorrow."

Edward. "The rest of us shall help out arranging the dining hall for the dinner tomorrow, let us go everyone that show is over." Then everyone got back to work preparing the dining hall ball room, while Thomas and Rosie decided to return Tick and Tock to the paddock after taking the harnesses off. Then the two returned to the dining hall to help.

* * *

The following day it was Thursday and that means that it is their Thanksgiving on their homestead. Thomas and Rosie started their Holiday meal by finding the items they plan to prepare. Thomas found the Salmon he wanted to use, it was the one he and Oliver managed to fish up before the cattle drive last week. It was kept in the freezer until now. The salmon was already gutted and is now ready to be placed in a brine that will allow the flavors to swirl around the fish as it is smoked in the hoop house smoker. Inside the dormers James, Jessica, Jasper, and Molly was about to fix up the turkeys that Thomas had to take out the day before, Three for Thanks giving while the other three are kept for Christmas. They were about to fixed them up just before the controller in to introduce the young people to the cooks that are here help instructed the group on how to properly prepare and cook the turkeys until they are done since none of them have cooked a turkey before.

Rosie and Emily are busy on their roasts to make for the meal, Emily was working on the beef roast while Rosie manage to make a venison roast with a sage and onion stuffing that was laid over the roast that was cut open before the whole thing became a rolled venison roast just as Rosie had finished tying up the roll before placing it in a Dutch oven with a liquid broth on the bottom with some basic vegetables that will add flavor to the roast before placing it in the oven.

Over by the Pizzeria Gina and Ashima are at work preparing the side dishes and with the appearance of another cook to help the two how to prepare the dishes since they have no experience of thanks giving meals. Much to Ashima and Gina amusement they are glad for the help.

In the workshop Donald and Douglas had finally found the right time to bring their new item on the homestead to present before the meal. Then the two noticed that Percy is weaving some roots to make some baskets to use around the dinner tables. He was just on the last one when he noticed Donald and Douglas after he was finished with the last one.

Percy. "Hey Donald Hello Douglas what do you think about these baskets I have complete for dinner tonight?"

Donald. "They look just as great as this mobile cutting block Douggie and me made yesterday right brother."

Douglas. 'That is right, nice baskets. When did you start learning how to weave like that Percy?"

Percy. "I had learned how to weave by watching one of Thomas's neighbors shown me how to use small long roots to make woven materials and baskets. I have started to make these last week and now they are finished. Why don't we bring all that we did together for the dinner tonight?"

Douglas. "Now that is a plan right Donnie?"

Donald. "Come one, we will present our gifts together." Then all three and Polly who was there with them decided to join up with everyone to the dining hall.

Soon everyone began to show up at the dining hall with their dishes to lay around the dining hall ball room that is about to get a lot crowed before long. Thomas Oliver and duck decided to place a podium and a sound system before the fireplace hearth on a platform before the ball room. Gordon, Scott, Ryan and Rebecca had started to arrange the seating and placed the table cloths over the rounded tables and vacuumed up the area of the dust and lose material before their first guest to arrive. Gina and Ashima were the first to arrive with their promised dishes with the cooks who came along to help bring the many pans filled up with sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes and the Green bean casseroles that are stored in the hot boxes that was already available at the pizzeria. Thomas and Edward were next to bring in their smell so good smoked salmon and had brought over the canned smoked salmon that Rosie had asked for him to bring to make her smoked salmon spread for the guests who are lounging in the lounge area. Then Emily and Molly helped bring out some tad bit trays to help ease the hunger pains of their guests they laid out platters of fruit trays and assorted vegetables and tree nuts for those who want a snack. Then James, Jessica, Jasper and Henry helped bring in the turkeys that are now done and ready to serve but not until their guests are to arrive. Then their friends from the International boarding house came in, like Sam, Hank, Carlos, Rajiv, Raul, Ivan, Etienne, Frieda Axel, Shane Young bao and Ho megh entered just as Thomas and Edward finished with harnessing Tick and Tock before their first travelers to their wintery wonderland on the homestead began.

Thomas. "Alright everyone, as you can see, we do not have that much room on the sleigh, so, we are going to allow for a few of you to ride with us down the trails to the feeding range. Do not worry, our cows and herds are away for the season, so it will be alright to venture down while it is still day light out." Then everyone took turns on the wonderful sleigh ride through the back country of Sodor. Everyone had a wonderful time. After the rides were over, it was time to greet everyone else who had arrived including the Billintons and the Harkmans with Chad and Sally with baby Carter that appears to be more alert and decided to join up with the families to see how everything was after their last meeting with the new family on Sodor. "Hello everyone. Hello Carter, remember me?" Little Carter looked into Thomas's eyes and could not help but to smile at a familiar friendly face and that melted Thomas's heart when he sees this, and Rosie came over after witnessing little Carter smiling at her boyfriend at a glance.

Rosie. "Hello everyone, hello Carter, I see you remember Thomas, he and I remember you very well too little one." Thomas asked Chad and Sally if he can pick up little carter and agreed for him to handle their baby to their friend.

Sally. "Of course, Thomas and Rosie, Carter seems to remember you two very well." Then Thomas remembered how to handle Carter and picked up the baby and little carter felt happier to be in the hands of a fun person.

It was now that everything between Chad and Sally is starting to come together for the two, and now they were glad to ask the help they needed. Even Sally's father is more accepting of his grandson after realization of what could have happened if he let his one daughter be left defenseless without the comfort of a real home. The engine crews and their families were next to arrive, and Gavin and Marvin came over to their young friends who are now enjoying life now that they are not tied to the rails. Everyone was having a great time, then their classmates and their families and the two farmers came in just as the Earl was finally able to show up. Now everything was ready for the feast but not before Thomas also asked for Arry Bert and Diesel and the local Vicar to help address the meal in a voice of prayers.

The Vicar. "Everyone may we gather in a spirit of prayer before we address our meal tonight." Then everyone sat at their place of seating, just as Thomas and the others sat at the head table where the podium stands right next to it for everyone to make their speech of what they are most grateful for. Then everyone held their hands together just as the Vicar started the prayer. "Dear lord, we have gathered around this time of Thanksgiving after a gift of the Island had provide a celebration to be made possible, because of his devotion to his fellow Islanders, he had made this feast possible with the help of his family and friends who had helped him and those around him throughout this past year after their miracles this year. May you keep your blessings on this kind and wonderful man who had provided so much in his short-humanized life, and to remind us how grateful we are that he the reason we are all here tonight. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

The Vicar. "Would our host like to step up and let us know of what he is most grateful for?" Everyone waited for Thomas to stepped up to the podium to make what he is grateful from this past year.

Thomas. "Thank you everyone, First let me say how grateful I am to be part of this celebration tonight, I know that Thanksgiving is not normally known on Sodor. I just wanted for some of my friends who came from the United Stated to feel right at home even if it means to bring in one of their holidays to the homestead and I chose Thanksgiving since so many of us here on the homestead have so much to be thankful for. I am grateful to have the many friends who came along with me after my girlfriend Rosie and I started on this humanized adventure together unexpectedly of course. But through it all, we had a hand from everyone to helped us, who are in this hall and My friends Sister and I would like to take this time to say thank every one of you who stepped up and helped us understand what all takes place in the human world, and we are all grateful that you had not given up on us since not an engine could ever to know what life is like as a human until now. I especially like to thank our controller Sir Topham Hat who helped played a huge role on how we managed to come so far from his really useful engines to becoming an influential group of resourceful and dedicated humans we all have become since our humanization. Thank you."

Sir Topham Hat just could not help but be touched by his former number one on how much Thomas and the others have learned since becoming human and decided to come up to Thomas and decided to give his former Number 1 engine a hug knowing how much he means to the controller. "Thomas I am so glad you had this planned tonight, and I cannot help but feel so proud of how you, your sister and friends have turned out since becoming human. To me you are not just another person on the Island you are like a son to me along with everyone else here before me who just happens to be an extension of my actual family." Then he and Thomas shared and emotional hug just as the rest of Thomas's friends and sister came over and gave the controller a huge group hug that Lady Hat and the Earl just had to take a picture of to mark this special occasion.

The diner was a success and soon everyone was having a good time while Thomas and Rosie could not help but feel the joy and amusement of all that had taken place, knowing there could be many more days like this as long they keep their spirits up and to know they can have a wonderful life on the homestead. Then Thomas and the others turned to the rest of us before he made a final speech.

Thomas. "To Everyone who live in the States, this is from all of us from the Island of Sodor, from our families to yours. (Along with his friends and sister) HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!"

Come back next time to see what Donald and Douglas are going to try since they cannot be plowing the snow like they used to, they will find other ways to help clear away the snow from the roads of Sodor. Next time on The Journey Through Northwestern High school.


	16. A Snowy Situation

We will find out what Donald and Douglas will be doing while they are not engines that can clear away the snow, so what else could they do. Plus, some of our Mexican friends introduce a special celebration from their homeland called the coming of our lady of Guadeloupe. Let us see where they go from here shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank engine and friends they are owned by the following.

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **A Snowy situation.**

It has been a week since the Thanksgiving celebrations on the Homestead on Sodor, Thomas and his friends and sister Ariel are now beginning to think about the up coming Holidays. Since the Thanksgiving night Thomas, Ariel and Rosie were given several requests from their International friends about Celebrations closest to their hearts. Carlos from Mexico had asked Thomas and Rosie if they would hold a coming of our lady of grace, otherwise know the coming of our Lady of Guadeloupe. Then Carlos explains what that is.

Carlos. "The coming of our Lady of Guadeloupe is a celebration of when the blessed mother came in the form of an Aztec woman sometime after the Spanish seems to conquer the land now known as Mexico and its capitol Mexico City. The story goes that sometime after the colonization of the country many of the now converted Mexicans had the teaching of coming to services to seek guidance and attend the serviced of their nearest place of worship among them was a young man who went by the name of Juan Diego. On his way to church, he was stopped and seen before him a light with the image of the blessed mother of the one who was the son of god and spoken to the young man. She had said to the Pedro to seek the bishop and have him build a shrine on the very spot that he had seen her stand, but the bishop wanted prof of the visitation of the blessed mother. When Juan Diego returned to the spot where he met up with the spirited image of the blessed mother, she had instructed him to gather some Roses and placed then in the cloth that he has with him as he delivers them to the bishop for when the next time, he meets him. When Juan Diego Presented the Roses as he opened his cloak and revealed an image of the lady on the cloak that seamed to just appear as the sign the bishop had required. Because of this they had build the Shrine and the Church in commemoration of where Juan Diego now known has St. Juan Diego had stopped and vision where he had seen the blessed mother. That Church today is known as the Lady of Guadeloupe and continues to celebrate it as the patron saint of Mexico. "

Percy. "Wow that is a nice story Carlos, and an amazing one too."

Polly. "I never knew such a thing can happened, I know miracle can happen at any time, it happened to us, and I believe to can happen anywhere as long we believe what is real love and faith."

Thomas. "What is involved during the Lady of Guadeloupe celebrations and what day does it come on when we make the arrangements when that day comes?"

Carlos. "The Celebrations for our Lady of Guadeloupe lands on December 12th and it usually involves a mass performed in Spanish. There will be Aztec dancers during the mass, and afterwards we will hold a Mexican feast involving a type of prepared seasoned pork known as carnitas, and beef known as Barbacoa, they are usually shredded so we can use a type of flat bread known as a tortilla that is used in place of utensils. These days they use the tortillas to make tacos, there will also be some Spanish rice and some pinto beans that can be used in either fried beans or just prepared Mexican beans and serve out what are known as Mexican Sweet breads such as concha. During the meal the dancers will perform Dances known in Mexico including the Mexican hat dance and other dances known in Mexico. And the music usually comes from a Mariachi band. The members us a series of stings guitar like instruments with violins violas, trumpets and sometimes use a pair of castanets."

Rosie. "That sounds like fun, how about we find where we can find some Mexican Music and hopes to learn more about this Mexican Celebration."

Carlos. "I also wanted for you to meet someone who I believe can help out for this small occasion." Then looks over the shoulders of his friends and called out to someone. "Mi amiga'" then the person he was calling to turn her head to Carlos's direction. "come Acquisto." Then she came over, so Carlos can introduce her to his friends. "Thomas, Rosie, Polly and Percy meet my Girlfriend Karmen Amilia, a former 4-6-2 Mikado now my best amiga to this ombre. Karmen these are me Amigas and Amigos from Sodor, Thomas Billinton who use to be the blue E 2, his girlfriend Rosina Vulcan, Percy Avonside and his Girlfriend Polly Stone she is also known as Lady."

Karmen. "Ah olla amigos and amigas, nice to meet with you. Carlos had told me many stories about you and your time at the Great Railway show a couple of years ago."

Rosie. "Hello and olla my friend, you may call me Rosie please."

Karmen. "That is ok mi amiga, I know sometimes Carlos can yap like a coyote, but he does have a good heart."

Thomas. "Carlos suggested that you can help prepare a Celebration for the coming of what again Carlos."

Carlos. "The Coming of our Lady of Guadeloupe the Mexican Patron Saint, that help bring together a new nation of Mexico."

Polly. "What can you help us with for this celebration to take place here on the homestead Karmen?"

Karmen. "Are you familiar to our Mexican traditional dances?" Their friends shook their heads no. "Well we have some traditional dances called the hat dances we can show you if you allow for Carlos and me to demonstrate then hope we all can have an Idea what they look like." Then Thomas had asked for Carlos to provide the Mexican music for the dance and had Duck hooked up Carlos's music player and started to play the music that Carlos had suggested. While everyone stood back and allowed for Carlos and Karmen to perform the traditional Hat dance. (Watch YouTube and see what it is). Then as the friends could not help being energized from listening to the Mexican music as Carlos and Karmen continue to dance until the music finally ended and turned to their friends and bowed knowing they had gained an audience for their performance as the rest of the visitors had clapped for their efforts in the dance.

Thomas. "Wow that is amazing Carlos and Karmen, can you at lease show us how to dance like that?"

Carlos. "Sure Thomas, would you and Rosie like to take part?" Thomas and Rosie thought this will be fun to learn a new dance from another culture.

Rosie. "Oh, I would definitely love to learn something new."

Thomas. "Alright then, sure so who else would like to learn this dance?" Then some of his friends stepped up knowing this could be fun.

Henry. "Would you like for us to join then Emily?"

Emily. "Sure, this sounds like fun."

James. "How about you Molly, want to join in on this Mexican traditional dance?"

Molly. "I would love to learn with you James."

Percy. "How about you Polly, want to join in on this dance?"

Polly. "I love to Percy."

Then the friends gathered around Carlos and Karmen, so they can be instructed how to perform the dance. Carlos showed the guys how to perform their part while Karmen helped showed the ladies how to perform their part, they all practiced until it was best how to perform the dance together and when the music was played again, they were all performing the Mexican hat dance with their respective partners. Everyone was having fun as they twirled around each other, some coming too close to where some may have seen some quick kissing between some of the couples. Then everyone stood side by side as they addressed everyone in the room as they completed the dance as the boys went down on one knee as the ladies came to the front of the knee and squatted to finish the performance for everyone in the room to see. Everyone applauded on their first attempt of dancing to the Mexican Hat dance.

Carlos. "Very good mi amigos and amigas, I believe you have done yourselves well."

Henry. "Thank you, Carlos, but I believe we can use some more practice if we want to dance like that better."

James. "I know I may need some more practice for the Mexican hat dance, I felt like I had two left feet."

Karmen. "Actually, you danced better than you think James, however if we can find time to practice the Mexican dances and find a Mariachi band on the Island of Sodor, or on the Mainland then maybe we can have a coming of our Lady of Guadeloupe Celebrations on December 12th. Agreed?" Everyone looked to each other knowing they want to improve and decided to perform the dance when the day comes for the Celebrations.

Thomas. "What do the dancers wear during these times of celebrating the coming of our lady of grace?"

Carlos and Karmen showed the friends what are usually worn on these occasions, and they were impressed and inspired on wearing some suggested outfits to wear during the Guadeloupe dancing. Some of the other friends came over and looked and Ashima thought that some of the dresses on the Mexican dancers were almost close to the Indian way of dressing except the dresses are held in the hands of the women Mexican dancer.

Ashima. "And I thought that Indian women wore beautiful dresses, they look like flower dresses."

Karmen. "We also have Aztec dancers who also dance their traditional dances they used before Spain conquered the new world of Latin America for their massive search in items not found on the European landscape at that time. These are performed dances of peace and prayer, while the church recognized that there is no one beyond gods' messages and words of peace and humility."

Rosie. "Those look really pretty, I would definitely wear one of those in a red coloring like my engine side is now." Everyone chose a color patterned dress for each one of the friends to choose for the celebration.

Jasper. "After that why don't Jessica and I teach you about American music such as country Hip hop and Soul music."

Thomas. "May be after we learn more about the Mexican dances for the Lady of Guadeloupe celebrations."

* * *

A few days later Donald and Douglas are pondering how to perform the very task they are known on sodor for, clearing the Sudrian railway lines for the other engines. This year their engine halves are doing their part without the quarreling of the two brothers, now they are wondering how they are going to perform their winter duties now they are not engines and the snow had become thicker since Thanksgiving on the Homestead. While walking over the overpass of Elsbridge they seen their engine sides roll past with their snow plows at either end and back to back with a work coach in between.

Donald. "Look at that Doogie, remember that going up and down the lines to clear away the tracks of snow for the other engines."

Douglas. "I do, Donnie it was like yesterday we and the other engines had a deputation with the controller to allow our stay on the railway, and here we are now still on Sodor but not as the engines, still I am not complaining about knowing what lays beyond the tracks of Sodor now we are engaging with the International Students who were also engines before they became human too."

Donald. "Are you fine that we are not clearing out the snow, that was one of our pride and joys here on the railway where everyone else would complain especially Thomas who got himself in a couple of pickles for not wearing his snow plow those times." Douglas just laughed as what his brother just said about Thomas and his issues about his snow plow.

Douglas. "Ha, ha, yes I am sure there are things we can still do now we are not tied to the rails like our engine halves are on right now."

Donald. "Ho yeah like what now?"

Douglas. "Give it time Donald, I am sure we can come up with something that could be calling our names besides the movie complex." The two walked off to find their friends Thomas Edward Henry, Duck and Oliver along with a hands-on Mechanic in the machine sheds working on some off-road vehicles that are like the ATVS or all-terrain vehicles, but they happen to have skis instead of caterpillar type wheels or any tires to propel the machines forward. The twins could not help but be in aw when they saw the machines that their friends were fixing up. Thomas saw then and addressed the twins about the machines they were tinkering with.

Thomas. "Hello Donald hello Douglas, well how do you like the snow machines we are fixing up for traveling the ice trails once we get them fixed up in time."

Douglas. "I thought the all-terrain vehicles were great and now you are bringing something just as cool Thomas."

Donald. "Don't tell me these came with the property too." Thomas and the others just smiled.

Duck. "Actually, they were offered from another farmer who had too many of them on his property and had asked Thomas if he and the rest of us are willing to fix them up, so we can use them here on the homestead."

Henry. "Do you two want to help out, I am sure we all can learn how to maintain them under proper guidance from a hands-on mechanic."

Donald. "Oh, sure we can help can we Douggie."

Douglas. "Aye that is right brother, and since we like the icy weather especially since our engines sides are now in charge of plowing the wintery snows instead of us." The others heard that and know that the twins are missing their best job on the railway but wonder if they miss that part of not being engines for the time being.

Edward. "Are you two alright about not able to perform your best duties on the railway?"

Donald. "Nona fash yourself Edward, we discussed it and believe it is alright not plowing the snow as engines this year."

Douglas. "Some things cannot be helped, we could just remove the Light crystal just as Cassey and his parents have said. However, both my brother and I agreed not to remove it until we finish high school together and I am not leaving his side any time soon."

Oliver. "Good, now how about coming over here and we can get these things fixed up soon for the game trails behind the homestead." Both Donald and Douglas came over and help fix up the machines with their friends, they also noticed some tubs mounted on home made skis that also have some tow hook for the snow machines to haul around the forest.

Donald. "Thomas what are these items here behind us, do you plan to haul them from behind the snow machines?" Thomas looked over to what Donald had asked him about.

Thomas. "Those happen to be my tow sleigh, it mainly keeps my tools, emergency kits and possibly rope in case we have to bring down a tree for extra wood on the homestead."

Edward. "There are also some snow blowing equipment that will help remove the snow from the front of the homes and pathways around the homestead for easier foot travel."

That is when the Idea came to Donald and Douglas about creating a snow removal service to the residents of Sodor.

Donald. "Do any of you believe in making a possible snow removal service on the island of sodor?'

Douglas. "Aye that will be fitting for a pair of Scottish boys to part take in." The others have heard this and wonder if Donald and Douglas have any idea of what they wanted to do.

Duck. "Are you sure that the two of you can offer a snow removal service to the people of Sodor?"

Donald. "Sure, why not."

Thomas. "You and your brother must pass your driver's test before you can manage a snow removal vehicle on the roads plus you two are still under age to drive you snow removal vehicles at night."

Douglas. "We are not proposing an overnight service, just those private services that only come to the parking lots, or just go to the neighbors to help clear their pathways and parking lots from snow."

Edward. "Have you two manage pass your driver's license yet? We may not be available if you two need to travel across the Island clearing the snow for the island residents."

Donald. "We just passed our test last week before thanksgiving, so now it is best that we test out the new vehicles for Douggie and I have had fixed up."

Douglas. "In fact, we had the same hands-on mechanic that is helping you with these snow machines, help us fix up four vehicles for our needs across the Island. Both for snow removal and for our leisure."

Then Donald and Douglas had allowed for their friends to follow them to the repair shop to find four trucks two that happen to be a pair of black Silverados and two mid-sized gmc trucks that have a pair of snow plows attached to the GMC trucks. "Now how about these vehicles to tackle the snowy terrain of sodor now?"

Henry. "Does the controller know you wanted to perform a snow removal service across Sodor?"

Donald. "We actually had asked him during the Thanksgiving dinner about operating a snow removal service he was delighted and concern at the same time."

Thomas. "He told me what he was concern about, although you two may bring a great Idea, there will be some flaws about you two running these things without the public works to know about."

Edward. "You must have available time to allow for your services to be performed across the Island, and there may be times when our daily activities can interfere on what you wanted to perform."

Douglas. "We did discuss this with the controller and told him we are only be available when we have no work at the movie complex and have any time off from school too."

Donald. "For the time being, if a home needs their snow to be removes for any reason. My brother and I can be available when we are on the jobs or not."

Oliver. "I guess for the time being you will have to bring just the simple shovels or in some cases a snowblower machine that blows the snow from a home owner's walkway."

Thomas. "Until that happens why don't we continue to finish on these snow machines before we can test them out on the game trails of the homestead." That is what they have done.

* * *

On the Skarlowey Railway, The Narrow-gauge boys were enjoying their time in the snow, riding down the hills on their snow sleds. Peter Sam, and Rheneas are building snow engines, while Duncan and Sir Handle are building snow forts to act as some sort of snow ball fight center. Skarlowey and Duke could not help but noticed that they were too close to a snow bank that could start an avalanche if they were not too careful about their snow ball throwing.

Duke. "Be careful you two, there is a bank of snow behind you that can start an avalanche if you get too much wiled up."

Sir Handle. "Don't worry about that Duke, we will be careful. It is just us playing in the snow."

Duncan. "I can finally be able to rock and roll now that I am not bound to the silly rails, this is a fun way to release some pent-up energy."

Skarlowey. "Duck is correct you two, be mind full of the snow if you do not want to end up like human igloos now do you?" Then Rusty came over to voice over his opinion about Duncan and Sir Handle ever to listen to wise advice.

Rusty. "I have a feeling that they will learn again the hard way if they do not mind their antics."

Duncan. "What would you know, you former diesel, we know what we are doing so if you do not mind we like to have some fun on this snowball challenge." Then he was hit from behind by a snowball thrown by Sir Handle, who just laughed on how ready Duncan really was.

Sir Handle. "Ha, ha. Ha. Nice to know you are ready for this challenge Duncan." After recovering from that hit, he smirked and announced.

Duncan. "OH, it is on Sir handle." Before we all know it, snowballs were flying all around the area. One hit the snow engine, one hit Luke before he got ready to slide down the hill on his sled. Peter Sam and Rheneas were also hit from behind them, then turned to face Duncan and Sir Handle before throwing a round of snowballs back to them. Luke was about to join in when he noticed something before coming up to Duke, Skarlowey, and Rusty before he announced what was occurring.

Luke. Looked up and stated. "The snow on the hill is starting to move." When Duke Skarlowey and Rusty heard this all looked up and started to notice that the snow was now in danger of falling over the area where the others are throwing snowballs before they all shouted to them.

Duke, Skarlowey, and Rusty. "Look out everyone."

Luke. "Avalanche!" They all stopped and looked to the slope and sure enough the snow was starting to come down, Peter Sam and Rheneas had made their safe get away but Duncan and Sir Handle were about to be covered in their forts from the falling wall of snow. The two ducked down and hoped and prayed they came out of it all right. When it was all over everyone else came over to check and see if Sir Handle and Duncan were all right after the snow came down.

Skarlowey. "Duncan, Sir Handle, are you two still under there!?"

Sir Handle. Muffled as he called out from under the snow. "I am alright just need to get out of here!"

Duncan. "It is very cold under here please get us out!"

Luke. "I will head back to the house and let Mr. Percivle know what has happened." Then he and Rusty headed back to the Narrow-gauge house to find Mr. Percivle just returning home from the railway before he was greeted by Luke and Rusty.

Luke and Rusty. "Mr. Percivle. Mr. Percivle" Then the Narrow-gauge controller came over to calm down the boys, so he can get to the bottom of their bother.

Mr. Percivle. "Alright Luke and Rusty, calm down and explain everything to me." Then both boys told their controller about the snowball fight that Duncan and Sir Handle were having before a wall of snow had come down during their play in the snow. The controller was listening very carefully and with concern about two of the boys that have become trapped beneath the snow and is now bound to ask the main line controller about finding some assistance to help freeing Sir Handle and Duncan.

Sir Topham Hat was contacted by the thin controller about the avalanche that buried two of the Narrow-gauge boys. Then the mainline controller remembered that two of his former engines wanted to see if their snow removing services will help rescue the stranded pair of boys under the snow. He gave a call out to Thomas and hopes he and the others have their machines working for their off-road venturing to the other side of the Island and hopes they can find the two boys before it is too late.

Thomas heard his phone go off just as their snow machines were finally finished and had passed their test and was now registered. Then Thomas was now answering his phone call from the controller.

Thomas. "Hello this is Thomas Billinton, how may I help you?"

STH. "Thomas this is Sir Topham Hat, I was wondering if Donald and Douglas are there."

Thomas. "Of course, there are here helping us finish fixing up the snow machines and just in time for them to be inspected and passed their inspections and are now registered for use on the homestead."

STH. "I need for you and the twins to help the Narrow-gauge boys in the hills. They were throwing snow balls when an avalanche had buried Duncan and Sir Handle under the snow. Do you think you and the twins can help bring then out of the snow while I get Harold from the Sodor search and rescue center?"

After hearing about Duncan and Sir handle becoming buried after an avalanche landed on top of them, Thomas had his friend's attention for a task to help their Narrow-gauge friends from a snowy situation.

Thomas. "Do not worry sir, the twins are here and so are Edward, Henry, Duck and Oliver, we will all head out to Mr. Percivle's place to save Sir Handle and Duncan from their snow-covered forts." And said his good bye before readdressing his friends on rescuing their friends from a snow-covered blanket over their heads. "OK everyone we are needed on a snow rescue, Sir Handle and Duncan got buried after an avalanche had brought their snow throwing to a halt."

Donald. "We be going to help our wee friends from the hills."

Douglas. "This will help test our metal on this one, let us go then."

Henry. "We will all go, I am in."

Oliver. "I am coming along. I am in as well Thomas."

Duck. "I am in this too Thomas."

Edward. "I am in as well Thomas." That is when Rosie, Nia, Emily, and Gina who was finished with her work at the pizzeria to spend some time with Oliver before they heard about the emergency.

Rosie. "Should we be calling for help on the Skarlowey railway?" Thomas turned to his girlfriend before he and the others headed out to find their friends from the snow.

Thomas. "Sorry to make this so short sweet girl, we need to get to the narrow-gauge house to free Sir Handle and Duncan from under a blanket of snow that fell on them during their snowball fight." Hearing this the girls wanted to help too.

Rosie. "We can help out too if you guys do not mind?"

Donald. "Not at all mi lass."

Douglas. "The more the better the eyes on finding our small friends in the hills." Then all the friends gathered all their equipment, they had brought with them some picks and long poles to feel under the pockets of snow to find the two, and they loaded up their trucks with the snow machines loaded with medical supplies and blankets to help warm up their friends before they all rode off in their trucks and to the Narrow-gauge house they went, as Harold the helicopter took off from his helipad to help find the two boys.

Back at the sight of where the avalanche had occurred Mr. Percivle arrived to see if the two boys were still hearing them.

Mr. Percivle. "Sir Handle, Duncan are you two still able to hear me?!"

Duncan. "Yes, but please have someone come here soon."

Sir Handle. "It is very cold under hear and the air is starting to feel thin."

Peter Sam. "Just hold on Sir Handle, and Duncan, help is on the way."

Duncan. "Oh, I hope they get here soon." Just then some lights had approached the area and revealed Thomas and his standard friends had come over and help to dig their friends out while overhead Harold hovered overhead and used his lamp to light the area to show where the two mounds where the two snow forts were built.

Harold. "I see the two mounds that look like a pair of Igloos."

Thomas. "Hurry, we need to get them out of there."

Edward. "Here grab a shovel and a long pole to help locate where to dig and free them." Everyone got the long poles and poked through the mounds of snow, while doing so they called out to their friends who are still buried under the snow. "Duncan Sir, Handle, let us know if we are close to your locations alright?!" Then Edward felt a tug from his long pole knowing that he found one of the boys. "I Have found One of them!"

Douglas felt all around until he himself felt a tug from where he was standing. "I found the other right under this pile of snow!" Then everyone got to work digging down at the snow until at last they found both Sir Handle and Duncan as they finally brushed away the last remaining snow around their faces and bodies and had them both be taken back to the house to get warmed up in front of a warm fire in the fireplace just as Thomas and his standard gauge friends now know that their younger friends are safe again. Rosie and Emily came over and gave the two boys a pair of homemade blankets and wrapped up their younger friends to help make them feel better.

Rosie. "Here you two, these will help warm you up from your deep freeze treatment."

Duncan. Feeling stuffed up as he warms up by the fireplace along with his near frozen companion. "Thank you for- ACHO! OH, Sorry about dat Rosie."

Rosie. "It is alright, but next time you plan a snowball competition do not play were the white walls of snow will not come down."

Sir Handle who is now shivering after his nearly becoming a narrow-gauge boy-cicle. "D- d- don't-t-t w-w-worry-y R-Rosie, w-w-we will rem-m-member to b-b-be careful next time."

Emily. "Good. Now that is over, we can head for home now."

Oliver. Now that he is anxious about spending the evening with Gina in front of a warm fireplace at home decided it is best to leave. "That is fine by me, let us go then." And with that Thomas and his big friends decided to leave and headed home for the night, while Duncan and Sir Handle are left to collect all that happened tonight.

Duncan. "Not a word until we are really better then we shall see who was better at a snowball contest." Sir Handle was in no mood for a snowball contest and covered his head with the blanket that Emily had made.

Back on the homestead the couples had returned home for a nice warm meal, then afterward everyone came to their place of stay and decided to make some love play tonight with their partners. Thomas got his fireplace into a nice low rolling roar while Rosie came over and embraced her boyfriend before landing her first kiss him on the check, then she came around and he held her before himself just as he landed a kiss on the lips just as things between the two began to spike, Thomas still remembered to placed safety before pleasure before he and Rosie can continue their love play before their fireplace. The room was filled up with smooth charming holiday music to help make the night enchanted. He did not go in yet and decided to cherish and kissed her from her face down her neck just before he reaches her chest before stopping knowing he will not go that far. Rosie was enjoying her time with Thomas and felt his love of warmth all over her knowing how much he respects her space and was hoping for more from Thomas.

Rosie breathed heavy as she whispers into Thomas's ear. "Do not stop Thomas, let me feel you tonight with all you got." He got into her ear as he breathed heavily whispers back.

Thomas. "Get ready for me girl, if something comes out of this no matter how careful I am with you beautiful, then we can face it together both you and me." She thought about what he said and realize he wanted to be careful with her, but she is feeling the need from him and gave him the OK to continue.

Rosie. Whispers in his ear. "Do it, do it." He does and before long he and Rosie were deep with each other, Thomas went quicker and quicker and Rosie wanted more and more. She continued to encourage him to go faster and deeper. Then at last they were both satisfied and completely exhausted after such an event decided to sleep where they lie, and Thomas pulled the blanket over himself and Rosie as they are now together after their fun together side by side as Rosie rested her head on Thomas's chest as he held her close to his heart as they are now ready to sleep their worries away for another day.

* * *

I could possibly say this was a start to a wintry holiday on the Island of Sodor, but next time the Holidays are on the kick off. Let us find out how everyone will celebrate the holidays, on the journey through Northwestern High School.


	17. The Holiday Village part 1

It is that time of year when Thomas Friends and sister come together and bring forth a way to bring a charitable cause to the Island of Sodor. Diesel still blames Thomas for all the trouble Diesel himself got into trouble for, plus find out when old rivals want to find an end from a long struggle of hate and miss understandings, will that happen let us find out.

I do not own Thomas the tank engine and Friends they are owned by the following.

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **The Holiday Village. Part 1**

One afternoon at Knapford station yards, Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Gordon, and Henry are hard at work shunting trucks and coaches to and from the platforms at the station. James working as porter is also hard at work, helping the passengers on and off the trains. In the ticket window, Ryan had become the new ticket counter person, as he attends the passengers as they come to the window and pay their fair before they board their trains. In his office Sir Topham Hat is keeping watch over his young human engines perform their duties as he continues business on the phone and other priorities across the railway. While keeping watch over his time tables for the trains, he was greeted by a member of a community council member about bringing a Holiday Village to bring forth visitors to buy trinkets and other things as they walk through the Sodor Holiday village admiring the many so called animated animatronics present to make believe the workers of the north pole have their shops on Sodor for the visitors to see.

Council man. "As you can see Sir Topham, we have arranged to have a holiday Village near the fair grounds to raise money for charity. This year's charity is for the families who may have lost their homes to several factors, and especially if they have young families to take care of."

This gave the controller an Idea. STH. "I know a bunch of hard-working homesteaders who may be what we need for this project." When the work just about done for the day Thomas and his railway working friends gathered around the entrance of Knapford Station, to see who will ride with whom. They were waiting for Edward and Ryan to show up when the controller came over, Thomas was the first to spot him and the Councilman.

Thomas. "Hey, listen up everybody the controller may want to talk to us for something." That got everyone's attention even Edward and Ryan who just walked up and heard Thomas as they came close to their friends. Then they all faced the controller as he was about to address them about an important matter.

STH. "Good evening youngsters I know it is the end of the work day for you, however This gentleman besides me may need some help from you since you have managed to build your homes and other structures on the homestead before they were deemed useable and livable."

Edward. "With the help of Ms. Jennings sir, and with inspectors who help monitor us on our projects sometimes. Hello and may we ask what your name is sir?"

Councilman. "My name is Hans Honeywell, I am here to ask the controller to help find ways to bring a holiday Village on the Island of sodor for Visitors to see and visit, this is to help raise money for Charity such as shelter for the homeless and the hungry, so no one's family or individual can go hungry during the harsh time of winter."

Henry. "Well that is interesting, Why the Fairgrounds? Why not any other places along the tracks for the Holiday Village for people to visit?

STH. "the fairgrounds it the only place that can hold the holiday village, the buildings will not be permanent, and the shops and its center must have a square for a gathering place where the visitors can glimpse the various trinkets and possible gifts to take with them for a holiday gift to their loved ones somewhere else. Plus, the event is for a good cause, helping feed and house those who fall under most unfortunate circumstances beyond their control."

Thomas. "If it is for a good cause sir then count me in, I am readier to help those who really needed it."

Rosie. "I would like to come along too, I would like to set up one of the shops in the Village providing some sweet treats we manage to make on the homestead, such as cookies and candies for the visitors to glance over."

Edward. "Count me in as well, I am always willing to help out in a good cause."

Henry. "I can help too sir, just let us know who we need to talk to, so we can work with them when we come over to build the structures for the Village."

STH. "Gordon, James and Ryan do any of you three also want to take part in building the structures for the Holiday village?"

James. "Does this mean we get to have some time off from work sir?"

STH. "Think of this as additional work from the railway, and if any of you all took part in making the Holiday Village a success, then each of you will be granted a bonus on your next time of pay."

James was excited. "A bonus of pay, I will do it sir. I will be hard at work on the Village."

Ryan. "I wanted to be part of it too, just let us know where and when to find our contact when we get there, sir."

Councilman Hans. "The time for gathering around the fairgrounds is 8:00am sharp, bring your tools and machines with you and we can make a plan of how the village should be built, plus there need to be someone willing to operate a horse drawn sleigh into the fields outside the village that will be the best part about the holiday Village tour."

Thomas. "I believe Edward and I can provide the Horse or two horses and the sleigh for that part sir. Wouldn't you agree Edward."

Edward. "Of course, you can count on me and Thomas sir."

STH. "Excellent how about you Gordon, do you want to participate?"

Gordon thought and believe it would be nice to do something important, after all if Thomas and Rosie had not allowed him and James to stay on their homestead, then he and James would not know where and how to live on their own. "Yes sir, you can count on me, so I will be with everyone else here at the fairgrounds tomorrow."

Councilman Hans. "Excellent we shall meet at the fairgrounds a dawn 8:00 am sharp." And with that Councilman Hans had walked away allowing Thomas and his friends to ponder of the Idea of lending their skills to help on a good cause.

Thomas. "Wow this sounds very important, since this is to raise money for charity, then we should at least give it our all, and make sure everyone at home will know what will be happening for the time being."

Edward. "Good Idea Thomas, we can at least allow the others at home know about the project that Sir Topham Hat had suggested and know where to find us during the time we are helping build the Holiday village."

Henry. "Well why don't we head for home and let everyone know what was asked of us for the time we are building this Holiday village to raise money for charitable causes." They all agreed, and everyone got with their respected rides back to the homestead where their friends are finished with their chores across the homestead. There was more work to do now that the beef herd had returned after the cattle drive two weeks ago. Oliver and Nia had finish checking on the two heifers who are close to giving birth to their calves soon, wile Toby and Mavis are hard at work bringing the fallen timbers from the woodland trails behind the homestead to make more firewood for the homes on the homestead that relied on wood burning to keep the homes warmed during the winter months. Percy and Polly were finished with feeding the flocks of chickens and ducks on the homestead. Emily, Rebecca, Scott, Connor and Caitlin are helping to clean up the dining hall from the previous events on the homestead. From over the overpass of Elsbridge station the twins Donald and Douglas had returned from their jobs at the movie complex at the shopping center, and Duck just drove up in his equinox that he now drives after receiving his license two weeks ago.

Then coming up from the shores of the lagoon walk way was Bo co and the twins Bill and Ben to the dining hall ready for a nice bite to eat now that the sun goes down sooner these days than the previous months.

Bill. "Boy am I hungry I hope there is something good to eat when we get there."

Ben. "Yeah like hot chocolate, a warm brownie, or even a fresh cookie warms out of the oven and into my mouth and tummy."

Bo Co. "We are almost there, Bill and Ben, we are also waiting for our friends to return from the railway to join us for dinner as well."

Bill. "Well I hope they get home soon, I am very hungry."

Ben. "Me too."

Then up the drive way was Thomas and his friends that came home from the railway and hurried to change their clothes before rejoining their friends in the dining hall for dinner. Along the way he and Rosie were joined up with Ariel, Jasper, and Jessica as they proceeded to their destination the dining hall for dinner.

Ariel. "hello Thomas, you are back a bit late what had kept you?"

Thomas. "WE have a lot to tell you sis, when we begin the meal tonight, we and the rest of us from the railway will explained what was asked from us today."

Jasper. "Alright Thomas, we can wait either we fill up our bellies with wonderful food from the kitchen, or until we are finished with the meal today and we can discuss what had caused a delay in returning home on time Thomas." Thomas just laughed a bit knowing that Jasper just jokes from time to time, not creating any harm. Then onto the dining hall they all went, like before Thomas and Rosie are heads of the homestead sat on their usual spots at the table and everyone else got their seating with the ones, they felt closest too. Soon everyone gathered around and waited for Emily and Rebecca come into the room with some boneless Chicken rolls that had mostly their bones except for the wings removed to make a wonderful meal to pass around the dinner that night, then passes around some season red and Yukon gold potatoes while others passed a plate of some steamed winter vegetables such as broccoli, cauliflower, and sliced carrots then at last someone passed around the dinner rolls and gravy for the potatoes. Everyone was served before Thomas had everyone held hands and gave prayers of thanks.

Thomas. "Dear lord, thank you for bringing us this wonderful bounty we are receiving tonight, as we enjoy all that you have provide for us. Let us now find ways to provide for those who are not as fortunate as we are. Help us find a way to let those who are under circumstances beyond their control, know that they are not alone in a world filled with people who care for their well being and good health. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Emily. "Was that part of the reason why some of you were late tonight Thomas?"

Edward. "We were asked by the controller about becoming part of a project that will allow for visitors to visit a Holiday Village on the fairgrounds to help raise money for Charitable causes like providing warming shelters for the homeless and help the hungry who may not have enough to eat during the harsh months of winter."

Percy. "That sounds like a good idea, how many does he want for us to help out for the project?"

Thomas. "So far he just asked of us who were just at the station, especially the ones who helped with the construction projects here on the homestead, but do not worry Percy, I am sure there could be a place for anyone here to take part in the building of the Holiday Village."

Polly. "I do not mind helping, just as long D10 doesn't know that I am here as a human girl."

Rebecca. "Aw do not worry Polly, we will make sure Diesel 10 not know about you becoming human while you help us fix up the Holiday Village."

Percy. "Do not worry, we will make sure Diesel 10 does not lay a claw or a hand on you. That is if he managed to become human too, I do not like to think about something like him harming you just for someone else's antics."

Polly. "Thank you, Percy, it is that one thing that prevents me from venturing away from the homestead, if he finds out that I am a human girl, he will no doubt want to head into the magic railway and destroy my engine side for his petty antics."

Donald. "Doona fash yourself lass, we make sure that good for nothing Diesel doesn't leave anything on you nor your engine side Polly."

Douglas. "Ach aye. He has to go through a lot of us before he can ever do anything like that."

Thomas. "Thank you, Donald and Douglas, I know that D10 must not know about you venturing off the magic railway while you attend school with us. Why don't you come along with us to make sure we keep an eye on you and make sure no one blabs about you away from the magic buffers."

Polly. "Thank you, Thomas, I hope everything will be fine during the build on the Holiday Village."

Thomas. "Me too Polly, me too."

On another part of Sodor, the diesel boys Arry Bert and Diesel was feeling bored and want to stir some trouble on Thomas's homestead.

Diesel. "I am bored, what I need right now is some excitement."

Bert. "What kind of Excitement boss, if anyone is going to have any excitement is Thomas and his friends and Sister Ariel on their homestead."

Diesel. "Thomas Bilington and his friends and sister on the homestead, Blaa. If it was not for them, we should remain on the rails and doing our work as we use to do." Then Den and Dart came over just make Diesel clear about something.

Den. "He did not make us human Diesel. Oh well what I mean is-."

Dart. "What he means is that Thomas did not cause our humanization, that happened beyond his knowing how it happened when he and Rosie became human."

Paxton. "Besides Diesel it is best that we all finish with our schooling if we want to return to the rails, although I prefer to remain as human. I can go many more places since we are not riding the rails for the time being."

Diesel. "and who said we wanted to be in school when there is work to do on the railway, how are we going to do our jobs when Sir Topham Hat prevents us from going back to our engine forms."

Daisy. "Oh, please stop your whining Diesel it is bad enough that I have to listen to Arry and Bert grossing me out with the childish antics."

Arry. "BURRP! What Childish antics Daisy?"

Daisy. "Ugh. Must you be so premature, some things will not do for my nerves."

Bert. "And I thought we were maturing."

Dart. "Besides the law did state that if want to return to the rails as either worker or back as engines we have to be at least 18 years of age to accomplish that and since Den and I have a couple of years to go while you Diesel have four whole years to complete your schooling if you want to graduate and return to the rails either as an engine or a worker on the railway."

Diesel. "But Thomas and the others have jobs for the railway already, why do they get to work on the railway, while we wait for our return to our engine sides."

Paxton. "Thomas and everyone who is working on the railway are only working for a few hours a day for only four or five days a week. From what Thomas and Rosie had told me they only work in the shunting yards as firemen to their engine sides for four hours a day after they are finish with school for the day since they owned the Homestead."

Diesel. "And what if they do not have a homestead to call their own, they will unable to work while they have no home to claim to themselves." Everyone was surprised, hearing about Diesel and the twins drinking was bad enough but to hear Diesel proposing to make Thomas and his Friends and sister homeless is the lowest he could ever come up with.

Paxton. "No! Diesel, I will not stoop that low, you may have done some bad things already, do not make yourself into a criminal just because you have no respect for Thomas and his friends and last sister Ariel, they have built that place since earlier this summer. To have that special place on the Island where Thomas his friends and sister had made into their own and since it is near Christmas, this would have been the worst time for you to leave them without any place to call home if their homes would have been destroyed by that coal seam fire you and the twins almost caused when you left your beer bottles on their property."

Den. "Besides you promise not to be a bother. What I mean is ugh. –"

Dart. "What Den means to say that you are on probation since that seam fire, and to have you cause even more trouble to Thomas and the others will surely make you criminal enough to cast you and the twins into juvenile detention and may cause you three to be expelled from school."

Diesel. "I know what big hat had said, and Thomas is surely gonna get it one day for making me miserable for my punishments."

Daisy. "It is you who caused it diesel, not Thomas nor anyone else who lives on that homestead of his. I just wish he had enough room in the dormer where I do not have to listen to the likes of you and the Twins Diesel and find better company over there than here." And with that everyone left Diesel's side except Arry and Bert and Diesel was starting to get annoyed about everyone telling him about his woes.

Diesel. "There must be a way to get Thomas for making my life miserable, some way to make a payback somehow."

Bert. "And how are you going to do that boss, we cannot even leave the smelters house without our leg braces going off about our where a bouts on the Island."

Arry. "We cannot even head down the street to get some candy and snack even if we wanted to."

Diesel. "Oh, we will find a way you two, we will find a way."

The Following day, Thomas, his friends and sister Ariel had gathered around the Fairgrounds on the other side of the Island to take part in building up a holiday Village for holiday guests for a charitable cause. There they were greeted by Daisy Camel who just came over to see what the matter was all about.

Daisy. "Oh, Hello everyone." Then she eyes Bo Co. "OH hello Bo Co, nice of you to be out here in the frigid cold with everyone else here."

Bo Co. "Hello Daisy, nice to meet up with you too. Have you come along to help build the Holiday Village with the rest of us here?"

Daisy. "Build a Holiday Village not that I am looking forward of building it but would like to know how it turns out in the end." Then she hears the Clay pit twins chuckling behind Bo Co.

Bill. "Do you think Daisy has a crush on Bo Co Ben?"

Ben. "I believe she does Bill; do you think Bo Co has any feelings for her too?"

Bo Co. "That is enough you two, that is between Daisy and myself if that is possible."

Daisy. "Well do you?" That turned Bo Co red in the face but will talk to Daisy later.

Bo Co. "Why don't we talk about that later when we are not too busy building the Holiday Village and you two Bill and Ben stay out of trouble since this will be a build site until the foreman and the designers say we are finished with the build, Do I make myself clear?'

Bill and Ben. "Yes Bo co."

Bo Co. "Good."

Foreman. "This build will allow some workable stations capable of making the baked goods while others will display holiday nick knacks, and this will be the station for the horse drawn sleigh rides. Everyone know what they have got to do?" Everyone who are participating on the build nodded their heads before the foreman allowed for each team start working on the building of the Village. "Alright then everyone you have your part of the plans, listen to your director and follow the plans and directions OK. Now let us get started." Then Thomas helps out by bringing his excavator while Henry mans his back hoe to make the foundations for the shacks and working buildings to take place. While Gordon Scott and Conner have the honors to help build up the buildings with the help of the people in charge. Emily, Rosie, Rebecca, Ariel, and Nia help provide some warm meals and heated pots of coffee and hot coco for those who may not want the taste of coffee. Percy, Duck Oliver and Polly help bring the materials and became the go between the workers on the site. Edward and James help measure and cut the lumber then Jessica, Jasper and Caitlin help bring the fresh cut lumber and much needed nails and screws to the building crews. Jack and the pack are also present on the build site knowing that Thomas and his friends are taking part in a charitable cause for their hard work.

Jack. "Nice to see you again Thomas, I have not been able to see you so much since you became human."

Thomas. "Nice to see you too Jack, that is because my friends, sister and I have been hard at work making sure we have roofs over our heads and make sure we have enough to eat while living at a place to call home."

Jack. "I hear it is a homestead Thomas, you could have use me for some of your builds on your homestead for some of your projects you know."

Thomas. "I could have but where would your pack be without you to lead them on special projects across the Island."

Jack. "True, but I would not mind being part of a homestead area too, in case I am unable to be part of the pack myself." Thomas was confused.

Thomas. "What do you mean Jack? You are still part of the pack and Ms. Jennings have not said that you are starting to become less part of the pack has she?"

Jack. "No not really but, Max and Monty have been saying that I may be replaced by some other front loader by Ms. Jennings if she cannot find better jobs for me."

Thomas. "What? That is nonsense you should not be listening to anything they are saying, if you really want to know for sure, go and ask Ms. Jennings if she plan to replace you with another front loader. I am sure she can straiten things out." That is what jack has done while Thomas continues with his part of the build. On the other side of the do not pass tape was Paxton, he wanted to take part but was worried about what Diesel had said the night before about causing Thomas, his friends and sister to be homeless from the homestead.

Paxton in the head. "I wonder if I should tell him about Diesel, it may mean time away from his project here, then again I do not want for him to lose his house and home from Diesel's antics." Then Thomas spotted Paxton and stopped his excavator and came down to greet his friend.

Thomas. "Hello Paxton, no time no see, what has brought you over here."

Paxton. "Oh, hello Thomas, I was wondering if I should tell or warn you about what Diesel just said last night."

Thomas. "Like what Paxton?"

Paxton. "Like how Diesel wanted payback for making him miserable for all the things Diesel himself done to get him into so much trouble since the beginning of the school year and is still blaming you for his probation for his part in the seam fire two weeks ago." The controller who was present could not help but to listen to Paxton telling Thomas about what Diesel wanted to do to the homesteaders.

STH. "Diesel must know when to take responsibility for his own actions, and I do not want for his to make even more trouble for himself if he wants to return on the railways as an engine."

Thomas. "Well until we can talk to diesel why don't you join us on this build for this Holiday Village to raise money for homeless people and the hungry." Paxton smiled and joined in on the builds knowing it is for a good cause.

Back at the smelters house Diesel was on the phone he knows well enough to help stir up some trouble on Thomas and those who live on his homestead.

Bert. "Diesel, what are you doing? If Sir Topham Hat finds out that you are involved in any kind of trouble with Thomas and to those who live on his homestead, we can kiss our time back on the railway good bye."

Arry. "For once I am not going to be part of something that will get us kicked off the railway where our engine sides are still working without us."

Diesel. "We will not be the ones who will commit the trouble, but someone else can do it for us, now let me do this so I can find pleasure in knocking down that Thomas somehow."

On another part of Sodor in the Vicarstown Diesel works, a call was made to the office where a different voice had answered the call. "Hello who may I ask could be calling me during my working time?"

Diesel. "Hello old friend, nice to hear it from you again."

"". "Diesel, what are you doing calling me at this hour, aren't you on probation I hear."

Diesel. "Never mind about my probation, but I may know of something that will spark your interest on who you may want to gaze you eyes and that special limb of yours once you hear how a particular magical engine has parted from its human counterpart." This may have peaked his interest a long time ago but the old saying goes time changes everything.

"". "Listen, I may have been known to be a terror back when I was still in my engine side, but you must know I no longer have any interest in overrunning a magical railway. That was because PT Boomer was the one who wanted any real revenge on Burnett Stone, but I no longer have any grudges against Thomas Lady and the Magic railway. I may have been Diesel 10, but I am no longer bound by my engine side. And if I were you Diesel you better change your attitude against Thomas, his friends and from what I had heard about his sister. Then you better find a hobby other than creating terror across the Island of sodor."

Diesel. "But. But you can't you are Diesel 10, you were supposed to be against steamies like Thomas and the rest of the steamies on Sodor."

Diesel 10. "No, I don't and if you do not like the way I can change my ways and visions, then I am sorry to disappoint you Diesel. This is who I want to be and no one else has to tell me who I am supposed to be but me understand! Goodbye!" Then he hung up leaving Diesel disappointed about having no one on his side to make Trouble for the Homesteaders on Thomas's homestead.

A little while later at the Building site of the Holiday Village some of the buildings were already erected, while others are still under construction, Thomas's school friends Cassey, Jessy, Jon Paul, David, Alisa, and the Lundwiski Twins Sonny and Sydney, had arrived and lend in their hands on the holiday Village build, they enjoy spending time with the human engines when they are not too busy at the stations or their usual places to work.

Cassey. "Hey Thomas, how about any of us to be of service with the working crew of the Railway." Thomas turned to his friends and laughed.

Thomas. "Ha, ha, Sure why don't you see the man in charge and see where he would like you all to be part of this build." And they did.

As the friends and workers combined their effort to get more of the village complete, just outside of the construction tape stood a man in a long winter jacket with long messed up dirty blond hair, he was wearing a fedora to hide a bit of his face until everyone manage to know what is the purpose for this man be there. Who is this person standing in the shadows, will he cause trouble or will he bring a sense of piece for those on the other side of the tape, find out for second part of a Holiday village.


	18. Holiday Village part 2

We continue to build up the Holiday village, someone wanted an end to a long-time rivalry, while Diesel will be dreaming of ere things as he revisits a message from a couple of years ago. Will Diesel be able to understand everything before it is too late let us find out shall we.

I do not own any part of Thomas The Tank engine & Friends they are owned by the following.

Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev. W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **The Holiday Village part 2**

Last time, Thomas, and his friends who worked in the railway yards, when Sir Topham Hat came to ask the young humanized engines about a project to build a Holiday Village to bring a charitable cause to the Island of Sodor. Thomas and his friends agreed to be part of the build along with everyone else who lives on the homestead. The Diesel boys Diesel Arry and Bert were feeling restless and wanted some form of action, however Diesel still blames Thomas for all the bad things that Diesel himself had created himself that allowed for him and the Iron Twins to be under house arrest after the coal seam fire he caused when he and the twins left their drunken beer bottles on Thomas's property. The rest of the diesel teens refuse to go along with Diesel especially after the assumption of Diesel wanted for an old friend to know about a certain mystical engine who is now human and hopes he can find pleasure of harassing the homesteaders along the way, however the so-called friend in question Diesel 10 refused to be any part of ruining the homesteaders since he himself had a change of heart since his humanization. Diesel disappointed now finds himself alone and no one to talk to, meanwhile when Thomas's School friend end up showing up for taking part in the build with the human engines, a figure was standing underneath a few trees in a drench coat and a fedora covering much of his face with a piece offering in hopes to end a long dispute.

By now more than half of the Holiday village was complete, just a few more buildings to go before everyone could be done before the grand opening in a few days. Thomas still in his excavator, help bring more material to the other builds on the sight, and everyone moved on from one structure to the other while the finishers managed the finishing touches to each of the completed structures for the village. While everyone else was listening to the chairman and the head builder on how much more is there to complete, while others outside of the construction tape manage to get a good view of how the build was taking place. Young Bao, Shane and Carlos came over to see where they can lend their hands into.

Carlos. "Ola' Thomas, it is alright if we lend in our homeland touches here is it?"

Young Bao, "Nee how Thomas, you and your friends do not mind if we help out do, they?"

Thomas is very glad that his international friend offered their hands in this build, "Not at all you three, just head on over to the foreman or any of the build teams to see where you can help out." And they did. While everyone was attending the build sight one of Thomas's school friends Alissa could not help but noticed a mysterious figure standing under the trees almost hiding but appears to be here for a reason and she decided to see Thomas about the person she was seeing.

Alissa. "Thomas who do you believe that is over there behind the construction tape?" Thomas stopped his machine after Alissa has asked him and decided to see with the help of the controller of course. Then the two went up to see who it was. The man noticed Sir Topham Hat with Thomas but decided to remain to explain his peace.

"". "Hello Thomas, Hello Sir, I am sorry for disturbing this wonderful contribution you are doing for the fellow citizens across our lands, However I am here to bring an offering of piece, not just between my self and Thomas but to someone else who I must a tone my self to." Then he removed his fedora to reveal human version of Diesel 10 now decided to call himself, Garth Windsor. "Do not worry I have no intentions of returning to my old self any time soon, nor my old ways that is if you two and the rest of the railway can find empathy to an old rival to the railway by an old coot who could not see peace himself over a long-lost cause of his heart." Then from the crowd Polly was listening on what her old rival had said and decided to see him for herself. Then Garth had seen Polly an held his peace as she approaches the party of three and see that Garth had presented her a gift of peace. The gifts were images of the lion and the lamb in the symbol of peace between two opposing factors of life decided to let this be a time of peace between the two. "Hello, my friend that is if you would like for me to call you that, I am her to make a mends for our old rivalry that has gone on for far too long, and after my humanization I feel it was time to bury the hatchet and let everything in the past be forgotten. So, I presented to you an early Christmas present, a gift that hopes to put all of this behind us and so on." Polly looked at the gift and can tell that indeed the one who was known as Diesel 10 had indeed changed and is forward on making sure that piece between the two could work.

Polly. "Thank you, Diesel 10, I mean Garth, I am vary honored you wanted to end this long rivalry between us, Thank you very much." Then as the two shook hands on the matter Percy came up after hearing what Diesel 10 said and had seen the two come together and hugged each other to know that everything between the two is now good.

Thomas. "You came all this way from the Diesel works just to say this Garth, thank you although it could have waited until Christmas but that is OK. How in the world did you know about this anyways did Diesel made you want to be part of something else?"

Garth. "You know Diesel, he always wants someone to do his dirty work for him, this time I said no. I am Garth now, I am looking forward on spending my career fixing up engines not breaking them down."

Sir Topham Hat. "That is good to hear from Garth, you did the right thing to ignore Diesel since he is already in too much trouble since he is in house arrest with Arry and Bert. Do you plan to stay long and help out with this build, or do you have anything else you need to attend to?" Garth thought about this and maybe if he helps then maybe he can make some amends with the other former engine.

Garth. "Sure, why not, there may be allot left to build but I shall give it a go sir."

Sir Topham Hat. "Excellent Garth, you may indeed see the foreman to see where he could place you." In which he did and soon was hard at work with the rest of the build team and was building along side Gordon, Scott and Connor.

* * *

Back at the smelters house Diesel was fast asleep and was having a flash back dream, a dream about how he still in engine formed was approached by a spirited ghost and now it was switched into human form and is once again warning Diesel about being visited by three spirits, Diesel was scared remembering what happened a few years ago when he was not very helpful during that time , but this time it was not about not being helpful but not for owning up to his responsibilities.

Spirit in Diesel's dream echoing. "Diesel, Diesel." Diesel was feeling scared and confused about having another spirited visit and yet again during Christmas time.

Diesel while still sleeping in his dreams. "Who is there, I, I, do not like to hear spooky noises."

Spirit. "DIESEL!" Then in the dream's diesel can see a bright light shown in his face not being able to see who is was this time. "Diesel, it has appeared to us you have not learned anything from this past year, since the last time you were visited on such bad behavior."

Diesel. "W-what about my behavior, w-what can possibly be so bad about it?"

Spirit. "You obviously do not know do you, and here you are going to school in hopes to gain an education and become more intelligent."

Diesel. "B- but I did not want to be in school, I was supposed to be an engine. Working up and down the lines and yet here I am in human form and what am I doing now. Not doing a darn thing, now I have this ankle brace on my leg to monitor my every movement if I was ever to leave the house just to attend school."

Spirit. "You could have done more instead of wanting to return to the tracks as an engine, some of the others do plan to return to the rails but after their graduation, you however have not shown any progress on how to pursue your way back yourself since your humanization."

Diesel. "What do you mean I have not done any progress, I have managed to pass my grades and still unable to have the controller return me back to the tracks. He allowed for Thomas and everyone else who live on his homestead to have a job at the station, and they themselves happen to be underage to travel down the line."

Spirit. "It is not just that they work the trains Diesel, Thomas appears to have a lot of people to worry about since he and his girlfriend Rosie, own the property. While everyone else who lives there find ways to make contributions to their hosts since the many of them do not have homes to call to themselves, and the owners of the homestead offers them a place of stay while attending school along with them."

Diesel. "But why can't I just return to engine form and return to my duties as an engine?"

Spirit. "You were given the gift to become human until you have finally graduate, how unfortunate you made some decisions that may not allow for you to complete your journey if you wish to return to the rails. Responsibilities you have yet to own, and not blame others for your actions. Before this night is to end you will see a return visit from three spirits or you could lose your way from your engine side forever and remain without hope of returning to the tracks if you do not want to continue this journey you have been on since the beginning of the school year." Then the light faded away and Diesel had awakened to see no one around him, then in his thoughts he believes it was nothing more than just a bad dream.

Diesel looked around and saw no one and with a shocked expression. "Oh, what a bad dream, I hope it does not become like the last one." Then he laid back in bed in hopes the spirits do not come.

* * *

Back at the build site Den and Dart had made their way to the Holiday Village build site in hopes to put a bit of themselves into the build before it was finished.

Den. "Oh, look Dart they look almost finished, but oh what I mean is."

Dart. "What you mean that they look almost ready but wonders if they could use extra help in finishing up the village for a good cause."

Den. "Exactly Den." Then they both waved to Sir Topham Hat and Thomas to see if they could be any help before the project is finished. Both controller and homesteader allowed the two Diesel works humanized engine over to see where they could be of help.

Thomas. "Den Dart, come on over and see the foreman on where he could be needing you."

STH. "Den and Dart, do come over and be really useful and lend us a hand or two." In which they came over and decided to help along the build teams and provide services and made the project come along even faster much to everyone's amazement.

Back at the smelters house while everyone else was away and Arry and Bert wanted to do something decided to call up STH to see if there is anything going on where they could be some help.

STH. "Hello STH, speaking. Oh, Arry what are-." Then he hears Arry asking if there is anywhere where he and Bert could be most useful since they wanted something to do. "I see, are you two on your own and does Diesel want any part of this too?"

Arry. "No just Bert and me, we wanted to do something, and we were getting board at the moment."

STH. "I will send some of the railway workers to help pick you two up and see if you want any part of this Holiday Village build to raise money for Charity?" To Arry and Bert it is worth something to them, it means time away from Diesel and a chance to make good on a service to the community.

Arry. "Alright sir, Bert and I will be waiting." Then both parties hung up. While the twins wait for their ride to the build site, back upstairs Diesel was once again dreaming, in the dream this time he was visited by one of the three spirits the original one had said would come.

Spirit 1 in the voice of salty but in spirited form and is human. "Diesel, Diesel. Time to wake up and see what I have in store for you." Diesel once again wanted to protest to the ghost and wanted for all of this to go away.

Diesel. "J. J- Just go away, why not l-let me be and let me get on with myself."

Spirit 1. "What kind of journey is that when you just want to be as you are Diesel, so far the one who has made his journey worth while is Thomas, and yet he still does more than just be another teen worker on the railway, or even on his homestead."

Diesel. "B, but what in the world would allow an engine I once was, able to come into being as a human, why cannot everything be as the way they were. Where I could come up to any engine and still be Diesel, and the others know that."

Spirit 1. "Are you saying you are not Diesel, Diesel? You are just the same as a human as you are the engine, your attitude on the other hand seems to be more dangerous than you believed for it to be."

Diesel was confused about his attitude. "What about my attitude, it has been the same even when I was still the engine."

Spirit 1. "You mean to tell me you have not paid any attention to your actions at all Diesel?"

Diesel was not sure what she was talking about, he thought about all that he did this past year and could not know what he could have done to be like this. "I have no idea of what you are talking about."

Spirit 1. "Then let us be on this trip and find out shall we." The spirit in Diesel's dream reached over and grabbed for Diesel's had and flown across Sodor and visited his past even before his humanization. Then all they way back to when he was first introduced to the island when Diesels were replacing Steam engines on the other railway. "Remember this Diesel, when you have first arrived on the Island and wanted to show everyone what a diesel can do."

Diesel. "Why have you brought me back to this place, and why are we here to relive what Duck had done to me?"

Spirit 1. "I wanted to show you everything that had really happened even before your first exile from this Island."

Past STH. "Here is Diesel, he is here on trial, if everything goes well then he can be part of the railway."

Past Diesel. "Good morning, is that Henry, James, and Gordon too, I am, very honored to be in the presence of very famous engines."

STH. "Diesel you will be working with Duck shunting trucks in the yard he will show you what to do." Duck had his suspicions.

Spirit. "Interesting that how Duck had his doubts about you Diesel, and yet you still believed you can do anything."

Past Diesel. "Your worthy sir fa-."

Past Duck. "That is Sir Topham Hat to you."

Diesel. "He didn't need to snap at me like that."

Spirit 1. "Just look and listen."

Past Diesel. "Your worthy Sir Topham Hat is mistaken we Diesel do not need to learn, we are revolutionary, we come into a yard and improve it."

Past Duck. "Oh, if you are so, rem-a thingamie then you would not mind fetching my trucks while I get the express?"

Past Diesel. "Of course."

Spirit 1. "Now what in the world made you to believe you know of what to do on the Island if you have not managed the trucks before coming here, if you would have been shown what to do while under Duck's watch then maybe we could have avoided what would come next."

Diesel. "He could have told me, then I would have avoided becoming such a mess."

Spirit 1. "Yet you allowed yourself to be humiliated when you wanted to show off your capabilities, instead of listening to good advice from Duck." Back down below as they both watched past Diesel try and position old trucks in the yards, but had difficulty placing them into proper position. "This could also be avoided if you had asked, they yard manager which trucks could have been for Duck to collect, instead of making this mistake." It was here were Duck had arrived and was seeing everything, that is until Diesel managed to get the trucks brakes into the sleepers and was ground to a halt.

Past Duck. "Ha, ha, ha." Then diesel was uncoupled and gone aside Duck. "Thank you for arranging these."

Past Diesel. "What don't you want this lot?"

Past Duck. "No Thank you."

Past Diesel. "And I have taken all of this trouble, why didn't you tell me?"

Past Duck. "You never asked me, since you were being so revoul-, whatever you have said. Good bye." Then he steamed away while Diesel was left behind to clean up the mess.

Diesel. "He could have helped me clean up the mess since he left that all to me to clean up after all of that."

Spirit 1. "It was your responsibility to learn from Duck instead you are ending up showing off and not listen to good advice from him. Everyone on the railway has indeed owned up to their own responsibilities now and then. You on the other hand want to place blame for your own actions so much so that you had allowed the trucks told the lie you told them about the three engines you had the honor to meet with." Another flashback was played, and it was after how Diesel had framed Duck about the name calling on the other engines. While Duck was sent to work with Edward on his branch line, while Diesel was sent to work on the Farquarr branch line where he worked with past Thomas Percy and Toby, until the controller can get to the bottom of the name calling. "It was here where everyone learned about your behavior Diesel, and it was not because of the fact you were a diesel, it was about your dishonesty that allowed for you to become exiled from the Island on your first visit here." Then they both looked down and listen into the conversation about how strange things are run on the branch line.

Past Diesel. "I am impressed about how things run on this branch line, but there is this one thing that I do not understand about."

Past Toby. "And what would that be Diesel?"

Past Diesel. "It was how you Toby of all engines could travel down that way past the top station and all the way to the quarry." Then Thomas explains why.

Past Thomas. "I had a nasty experience with a constable a few years ago, it turns out that engines without side plates and cow catchers could only go down that line."

Past Diesel. "Was this a new Law?"

Past Thomas. "No but it was a new constable, I have been going down that line for years until he came along and believed in that old law."

Spirit 1. "And after all they told you from the night before and following the next day as you went down that very line that Toby was supposed to take instead of you. That is when your real troubles for them began." Then they all watched as Diesel who was now stopped by the same constable that Thomas was stopped by and directed to the controller about the engine who claims who never knew about the law he was in trouble with. Then the controller rolled up with Toby came up with the fact he contacted his lawyers and claimed that the law had indeed been revoked, for years and cause the constable to return to the office to make clear of what the controller had told him. Then the controller confirmed diesel that he was lucky he was able avoid that mistake, then the controller noticed an expression on Toby's Face and know too well when something was wrong.

STH. "Toby is something wrong, what is the matter." Toby may not like to be a tattle tale, but he cannot lie to his controller about all he and the other engines at the shed had told Diesel the night before, and in turn the controller was now furious that Diesel becoming more dishonest with himself and now wonders if he could ever trust Diesel.

Spirit 1. "It was not the fact they told on you about your actions diesel. It was how dishonest you have been to them and how in the world could a controller ever trust in a very dishonest engine let a lone a dishonest young man who could not own up to his responsibilities, even if it really was not to get you into trouble. These things happen all because you have done under your own will and demeanor."

Then in the Shunting yards near the big station Past Thomas and Past Percy had arranged the trucks to play good cop bad cop onto the trucks and try and straitened up the mess between Duck and the other engines. When the trucks revealed who really set them up was now not amused about becoming used for someone else's antics. When the message came to the controller when he reached Farquarr, he was now convinced that Diesel is a very untrusting and cannot be a good candidate to become part of the Northwestern railway.

When past Diesel came up to the platform of the Farquarr station the controller was waiting for him and is not very pleased with a dishonest diesel. "Diesel I just got word that the names for the other engines came from you and not Duck, I also been noted that the engines in the Farquarr sheds had told you about all that happened about Thomas's incident and have only your word for it, so what do you have to say for yourself?" Diesel could not find anything else to say, he knew he was caught and now must see the consequences about his actions. "I thought so, I want you off my Island, I will not tolerate engines who have become dishonest and untrustworthy." Then Diesel was sent away in disgrace.

Diesel. "They could have kept their mouths shut, and I would not been sent away like that."

Spirit 1. "NO! Diesel, if you had been paying attention to everything and instead of blaming everyone for all the things you yourself have done over the years and owned up to your responsibilities then you could honestly be part of this railway back then. The message is for you to own up to your responsibilities Diesel, when are you going to grow up and learn to take care of your own responsibilities. Sir Topham Hat has enough going on with the railway and with everyone who had become human. He may have placed you and the other diesel teens in this place, While Thomas and everyone who lives on the homestead do what they can to live on their own without the support of the controller. The controller may have played a roll on how they owned the place. Thomas and the others know it is up to them to make sure all they worked hard for this past year, will be there for them throughout the time they are living there." Then all throughout the time span of the many ways that Thomas had helped many times along the way while conquering his fears and challenges, while never forgetting who his friends are and how to help them when they get stuck including Diesel himself at one time. Then Diesel woke up and was reminded on how he himself made these things possible due to his own actions and wonders if things could have been any different if he could have had the very bit attention to detail.

Diesel who just sat up after another dream had caused him to visit memory lane and seen all that happened when Diesel himself had committed some of the trouble himself that got him into plenty of trouble with the controller, and how the many engines and some of the Diesels may have a distrust in him over the years. "Oh, have I really been that bad, could have things be a bit different if I had learned the advice from Duck all those years ago?" Still unassured Diesel laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

Back at the Build sight everyone decided to continue with the build the following day since the sun is starting to go down for the night.

STH. "Well done everyone, the Holiday Village is coming along very well. Tomorrow we should be just about done with the build, be up bright and early so we can make the final tweaking of this place in time for the first opening of this place to the public." Everyone cheered and know it is best to returned home and hopes to get a good night's rest, but not before Thomas and Rosie decided to catch the nutcracker Suite before they head for home.

Thomas. "Rosie and I will meet with the rest of you all later, she and I are going to that production of the nutcracker suite in Suddery."

Henry. "You two are not the only ones Thomas, Emily and I are also heading for Suddery for that ballet too."

Rosie. "Why don't we go together?'

Emily. "Fine by me." And the four friends after dropping off their other friends at the homestead, went to Ballet in their vehicles. Like Thomas and Rosie in his Tacoma, while Henry and Emily arrived in his Colorado. But decided to head out to eat before they went into the theater.

* * *

Back at the smelters house Diesel was again visited by another spirit who almost had the spooky voice of Paxton when he pretended to be a ghost before, but it was another spirit in his voice.

Spirit 2. "Diesel, Diesel." Once again Diesel was in his dreams when he was approached by the second spirit. "Diesel, it is time to see what you have manage to miss during your time of dispense."

Diesel. "What do you mean in my Dispense. Isn't it enough that I already know the cause of why I was exiled form this Island when I was younger?"

Spirit 2. "You cannot change what has happened in the past Diesel, but you could have done better for thing even now as we speak?"

Diesel. "What do you mean, even now? How can I since I cannot even leave the house unless approved by the controller himself."

Spirit 2. "And you are wondering where you could have done better, you yourself could have asked about projects around Sodor, and yet everyone else had the opportunities to be part of something big, if not for them but for others who may benefit for their efforts."

Diesel. "You mean the build sight for the Holiday Village that the others are now taking part in? Then what good is it when I am surrounded by the very people who had allowed for me to get into so much trouble?"

Spirit 2. "You really believe they wanted to become tattle tales as you yourself try and dared Percy and Duck do at one time. And in the end of that one it was the dock manager not the other two engines who told the controller all you did during your second visit here. All they ever wanted was to do a good job, and they always hope it would be a good engine who will help them no matter the type of engine steam or diesel, and even now everyone on the Island have managed to set aside their differences and pulled together and bring forth an attraction that is supposed to bring hope to those who are under circumstances beyond their control, especially when they have families to care for."

This surprised Diesel about everyone steam and diesel engines come together combine their efforts in bringing a new attraction to the Island for a charitable cause. "Everyone, every diesel and steamy working together for such a cause. Even Diesel 10?"

Spirit 2. "Yes, even Diesel 10 or Garth as he wants to be known by now, has managed to let go of his hate over steam engine for the purpose to let his demons go. And now has new appreciation along with his former fellow engines and is enjoying a new lease on his life now it is no longer tied to the rails. You yourself could also learn from all of this if you can know how everyone has seen what life is like now, they are not tied to the rails as we speak."

Diesel. "How so?"

Spirit 2. "Come with me and I will show you." Then like from the spirit from before had lend over his hand and grabbed Diesel's then were spirited away and see everywhere how everyone was now enjoying life now, they are not rolling on the rails. They see the narrow-gauge boys enjoying snow sledding before they were called back in the house by Mr. Percivile. Then they both seen how the Holiday village was coming along while those who remained behind such as Gordon, James, Den, Dart, Bo Co, Connor, and even Garth had remained to place all the lose tools back into the storage lockers before leaving for home.

James. "And that is the final item before heading for home, and again we all had to thank you three in helping out on this build today."

Den. "It was nothing, oh what I mean is."

Dart. "What he means is, that it was a privilege of helping out on this build, and away from hearing all the complaints Diesel makes since he is on house arrest."

Gordon. "What has gotten into him any ways, he is always blaming Thomas or any of us about all he had done himself during this past year?"

Garth. "All I know is that he has not learn a darn thing since he became human, and I have a feeling if he does not get his act together soon, then it will be less likely that he will return to the rails either as an engine or a driver of his choice of course."

Connor. "Do you believe he will ever change, it must be a miserable life not having that many friends. I would have like to that is if he ever allows for me to."

Bo Co. "That will be up to Diesel, as long as this railway has known of him all he has done more harm than good and may have caused many problems to many engines even with other diesels like Mavis when she was new to the Island and had Diesel allowed some bad advise to pass to her that nearly allowed for Toby to almost go swimming with the fishes on his tight rope incident."

James. "If Diesel would have owned up for his responsibilities when he calls Gordon, Henry, and Me names to the trucks back then, then I would have considered his as a friend instead of becoming a back stabber and treating us engines on sodor as if we should not be here anymore, and here we all are in human form."

Garth. "For what it is worth, I just hope that one day he needs to wake up and see us all together as an extended family of the Controller, I would definitely consider him a brother if he was not stuck in the past and still believe that the engines of the past should have been scrapped. If that was the case, then he would not have been so lucky than the rest of his class when they went along with the steam engines, my engine side would definitely have been scrapped if I was still on the other railway looking at my menacing claw scaring everyone out of their minds."

Gordon. "What is more important that we work together for a better Sodor for everyone, no matter which engine form we all came from."

Den, "I do too. Well what I mean is-."

Dart. "What he means is that we all believe we can be a lot better now we can see thing from another point of view and I for one have no problems finding friends here."

James. "What are any of you doing tonight? Why don't we head down to the homestead and play some movies while we wait for Thomas, Rosie, Henry, and Emily return from the Ballet tonight?"

Garth. "Why not, this way we can find better time when we are not working and spending time with each other."

Then everyone got into their rides and ventured together and watch movies with their new friends in each other. Diesel could not help but hear how the others are so concern over him, and all hope he sees things differently now he is not an engine.

Spirit 2. "They seemed to care about you Diesel, and yet you seem to distance yourself from them. They want to care for you, and yet you seem to care less for them. Is it really that hard for you to make real friends Diesel, or are you hiding something that is preventing you from finding the friends on this Island?" Diesel did not know how to respond to this, he sees everyone concern for him, and wishes he was a better engine and wanted to be friends with him.

Diesel. "They really cared about me, they really, really care for me, and after all I ever done to them." Diesel starting to regret all that he did in the past, now hearing how the others want to see the good and the best of him instead of the other way around.

Spirit 2. "And yet they are the ones who should be without a home for all the things that has happened to you, right diesel." Diesel was shocked of what the Spirit had said.

Diesel. "What?! No, they do not deserve to lose their homes not after all they did to secure themselves for this winter, and since it is near Christmas it would be cruel to leave them out in the cold."

Spirit 2. "Isn't that what the real Diesel would have wanted, to make someone so miserable that all their hard work is for nothing! Since the beginning of this railway, Thomas and the rest have done all they can to make it the best railway ever, and to breaking it all down to where not one engine is left to do the heavy loads that no diesel engine could have done themselves. What kind of a place such as Sodor or anywhere else would be if everyone on every line across the world could have crumbled if everyone of them where to break down, then the economy would surly break down every engine and everyone who depended on the railway will be without a source of hope to keep their community together." Then the scene changes again as the listen in on the conversations of Thomas, Rosie, Henry, and Emily have gathered for something to eat before they catch the ballet.

Diesel. "Spirit why are we here and what did you want for me to learn from those four over there?"

Spirit 2. "Just watch and learn Diesel, that is if you have the mind to listen and learn." Then the two watched and learn what they have heard from Thomas, and his friends.

Thomas. Who finished addressing the waiter on their order. "Thank you, sir. Well I hope everyone will have a grand time tonight at the Nutcracker Suite. Rosie and I have been looking forward to this ever since she has heard of it and wander what it would look like."

Henry. "So, has Emily, she loved to see how the dancers would look like while they dance to the music."

Emily. "What was it that Paxton had told you earlier about Diesel?"

Rosie. "He had told Thomas about how Diesel wanted to make us homeless, just because of the seam fire a couple of weeks ago."

Emily. "Doesn't he have better things to do other than using us as an excuse about how he and the others were arrested and are now under house arrest for their drinking habits?"

Thomas. "It was not about their drinking that was the problem, that coal seam not only runs through our homestead but to the others who also have a homestead in the same area. It would not have been just us on our homestead that will be needing that coal. Everyone else who has a homestead would have been needing that coal too. Besides if that coal seam was to continue to burn, we can kiss our whole Island good bye and we all will be needing replacement homes in other parts of the world and even on the mainland. The worst part of it all would have been able to tell the rest of the world that the engines of sodor have somehow became human when they really wanted to see us as engines. We are considered lucky to have a place like Sodor, where the people of knew of us since the very beginning, and to hear we could not been able to call it home anymore if that fire seam was to continue on, allowing our home Island to be uninhabitable due to environmental reason especially since that coal can also release toxins bad for human health."

Rosie. "I just hope he gets it one day, we really do not want for diesel be like this. He cannot seem to own up to his responsibilities and correct himself if he wants to improve to the rest of us."

Henry. "All we ever wanted was to be his friend, and in return he had to play bad tricks on us, just because he refuses to learn sense."

Emily. "Still there has to be a way for Diesel to understand that we just want get along with him without him believing he could do all he wants with us without knowing the consequences of his actions."

Thomas. "All I know is that one day I would like to walk side by side with Diesel and let him know that we are no different with each other, we started as different engines, being Steam or Diesel. There really should not be that much difference in what our determination should be. Working together and make this railway stand out from the rest of the railways across the world."

Rosie. "Even if he did cause some discomfort over the years, I still considered him part of the railway, and now a fellow citizen of our Island as well." She lifted her water glass to make a toast for diesel. "For Diesel, so he can know that we do care about him and know that we want to see the best of him." Then the rest lifted their glasses and cheered for Diesel just the same.

Everyone else. "For Diesel." Diesel could not help but be touched about all that they said about him and wanting him to be better than devious.

Spirit 2. "Interesting how they continue to wish the better from you instead of all the hardships you have caused them throughout the years. It sounded that the drinking was not their concern but the coal seam fire that could have destroyed the whole Island if they had left it to burn if they did not care about the consequences about the damage it could have caused." Diesel was lost for word now knowing it was not about his drinking but the whole Island would have been uninhabitable if the coal seam was to continue burning, and the fact that no one beyond the island could have known about how the engines could have become humans in a short amount of time.

Diesel. "They were more concern about saving the whole island if they were not alerted about that seam fire, and it would have been my fault if the whole island became uninhabitable, and we would have been without a home to call to." Diesel was now understanding what the others was concern about, they were more worried about their Island surviving the hazards he would have made carelessly since it was their bottles were left behind creating a hot beam from the sun causing the seam fire to erupt.

Spirit 2. "Feeling the realization of your actions against your fellow citizens, especially since now Thomas his sister and their friends are now considered citizens here on the Island of Sodor."

Diesel. "I just want to go home now, I believe I have seen enough."

Spirit 2. "if you feel you have seen enough, then you would surly see a whole lot more if your behavior and attitudes to Thomas and everyone else who lives on his homestead does not change for the better." Then the spirit went away into the shadows only to have a shadow like spirit to emerge from the very spot the other spirit had vanished to. When Diesel seen this spirit, he was more frightened that the other two and wonder what he wanted him to see.

Diesel. "A-, Are you the final spirit I am to see tonight?" The spirit nodded yes and had allowed for diesel to follow him. "Ah where are you taking me now?" The spirit pointed to a direction that Diesel was not aware of until he sees what can happen if he continues to behave the way he has been. Then see a different Knapford station in to the future but instead of Sir. Topham Hat as the controller, much to his surprise the man was wearing a sharply sky-blue business suite and has a blue Bowler hat and is carrying a walking cane. The man also had the number one embedded in his red neck tie he wears and appears to have a mustache on his face.

Diesel was confused on who this person is. "Spirit who is that in the place of Sir Topham Hat? And how he has been able to run the railway if he is not a member of the Hat Family?" The spirit allowed for diesel a closer look of who this person is. Much to diesel's surprise it turns out to be an older version of Thomas in the place of the controller. "Thomas, I thought he may want to spend time away from the railway when he graduates, not return to the railway." The Spirit has silenced Diesel by placing a finger over his mouth and gave him a shushing motion for Diesel to keep quiet enough to hear what he needs to learn about. Diesel stopped and listen to what the spirit wanted him to do and watched everything unfold before Diesel himself to see. Then the two watch and see Gordon roll up in his engine side to the platform and brought the engine to a halt long enough to give a bit of talk from who he calls the blue controller.

Future Thomas. "Good morning Gordon, everything running smoothly I see."

Future Gordon. "Indeed Thomas, everything tip top and ready to make the runs today. And how are you and Lady Rosie doing now you are the controller after the passing of Sir Topham Hat a year ago?"

Future Thomas. "We are adjusting, it is strange now everything is laid to me since the passing of our previous controller. But still call the homestead home when we are not busy on the railway."

Future Gordon. "How is everything going on your homestead Thomas, surely you could have gone back to that after graduation, and in the end after the passing of the controller, in the will he left behind allowed for you to gain position of controller when it was announced."

Future Thomas. "It is a lot to take in that is for sure, but like I have said before, it is how we maintain this railway for future visitors to our island to see. Everyday is a new day to learn something about the place you have called home for a long time."

Future Gordon. "I believe Sir Topham Hat may have left the railway in good hands, and usually he does Thomas, or should I call you the Blue controller."

Future Thomas. "Thomas is fine as friends, but as controller it is best that you return to your engine side and perform your duties Gordon." Then Gordon returns to the drivers' side of the cab as the guard who turns out to be Philip now in position as a guard.

Philip. "Time to go Gordon."

Future Gordon. "Right! See you later Thomas." He said as Gordon rolls out of sight.

Future Thomas. "Be safe and be on time Gordon."

Future Gordon. "Always Thomas!" Then Thomas returns to the Office to see lady Rosie waiting to talk to her now husband about a subject that has been plaguing Thomas for some time now.

Lady Rosie. "Hello handsome, how is the day treating you?"

Sir Thomas. "Hello beautiful, I am fine, but I am now lacking in engine drivers and a shunting engine that has sat idling for too long. I am afraid if I cannot find a driver for that engine, then I have no choice but to sell it to someone who can use a Shunting class 8 for their railway."

Lady Rosie. "It is such a shame that no one wanted to work with that engine, and we all know to well it can be a useful engine just like before the being that came from that engine managed to find his humanity before is unfortunate down fall."

Sir Thomas. "It is a shame, worse of all we did all we could for him, in the end he could not see the errors of his ways. No matter how much of a friend we wanted to be with him, he made his own choices and because of so, made his place where he is in now." Rosie came over to comfort her husband about his efforts on making true to a friend only to be rejected of his good nature and offering of peace.

Lady Rosie came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and embraced him of his efforts and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You did your best Thomas, the best anyone could have done for a friend, even if the friend refused it in the end. You are not really to blame of what become of him, no matter what anyone says, you are not to blame." She continues to hold, and comfort Sir Thomas as Diesel was confused on who they are referring too.

Diesel. "Spirit what in the world could they be talking about, and which engine are they referring too?" Then The spirit escorted Diesel to the Diesel works to find most of the other diesels were still there even the 42 warship that use to be Diesel 10. "Spirit why are we here, and what does all of this has anything to do of what Sir Thomas and Lady Rosie were talking about?" Once again, the Spirit made the Shh, noise again and made Diesel to watch and listen to what everyone would be talking about. Then coming from the Office of the Diesel works was Garth Windsor and was about to make an announcement.

Garth. "Alright my fellow workers of the Diesel Works, we have the go of scrapping an engine, but unfortunately it is an engine we hoped would have been still useful, but after the one who wanted to be a part of it cannot seem to peer away from his demons and is now paying the price for it. Unfortunately, no one wanted to see this engine on anyone's railway since it had made headlines across the mainland and may bring in bad water for the rest of us on the Northwestern Railway." Diesel was confused, what has happened that would allow for an engine to be scrapped and what was the incident that allowed the driver to ever become so reckless that could allow for the engine to be scrapped and thought that scrapping an engine was forbidden on this railway.

Future Paxton. "It is a shame, even if we could have done all we could do, in the end he just had to be the bad apple to the rest of the Northwestern Railway fleet even for us Diesel drivers too."

Arry. "Too bad for him, and may be to too bad for us, we can now have a decent railway without anyone making us do things that can get us into trouble."

Bert. "It is a good thing we did find our way, or we could have ended up like the fool who wanted to drive that Oily class 8."

Den. "How you make the difference Oh what I mean is. -"

Dart. "What he means is that you two really made your way back on your own with out the likes of the bad one. What made you become independent from him in the first place?"

Arry. "We just got tired getting into so much trouble when he thinks about revenge, revenge on those who he believes made his world come undone as it did."

Bert. "In the end he got what he deserved after the attempt revenge, he wanted to play out when he heard who was gaining control of the railway after the passing of Sir Topham Hat."

Future Paxton. "it is a shame he could not let go of his devious ways just to make himself owner of the railway. That is why he is where he is in now and is unable to return to the railway nowhere soon."

Garth. "Well may those who believed he would have been better as a human, may look down on him with pity and hopes the very best for him. In the end there is an engine that needs to be scrapped, and the sooner it is gone the better it is out of my sight for good." Then as the workers of the Diesel works got to work Diesel wonders if the engine, they were talking about was his old form and wonders what on earth had happened to the driver who use his engine form in the name of revenge.

Diesel. "Spirit, they could not be talking about me are they, what could I have possibly done to allow for them to scrap this class 8 they were talking about?" Then before the spirit made any moves a gust of wind blew in a piece of newspapers that talked about how Diesel now as an Adult may have tried to use his engine side to over run Thomas's Engine side with Thomas as the driver. It reads an eradicated minded Diesel engine driver attempt to commit murder to the new controller of the Northwestern railway after it was announce after all the efforts Thomas has made to the railway since his humanization, that allowed for the late controller to make his former Number 1 engine turned human into the new controller for the Northwestern railway as the former controller would definitely would have run it if he was still here to see it run today. Diesel was shocked to think he out of anyone here could end up endangering Thomas just for the sake of running the railway in the place of the deceased controller. "Spirit tell me this is not so, can these events ever be avoided when given the chance. I cannot be the one who could have done such a thing?" Then scene changed again and instead of a sunny hills and sunshine of the Island of sodor, they were now in a dungy place that is anything but a happy place. "What is this place? Is this some sort of prison? Tell me what I have become if I ended up the way they have said about me?" Then the spirit pointed the way where diesel can see for himself the kind of soul he will end up being, if his ways are not to change. Through the window of the door where Diesel can see his Future self if he does not know how to take responsibilities after he commits them. In the far end of the cell was Future Diesel alone without the comfort of others when he is all by himself and appears to be on a maddening side of himself continue this denial of his actions to everyone on the Island of Sodor.

Future Diesel. "One of these days they will see who I really am, I will have my revenge on everyone who now made my life a living nightmare. Thomas for all he had done to me over the years, the other former engines will surely feel my wrath. The other former diesels will also be shown no mercy from me what so ever." The present Diesel was confused on how he could ever have such thoughts over everyone on the Island of Sodor.

Diesel. "Is that supposed to be me? This is where I will end up, how could I have ever come to this?" then continues to listen to his future self about what had happen that made him come to this.

Future Diesel. "All because Thomas became human and become this Icon for the Island of Sodor, and I took the back seat to everyone on the Island for sodor. I was right Diesels should have taken over and the rest of those rust buckets should have been sent for scrap and I would be the one in charge of the railway." Present Diesel had enough and now know whose responsibility it was about what really happened to him.

Present Diesel. "No, you silly, Thomas had nothing to do with where you are now, why have you not owned up to your responsibilities, you are not an engine now you are a man and-." Then the thought just hit Diesel like a ton of bricks. "As a man must know when to take responsibilities seriously, cause in the end no one will be able to look after you when you are on your own." The Spirit realizes that Diesel is now getting what everyone was telling him from the beginning but must make sure that Diesel wanted to change for the real reason and not the supposed reasons.

Present Diesel. "Spirit I want to make a mends for all I did to everyone, I now know there are so many to make my peace with, in the future I hope to find the me that was meant to be instead of what this could have been if I continue the path I have been on since the beginning. Tell me there is a way, I want to let everyone know that from here in this place will see a new Diesel Horwich on the Island of Sodor." Then the scene changes again and everything seems to have vanished and all the sudden everything in the dream world seemed to have stopped and allowed for Diesel to waken up from his spirited visits through his dreams and realize what it was all about.

Diesel now a wake but now know what he wanted to do. "W ha, oh it was a dream, but it also felt so real, oh wait if I was to continue the path, I was on from before then I will surely be in and that very well be me in the future. I will not let that happen, and to make sure none of that is to happen is to do what I have said to the spirit in my dreams. It is time to make a mends with everyone on the Island and from here on I will listen to those who need to tell me things that will be in the benefit of everyone here on the Island and even the world." Then he hears the Iron Twins talk about the Build for the Holiday Village that was still under construction until the final building was to be completed and everyone will find a place to make edible treats, souvenirs and the best part the open sleigh rides into the country side.

Arry. "Now that was a wonderful experience aye Bert, helping build a village for a charitable cause. Not only that everyone seems to want to place a hand on a wonderful cause."

Bert. "Yeah, too bad Diesel did not want any part of the build from yesterday, otherwise he would surly miss all the attractions that will be coming once we get the village opened up in time." Hearing from the Twins sounds like the perfect opportunity he wanted to make, in using the time to amend his ways of the past and hopes for a better future with everyone on site.

Diesel. "Arry Bert, how did you two managed to be part of the build when we are on house arrest?"

Arry. "I called the controller yesterday about doing something when we just got bored sitting around the house doing nothing."

Bert. "So, he allowed for some of the railway workers to pick us up and allowed us to be part of the build Diesel." This gave Diesel an Idea about how to make a mend with everyone on the Island.

Diesel. "Arry can you ask the controller if he could use some additional help and I promise to be on my best new behavior, and not be a bother except for when I am asked what to do on the build site." Realizing that Diesel wants to help on the Holiday Village Arry Picked up his phone and dialed the number to the controller of the railway.

At hat manor the controller had finished his breakfast for the morning when his phone range and found Arry on the other end of the line.

STH. "Hello this is the controller how may I help you? Oh, hello Arry what can I help you with?" Then he hears how Diesel wants to be part of the build for the Holiday village and wonders if he can come along to make good with everyone who will be there. "Oh, I see, well then I will let the railway workers to pick up Diesel as well. I will be seeing all three of you soon and no devious deeds alright?"

Arry. "Yes Sir."

STH. "Alright then everyone will be there when you three are to arrive." Then both parties ended their calls and waited for their rides to arrive while Diesel hurries to change into his outdoor wear.

At the build site everyone was ready for another day of work to make this holiday village a success, Thomas and everyone from the homestead arrived to start working, as well their School friends, then everyone who was there already have noticed more than just Shane, Carlos and Young Bao had come over to help out on the Holiday village project. Among them are Ashima, Rajiv, Ho-meih, Gina, Freida, Etienne, Axel, Ivan, and Raul. All together everyone gathered around and waited for the rest of the build teams to help bring this village into a reality.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, ready to continue building this village for the visitors to see when it opens?"

Rajiv. "That we are Thomas, although it is not something we are used to back in India, but while we are here, we can bring a bit of India into this little wonderland on Sodor." Then Ryan spots Ashima.

Ryan. "Well hello again stranger, came my way for companionship or as a co builder for this village." Then he Ryan and Ashima came together and gave each other a warming hug and a kiss hello.

Ashima. "Hello, my wonderful Ryan, I am here to lend a hand on this build and may be later we can find comfort with each other later." Everyone heard that and know it is best to leave something like that for later.

Thomas. "Ha, Ha, Ha, OK Ryan and Ashima, we will see each other later and hope to finish this project before the night fall." Then Ryan and Ashima let go of each other and decided to find each other later after the day is over.

Then from the drive to the build site drove up the car that Arry and Bert arrive in the day before and who was among them Diesel himself. Everyone was surprise and wonders why he is here and wanted to make sure his visit is a good one. Thomas becoming most curious about the idea then came over and see what Diesel wanted now he is present on the build site for the Holiday Village.

Thomas. "Hello Diesel, may I ask of what has brought you over to this build site with the rest of us?"

Diesel. "First of all, I want to say how sorry I am for almost destroying your home when Arry Bert and I were on your property the night before that fire broke out. The reason I am saying this now is because of a vision of what may be coming of me if I continue the way I have been since becoming part of this railway even if I did not realize how much silly I have been over the years. Can you Thomas ever find it in your heart to ever forgive a silly old oily engine or former engine like me?" Thomas smiled and know that is not the only one to blame for some of the things that happen between the two for years.

Thomas. "Diesel I do forgive you, and I may need to ask the same with you. I realize that over the years we both have faults we needed to own up to. Like the time I thought that being a steamy was better than being a diesel engine. I now know that is very wrong of me, and I need to say sorry to you as well." Then Thomas extends his hand and want to end this rivalry between the two to end. "I want for us to start working together not just as former engine, but as fellow residents to the Island of Sodor." Diesel knows that Thomas has indeed played some part in the disputes between the diesels and steamys and agree to end the prolonged dispute and came to the agreement with Thomas with a hand shake in return.

Diesel. "I would like that very much Thomas, and to the rest of the former steam engines as well, that is they would have the heart to forgive a silly soul like me." Both he and Thomas looked over to the rest of the build party to see if they too will agree to finally put this silly nonsense between steam engines and Diesels to an end.

Gordon. "I would like to speak for the rest of us, we would definitely like for us to start mending fences and learn to work together for a better tomorrow for everyone."

Henry. "We be more than happy for you to be part of the community than becoming an outcast."

James. "As long we are good with each other then I can also find the heart to forgive one another especially during this time of the year when we all combine our efforts for a good cause like we all are doing right now."

Percy. "We really appreciate it if you can lend a hand or two and if you manage to listen to advise and work with each other in good terms diesel." Diesel smiled.

Diesel. "Thank you, Percy, thank you everyone, I promise to listen to the experts this time and take the time to learn with everyone else who is taking part on this build." Then the controller came up after hearing everything the young people have said to one another and now realize how much everyone wanted to work with each other with care and heart.

STH. "Now that we are all here, we are ready to take part again into the build, so let us get started with the guidance of the foreman in charge." Then the controller steps aside and allows for the Forman of the Village build to step forward and helped assigned where everyone will be with today and Diesel Arry and Bert oversee gathering materials and supplies to the build teams around the area, this time they do not protest and decided to make do for a good cause. Soon everyone got their instructions and started to work at their assigned jobs and everyone was now at work. Almost everyone who was a former engine came over and gave their all and allowed their new skills and services to be part of this build. Before long more and more of the village was starting to take shape. As each of the portable buildings are finally erected, that is when finishing touches start to make the village more festive. Some of the buildings may be raised a bit to allow for wiring and fixing up little animatronics figurines that will make like Father Christmas's elves appear to make a workshop on the Island of Sodor. Other Shacks are to serve some form of food and trinkets and may even have home decors that can bring home some of the Holiday feeling from the Island. Even the international Students even thought about bringing the taste of their home lands and showed how their countries celebrate the Season of Christmas is to be celebrated. Just one hour before the sun is to set below the horizon for the night, the final building was finally completed and even the staging area for the horse drawn rides will be taking place.

Once everyone has seen how everything had now come together thanks to huge commitment of everyone involved with the builds. STH and the foreman just stepped forward knowing everyone had indeed made a wonderful festive village for everyone to marvel on. Thomas Diesel came together and shook hands for a job well done and everyone had a wonderful time. Then everyone stood in one place and listen to what the Forman and the controller have to say.

Forman. "I would like to thank everyone of you for taking part in this build for the Holiday village for everyone to see and marvel, I am very honored of meeting such fine young folks who are willing to pull together for a cause beyond your norms. Without your help this Holiday village will surely take longer, and the time for celebrating will be in vein." Then the controller stepped forward.

STH. "I just want to let everyone of you to know, of how proud I am that each and everyone of you had stepped forward for a job that any other builder would take days to complete. You on the other hand have taken only two days to build a wonderful attraction for the visitors to our Island will surely want to make pilgrimage to. I would like to thank you all, and to know you have done our Railway and our Island Proud and especially you Diesel, because you have finally set aside your old ways and started to find new grounds with everyone here. I can honestly see how useful you have been especially to today." Everyone cheered for Diesel for coming to the build and be part of something wonderful. "Now that the build is complete tomorrow those who are participating in the village venues will need to be here in the morning sharp before the Visitors begin to arrive for the attractions here in the village, Good night everyone and have a great time tomorrow." And with that everyone took their machines tools and supplies back to the homestead and their respective homes and decided to rest the night away until the following morning to take part in the Holiday village.

The following morning Thomas was up early and had gathered up Tick and Tock, getting them ready for taking visitors to the Holiday village on sleigh rides through the plotted trail behind the village. Edward came in to help out Thomas with Tick and Tock, but also manage to get the sleigh on to a flat bed and Thomas's former driver Gavin and the E2 was to take it to the Holiday Village and Thomas wanted to make sure it was to be delivered safely.

Edward. "Almost ready for today Thomas?"

Thomas. "Just about Edward, just wanted to make sure the Sleigh gets to the Holiday village on time and in one piece. From what I have heard from Gavin that the lines are slick with ice and may cause some problems along the way."

Edward. "I am sure they will do what they can to help us with the holiday sleigh, they are in charge of the engine and may have better control now we are not the engine ourselves Thomas."

Thomas. "Even so Edward, remembering all of our times we ventured across the Island while we traveled as engines. I believe the problems along the lines may still be a bother if we are not careful."

Do we believe that Thomas and Edward can get the Sleigh over to the Village in one piece, and will this Holiday Village be a success? Find out next time on the journey Through Northwestern high School.

* * *

This is the longest episode ever made by me, I will complete the Holiday village with the humanized engines gather for a holiday treat to end this holiday special.


	19. Holiday Village part 3

This is the final part of the holiday story of the Holiday village build and hopes to tie this will conclude this year's holiday stories for another year.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends**

By the rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Alcroft

Owned by Mattel

Origninal characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **The Holiday Village part 3**

Dawn opens on a new winter's morning on the Island of Sodor in the barn located on Thomas's homestead both he and fellow former steamer Edward are busy at work preparing Tick and Toc to take visitors a trip through the back country of Sodor at the Fairgrounds. Previously Thomas his sister and all of their former railway and High school friends had combined their efforts to bring a special attraction to the Island in hopes to raise money for a Charitable cause. Providing funds for the homeless and providing warm meals for struggling families. The opening ceremony was about hours away and Thomas and Edward wanted to make sure the sleigh and the horse team will be there safe and sound. The two waited at the platform that connects their farm loading platform from their homestead where Thomas and Edward a wait for Gavin and his fireman Fred, to arrive with a flatbed truck and livestock wagon to bring the animals to the fairgrounds safely with the blue E2 that was once Thomas before his humanization.

Thomas Checking his watch in making sure his old self comes by soon. "My former self should be here soon Edward, I hope it comes here without delay." Edward could not help but to laugh at the thought of Thomas worries about his former self becoming late.

Edward. "Ha, ha, do not worry Thomas I am sure your former self will be coming along soon, just remember how long it would have taken any of us to reach any part of the line where everyone who counted on us to take them to their choice of destinations."

Thomas. "And the fact that Gordon's hill is on the way here, I hope it has not gone into trouble just yet." Then both he and Edward heard a familiar whistle. It was Thomas's old self with Gavin and Fred inside of the cab of the blue E 2. "Gavin, Fred what timing."

Gavin. "We are right on time Thomas, just like old times buddy."

Fred. "We are here to bring you and your special attraction for the Holiday Village on its way to the Fairgrounds." Then with the help of Thomas and Edward everyone got the animals in to the livestock truck while the sleigh was loaded and secured tightly onto the flatbed. Then after everything was secured and with the wave of the green flag by the guard the train was on its way and Thomas and Edward managed to get back to the homestead and gathered everyone who will be attending the village venues during the event. Rosie, Ariel and Rebecca will be in the refreshment villa and there will be a variety of woven baskets, serving platters, and art pieces that Percy had created especially for the Village guests to pick and choose for their homes. Henry found his other passion as a master gardener and decided to bring with him the variety of floral arrangements, greenery, and holiday center pieces for the homes of the visiting patrons. Those who are going are Thomas, Edward, Rosie, Ariel, Emily, Rebecca, Gordon, Percy, Polly, and Henry. Everyone else will be at home tending to things on the homestead before heading out for the holiday Village later that day. Thomas and his party arrived first to make sure they were present when the E2 and its train had arrived with Tick, Toc, and the sleigh. While he and Edward wait for the Train to arrive, the girls found their venues and hurried to make the refreshments and edibles ready for their first guests to arrive. While Percy found a place to set up his display of special woven art pieces, and Henry found where he can have his displays of planted plants, floral arrangements and holiday green gifts for when people can come and marvel his displays and may want to purchase for their homes. Then at the platform the E2 had indeed arrived and came to a complete stop enough for Thomas and Edward to unload the sleigh first and set it beyond the loading platform, this reminded Thomas about the time when he was asked to bring a Santa's Sleigh for the Earls Christmas Fair and The controller was asked to be in the place of Santa Clause or who he was know in the British Isles Father Christmas. It was almost a disaster when he accidentally slid into the sleigh that was touching the track and almost sent the sleigh and the controller who was in the sleigh down the mountain tack into the siding and had to haul the sleigh and the controller with some of the lower branches that got caught on his funnel that made him looked like a reindeer, and the earl had placed a red dot on Thomas's nose to make him look like a red nosed engine. The thought of that just made him chuckle about it and Edward could not help but wanting to know what was funny and Thomas just told him and the two had to chuckle on the thought of it.

Then the two managed to bring Tick and Toc out of the animal wagon and had the two hitched up to the sleigh and had brought them along with some straw and hay bales for the horse so they will not get too hungry while they give the Visitors the ride. And managed to bring with them from the road to the village, extra horses from the homestead. They had brought along Nugget, Diamond, Bullet, and some of their newly required riding ponies for pony rides. They had brought with them a variety of Shetland ponies a small yellow and white patched pony who goes by the name of Butterscotch, A small light brown pony by the name of gingerbread, a small brown and white pony by the name of Brownie, a small all white pony by the name of Sugar Sweet, and a small all black pony by the name of Liquorish. All five ponies are ready to be hitched to a rotating wheel where they will be hitched in between the poles that will be far enough for each of the ponies are to be placed and allow for only young children to ride with the parents near by to make sure the young ones stay safe and watched over them as they enjoy the pony rides. Other people who are taking part in the Holiday Village made it to their venues and started to make and bring what they had to offer. Some of the other buildings are just small enough to act as a inside view of Santa's workshops where little figurines of the helpers of the big man, were at work making the toys to all the little boys and girls all over the world. In the center of the Village is a square where there is a gazebo where a gathering of musicians will play holiday music and have a choir sing to the public as they stroll along the Village and view all they wanted to see and come to the square as a meeting place. Soon the trains full of visitors started to gather in the front gates and with the presents of the Mayor of Sodor present to represent the opening of the Holiday Village.

The Mayor. "Greetings to one and all, welcome to the Island of Sodor and the new Holiday Village brought to you by some of our residents to the Island of Sodor including the student body of Northwestern High School and with the assistance of the Northwestern Railway we declare this Holiday Village open to the public." Everyone had cheered, after the mayor had cut the ribbon to open the village as the first visitors ventured forward marveled and see what the village had to offer. Some went into some novelty shops where they see some of the trinkets and other things would be available for the visitors to purchase. Some of the other venues had the International Students to make Homage of their homelands into holiday festive creations for their visiting guests. Frieda managed to bring with her some German inspired Christmas ornaments and offered some German Chocolate cake as a special treat. Gina from Italy had brought with her some of her homeland Christmas traditional cookies and decoration for the Italian in the visitors, Even Shane from Australia had opened a venue to allow for visitors to see what the his country would celebrate Christmas since it is on the other side of the world and it is considered Summer while everyone north of the equator will be experiencing winter at the same time. Then the visitors came and see the goings on in the workshops of Santa's little helpers, they can see where the elves sort out the materials make little dolls, cars trucks and there was one who looked like he was finishing a toy version of Thomas when he was still the tank engine. The Children were having a wonderful time. In the Venue where Rosie, Emily and the other girls were hard at work serving out to their visiting guests the baked treats and the various sweet candies, and hot warmed up drinks like coffee for the adults and hot cocoa for the others who wanted a warm belly after wandering the village grounds. Then they next came up to father Christmas's throne and who was sitting there, non-other than the controller acting as Santa clause as each child climbed up on to his lap and have a camera man on site to take the pictures for the families at home and a far to marvel this special occasion. Then it was time for the first visitors to see the horse drawn sleigh and the sight of the pony rides for the small Children, Gordon was attending the smaller horsed while Thomas and Edward helped the visitors to the loading ramp to the horse drawn sleigh. Then Thomas sees that they have enough for this first ride decided to make it a ride for them to remember and remembers to make sure he doesn't go to fast for the visitors to see as they ventured through this winter wonderland of Sodor.

Thomas. "Alright everyone, this is all for the first ride. Do not worry, everyone will take a turn during the opening hours of the Holiday Village time." Then he and Edward settled down on the driver's seat and with the crack of the reins allowed for Tick and Toc to start off with Thomas chanting. "Tick and Toc, Tick and Toc, let us venture down with a Clip and a clop." The horses do not mind this little chant they know that when Thomas says this, he means to have fun while giving the visitors rides while riding in the sleigh. The route they were given was a sight seeing route where the visitors can have a view of a wintery Sodor while traveling down the snow-covered country side. Some took pictures, while other marveled at the scenery while video taping it down on their smart phones for the relatives back at home can see and marvel over. They even ride under a still waterfall where the ice seemed to form some sort of arch over the pathways. This part of the path worries Thomas and Edward, knowing if those towering pillars of ice was to give way, they will surely block the way back down the village and the path took a narrow pass. Soon they cleared this part of the trail and the mange to return to the Village with their first ride a success. All day long everyone took part in the Village was busy making the visitors welcome while the children were kept busy watching the animatronics of Santa's workshop, or watching Thomas and his friends man the Horse drawn Sleigh and Gordon helps the younger children as they ride the smaller ponies, as their parents took pictures of their child before sending the images to their loved ones who are not present at the Holiday Village.

A while later some of their fellow homesteaders and international friends started to appear and wanted to lend a hand in some of the venues with their friends. James and Molly came over where Gordon was busy with the pony rides and had offer to take the place of Gordon while he get some rest before he returns after his break. Ryan and Ashima came over to where Gina was hard at work and offered some assistance while Gina showed the two what each item is and what was the story behind some of the foods she was offering. Then Gina gets to have her break just as Frieda was given a break after Axel offered her a hand in her venues and explained how both countries have similar interest even if he speaks French while the other is more German. Then at the Horse drawn carriage coral Donald and Douglas had arrived with their Clydesdale horse team to help bring a bit of break for Tick and Toc. Thomas sees this and knows that the Scottish twins want to take part after learning how to handle Scotch and Whiskey pull their large sleigh.

Thomas. "Donald Douglas, you two managed to bring Scotch and Whiskey over to allow for Tick and Toc a bit of rest for a while?" Then as the twins came over and shook hands with their host and friends just before replying to his question.

Donald. "Aye, my brother and I just wanted to see if these two can do as much as Tick and Toc can, so we decided to come over and offer some of our founded efforts in these two."

Douglas. "We wanted to be part of this venue too, so here we are and Tick and Toc surly look like they could use a breather or two." Then the three looked over at tick and Toc and agreed they could use a rest for an hour.

Thomas. "Yes, they can use this time off for now." Then turns to the twins about how the trail goes. "OK listen, most of the pathway runs smoothly at first then you will see this narrow pass near an ice arch made from a frozen waterfall, make sure to take care when you take these two down that path." The two listened very carefully and was acknowledge about the way down the Sudrian country side.

Donald. "Thank yee Thomas."

Douglas. "Ack aye, wee have our best eyes open along our way Thomas." Then Thomas stepped aside and escorted Tick and Toc away from the main body of the coral for a rest while waiting for the return of the Scottish twins with their Clydesdales.

While the twins rode down the trails Thomas decided to visit the venue where Rosie, Ariel, Emily and Rebecca are and see how they were getting along. He was joined up by Edward and Gordon as the three former blue engines went in and visited the girls. And decided to make a seating at the far end of the venue as Rosie and Rebecca had seen their men came in and decided to have a break of their own while Emily, Ariel and Polly continued to serve out to the visitors to the village. Rebecca and Rosie came over with some offerings of warm hot Cocoa and fresh cookies to bring in a smile to their faces.

Rosie. "I just hope these will give you handsome boys a warm feeling after a long day on the trails today."

Thomas. Just smiled and replied. "You warm me up every day my beautiful Rosie Rose." Then he gave her a peck on the cheek as Gordon did the same for Rebecca.

Gordon. "I just hope the visitors are enjoying this warm feeling we are experiencing."

Rebecca. "They are enjoying the venues, I am just enjoying my time with you handsome." Then she and Gordon came together for a lovely kiss where everything was amusing to Edward about how the two have girls in their lives and is wondering if he will find something in someone, all he can do is wish and hope.

After the break was over the three former blue engines came over to the horse drawn ride venue and had managed to meet up with the Scottish twins as they returned with Scotch and Whiskey unharmed and in good health. Then Thomas and Edward came up and seen the two about how the trip went specially with the Frozen waterfall arch.

Donald. "It was still holding itself, but we did hear a few cracks and it had seemed that it may come down before long."

Douglas. "Aye, we managed to go through the gap completely, but judging at the look of that pillar of ice, may not be so good going down until it is clear." Hearing this Thomas and Edward wanted to see this part of the passage before they ventured down with a sleigh full of visitors to get hurt by so the two decided to use Nugget and Bullet to ride down to where the ice arch is and check to see if it was safe enough for another ride or wait until the ice had completely fallen down to make it safe again.

Thomas. "Donald and Douglas please notify the Village Officers and let them know that we will be investigating the path ways for the sleigh rides we will be back to let everyone know how everything looks alright." The twins nodded yes before they went to find the officials for the village, while Thomas and Edward rode down on their horses to check out the trail and the towering waterfall with the ice arch from above. As the two came to the narrow path of the trail the came to the waterfall arch and viewed the arch from their horses' backs about the condition of the ice arch. The arch way did indeed have some troubling cracks in the trickling ice over the path, and if the sun was just right the ice arch would surely come down and hurt someone. Then both Thomas and Edward turned their horses around and went back the way they came and decided to cancel the rides for the rest of the day until the archway waterfall was considered safe to travel under. Then the two found the head of the comity and had informed him about the trail until the following day when the towering ice was cleared enough to venture down the pathway again. Then it was announced that the rides will continue the following day after the pathways was clear of dangerous ice pillars. There was still plenty of pony rides for the smaller children, but the older kids and the adults wanted to see the countryside on the horse drawn sleighs. When the workers for the village heard this, it gave them great wonder, then when Diesel heard about how the rides were going, this wanted for him to make a dangerous journey to the Ice Pillar and wanted to see if the ice can be removed in time for another sleigh ride. He allowed for Paxton Arry and Bert to follow him down the pathway to the ice waterfall and the tall ice pillar and see that indeed the ice pillar is ready to come down, all it needed was something to make it fall some where it will not hurt anyone. All around he and the other Diesel boys looked around and found some large stones for them to throw at the pillar of ice and decided to make huge snowballs to throw at the huge towering ice.

Diesel. "Come on let get this pillar of ice down to see if everyone can still enjoy a wonderful sleigh ride before the sun went down for the day." Then all at once they started to throw their snowballs to the ice sheet, they all were hitting their marks and more of the ice became lose after being hit two or three times before the last one to be thrown by Diesel knocked the towering ice pillar down, and with a crash the tower of ice was now gone and the pathway is now clear of a dangerous ice fall. After the ice was clear and no other form of ice was to come down, Diesel, Arry, Bert and Paxton came back and told Thomas and the Officials of the Village about the pathway was now clear and it was once again open to the public enough for two more rides until the sun goes down for the night.

STH. He had heard this and have much to thank the Diesel boys with. "Diesel, Arry, Bert, and Paxton you four did a marvelous thing by going down that path to make way for our best attraction to our island since the opening of Ulfstead castle. "

Thomas also wanted to thank them with a sleigh ride. "Diesel, would you and your friends want a trip in a two-horse open sleigh?" The Diesel teens looked to each other and nodded yes that they would want to ride in the sleigh.

Diesel. "Thank you, Thomas, and thank you for not being mad at me for not going down that path to clear away that ice for you."

Thomas. "That is alright Diesel, we would rather have it cleared under safe conditions, but you did a wonderful thing and now you and your friends can board the sleigh and we will be on our way on this magical winter wonderland of our Island home." With that the Diesel teens had boarded up on the sleigh and with Thomas and Edward on board the drivers' seat had cracked the reins of Tick and Toc, and down the pathway they went as once again Thomas made his chant to his horse team. "Tick and Toc, Tick and Toc, let us venture down with a clip and a clop."

Once again, they all ventured down the pathway and can see now that the pillar of ice is clean, knowing the way is again safe and everyone can see the wonderful site of Sodor in a blanket of white snow as they traveled down the way they can all see the far end villages looking festive as any other village across sodor. Then at last it was time for Thomas and Edward to pack up their animals and the sleighs and bring them home for the night so they can rest and the girls finished cleaning up their venues, Percy and Henry are also finished with their venues for the day and everyone was ready for home and was about to leave but not before they were met up with the Holiday Village officials about how the day had gone.

Official. "WE had a wonder full first day of our Holiday village and we can tell this will become a grand success, the many of us will be doing more until Christmas eve, then afterwards we can tally up the result and until then everyone will have a wonderful night and get some well-earned rest tomorrow will be another day of services to our visiting guest to the Holiday village." Then everyone had left for home, Thomas, his sister Ariel and Friends decided to bring everything they have and ventured back to the homestead with the animal trailers attached to the trucks and other vehicles in tow.

After returning home everyone gathered in the dining hall before returning to their homes for the night. They gathered around the lounge area and decided on how everything will be working through the next few weeks until Christmas week. Then after everything was settled everyone decided to return to their homes for the evening, as they all headed for home Edward could not help but to look up at the moon and made a wish of wanting to know who will he be able to meet that will make him feel loved and warmed like some of the others have been.

Edward. "I just wish there was some one wonderful to enter my life, and maybe become just as complete like the others are." Then he turned around and joined up with Bo Co and the china clay twin back to the hunter's cabin for the night.

Do we believe there is someone for Edward, does Bo co really have a heart for Daisy? Will Edward's wish for company come true? What do we believe can be possible, let us find out on the last part and the last day for the Holiday village on the journey through northwestern High School?


	20. A Holiday Visit

Let us find out how the railway is doing while Thomas, Ariel and their friends tend to the holiday Village. Some far away engines will be visiting the Island including a new visitor turned human who inspired the book the Polar Express.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends they are owned by the following

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Original Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

A Holiday arrival.

It has been three weeks since and it is finally Christmas Eve Thomas his sister Ariel and their friends School and engine friends had come together and brought a winter attraction to the Island of Sodor. It was the Holiday Village that Thomas and the rest are still taking part in is on its last day, and the end results for the Charitable Cause it was meant for, will help ensure no one will go hungry or be left out in the cold when they face hard times. While all of this was going on, back at the main station at knapford Sir Topham Hat meet up with the required engines to help out on his railway. Even though Thomas and the rest are good worker, but since many of them only work part time it is best to find help from other sources. The engines came from American class engines and one was an inspiration for another popular children's book known as the Polar Express. The Engine was a Pier Marquet engine whose number was 1225, and this was the first time she ever came to the island of Sodor. She had heard about the famous engines from Sodor, so far, she had met up with Stanley who was still an engine. She also met up with Salty Porter and even Philip. But all the other engines appear to be missing their faces and wonders what has happened to the engines and thought the Idea of engines have faces on their smoke boxes were just simply made up. She along with Jackson from the Southern and Norfolk railroad, Nickolas a nickel plate road 716 a very famous engine from Fort Wayne along with his fellow newly restored Nickel Plate railroad engine 517 a Baldwin 2-8-2 tender engine that goes by the name Phoenix. All the engines had lined up and waited for the arrival of the controller, so they can get to work while visiting the Island for a while. Then they stood still and allowed for the controller to step up and greeted the visiting engines who are just as eager to get to work.

Sir Topham Hat. "Greeting to everyone of you to our Island of Sodor, and you all must be the help I have asked for in insisting us during our holiday rush this year."

Jackson. "It is an honor sir, we heard all about this railway, and wanted to see it ourselves and wondered if we could have met up with your special engine sir."

Phoenix. "We wanted to say hello to them sir but then, we see no faces on their smoke boxes sir. Has something happened to them or are they other engines besides the ones we heard so much about?"

STH. "Oh That, well to tell you the truth they all had an experience that made them part from their engine selves. But I do assure you they are the original steam team of my Island, but throughout this past summer they had to learn about becoming human, and that is the main reason the engines appear to be without their actual faces." This gave the new comers a bit of surprise, they all heard about humanized engines since there had been reports since the first to become humanized became war heroes of their American Civil war, and now the act of humanized engines has actually come to the sudrian engines after all. Number 1225 was the first to spoke up.

1225\. "When did this happen, and has every engine managed to find their way off the tracks?"

STH. "Since the beginning of summer, Thomas and Rosie was the first to experience this followed by the other engines who usually took on water in several places along branch lines and along the line at Vicarstown. They however are not the only engines who had experienced becoming human, most of our diesels also had become human. Because of this they had managed to either find their place as workers on my railway or attend high School and live on the homestead that Thomas his sister Ariel and Rosie own, until graduation when they make their decision on whether they chose to return to the rails or not either as an engine or as a human worker. Until then they are attending a holiday village, they themselves had taken part of building up since they earned their skills while restoring and building their homes and other structures on the homestead. We will introduce you to them later when they come by to earn their checks for taking part of the village venues." The engines now understand but wanted to find time to talk to Sodor's Famous engines, but now it is the time to be useful and waited for the controller to give out his orders to the visiting engine.

STH. "Now then each of you have your orders, but I must ask of you number 1225, do you have a preferred name you wish to go by?" Number 1225 did remember what she was known for and wanted a special name to accommodate the holidays and gave it out as suggestion.

1225\. "Well sir I was inspired for a children's book also, the book I was famous for was the Polar Express, and because of that I always liked to be Called Holly, I would like it very much if you can call me Holly sir."

STH smiled. "Very well then, Holly it should be. Right everyone, you all know of what to do, the engines who have not undergone this humanization will help you along the way." Then with the sounds of their American loud whistles the engines took off for their destinations across the Island. Some did stop by the Fairgrounds and had manage to peer into the general area in hopes to find any of the engines who were humanized. One who happened to be on the platform taking his break while he and Thomas were resting after another trail ride on the horse drawn sleigh rides. It was Edward decided to see any of the visiting engine the controller mentioned while working at the station one afternoon. He was sitting on a platform bench that he and Thomas had made for this special occasion, and decided to sit down with a cup of hot cocoa from the homestead venue in his hand and a German sweet roll from the German venue that Frieda was occupied in. He just sat down started to nibble on his sweet roll when he noticed Holly who just stopped by and let off some of her passengers and spotted Edward without knowing this was one of the engines who became human with the others. Edward noticed her and was stunned to see another railway celebrity, he remembered another story about an engine who inspired another Child written story about a polar express, Holly could not help but see his expression and could not help but chuckle about it."

Holly. "Hm, hm, hm, like what you see young man? If you would like to take a photo of me, then you better be quick about it before I leave for the next station." Edward was taken it back but decided to apologize about his expression towards her.

Edward. "OH, I am terribly sorry to be rude, I just did not know that the controller was bringing in another railway celebrity, and I am very intrigued about your presence here my friend. And may I ask of your name, that is if you have one?"

Holly. "Usually I am known as 1225, but your controller asked if I would be given a proper name and so I had asked for him to call me Holly. What is your name by the way?"

Edward. "Actually, I happened to be the island's number 2 blue engine Edward, but since my humanization my name is Edward Pettigrew, and I am very honored to meet you Holly I hope you enjoy your stay on the island." Holly was thrilled she had actually met one of the engines who is now human, but before she could say anymore, she heard her guard blow his whistle, to signal to her that it was time to go.

Holly. "Well that is my Guard's whistle I must go now Edward, I hope you and I can chat some more, and Merry Christmas or Happy Christmas as you would say here." Then she rolled away, what she did not know was she left a very good impression on Edward, and Edward wanted to find time to chat with her again but Thomas Showed up and had broken Edward's thought about Holly to turn his attention back for the sleigh rides with Thomas.

Thomas. "Hello, Edward are you ready for another trip down the Sudrian winter wonderland?" he noticed that Edward was distant about something. "Edward!"

Edward was startled by Thomas who broke his concentration on Holly. "WHOA! Ah, Oh. Oh, Thomas it is you."

Thomas. "Well yes. It is time for another trip down the Sudrain Country side on the Sleigh rides and Donald and Douglas are almost here with Scotch and Whiskey, so let us go already." And they did but something was on Edward's mind and Thomas can tell it was something that happened while he was taking his break at the station platform. "Is everything alright Edward, you seemed distracted about something what got you like this old friend?" Then Edward just told him who he just met at the platform before she rolled out of site. Thomas was intrigued but knows it is best to investigate this later since they are still on duty on the Holiday Village payroll until it is finished at the end of the day. "Well maybe we can meet up with them again, if you want why don't we visit them when we pick up our checks at the station later on."

Edward just sighed. "Very well Thomas, after all this is the last day before this village will close for the night and we will be spending Christmas day on the homestead." They agreed and continued until it was time to close for the night.

After the last of the venue of the Christmas Village had closed for the night, that is when the workers of the railway come over to collect their checks from the office when the controller came up to them with a worrisome announcement to tell the friends before they leave for the night.

STH. "Ah I am very glad each and everyone of you are here, we have a problem that we hope you can help us out on."

Henry. "And what would that be sir?" Then they all heard some unfamiliar whistle they have never heard before and stopping at the platform is the Southern and western engine that stopped by the platform along with the Nickel plate railroad engines and the Pier Marquette engine as they all rolled to a stop and out of the cabs are the new humanized engines. From the Southern engine was human Jackson, aged 25 with dusty brown hair and hunter green and gold clothing, the Nickel plate engine number 718 Nickolas and his counterpart Phoenix, Nickolas was aged 20 with black hair and was heavily built along with Phoenix at the age of 21 but was sandy blond and tied into a pony tail. Holly was the last and she was the only teenager of the group. She came down as a 16-year-old with hair that was golden like the sun and had hints of red streaks as she wore a blue jean overalls and black long-sleeved shirt and over coat to help shield her from the elements. Everyone was surprised about the new engines becoming human and wondered which lines and water towers they found the time to fill up on their tenders for water. "OH, hello everyone, I am sorry that this had happened, but I am curious where did any of you managed to refill up on your tender before your humanization began?"

Jackson. "I refilled mine up just as I reached Vicarstown, I had asked the pilot there which tower I was to avoid preventing my humanization, and when I did it seemed normal at first that is until coming close to Maron Station and well this is what you see before everyone tonight."

Nickolas. "That happed to us on your branch line Edward, then after refilling up on the water tower that turned you into human, then after stopping at Welsworth that is when we became human."

Holly. "I just completed a run on the little western and on the way back at this particular water tower, I had taken water from that one and as you can see, I am now needing a place to stay since I am the youngest of the bunch and cannot return until I reach legal age to return to the rails."

Phoenix. "The rest of us will be fine since the three of us are already legal age to drive down the line and become trained to drive our engine selves. Holly on the other hand is the only one who needs to attend school before she could be acknowledged about traveling down the rails as a driver or engine."

Thomas. "What timing, since you are about our age Holly, you will be given a chance to gain an education, while waiting the chance to travel down the rails again. It will be up to you if you wish to return to your engine side and remove a light crystal that may be embedded in you lamp. But once it is removed your chances of becoming human again will be gone. Now it is the time to learn more about the world we call home, and hopes what you have learned could bring new light of our brothermen and how to preserve the issue of steam to the rest of the world who wondered why the age of steam had faded away while learning all that took place since then."

Edward. "Holly do you have any plans where you plan to stay, we may have one or two rooms left at the Dormers, would you like to stay there, or do you plan to stay at the International House?" Holly thought about this, she was looking forward of speaking to the humanized engines and now she has her chance to meet up with them and learn all about them since she arrived on the Island.

Holly. "I would like that very much Edward, that is everyone else does not mind my presence on the homestead, and it will be some time to adjust to my life beyond my engine self."

Rosie. "Does this mean she herself will be here on the Island while her engine self will return to the states after the holiday season is over sir?"

STH. "It makes no sense of keeping an engine separated from their respective railway, but Holly will be here to attend High school with you while the owner of the engine wants to make sure the engine will be kept in good condition. After the Holiday are over the engine will return to the states while it was agreed that Holly will remain to attend high school while her owners sent copies of her paperwork and transferred that to the record keepers of the Island and had registered her as and American born transfer student for the Northwestern High School, is now named Holly but Holly Mikata."

Holly. "I will be most appreciated if someone could help me around the Island of Sodor during my stay here." Then Edward Stepped up.

Edward. "Miss. Holly Mikata, I will be most honored to be your guide around our Island during our holiday break from Highschool." Holly was joyed when he asked her that question, while the others could not help but noticed the growing relations between Holly and Edward but decided to let them find out for themselves if this is where their lives are heading now, they are meeting with each other on good terms.

Holly "I would like that very much Edward, can I tag along with you to the homestead and everyone can show me around when we get there."

Thomas. "Of Course, we all came in our respective vehicles we usually drive around, we just have more than enough to make sure we have to transport our animals to and from the homestead and the Holiday Village we just finished in."

Edward. "That is correct, and I be most honored to escort you to the homestead of Thomas's and Rosie's." Then while Holly made her way to the other platform to join up with Edward, Thomas, and the others before her fellow American humanized engines had to find a place where they can rest for the night since they have no place at the sheds where humans can rest while the engine forms rest for the night.

While on the way home, in Thomas's Tacoma Edward and Holly was talking up a storm about their backgrounds and how Holly was able to be an inspiration for a holiday story while she herself was intrigued at how many adventures he and the other engines had before their humanization.

Edward. "I had to admit that I was taken when I first saw you at the Holiday village earlier, and I am very sorry about your humanization, I am sure this was a very much of a surprise to you when you found out."

Holly. "Don't be sorry Edward, you are not to blame about this besides I have always wanted to meet up with the engines of Sodor and get some advice when young children ask you questions about thing you know that were not true in some book."

Edward. "Actually, we get asked questions on what was on our minds during the actual event that were recorded and researched by the Reverend, we just take things one day at a time. Don't worry they like to believe we are like super heroes or something we were just engines like every other engine working up and down our lines. It does die away in time, and even if they start to ask again, it is best to ask in return where they heard of such a rumor if they asked such questions of such matter."

Holly. "Thank you, Edward, and by the way I happen to be one of your biggest fans back in the states when the show called Shining time Station was aired in the United stated back in the mid to late 80s."

Edward. "What was that show about, not too many people who live in Great Britain ever asked about Shining time station, only those from the states ever asked if we ever meet up with this Mr. Conductor that Polly ever told us about."

Holly. "It is a long story Edward, but I will tell you later, if you like you and I can spend some time after whatever it is, we are about to have when we get there."

Edward. "We are just heading for home, and after placing the animals and equipment away that is when we gather around the dinning hall and have our dinner for the evening before the night is over."

Rosie. "One thing you will notice about yourself Holly is that you will experience human feelings and we can help you while you adjust to living with us for a while alright?"

Holly. "Thank you, Rosie, I appreciate everything you and your friends are doing for me while I stay here on the Island of Sodor." As the friends returned to the Homestead there to greet them were the other humanized engine among them were two red clothed human engines Jessica and Jasper who turned to see who had joined up with the returning friends and greeted a former friend from the states and Holly in return came to see the two humanized engines she remembered when they visited her railway years ago. "Jessica and Jasper, I have not seen the two of you since the year 1998, how have the two of you been since?"

Jasper. "As you can see, we have also been humanized and now we are spending our time here on the homestead with her twin brother James Hughes and attend Northwestern High School in the Process."

Jessica. "Also, we are enjoying life beyond the tracks, how long do you plan of staying here on the Island after since your engine side is still owned by Pier Marquette?"

Holly. "Now that will be a good question wouldn't it, I will not know until I finish School, and that will not happen until school resumes after the holidays am I right?"

James. "That is correct, and we are also enjoyed our last day of the Holiday Village and tomorrow it will be Christmas Morning, if we known you were about to join us, we would definitely get you something Holly."

Then everyone showed Holly around the homestead, first she was shown the main house on the property which was Thomas's and Rosie's then to the Guests cabin where the Gresley teens and Rebecca were staying in, then she was shown where Henry, and Emily stay, and was also shown where the Dormers where and finally she was shown where Edward Bo Co, and the China Clay Twins rest for the night and warns her about how mischievous the twins can be. Afterwards wards she was shown every thing else was located on the homestead before everyone decided to make dinner in the hall and everyone managed to come to the dining hall and started to gather around the table to make grace and hopes the last day of the Village will go without a hitch and hopes everything will go as planned according to the community councils. Then everyone said their grace and chatted through the meal and before long they were off to bed, but Holly asked Edward if it was alright if she returned to the hunters' cabin with him. Edward wanted to make sure she was alright about sleeping in the hunter's cabin while the twins Bill and Ben tends to stir up some trouble now and then.

Holly. "I have seen worse trouble than what Bill and Ben have been able to make now and then."

Edward. "Really when did you ever encounter such Mischievous little terrors in your life Holly?'

Holly. "Back in Michigan where I use to work for the Pier Marquette railroad, a pair of mischievous boys who use to snuck into the railway yards and use to spray graffiti all over the sheds until that is one night when the manager wanted to find the culprits who was creating vandalism on the railroad sheds. After they made their rounds and thought the yards were clear of the mischief makers, that is when they came over the fence when they thought the area was clear of the men. Was about to create mayhem that is when I had to ask my driver who was working late that night to blow my whistle as if he was testing it before letting me rest for the night. When he pulled my cord to blow my whistle and got the attention of the manager and startled with the two boys that took them by surprised and caught up with the vandals before they managed to escape and were escorted to juvenile detention until their parents had to spring them out before they were punished for their bad behavior."

Edward. "Wow that was clever of you Holly, and if you like you and I can share a wonderful Christmas together with my friends on the homestead sweet heart."

Holly was surprised on what Edward just said. "Sweet heart we just met and already you have called me Sweet heart."

Edward. "Well for a while after witnessing my friends experiencing what love is to them, it really makes me wonder if there would be anyone out there for some one like me to have and to hold whether it is forever or not, I just wanted to find that someone special and so far that someone I find in is you Holly."

Holly. "Edward why don't we work on it and find out in time, we just met, and it is best to know one another one day at a time."

Edward. "I suppose, anyways welcome to Sodor Holly Mikato, and I would like to take this time to get to know you better as we go through high School together." Holly smiled knowing she has a good friend in Edward and hopes to find more friends as she goes through high School with them.

Holly. "Thank you, Edward, and who knows what the future may have in store for us." Edward just smiled knowing that he and Holly will find joy in each other in time.

The next morning it was Christmas day, and everyone was up and decided to open up their gifts to everyone in the dining hall where everyone gathered for their Christmas Breakfast and Holly was asked to be a secret Santa since she is new to the Island and the homestead and handed the presents to the homesteaders as each one got a present from their friends and shown what they had been given to them as a gift. From Thomas, everyone got an ornament that looks like them when they were still engines. From Rosie she handed them some home made candies for them to take back to their homes for the night, Emily managed to make some blankets for the each of the homes, and everyone got their gifts to their friends, and lastly everyone decided to give their new guest and friend a welcome gift. Gifts with a wardrobe of clothing and some home decors to remind her of her home back into the states. And she was so overwhelmed about her welcome to the Island of sodor all she could do is sing a song to make a special Holiday for everyone.

Holly. "Oh, there is no place like home for the Holidays, no matter where ever you may roam-

When you long for sunshine of a friendly gaze,

For the holidays – you can't beat home sweet home.

I met a man who lives in Tennessee, and he was heading for

Pennsylvania some homemade pumpkin pie;

From Pennsylvania folk are traveling down to Dixie's sunny shore;

From Atlantic to Pacific –

Gee, the traffic is terrific!

Oh, There's no place like home for the holidays.

Cause no matter how far away you roam-

If you want to be happy in a million ways,

For the Holidays – you can't beat home, sweet home."

Thomas and Edward. "I met a man who lives in Tennessee and he was heading for Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie;"

Holly. "From Pennsylvania folks are traveling down to Dixie's sunny Shore;"

Rosie and Emily. "From Atlantic to Pacific-

Gee the traffic is terrific!"

Everyone. "Oh, there is no place like home for the holidays,

Cause no matter how far away you roam-

If you want to be happy in a million ways,

For the holidays – you cannot beat home, sweet home!

For the holidays – you cannot beat home, sweet home!

Everyone was having a good time on this very festive Holiday on the Island of Sodor and now they are about to share it with their new friend Holly. The everyone gathered around the fireplace and faced our way to say.

Thomas. "From the bottom of our hearts here on the Island of Sodor to everyone in the world."

The human engines from Sodor. "HAVE A HAPPY OR MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!"

We had a wonderful time during our visit to the Island of sodor, what new ventures they will encounter during the new year's celebration find out next time on the Journey through Northwestern high School.


	21. Embrace the Moments

We are now going to celebrate the coming of the new year on the homestead, Thomas and Rosie will trace back everything that led up to their happiness on the homestead as they and their friends get ready for a new year.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank Engine & Friends they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other original Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **Embrace the memories.**

It is New Year's Eve on the Island of Sodor, everyone on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie are in the dining hall, decorating the Ball room for the new year Celebration. Thomas and the boys are cleaning and decorating with ribbons stings and party hats on the tables, while the ladies are in the kitchen help prepare the food, and the drinks, while the international friends had come and set up the stage with a DJ available to play music for the evening. While all of this was going on, in his office of the Controller Sir Topham Hat had managed to piece together a special momentum for Thomas and everyone who lives on the homestead. It was called a photo album filled up with everything that the young folks have gone through since becoming human starting with Thomas and Rosie after learning about something called a light Crystal that played a role in how the engines are now human and attending school. Lady hat had seen this and loved the idea of keeping the memories of the human engines to look back on since the beginning of everything.

Lady Hat. "That is a lovely idea Topham, I am sure they will love to see this and remember all the good they had since their venture beyond the tracks."

STH. "Thomas, his sister and their friends had made me very proud of how they turned out since their humanization. I do not believe it had dampened who they are, it helps to know they have become really responsible young people and continue to grow not only in knowledge but in skill and commitment." Then STH had a flashback. He remembers how he had seen two of his tank engines return to him without their faces on their smokeboxes and then seeing two young people who are now Thomas and Rosie. After learning they are teenagers, they thought it was best to spend their first night at their drivers' homes and the Following morning they ventured out to where their homestead is located. It started run down and abandoned for a good amount of years, and after the sale the homestead now belongs to both Thomas and Rosie. This is where STH had snapped out of his journey through memory lane about Thomas and Rosie and readdressed the issue of attending the New Year's Eve party on the homestead that evening. "Well we better get ready and head out for the homestead and see if the young folks may need a hand in organizing their party hall." Then he and his family got ready and everyone went out the door and heading to the homestead with their gift to Thomas and Rosie.

Not only are the Hats being on their way, Mr. Percivle and the Narrow-gauge boys are also getting ready for a night out on Thomas's homestead, they too are excited to celebrate the New Year's Eve with their standard gauge friends.

Mr PERcivle. "All right my humanized engines, it is time to get ready for the New Year's Eve Celebrations on Thomas's homestead, remember to dress warmly and get ready for a long night away from the Narrow-Gauge house."

Luke. "I cannot wait, this will be our first time to celebrate New Year's with our friends. I just hope we can make it for the countdown tonight."

Peter Sam. "It may be different now that we are middle school kids and staying up that late is going to be a challenge in itself Luke."

Duncan. "I can stay up longer than any of you, if I can stay up long enough as an engine I can surely stay up long enough as a young boy too."

Rusty. "Easy for you to say Duncan, if I stay up too long, it will take a miracle to keep me awake long enough to say Happy New year when it is time."

Sir Handle. "Do you all know that it has been some journey since we all became human and attend Middle school while Thomas and his friends plus his sister attend high School after they themselves became human too."

Skarlowey. "It seemed just like yesterday since they first became human and begun living on that homestead he and Rosie own." A flashback of how Skarlowey and the other Skarlowey engines had suddenly became human after hearing about how Thomas and Rosie first became humans then they all talked about how the two managed to find a place to call home until further on. As the little engines continue on their duties for the railway, half way through the day the steam engines refilled their tenders and tanks with fresh water and Rusty refueled on Diesel fuel and continue on their day, Then as they all settled down for the night a mysterious glow was shown through the sheds that night and after everyone woke up the next morning to discover that they had all become young middle school aged children.

Flashback Narrow-gauge boys. "AAHH!"

After discovering about how the little engines on the Skarlowey line had become human Mr. Percivile and STH had found what is now the Narrow-gauge house and helped the boys become more acquainted with their living conditions and here they made into a home until they can look after them selves until they themselves will attend high school and graduate before any of them are to return as engines while their engine selves continue their services on the rails of the railway. Then the flashback ends as Rheneas had walked up and got Skarlowey out of his trance of remembrance.

Rheneas. "Well we better get ready and meet up with our friends on this momentous occasion, since most of the celebrations have been on that homestead since Thomas and Rosie had first owned it, and I believe that has what made it to another destination place on the Island of Sodor."

Duke. "Very true Rheneas, and I do not mind looking back in the eye of youth again while attending school, I have more energy and are continuing spinning loops around Steward and Falcon." Duke laughed while Peter Sam and Sir Handle remained indignant.

While the Narrow-gauge boys are on their way to the Homestead, in the Smelters house the Diesel Teens are now on their way to the New Year's Celebrations too. They too are very excited about celebrating the New Year on the homestead, especially Paxton and Sydney. Diesel and the Iron twins are still on home arrest until their time for good behavior is up.

Paxton. "Are you ready to meet up with Thomas and the others on the homestead for this year's New Year's Eve Celebrations Sydney?"

Sydney. "OH yes." He chuckled. "I am going to enjoy, um enjoy um, oh, oh I forgot what it was again."

Paxton. "We are going to Thomas's homestead for a New Year's Eve celebration where we count down the time to the new year."

Sydney. "OH Yes, I am very Excited to attend the homestead of Thomas and Hosie."

Paxton. "You mean Rosie right Sydney."

Sydney. "Of course, I meant Roxie."

Paxton. "Uh no it is Rosie R-o-s-i-e, Rosie."

Sydney. "Right, Rollsie." Paxton dumbfounded just rolled his eyes knowing that Sydney continues to miss pronounce Rosie's name.

Back on the homestead Thomas and the rest are now ready for their first guest to arrive on the homestead for the New Year's Celebration. Thomas was sitting at the very far end of the Ball room of the dining hall and the lounge area is just right for those who want to take it easy while watching movies while waiting for the countdown to begin. Rosie came up to Thomas while they both are now wait for their first guest to arrive for the night.

Rosie. "You look ready for a party tonight Thomas." She says as she come close enough after placing out the last of the dishes as a party favor. "Anything on your mind right now handsome."

Thomas. "Just remembering all that took place this year Rosie, can you believe that is has been half a year since we became human Rosie, all we did was to escort these scientist to Ulfstead Castle for a meeting up there and after all they told about the crystals of light, both you and I started this very strange journey, but I have nothing to complain about."

Rosie. "Hm, hm, I am not complaining neither, I am enjoying this journey we are on together, and I have not regretted this journey not one bit." Then she gave a light kiss on Thomas's nose, and he came back with a kiss to her lips.

Thomas. "MM, I am now glad we have this place Rosie, I would be very sad if all of this would have been taken away, but now I do know that it is our own decision if we decided to return to the tracks after graduation. I will, but as a driver knowing there is so much to do as a human, and I want to explore all I can do while still young enough to enjoy all we have together my Rosie Rose." Then she and Thomas gave another kiss knowing they are indeed enjoying their time as humans more so than engines on the tracks. Then they were interrupted by James and Molly as the two could not help but break up this little moment about their venture to become human.

James. "Ah Excuse me you two, but don't you believe you should at least wait until the evening then we can have that special time with our loved ones."

Molly. "Sorry about him, he just wants to place his two cents in about this past half year."

Thomas. "Well now that you just have our attention James, what is on your mind?"

James. "I just wanted to take this time to thank you Thomas and Rosie, if you two did not have such a lovely place to call home, then Molly and I would not know the kinds of people she and I can be. Finding out that we are stronger together and continue to develop along the way, she and I are here to say thank you for helping us during our time of need. Since we would have been homeless if you two did not find the time to build that Dormer the rest of us are calling home while you have the main house to yourselves."

Molly. "I am also very grateful that you and Thomas have such a beautiful place to call home Rosie, I never knew there was more beauty beyond the tracks of the railway and seeing up close is more that a reason why your homestead is considered another destination on the Island for visitors and guests can visit and marvel over."

Rosie. "We started out with a run-down homestead then as time went on everyone who joined us since had lend in a hand on fixing up the structures and making new adjustments to the homestead. It was not until we finished up on re locating the home that Henry and Emily call home that we though of the many of our friends that may one day come out of their engine shells and needing shelter to stay in. That is why we built the dormers incase more of our friends find their way out of their engine shells and become part of the human world." Then Henry and Emily came over and joined in the conversation.

Henry, "Both Emily and I are really grateful that you and Rosie had this place to call home and allowed for us to become your neighbors on the same place."

Thomas. "It is the least we can do at that time Henry, it was shocking to hear more about our friends needing places to sleep and it was during those first few weeks we really need to think ahead about what would be best for our friends if they discovered to become human after our own humanization."

Emily. "I am now glad that we did, after your humanization, they all talked about wanting to be part of what you both be doing after you gained the homestead. And now everyone is finding time on this homestead that you and Rosie had started." Then Edward and the latest arrival to the homestead Holly Mikato came over to be part of the conversation.

Edward. "It was more than just to see about this homestead, it was also learning new skills we would not have gained if we did not find the time to use them to the best of our abilities."

Holly. "And even that I happen to be the new arrival to the Island, I am also learning every day. About who I am now that I am not tied to the tracks for my time here on Sodor."

Thomas. "Boy it seamed like yesterday we all still engines sharing our duties on the railway. And this year we are celebrating it on the homestead in our very own ball room of the dining hall." Then the rest of the friends and the international friends and even their school friends who just joined in on preparing the hall for the New Year's Eve celebrations but to bring their input about the good that happened since the engines are now experiencing the world of humans.

Cassey. "I am very glad to be part of this Thomas, when my friends and I heard about your humanization, I had some very suspicious reasons to believe that the great elders had something to do with your humanization. Other wise it could have explained on why the Earl had not remembered about that Science meet that day."

Thomas. "I was more than grateful that you and your family had told us about the light crystals and what other properties it can have other than allow for an engine to come out of their engine shells while the engines themselves are still running and from what we experience from the railway now we are not the engines. Found to be running better without us protesting or causing what Sir Topham Hat would say Confusion and delay." Then Ariel came over and put in something for herself.

Ariel. "I was also glad too, if it was not for my humanization, I could not have enjoyed such moments with my brother Thomas and sharing life together on his homestead with Rosie."

Ashima. "I am also grateful to have such wonderful friends to share good bad moments together, because the good times outshine the bad times."

Ryan. "I am also glad to be part of this experience too Thomas, if you had not help me when I was new off the track, I could not find the courage to talk to Ashima, my beautiful Indian flower to cherish." Ashima blushed when she heard this.

Ashima. "Be careful that this Indian flower does not entice you into a sweet trance of desire my handsome Ryan." Then the two just kissed for giving such comments to each other.

Thomas. "I am just grateful to be surrounded with wonderful friends to share such moments like this, and I am going to enjoy this wonderful night with the friends I already made here on Sodor over the years, but to share it with three new arrivals to the Island of Sodor. Holly Mikato. Rebecca Bullsied, and from Africa Nia who helped us on our journey through Africa when we escorted two racecar driver teams to their races and ended bringing home a new friend."

Duck. "And become the love interest in my life and am ever grateful that you are the reason why I feel complete with you Nia." He said as he comes and wrapped his arms around her waist while she did the same to him.

Nia. "I am very grateful to have you in my life as well Duck, we make a great pair you and I." Then she and Duck had a lovely kiss.

Rebecca. "I only came to the Island on request from the controller himself since the summer rush means he needed engines to handle the trains, but after becoming human after taking on water from Vicarstown becoming human and starting to enjoy life here on the homestead and finding the love of my life in Gordon." She says as she places her arms around Gordon's large muscular shoulders before he took her hand and embraced her for a loving hold in his arms.

Gordon. "I am glad to have you here too my love, I cannot imagine my life without you near me to enjoy life and love together, and I love you very much."

Rebecca. "I love you too big blue dude." Gordon Chuckles when she calls him big blue dude, then they come together and gave a kiss on the lips but had to break it off for now the first of their guest have arrived and it was the Hats followed by the Narrow-gauge boys and finally The Diesel teens including Daisy in hopes to share tonight with Bo Co. Then more of their friend from the railway and even the Billingtons and the Hartmans had arrived and with them is Chad, Sally and baby Carter. When Thomas and Rosie saw them they wanted to see how everything was between the two and baby Carter wanted for Thomas to hold him as they walk around the room greeting everyone who is now present and ready for the count down to the new year. Then the lines for the food tables was beginning to start up and now was the time to gather their food items and find their place to sit down.

Everyone had a wonderful time enjoying their time with each other then just about an hour after the meal was over and everyone started to dance on the dance floor, while most of the friends and guest danced on the floor Thomas and Rosie are sharing time with baby Carter and both ever wondered if there was ever a time to be ready for babies to arrive in their lives.

Rosie. "Just look at him Thomas, l am glad to be there for Sally and Chad when this little one was new to the world."

Thomas. "I guess that is shows how no one was ready when changes come this fast Rosie, I mean everything came to us so fast this year. Finding out that one of my sisters is still alive after learning all about my brothers and sisters have met their end because of the beaching cuts. Traveling around the world and seeing everything we have seen since becoming human. And this little guy was asked to us because of someone's lack of sense of responsibilities, looking after him is not that bad. But looking after him 24/7 must be the hardest thing to do."

Rosie. "What would you believe the out come would be if he was to share that life with us if it came down to that Thomas?" Thomas thought that although it is not that hard to take care of a baby, It will be hard to find the time to watch and care for the child since they cannot constantly watch the baby all day and needing to work just to keep the homestead would bring another challenge for them to look into.

Thomas. "I believe we would be stressed out about keeping up with everyone and everything Rosie, but like everything else we experienced already Rosie, it is best we learn about these things as they come. But I will not stop loving you, no matter what."

Rosie. "That and if such a thing it come between us Thomas, I want to make sure we both hold on to our ends of what makes us such a couple in the first place. And I still love you too Thomas, just don't forget it." Then she and Thomas came to gether and gave each other a kiss before rejoining Carter to his parents and decided to join in with their friends.

Before long it is time for the Mayor of Sodor to make his speech before addressing it to the controller for his impute.

Mayor. "Citizens of Sodor, we have gathered on this wonderful Homestead of Thomas Billington and Rosie Vulcan, everyone please give our hosts our warm applause for their hospitality." Then everyone rose up and applauded the hosts of the homestead. "We are now close to the end of the year as we say farewell from the events of the previous year and open our arms and hopes to find promises for the new year when it comes. And now I will introduce you all the man of our Island Railway, Sir Topham Hat of the Northwestern railway." Then everyone gave their applause as the controller made his way to the platform to give his speech and gift to the host of the homestead.

STH. "First, I want to say how wonderful it has been this past year, not only for me but for my former engines who are in this very hall as we speak. Thomas and Rosie had started and amazing journey when they first discovered their humanization and since then they had made great progress and I am very proud of how they came to be. I have brought to then a wonderful gift filled with the memories they have made and hopes this will help remind them where they started." Thomas came over with a surprised expression on his face as the controller presented the photo album loaded with the documents and photos of all the events that happened this past year and is so overwhelmed, he gave a hug to his controller and boss about the wonderful gift to share with his sister and friends. "I hope you and your families and friends have many more memories to share during your time in school Thomas, I am very proud of you as well for your friends."

Thomas. "Thank you, sir, thank you everyone it has been a wonderful journey so far and we do appreciate all you and everyone who help made our way of life here on the Island of Sodor and to this homestead, (He was then joined up with Rosie by his side as part of the homestead) Both Rosie and I continue our journey through this amazing experience not only for ourselves but with our friends as well. Not only Rosie and I thank you sir and everyone but my friends who also live and work along side of me also have benefited and because of all that everyone had made into our lives so far. We cannot be more thank you now that the hour is down to the last few seconds as we count down from."

Everyone, "12. 11. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR1"

After the hours has dropped and the new year present the loved ones found their partners and took this time to kiss their loved one for the beginning of the new year and hopes it is the start of something more wonderful.

The new year had finally come the homestead and Thomas and the rest came over to their lounge area and sat before us to gave us this wonderful gift from their Island home.

Thomas. "From everyone here on the Island of Sodor, we would like to take this time to say Happy New Year to all your friends and family. Till next time."

The arrival of the new year everyone will once again be able to return to school and Holly will be introduced as the new student. Three familiar faces will also return more bitter than they were before their incarnation. Will Holly's new school be an enjoy full one or will she find some hardships when she begins her first day at school. Find out next time on the Journey Through Northwestern High School.


	22. New Year New Problems

With the Holidays finally over everyone will return to school, the new student Holly Mikato is starting her new life on the Island. Three Juveniles are returning after they have been released after the missing owl incident and are now more bitter about the humanized engines. Will the new year start off with new trouble for the new comer let us find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends they are owned by the following

 **Thomas the tank engine & friends **

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **New Year New Problems**

The Friday after new year's, in a lonely part of Sodor was the juvenile detention center where underaged criminals are incarcerated after committing crimes while un supervised by their parents. In the door way of the release office was a middle-aged man who whore a long tan trench coat and had a brown bowler hat and was not too pleased about his son taking part in an illegal operation where he was taking rare wildlife to a black market. The man's name is Rodney Trontuk and he is present to have his son Mason released from juvenile and see if to make sense to this son before he creates more troubling news across Great Britain. He is waiting until he hears the guard of the institution approach him and had presented Mason before him. Mason in turn is not too pleased to be in the presence of his father now knowing for the reasons for his incarnation. Mr. Trontuk turned around and eyed his son with disappointment and discussed.

Guard. "Mr. Trontuk, your son Mason is ready to be taken home, and as you can see that we have an ankle brace on him with an electronic reader to let us know if he is wondering around without permission from you or your wife." Then Mr. Trontuk looked down and sees the brace on his son's leg to let him know about the item before he addressed his son before they headed out from home.

Mr. Trontuk. "Thank you, officer." Then turns to his son. "Mason."

Mason. "Father." Then Mr. Trontuk took his hand and started to escort Mason out of the building before allowing to get into the car for their voyage back home.

Mr. Trontuk. "We need to get going, your mother is worried about you." And both he and Mason left the center and started their way home, along the way Mr. Trontuk wonders what made Mason commit such a terrible crime. "I do not get it Mason, your mother and I give you a roof over your head, provide you with an education and allowed for you to become a man. Instead you become a poacher and illegally stocked the rare owls on the island and trespassed on one of your classmate's property without his permission. I thought we have taught you better than this Mason, I am wondering why you have become this way?"

Mason. "It's nothing dad."

Mr. Trontuk. "Nothing, springing you out of Juvenile detention is not considered nothing son. You have committed criminal activity and for what reason?"

Mason. "I guess I wanted the fast money and the excitement for a hunt."

Mr. Trontuk. "There is nothing exciting about illegal hunting and on someone else's property. Unless you were given permission to be on their land Mason, it is considered trespassing."

Mason. "Why do I need an engine's permission to be on some piece of land?"

Mr. Trontuk. "The controller of that railway told what has happened to his engines, they all adjusted well into the human world. In my opinion son, they are just as human as you and I. Like us son they are just as capable to defend their home and for good reason."

Mason. "Don't tell me you consider those humanized engines as equal dad, I mean that is so odd to see them walk about when they should have returned to the tracks and become out of place."

Mr. Trontuk. "You mean anything, but human is that what you are telling me son? What if it was the other way around, when humans find themselves in the form of engines. Being told of what to do day and night, what kind of life that would have been if you become the engine instead of Thomas returning back to his engine self?" Mason was disgusted to hear such an Idea about humans becoming engines.

Mason. "Ugh, do not mention such a thing dad, we are supposed to be better than the engines, they were never human before and they should stay that way."

Mr. Trontuk. "From what the controller of the railway have told the rest of the island son, that Thomas chose to remain in School and on his homestead until he graduates and become old enough to chose for himself about the kind of life he wants to have. How he became human was beyond his control, but how he is going to see things as a human, may appear an opportunity of what life can really be like without anyone telling you what to do morning to night all throughout his life. If I were you Mason I can look to Thomas as an inspiration."

Mason. "An inspiration dad from an engine."

Mr. Trontuk. "A former engine Mason and yes an inspiration since he knows more about life as an engine, before knowing anything about the human world he and the rest of the human engines are experiencing now." And with that he and Mason drove on until they finally reached home.

The following morning on the homestead everyone is getting ready for their return to school, most are delighted to return, as for the new comer Holly Mikato, she is nervous about attending a school she knows nothing about. Everyone tells her that it will be alright to feel nervous about becoming new to the Island and the school as well. Edward is with her to help reinsure her about Holly's first day in high school with the rest of their friends.

Edward. "Good morning Holly, ready for your first official day of school?"

Holly. "Well ready as I will ever be thank you Edward."

Edward. "You are welcome my dear." Then came over and gave her a peck on the cheek but noticed a worrisome look on her face. "Is there something wrong Holly?"

Holly turned to Edward. "I am just nervous about becoming the new girl at school, I wonder if everyone is going to like me there."

Edward. "You probably know many of the students already when we meet then during the New Year's Celebrations, so you should not worry about them."

Holly. "I suppose Edward, so shall we be on our way then?" Then she extended her hand to Edward to take and helped escort her to the downstairs and on their way to the dining hall before everyone left for the day.

On his smart phone Thomas got a call from his school friend Cassey Tallshally.

Thomas. "Hello this is Thomas Billington speaking, how may I help you?"

Cassey. "Hello Thomas, this is Cassey and I am calling out about something you and your friends need to know about."

Thomas. "OH, hello Cassey, what is it that you may need to tell me about?"

Cassey. "I am calling you about the fact that Mason was released from Juvenile Detention last night by his father, so I can let you know now before you end up meeting with him on bad terms." When Thomas hears this, he knows that there could be trouble brewing if Mason and his friends stir up trouble even if they are just bailed.

Thomas. "Mason are you sure about this Cassey?"

Cassey. "Yes, Thomas Bayer told me last night after he seen Mr. Trontuk with Mason on his return trip from the detention center." Now realizing that he Ariel and their friends need to watch out for Mason and his friends if they present themselves for trouble.

Thomas. "Thank you Cassey I will let everyone know about Mason and his friends returning to school, good bye and I will see you when we get there." Then the two hung up and came down to let everyone know about what he learned from Cassey about the return of the juveniles to school. Edward is a bit nervous about their return after assuring Holly that everyone will surely welcome her to the school.

Edward. "Did Cassey say what would be on his mind if he returns to the school when he does Thomas?"

Thomas. "No not really Edward, but after class is over for the day and since we are off this afternoon from the tracks, I plan to visit that martial arts club to learn about self defense without the use of guns and other forms of weapons."

James. "The Martial arts class, why on earth you want to participate in Martial arts?'

Rosie. "It was something Thomas and I wanted to try out since we want to learn self defense since we cannot carry guns around with us all the time."

Thomas. "I just wanted to learn about something else about myself that I have not seen before yet. So, when I told this to Rosie, she wanted to participate with me and I cannot argue with her if she wants to find ways to defend herself against any one who may make her uncomfortable for what ever reasons they may be."

Jessica. "Jasper and I are also attending that class after school too."

Jasper. "A class like that can teach how to better approach everything with confidence and better self-esteem."

Gordon. "I am going there as well, to make sure some one is to look after you if you find yourself too overwhelmed in your Martial arts."

Thomas. "Are you sure it is not because about a former express engine becoming out skilled by a former tank engine? It seams what ever I am involve with you want to be there and make sure you do not fall behind me in everything I do."

Gordon. "Maybe I want to prove I can be able to do anything that you can do too Thomas may become a bit better than you."

Scott. "Except for your grades Gordon, you may be better with physical measures but what about your academics and everything that does not involve physical improvement Gordon." Gordon felt indignant about how he sees his homework and wonders how to improve on solving them."

Ariel. "Gordon is still having trouble with keeping his grades up Scott?"

Scott. "Whenever we are in study in the study hour, I constantly see me stare at his assignments and sometimes asleep when he should be studying."

Nia. "Is Gordon finding it hard to read his assignments Scott?"

Gordon. "I can read them just find, I am having a hard time understanding the equations."

Rebecca. "Maybe you need to ask the teacher if she can find a solution to your troubles Gordon."

Duck. "How about you Nia, are you still having trouble reading without mistaking how to speak or spell certain words and numbers?"

Nia. "I am doing my best, but I cannot seem to ready them properly so after class I am going to my councilor about why I am having this issue."

Thomas. "Until we know how to solve everyone's study problems and our talk about the Martial arts Class after school, we need to put up our plates and be on our way to school." That is what everyone did and after assigning who is riding with whom they all left for school and hopes the day can go on without any hiccups for the day.

As the students made their way to class Holly found her counselor and found her the classes she needs if she needs to catch up and find an after-school tutor to help her understand things better. Then she managed to enter her first class for the day and it was the same class all her friends are attending before they all split to their other classes throughout the day.

Ms. Cantrell. "Good morning class."

Class. "Good morning Ms. Cantrell."

Ms. Cantrell. "First, I will like to start off our class with the introduction of our new student Holly Mikato, Ms. Mikato please step up to the front of the class, so everyone can see you." She does with a bit of nervousness she stood before the class and introduced herself, just as three returning students just entered the class much to the teacher's dismay about their tardiness.

Holly. "Hello everyone, my name is Holly Mikato, and I am a transfer student from the United States, and if you must know that yes, I am also a former steam locomotive from the Pier Marquette railroad and my former engine was inspired for a children's Christmas story the Polar Express. I just hope everyone at this school will know I want to be able to get along with everyone here and know that I hope we all can be good friends throughout our time in school here."

Ms. Cantrell. "Thank you, Ms. Mikato you may take your seat please." She does but what she did not see was a scowl look on Mason's face about another student that used to be a steam engine and is also from the United states.

Later during lunch time Holly was introduced to everyone of the high school friends she meets during the Holiday season.

Holly. "Hello everyone."

Nia. "Hello, my friend, how is school treating you so far?"

Holly. "So far nicely and most of the students are asking my questions about how we say the railroads while everyone says railways. It is generally the same thing we just speak it differently."

Thomas. "I know, after Hank managed to be part of our railway Holly, we had to teach him the lingo about how to say the same things here but under different terms." Then Edward came over and seen Holly with everyone else and gave her a peck on the cheek before addressing everyone else.

Edward. "Hello Holly, how are you doing so far?" Then gave her a peck on the cheek.

Holly kissed him back before she answered. "I am fine Edward, I am just overwhelmed about the other students who have questions about the American railroad, versus other railways."

Edward. "I am sure they are interested in the American landscape since they hardly venture beyond Sodor yet."

Rosie. "I am sure they will one day Edward, all they needed was a goal and find a way to travel across the ocean and see what American is like close up."

James. "At least you, Thomas and everyone who went with you across the globe had that experience before School began Rosie."

Edward. "Still complaining not going around the world with the rest of us James, even if you did; you had to contend with Bill and Ben during the times I was not on board during our trip through the Amazon and that one trip to Beijing and back."

James. "Lucky you Edward."

Emily. "Alright you two, all that can wait for another chance to see these places as long Thomas can still use his boat across the ocean and back."

Holly. "You have your own boat Thomas?"

Thomas. "I sure do. Mostly for fishing and transporting machines and supplies to and from Sodor. Like a week before our night of telling scary tales around the world, those of us who formed our Homestead Hunting club managed to bag enough venison for our survival on the homestead." From their table Mason, Ian and Sean were listening to everything Thomas and his friends tell the new student about all they did from the previous year.

Holly. "Was it hard to do, I have seen many people in the states go hunting mostly for sport, and there are those who just hunt like you and your club do."

Rosie. "I must admit that it was an experience that is not for the faint of heart, that is why Thomas and I want to check out the Martial arts club after School to learn self-defense in case we find ourselves among not so friendly people. I can still remember escorting the two race car driving teams during our trip around the world, when one of the drivers decided to sneak on board our boat that was waiting for our friends return from dropping the supposed teams to their destination. When a man by the name of Murry Cougar tried to entice me to be with him much to my discomfort, and the fact he was willing to fight Thomas for my time with him."

Holly. "Gosh that is terrible Rosie, was he caught before he got away?"

Thomas. "Thanks to Bill and Ben he was stopped before he could ever lay a hand on me and Rosie."

Nia. "Thanks for that."

Holly. "Do you believe I can enroll in that club too, I heard that Martial arts also teach self-discipline and build up confidence?"

Edward. "Sure, why not, I would like to learn as well."

Thomas. "And keep an eye on Gordon to make sure he does not fall asleep there as well." Everyone laughed while Gordon had a red face of resentment to his studies.

Gordon. "The Indignity."

At the end of the school day Thomas, Rosie, Ariel, Jessica, Jasper, Edward, Holly and Gordon took their turns signing up for Martial arts club and were eyed by Mason, Ian, and Sean then Thomas took notice of them as they approach the group.

Mason. "If it isn't the engine club of Sodor, trying to make good on your livelihoods."

Thomas. "Well yes, while we are now humans, we wanted to learn all we can do while young enough to do so."

Gordon. "And what has brought you three here now?"

Ian. "To give you engines a warning about coming across our paths again."

Edward. "You mean if we ever find you three on Thomas's and Rosie's homestead again, Thomas and Rosie have every right to protect their home. However, he wanted to make smart moves on how to deal with those who make bad decisions, like you three had already demonstrated when you chose to make your stay on the homestead without his permission." Sean approached Holly knowing she was new and wanted to make her know about how things are done here.

Sean. "And this little new comer to our Island home, why in the world your railway allows for you to remain when your engine side is back in your home country where you should be as well Missy."

Holly. "For your Information my name is Holly Mikato, I was given that name since my engine side happens to be a pier Marquette railroad engine 1225. I was named for the child story of the Polar Express, and the states could have allowed for me to return but I will have no one to look out for me when I return to the states. While my engine side has indeed returned to the states, its owners agreed for me to have an education until I can decide to become an engine again or not. From what I can remember about such a thing, it is a decision I myself can make."

Rosie. "No matter what country any of the humanized engines are from, everyone deserves a chance to experience life now they are not bound by the tracks." Then the instructor come in and heard the young group quarreling about something and decided to listen to them.

Mason. "You and your group should have never come off the tracks, you should have remained and allow for the real humans to part of this world not some freaks."

"". "Freaks you say young man? Are you implying all human beings are considered Freaks?" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice and the humanized engines could not help but smile at who was speaking now knowing who will be teaching this class.

Thomas. "Hiro! You are the instructor for this club?"

Hiro. "That I am Thomas and it is nice to be a part of this my young friend."

Gordon. "You mean you know Martial arts, when did you ever found the time while working for the railways?"

Hiro. "I have learned for many years before my arrival on Sodor, I have seen and observe those who learned from Martial arts masters back in Japan. As for you three Mason Ian and Sean, if you are considering humans as freaks you may as well be talking about yourselves as well. Any engine who are now human are just as likely to do what ever they desire, and it is considered a gift for those who want to learn about life."

Edward. "Besides none of us knew how we managed to become human to begin with, however after our school friends Cassey, Bayer, David, Alissa, and Jon Paul had told us about the light crystals, we decided to earn an education and even if we wanted to return to the rails it could be a wonder to every engine who has not left the tracks what the world of humans can really be like."

Thomas. "Besides since becoming human both Rosie and I have a homestead to worry about since the many of our friends have come off the rails, now in human form; needed a place to stay since none of them had any place to go if we didn't own the homestead."

Rosie. "Just imagine what it would be like if you were an engine most of your life to only become human, and not know how to get around and know everyone or anything to do with the human world. You would be just as scared and frightened like Thomas and I were when we shared our first night in our own home."

Hiro. "If you three arranged to take the classes in martial arts, then you are welcome to join. But you must also allow for the humanized engines to attend also, even if you felt discussed about sharing a world were the people next to you started out as engines."

The three decided to leave just as Percy, Toby, Cassey, Bayer, and David managed to make their presence for the Martial arts class.

Cassey. "What did those three wanted?"

Gordon. "Trouble as usual."

Hiro. "Now that those who wanted to attend please come in and we will discuss about what is to expect from a Martial arts Class." They did as Nia went to another direction to her councilors' office about what is causing Nia to read and write words incorrectly.

Nia knocks on the door of the councilor's office.

Councilor. "Who is it?"

Nia. "Hello sir, this is Nia. I am here to ask if there something could be wrong about my reading and writing please."

Councilor. "Come in Nia." She does and soon the two are discussing on what could the problem be about Nia's reading and writing problem. "So, Nia what could be the problem about your reading and writing that is effecting you?"

Nia. "You see sir, I am doing all I can to make sure I read and write down my notes quickly and precisely, but sometimes when I compare my notes with my fellow students about the same subject, it appears not only I have used the wrong letters in my spelling, but can mistake words seen backwards."

Councilor. "I see. Nia have you ever been tested for Dyslexia?"

Nia. "Dyslexia What is that exactly?"

Councilor. "It is a learning condition that can make you believe reading things clear, but sometimes under stressful conditions may allow for you to see them not so clear when trying to read and even write down your notes properly and timely. Tell me Nia, have you ever been out of class last when you need to copy your notes from the blackboard during class?"

Nia. "Yes at least two times when trying to copy mathematics and reading assignments."

Councilor. "Then I suggest that we will sit down with Sir Topham Hat and let him know what is going on so he can understand about your situation."

Nia. "Ok sir. Oh, one more thing. What could be the cause for someone to fall asleep during a math class no matter how many times we need to wake him up for it sir?" The councilor knows who she was referring to.

Councilor. "Gordon just to make his math assignments a top priority, he needs to be disciplined if he wants to succeed in his academics."

Nia. "Well he is participating the Martial arts club this afternoon; do you believe he is going to qualify for that?"

Counselor. "I will pass the word to Hiro about Gordon's commitment to his academics Nia, you worry about your own problems about your issues."

Nia. "Yes, sir Thank you sir."

Back on the homestead the rest of the young homesteaders have arrived and started their chores around the area. In The cattle barn, Henry and Emily are feeding the new calves to the homestead, Two heifers and a steer. They know that it is best to castrate the new Steer to prevent inbreeding and like they were taught how to castrate and tag the animals to make sure everyone knows who herd these animals belong to.

Emily. "There you go little fella, drink well."

Henry. "Ok easy, not too fast little one." Then Molly and James came in and helped with the animals in the barns.

James. "Hey, you two, need a hand with these little guys?"

Emily. "If you two want, why not tend to the chicken coop to check who has laid eggs since this morning."

Molly. "I can do that since I believe James wants to feed the baby cows"

Henry. "Of course, and they are called calves, but same idea." And that is what James has done.

James. "How do you believe the Martial arts group will do when they get home from that club."

Henry. "Actually, I do not mind myself to join up, but there was a limited number this year, so by next year I will definitely sign up for it."

Emily. "I was going to go too, but that is going have to wait until Henry and I can have that chance next year to sign up for self-defense."

Molly. "I would not mind myself, hopefully it can help me find better self-esteemed in confidence and working with others."

James. "Well if any of you feel the need to be part of that class then I would not mind joining up myself and may be teach me things that I have not known about me yet."

Emily. "You mean not to be too boastful about being the most splendid person or engine on the whole of Sodor?" The rest could not help but to chuckle about this.

James. "More like how to make better choices for myself and also for Molly if she ever needs me for her protection, and hopefully maybe a future with her."

Molly. "Wait until school is over first Mr. Hughes, we are still in the middle of our first year in school, we didn't have our mid-terms just yet."

Emily. "That reminds me, how does everyone believe Gordon will do on his mid-terms?"

James. "From what I have seen from him, mostly alright. However, his mathematics may need some tweaking before he can take it."

Henry. "And what about Nia's problem, how is she going to fix what is wrong with her, since we all noticed how she wrote down her notes in class and wanders how she can fix up that problem of hers."

Molly. "I guess we all will see when it happens Henry."

There is a lot going on this part of the year for our young homesteaders. Thomas, Rosie, Ariel, Jessica, Jasper, Gordon, Edward, Holly, Toby, Percy, and Cassey are taking Hiro's Martial arts class. New animals on the homestead, both Gordon and Nia are having problems with their learning. How do we believe the young homesteaders fair in the mid-terms? We will find out in time during the journey Through Northwestern High School.


	23. Solving Issues

We will see what is planed for Gordon and Nia about their academic, The Martial art club are starting to learn about self defense by two good friends. The spirits heard about the troubles of the bullies of the school and decided to make something stick to the three before it is too late to stop.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the tank Engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Solving Issues.**

On a cold afternoon at the high School, Thomas and his friends are attending a Martial Arts class with Hiro, and it was at this moment another familiar face as also decided to volunteer for the martial arts too.

Young Bao. "Hello everyone, hope I am not too late to start up with the sensei Hiro."

Edward. "Sensei Hiro?"

Hiro. "Sensei meaning master or in this case teacher in the orient."

Gordon. "Ah, well. How should we begin this class Sensei Hiro?"

Hiro. "First, I must address something, in order to become part of this class. You must remain focus on the moves we will be demonstrating for you to see, any distractions that you may have heavy mind over will surly hinder your performance. The art of defense is to teach you how face any possible problems with others while gaining confidence and awareness, but also how to prevent the event from escalating out of control. We will learn when to use our minds over our muscles in order to find smarter not stronger solutions to end a problem without coming to blows."

Thomas. "What you are saying is if we do our part right, we need to be aware of what we are capable of before we decide if confrontation can result in making amends before we act with physical contact with our learned skills of martial arts."

Hiro. "Correct Thomas, I believe many of you are fairing well in your academics as well?" He cans see most of them are confident enough to say yes while he sees that Gordon is concerned about something. "Gordon, how are you doing in school, are your grades doing well?" Gordon knows he is doing well, except for math, he knows he needs to study his academics in mathematics but cannot find ways from wondering from his assignments.

Gordon. "I am doing fine Hiro, it is just I am having a hard time concentrating on my math assignments, I try my best to keep up. But cannot keep myself from dozing off during my work on them."

Hiro. "I see, maybe after we are finish for the day, we can discuss on how to better perform on your academics, so that way you can have better confidence in your performance, and help you find ways of solving problems when they come into view, Alright Gordon?"

Gordon. "Thank you, Hiro."

Hiro. "For the rest of you, listen carefully. In order to succeed in this class, you must learn how to use physical means to disarm your attacker, or to simply show them your capabilities to them. That way they can decided if it is worth attacking you, if you can defend yourself from them. However, no matter how good you are in your performance as a martial artist, always remember to use it as a last resort. It is always best to work out your problems before deciding of throwing punches, no matter how difficult it can get. Now let us get started." As the group was under way with their class, back on the homestead Nia just returned after her visit with the school councilor about her learning difficulties. Duck was already heading for the workshops to help Oliver with his raising meat rabbit project. Turning the available lumber and timbers to build rabbit hutches and nesting boxes for the mothering does. Duck then sees Nia as she approaches the workshop shed, then comes up to meet up with her with a warm greeting and a hello kiss with her.

Duck. "Hello there my African Flower."

Nia. "Hello Duck." Then they shared their kiss before addressing Nia's learning issue.

Duck. "So, what did the counselor say about your problem?"

Nia. "Chances are that I may have something called Dyslexia, it is considered some sort of learning handicap where my brain is fine, but I am processing anything I see into something that is not, and that could be the reason of why my writing and spelling is in trouble."

Duck. "What did the counselor suggest we should do to help you Nia?"

Nia. "The counselor suggest we talk it over with Sir Topham Hat about allowing for me to be tested to confirm the reason for my struggles. If I was declared a Dyslexic, then we can talk to the teacher on how to help me overcome my problems and make them minimum to me for the future."

Oliver. "At least you are doing something about it Nia, from what we heard about those who have this kind of condition, often get teased by the other students who simply do not understand about how a mind of a Dyslexic actually works."

Nia. "Also, the counselor also mentioned that it can be unrecognized by teachers who may not be familiar with the disorder and may use the problems as not working well enough. I just wanted to make sure that I know what the real problem is about my understanding how I read as I spell and write, if I wanted to improve my performance in school."

Duck. "Don't worry my love, when we talk it over with the controller, he will know if you may need special treatment if you are having troubles in school. I am sure he will understand about your problem and may want to help you in any way my sweet." He says as he pulls Nia up to him to give her a reassurance kiss to help her feel better about herself. She kisses him back for the complement and to know how she feels for him.

Nia. "Thank you Duck, I really needed that. I love you Duck."

Duck. "I love you too Nia." Then the continue to kiss that made Oliver aware of how serious their loving is and decided to intervene before they did something not so loving.

Oliver. "OK you two, if you are going to continue with that then take it to the dormers already." The two broke it off after hearing it from Oliver who was just into the workshop entrance, and the three laughed of the thought of how nearly serious Duck and Nia love spark almost made Oliver want to head to his room in the dormers.

Nia. "Oops, Ha, ha, ha, sorry Oliver, we forgot that you are still there."

Oliver. "Ah no problem, I can get into such a situation myself when I want to find time with Gina from time to time."

Duck. "Well I had promise to help you on your rabbit hutches today and I aim to keep my promises to my fellow former great western engine friend."

Oliver. "Plan to stay and help out Nia?"

Nia. "Sure, just let me put my school books into my room and I will be more than happy to help out."

She does as Duck and Oliver continue to work on the rabbit hutches, back in the School the students who are taking the martial arts class had finished for the day and are now on their way home to the homestead. Thomas and Percy could not help but to talk about all they had learned about the class and decided to test them in a sparing session in their on-sight workout shed where they can practice.

Thomas. "That was not so bad aye Percy?"

Percy. "Not bad at all Thomas, those were some amazing moves Hiro and Young Bao had taught us."

Thomas. "As soon we get home Percy, we will head into the workout shed to test out the new moves in what they called a sparring session."

Rosie. "How did you like it Holly, I am sure it can spur up your confidence about being able to face any challenge that can come our way, don't you think."

Holly. "It is an eye opener Rosie that is for sure, when Thomas and Percy find time to spar with each other do you believe you and I can work on the moves Young Bao, and Hiro had taught us."

Rosie. "Sure, how soon you want to try them out Holly?"

Holly. "How about after Thomas and Percy is done with theirs sound?"

Rosie. "Works with me."

Edward. "So, Gordon have you learned anything while under the watch of Hiro and Young Bao perform the martial arts to us this afternoon?"

Gordon. "I believe there could be some improvement to my performance in this class, I just hope there is a way to for me to improve on my mathematics without dozing out on the subject."

Edward. "How come you are unable to pinpoint on the cause for your problem Gordon? Surely there could be a reasonable reason why you are having this problem in math."

Gordon. "I just wish I knew Edward."

Edward. "Why don't we sit down and find out why you are having this problem Gordon?"

Gordon was not so sure if Edward could help Gordon with his problems, but any help will do for Gordon to improve on his mathematics if he wishes to return to the rails as a driver.

Gordon. "Very well Edward, maybe together we can find out why I am constantly dozing off on my math assignments." Then it is off they went home to the homestead, just on another part of the Island of Sodor, Mason Trontuc had returned from school and is still unconvinced about able to walk around Sodor without permission from some former tank engine and his friends. His mother just seen him and is worried about her son having such thoughts about the engines becoming human. She decided to come to his room, just to have a talk with him, to see if Mason will finally see reason before it is too late for her son.

"". "Knock, knock, knock!"

Mason. "Who is it?"

Ms. Trontuc. "It is me Mason, I just want the two of us to talk." Mason went over to the door and opened to reveal his mother on the other side. The mood was an awkward one where Mason can tell that his mother is worried about his future. Mason went back onto his bed just as his mother came over to see where Mason's thoughts were coming from. "Mason, honey, we need to talk about this."

Mason. "There is nothing to talk about mom. I got arrested just because someone did not like for me to hunt the owls."

Ms. Trontuc. "That is not what I have heard, you were poaching not hunting, and it was not about someone not wanting you to hunt the owl's son. You decided to walk upon one of your classmate's land without his permission. You chose to work with a black-market person for some fast money, and endangering those who live on that homestead. You were lucky Thomas and his friends decided to have that game warden about, since they wanted to end the conflict before they use their firearms in self-defense."

Mason. "Don't tell me you have sympathy on those engines now human."

Ms. Trontuc. "Of course, I do, I have seen how much Thomas and his friends had cared for everyone on the island even before their humanization. If there was one engine one can count on this Island for, and that is Thomas the tank engine son. Now that he is experiencing what it means to be human, he can now explore more about the world around us, before he can decide what kind of a future, he wants to have now he is not bound to the rails all the time."

Mason. "Oh really, when was it the last time Thomas ever did anything to this Island before his humanization?"

Ms. Trontuc. "Plenty, the one that stood out the most for me, is when the Island was stuck by a terrible wind storm when the Airport was under construction. It was also at this time the controller wanted to make some changes to Tidmouth sheds. It was not until the steam engine and the diesel engine put their differences aside and worked together fix up all of Sodor. Even with the help of Diesel 10 the strongest and powerfully built 42 war machine, was able to put his feelings for steam engines aside and helped restore the repairs to the Airport before the first plane came in to land. The reason why I know of this mason, is because I was among the first to come over to Sodor on that first plane ride in."

Mason was amazed about how Thomas was able to set aside his feelings for the diesels so the engines will help bring the new arrivals by plane but was still not convinced about the engines now walking among the humans.

Mason. "That is amazing mom, but I still do not know why Thomas and his engine friends had come out of their engine shells and walk among us humans. Why doesn't he just go back the way they were, I always liked it when he was just the tank engine and not the human boy."

Ms. Trontuc. "Why does it bother you so much son? Thomas and his friends did not know they were going to become human, but after all that has revealed to them, they all decided it would be best to remain in school until they are old enough to decide for themselves what kind of life they wanted to have. It is now up to them what they wanted to do for themselves, before they can decide what it is best for them."

Mason still have his doubts about Thomas and the other engines becoming human and wonder why this had to happen. Then he looked on his desk and on it was a model version of Thomas when he was still on the tracks. He realized what was the reason for his disagreement about Thomas becoming a human instead of Thomas the tank engine.

Mason. "Maybe it is because I still want him to be the tank engine, so I can one day climb into his cab one day and hopes of going down the line as his driver one day. But now that he is human, it seems my dreams have died when he started to walk among us."

Ms. Trontuc. "Why not talk it out with Thomas and see how he understands things now that he is a human, maybe you can learn something new with him one day and see it is not so bad that Thomas is the human instead of the Tank engine."

Mason. "I do not know mom, it is so hard to talk to him without the reactions of my friends wanting to find way to do harm to them."

Ms. Trontuc. "If that is the case Mason, then you should find new friends if they are preventing you from understanding Thomas and his friends better." Mason just remained silent about whether or not to talk with Thomas and his friends, so far, he did make some bad impressions on the former engines, and Mason is not too sure if the residence of that homestead can ever want to have anything to do with him now he created some friction between them and his friends. Ms. Trontuc decided that it would be best for Mason to dwell about how to deal with this problem he is facing, and hopes it is not too late for her son to turn things around with the human engines. "If you need anything, I will be down stairs until you are ready to talk some more about this, OK." Mason just nodded his head knowing he must think hard about why he dislikes Thomas and his friends the way they are now instead of how they used to be.

Mason. "Sure mom, I just need time to think about this, alright." His mother nodded her head as she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her just as Mason decided to sleep on the matter. Unknown to him, he was watch by the same spirits that allowed for Thomas and his friends to become human, now realized the reason for Mason and his friends' attitudes about the engines becoming human and decided to help Mason see things differently but in his sleep.

Back on the homestead Thomas and his friends and sister Ariel had finished watching Thomas and Percy spar with each other just as Rosie and Holly had finished with their mock combat with each other just in time for the Homesteaders to return and headed for the dining hall for dinner. Emily and Molly decided to create some healthy salads and entrees for the athletic group on the homestead for a healthier meal and some dessert to finish it off.

Thomas and the rest found their usual place of seating and after serving each other a portion of their meal, decided to hold each other's hand in a offering of prayer for a new beginning in the new year.

Thomas. "Dear lord, we are here today to give you our thanks in prayer, as we are about to enjoy the bounty you have provided us throughout this past year. Let us now ask of you for strength as we journey through this new year in hopes we can amend with everyone who we encounter so far. Allow for some of our classmates to know we wanted to be his friend, but he needs to understand that it was a hard decision about becoming a human and now attending high school to earn an education. Please allow for him to understand what it was like to be the engine before understanding what it means to be the human and help him and the others of why we chose the life we have now. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen."

Ariel. "Let me guess you had another encounter with Mason and his friends, am I right Thomas."

Thomas. "Unfortunately, yes, I just wish there was a way to let him know that we chose to have this life, and even if we were to return back as the engines, I would feel incomplete without knowing all that has taken place since we have been humanized."

Rosie. "Maybe it may happen, if the ones who allowed for us to be human to begin with, are sure to have the ability for humans to know what it means to be the engines. I know he believes that engines are to be told what to do from day and night by the controller and some of the railway workers along the lines. He just needs to know there is more to it than that."

Percy. "It is a different world from living life as an engine, from what it is like to live as a human. Plus, as a bonus, humans have something that an engine doesn't, starting life from a baby with parents who want to love and care for you every day."

Polly. "Also, humans will look out for one another when times are tough, the engines of sodor might experience that here due to the controller who is in charge, but most engines have no time for any of that when there is work to be done up and down the railway lines."

Toby. "Mason may be lucky to have a family starting with the parents who brought him into the world, while engines are not born but built for the purpose any engine is built for."

James. "Not only that, if changes are to be made on any railway, most engines cannot voice their opinions about the changes even if it means that engines will be scrapped just to make the service better for the human world."

Henry. "We are just the lucky ones who are here to make the northwestern railway what it is even before our humanization, everyone else would surely give up on me due to the fact that I started out as a crossover hybrid and could not build up the steam correctly."

Edward. "And I would surely be left in the sheds after being left there since my original running back in 1914, if it was not for the kind-hearted young Wilbert Awdry who suggested the controller of the day a chance to see me run the lines again."

Thomas. "After all the mistakes I have made when I first arrived on this railway, any other controller would surly give up on me and send for some other engine. Not here though, Sir Topham Hat is indeed a controller above the rest when it comes to running a railway."

Oliver. "Indeed Thomas, it is because of his fairness when he allowed for both Donald and Douglas become part of this railway. Then I would not have the pleasure of meeting up with Douglas when I needed help from escaping the scrap yards that one faithful night."

Douglas. "It was nothing really, but I was inspired by Edward after he told me of the tale how he helped rescued his friend Trevor from Scrap, so I felt it would do a world of wonder to help you with your situation Oliver."

Oliver. "Still I thank you Douglas."

Douglas. "Aye, no problem my friend."

Meanwhile on other parts of Sodor, Mason, Ian, and Sean are experiencing a weird dream about what it is like to be an engine. As they were dreaming, they all heard a voice that can belong to the controller of the railway.

STH. "Mason, Ian and Sean you all need to wake up, it is time to start another day on the railway!" All three were confused about starting another day on the railway so Mason spoke up first.

Mason. "The railway sir, but we cannot work for the railway, we are not engines, we are humans and teenagers surly you have mistaken us for Thomas and the rest of the engines of Sodor."

STH. "Oh no, you three are defiantly engines on my railway, now all three of you need to get going the passengers and goods are not going to their destinations themselves now are they." The three were still confused about why they are told like railway engines and started to roll out of the shed when the three looked down in a puddle and discovered to be three engines, Mason was the tank engine, while Ian was a tender engine and Sean was the Diesel shunter engine already to work the railways.

Mason. "I do not understand how did we become the engines instead of Thomas and his friends?"

STH. "Thomas is busy on his homestead and is unable to help us out on the railway for the time being, so you three are going to work the duties here until sundown understood."

Mason and Friends. "Yes Sir!" Then the controller walked away, while Mason wonders how to sort out the trains and which engine is going to take them to their destinations. He remembers that it was Thomas's job to sort out the coaches and trucks for the other engines to take, but now it was up to Mason to sort out the Trucks and Coaches about the yard and wonders where to take them too. From their shed Annie and Claribel could not help but noticed how clueless that Mason was about which train to sort out first then calls out to him."

Claribel. "Yoo-hoo over here young engine." Then Mason eyed over to the coach shed to see Annie and Claribel calling to him and decided to see what they wanted.

Mason. "Well what is it you want to say to me?"

Annie. "Are you confused about the coaches and the trucks young engine?"

Mason. "Yes, due to the fact that I am not really an engine, I am supposed to be a human teenager, dealing with regular teenage problems, not working as an engine of all things."

Claribel. "Is it really that bad to be an engine Mason, surly you have seen how happy Thomas and the others were before they became human have you."

Mason. "I have and I thought they would definitely be happy how they could at least return to their engine sides after learning how to reverse the process of becoming human."

Annie. "And why do you believe they are not happy now that they are human, although we do miss our riding with Thomas while he was still in Charge of the branch line, but since then the rides were more smother than rougher, and everything gets done on time."

Claribel. "And even if he is not the engine, we still see him on the railway but in his old cab, so it will be like he had not left the railway at all."

Mason. "Maybe, but now I need to get these things moving, and I still do not know how to sort everything out, I wish I had someone to help me sort out the trucks and coaches about." Then he heard a voice from the other track.

"". "Do you need a buffer with something friend?" Then Mason looked over to the other track to see Stanley still in engine form and riding along the tracks with him and spotted the problem with the new engine.

Mason. "Are you Stanley?"

Stanley. "That I am, do you need any help with anything here?"

Mason. "Tell me which of these things I need to sort out first, I have no idea of how things work on the railway."

Stanley. "Follow me and I will show you." Then Mason followed Stanley while Ian and Sean try and understand their rolls on the railway. Then Stanley took Mason over to the coach yard to help understand the different coaches. "This here is the coach yard, there are many coaches to sort from like the Express coaches for A3, here are some other coaches for the Black 5 engine that was once Henry, and these shiny red coaches are usually pulled by James of Course. The first ones you need to take out first are the coaches for Henry, here let me show you how it is done." Then Stanley buffered up the first set of coaches just as the shunters pole reached over to secure the coupling to Stanley's buffer, before he can bring the coaches to the platform. Then with the toot of Stanley's whistle he reversed from the coach yard and onto the first platform of Knapford station where the people have gathered to catch their train to the mainland. "Always remember it is very important to keep our passengers happy and try not to make too many silly mistakes or the passengers will complain and will call us a terrible railway."

Mason. "Would it be very bad to have too many silly mistakes on the railway Stanley."

Stanley. "You better believe it, too many railways can lose revenue if passengers are bumped and jump along our railway lines, like the time James was too much of a show off one time where he ended up with a pouty face much of that time."

Mason. "Are all engines like that?"

Stanley. "No only James is like that due to the fact of admiring his splendid red paint for all the world to see, but it usually blocks his common sense and can get reckless at times. The rest of the engines often place pride into their work, to make this railway the most memorable railway that any holiday maker can marvel over."

Mason. "Is It really that hard to please the passengers on their travels across the railway Stanley?"

Stanley. "Not really, for any engine we do not see it as work like humans see it, we engines see work as play." That placed a thought on Mason, engines views work as play as they roll along the railway lines. Humans usually complain about how work often grinds their bones to the core and wonders if it was about not finding it hard in fun but in work. Then it dawned on Mason of why he felt this way towards Thomas and His friend about their humanization, not only are they living on a homestead, but they are also working there to keep them going since to them the work is almost like play to them, but instead of working on the tacks they are working just like any human being needing to being able to do the things that are necessary not only in survival but they also found it to be fun in all the activities they perform not only on the homestead but in the railway yards as well.

Mason. "Tell me Stanley, When Thomas and the others started out on this railway, did they all know the kinds of Jobs they had to perform for the railway?"

Stanley. "From what I have heard from the other engines who were here since the beginning of this railway. All had to learn from engines who were here before the arrival of Thomas and Edward when the Railway was still under construction."

Mason. "You mean that Thomas started out from the beginning, I thought he did not arrive until all the other engines had arrived according to the television series."

Stanley. "You know that television does not always get it right, it was all documented by the Reverend Wilbert Awdry, after his first visit here on the railway when he first visited here in 1922. He first was introduced to Edward before he learned anything about Thomas and his struggles before he became the engine he is now.'

Mason. "I did not know there was so much about Thomas that the television show did not explain about."

Stanley. "There was a whole lot more about our railways that the television people did not want to write about that was documented by the Reverend. But the show did make somethings worth mentioning that the Railway series books did not write about."

Mason. "And what would that be Stanley?"

Stanley. "The Reverend only concentrated on British Engines alone let alone other engines that made their way to British Isles especially during WWII. Like the time we meet up with Rosie who was supposed to find her way to the South Hampton Docks where Thomas was from but ended up staying with us and from that and after a bit of misunderstanding between Thomas and Rosie, they are now a strong and loving couple on the Island of Sodor."

Mason have a lot to think about, there was so much history on the Island of sodor Especially with the engines. They knew since their arrival of what life was like during times of peace and time of war. All the engines who lived through the years have indeed passed the test of time and are now part of this new way of living after so many years on the railways as engines. Mason wanders if the engines had dreams during their time on the railways besides learning how to pull trains for their railways.

Mason. "Stanley, do you have any thing you ever wanted to do even if you're an engine?"

Stanley. "Well one time I had witness some toy rocket ship that landed near the railway line once and wandered what it would be like to travel into the stars and look back down to earth from a possible space mission. However, I learned it would be best just to dream about it rather to dwell on the fact that I cannot go since only humans can go and so can space shuttles."

Mason. "If you had the chance to travel to the stars as an astronaut, how hard are you willing to get there?"

Stanley. "As long as I can study hard and learn hard not only from books but from those who also traveled through the stars before I ever would. That way if there would be anything I will be needing, is to gain that education that can led me to follow my dreams if I was the human and not the engine. That will have to wait until there could be some room on Thomas's homestead since he has his spaces already filled up with the rest of the steam engines who are now human."

Mason was again deep in thought about how engines can also dream about things they cannot do since it is critical for engines to travel along the lines and humans do have the freedom to wish whatever kind of future any human wants to make. Mason himself did not know what he was going to be when he finished school, he did want to learn about becoming an engine driver, but now knows there are two worlds on the railway. The role of humans who work for the railways, and the world of engines who are the most hardest working part of the railways and there are times when even an engine like Thomas or even The Gresley Brothers Gordon and Scott who have their limits when it comes to working on railway lines across the landscapes of their origins.

Mason. "Stanley, is there a difference between an engine who pulls the trains while the workers who operated the engines and trains alike?"

Stanley. "Well as engines we look after our crews to make sure they are aware if the lines are cleared or blocked by anything that can block the flow of traffic on the railway lines. While the crews do all, they can to keep us running at top condition to avoid what we call here confusion and delay."

It was here that the three woke up from their sleep with a new understanding of the engines who are now human and realize there was more to Thomas and the others besides what it was like for them to be the engines. Mason was the first to wake up from his revelations and realized what he was missing since hearing about Thomas and the engine becoming human.

Mason. "Wow, it was just a dream, and yet there was so much more to them other than what it was supposed to be for them to be engines, they also have dreams, wishes and experiences that no human can ever know until now." Mason just decided that it was best to wait until morning and hopes that he can meet up with Thomas and hopes to apologize for his behavior to the thought of the engines becoming human.

The Following day everyone gathered in front of the High school and Thomas and the human engines are waiting for the doors to open as their usual school friends also came up to greet them just as Percy and Polly noticed Mason, Ian, and Sean approach the group just before the doors can open.

Percy. "Uh. Heads up everyone, it looks like we have someone to keep entertained." Everyone turned to see what the three wanted this time. Mason, Ian, and Sean just came up but with mixed emotions about what was revealed to them in their sleep during the night.

Mason. "Hello everyone, I hope we can start off fresh on our relations with you lot." Thomas and Cassey came together to hear what the three had to say as they both stood in front of the group of friends to listen in.

Thomas. "Go ahead we are listening."

Mason. "First I want to apologize about how I have acted towards you and your friends from the railways Thomas. When I heard you have been separated from your engine side, it made me scared to hear how you were now living among us. It was not about how you are living among us that scared me, it was how suddenly engines came to life just like that. It made me wonder if you were just more than some strongly built person, who may find it hard to find the friends in those like me and my friends. Then last night myself and my friends dreamed of how things would have been like if we were the engines instead of being the humans we always have been."

Ian. "We thought that if you were the human instead of the engine, it must have meant you have a different personality since your humanization."

Thomas. "The only thing that has changed of me is how I live now, not how I lived when I was the engine. Other than that, I am still the same Thomas everyone has come to know about and will continue until I decided what will be the best course of action for me as well for my friends. I always like to make new friends, no matter how they started out in life as. I am more than happy to let you all know that went on the railways since we all worked it during our time on it as engines. All you have to do is ask and we will be glad to tell you."

Percy. "Just be careful on who to ask since some of us here have the tendency to make fibs on some of the tales to make them more important from the rest of us." Everyone laughed at that comment knowing there are some among Thomas's friends who tend to boast about how their performances are like when they traveled the lines of the railways.

Edward. "Just let us know what you wanted to talk about, and we be more likely to explain what you wanted to know about our railway when we were still traveling across it from the very beginning."

As the friends talked on until it was time to enter the building to start a new day in School, Thomas and his friends are more than willing to tell the tales of their railways even what life was like even before they ever come to the northwester railways. The next time we come back we will hear the results about how Nia being tested for Dyslexia and let us find out how Gordon will find the answers for his sleeping problems in math class. When we continue our journey through Northwestern High School.


	24. Winter Mischief

IT is now deep winter and some of the residents of the homestead are feeling something called cabin fever, some of the residents try out snowboarding, while two little pranksters play winter tricks on some of the friends as they enjoy Sodor in the winter.

I do not own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the tank engine & Friends **

By the Rev, W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Winter mischief.**

It has been a couple of weeks since both Nia and Gordon searched the reasons for their education problems, and everything has been sorted out. Nia was tested and proved that she had Dyslexia and the teachers agreed to help Nia, along with a special tutor to help her along the way through high School. Gordon on the other hand just needs to stop watching late night movies on his smart phone that led to Gordon's sleeping in class problems. After which both started to see some improvements and are now on the rebound. Jessica and Jasper are eager to try a popular winter sport Snowboarding and those who work on the railway are off this afternoon. Molly and James was spending some time with each other on the couch in their dormer when Jessica his twin sister and Jasper had entered the dormers to find the two.

"". "Knock. Knock, knock!"

James. "Who is it?"

Jessica. "James come on with me and Jasper for a fun time in the snow."

James got up from the couch leaving Molly to see what his sister and Jasper wanted. Then when James went over to open the door, to reveal Jasper and Jessica ready to spend time in the great outdoors.

James. "OH, hello you two, what are you up to this afternoon?"

Jessica. "Come on my brother we are going to try out snowboarding, I hear it is lots of fun."

Jasper. "All you have to do is follow us and we will meet up with an instructor to help us learn how to venture down a snowy slope on the homestead."

Molly. "Are you sure ever I could learn to do something like that, is it dangerous?"

Jessica. "Feeling nervous about the sport of snow boarding Molly? If we can listen to the instructor just right, we can see how exciting the sport could be."

James. "It does sound like fun, who else is going?"

Jessica. "I believe Spencer, Henry, and Emily are going to try this sport of snowboarding."

Jasper. "Thomas and Rosie are going over a list of things they wanted to do, to improve how we are doing things here on the homestead."

Molly. "I did hear they wanted to make improvements since this homestead became another holiday spot of the Island of Sodor, I bet he wanted to improve the living conditions down by the lagoon area shorelines."

James. "I would not bind being part of that build, some of those huts down by the shore line sure would look better if they were above the waterline in case it floods during the meltdown of the snow from Culdee-fell."

Jessica. "Well until we hear about what Thomas and Rosie plan to do before the first wave of holiday makers find their way to the homestead. We will head up to the slopes behind the homestead and find the hills to board down from?" Then after James and Molly gathered their outdoor gear decided to venture out with Jessica and Jasper to learn how to snowboard to ease their cabin fever.

In the back country of the homestead Thomas, Rosie, Edward, Holly, Gordon and Rebecca had traveled down to the lagoon area to see where the improvements can be located before adding them to the improvement list. Knowing it is best to give those who want to experience life of Sodor's natural landscapes, so they went over of which of the cabins and camping spots are considered good enough or not. There are several cabins that do have decks that overlook the lagoon viewing in, while the huts did look like they can use some improvements, so instead of leaving them as huts they decided to leave them as either dry or full cabins for the adventurer at heart, with everything that will be available for those who want to experience what it means to live like an outdoors-man.

Edward. "Have an idea of how to improve the conditions here along the lagoon area Thomas?"

Thomas. "Rosie and I are still considering of which of the hut to convert into dry or full cabin, after all most who come here for a holiday want to experience what it would life be like as an outdoors-man, those who want to reconnect with nature, and find better improvements with those who want to strengthen family bonds according to some of the Holiday makers who made their comments from their stay last year."

Gordon. "Have you thought of how to manage that Thomas, I am sure you may have some questions that have yet to be answered yet."

Thomas. "Rosie and I do need to talk to the surveyor and an inspector of how we want to make improvements to the nature area of the homestead, especially down the lagoon area."

Rosie. "I am sure we could come up with something, plan to use some of the trees behind the homestead Thomas?"

Thomas. "That will be too many trees for us to cut down, so I believe we should work with Sir Topham Hat about contacting Misty Island about delivering some Jobby wood delivered to the homestead where we can mill it up for our lumber and timbers for the log cabins."

Rebecca. "I do not believe I have heard about Misty Island, where is that?"

Gordon. "It is a small Island not too far from the Island of Sodor."

Thomas. "Misty Island is where we meet our friends called the Logging Locos Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, I first met them when I was hoping to reach the mainland to visit their search and rescue center, but because of my eagerness and impatience I had the Dockworker load me on to a railway raft where I hoped it will bring me to the Mainline, but because the chains were so rusty, they snapped and I was left behind in a drift at sea. In the end the wind and the currents sent me on a voyage to misty Island, but I did not know of that until I have met up with the Logging Locos for the first time."

Holly. "How did you make it back from Misty Island Thomas?"

Edward. "From what Thomas had told us, he and the logging locos were looking for a way to bring the jobby wood that Thomas discovered on that Island that we needed to help build up the Sodor search and rescue center. After hearing it from the logging locos which way to return either for another boat or use the Misty Island tunnel that travels many miles below the waves between the Islands."

Thomas. "But what really brought me home, was remembering the story from Salty about using smoke signals since the logging Locos and I found our way down the tunnel was blocked at the front, and after reaching the block, the caverns fell down behind, leaving us trapped. So, remembering the story, and after another rumble of the taverns reveling a whole in the ceiling, I decided to puff my steam three times, in hopes someone on the Island would see it and come to our rescue."

Edward. "When we all saw the smoke from the docks of Sodor, it was up to me Gordon, and James to help look for him, while Percy and our rubbish engine Whiff ventured down the tunnel where Thomas and the Logging locos were found and were freed by the two tank engines from Sodor."

Rebecca. "Were you scared Thomas? Being alone all that time on Misty Island?"

Thomas. "Yes, I was more worried for Rosie, wondering how she was doing without me, and will she be safe without me."

Rosie. "I was really worried when I heard about Thomas being lost at sea, I did what I could to help search for him, I even looked up at the stars one time and asked for those who are watching down on us, to help us know if Thomas was alright and hopes we can have him home again, especially with me."

Holly. "Aw, that was sweet to know that your love for each other grew even stronger no matter what happens between the two of you."

While everyone was listening to the story of how Thomas found the Logging Locos and Misty Island, unknown to them a pair of mischief makers are preparing a snowy prank. The Lundwisky Twins Sonny and Sidney were preparing to scare up some homesteaders by pretending to be a pair of hairy creatures known as yetis. As the group of homesteaders ventured up the trails again in hopes to contact Sir Topham Hat and other people to help with their Ideas about making the improvements to the homestead.

Edward. "I know that the controller wants us to do well Thomas, all you have to do is ask."

Thomas. "I am aware of that Edward, I am also aware that we need to talk to our neighbors about our plans for the homestead."

Gordon. "Does it matter what you plan to do on your homestead Thomas?"

Rosie. "It does Gordon, that way we need to know what the neighbors have in mind about visitors to our homestead, while respecting their place of privacy from the Holiday makers." It was at this moment the Homesteaders heard a mysterious sound, it sounded like growling and hooting, and wondered where the noise was coming from.

Rebecca was nervous. "Wh-Where is that coming from?"

Everyone paused and listen again; the sound was coming from behind some snow-covered bushes and Thomas and Edward decided to investigate. Realizing it would be best not to see the results of Thomas and Edward of finding out of who was making the noise. Sonny and Sidney decided to play their prank somewhere else leaving the area quiet. Thomas and Edward wanted to see what or who could have been making that noise anyways, so they peered into the bush to find some footprints into the snow and remembering their tracking skills, realized that the two pairs of shoes could only be from either Bill and Ben, or Sunny and Sidney. So, they went off to find the china twins, while Sonny and Sidney came over to where the snowboarders are ready in the middle of their lesion while Sonny and Sidney decided to listen in on the conversation.

Instructor. "Everyone now knows how to surf the turf, then let us head down to the bottom of the hill and see if we have what it takes to surf the slopes. Ready!" Everyone was ready and from the look of Spencer had that look of believing he has this in the bag. "Let us go all." And down the slopes they went, everyone was enjoying their ride down the snowy country side, even Molly who was doubtful at first was now enjoying her time with everyone. Henry was also enjoying his time on the slopes, as is Emily, James, his twin sister Jessica and her lover Jasper, and Spencer who was at the rear started to head in front of the pack, but in a reckless kind of way. Spencer rode up to James and sloshed the snow all over him causing James to stop before he can continue.

James. "Stop that Spencer!" Spencer just chuckled. Then Spencer came up to Jasper and Jessica, and sprayed snow all over them as he rode to close to them on the turn to the left.

Jasper. "For goodness sake, watch what you are doing Spencer!"

Then Spencer came up to Emily and Molly before he whooshed past them with a spray of snow to the both of them causing them to stop in their wake, making Emily and Molly cross.

Emily. "Spencer that was uncalled for!" Spencer took no notice, then he spotted Henry in the front and with a smudged face Spencer decided to give Henry the run for his money. But before he can reach Henry, out of the bushes in front of Spencer but behind Henry, were a pair of yetis that jumped into the path of the former Silver engine, causing for Spencer to swerve and swished and into a bank of snow Spencer came to a sudden stop, as he dove head first into the pile of snow. Henry stopped and looked to see what had stopped Spencer on his down hill run. Henry can see two little pranksters who are hiding what looked like a white bear suit with a gorilla head, realizing who it was that scared the mighty Spencer and read all about cryptozoology, now knows there may have or not have been sighting of such creatures. Henry could not help but to laugh at Spencer's belief of another snow beast sighting but in the forms of some of their school Friends.

Henry. "He, he, he, looks like you got struck by the snow beast again Spencer. At least I now know the difference between a snow beast and a yeti." Everyone who was sloshed and sprayed by the snow by Spencer could not help but laugh on the matter of how close Spencer was to making their first venture as snowboarders could have ended with sour faces. Spencer came up from behind the bushes looking red in the face for his recklessness to the other boarders.

Back on the homestead, while Thomas and those who traveled down the lagoon area to discuss about how to improve the living conditions for the Holiday makers. Ariel, Polly, Percy, Toby, and Mavis are visiting down to the feeding range in believing there could be better conditions if there was a place to stay while keeping watch over the herd during the summer. Toby and Percy believed that there could be something called a Cattleman's cabin where they can spend time close to the herds during the summer, while enjoying time in the wilderness.

Percy. "Do you believe that Thomas and Rosie will allow for us to build a Cattleman's cabin this far from the main homestead Toby?'

Toby. "I heard from the other Homesteaders in the area, of how nice it would have been to have another structure where range riders like us can keep watch over the cattle during the summer months, and a cattleman's cabin may be the ticket to keep watch over the herd while settling close to where they graze."

Mavis. "I like that Idea, since there is hardly any privacy in the dormers sometimes, and it would be nice to look at the stars during the summer months here with Toby."

Polly. "Of course, we will have to discuss this with Thomas, Rosie and their neighbors if we can bring in a cattleman's cabin so we can look after the herds."

Ariel. "I am sure he will want to consider a livable structure where we can watch over the herds."

"". "Now that will an interesting thing to see here on the open range." They all looked over and sees the Scottish twins coming over to see what their friends are up to.

Polly. "Hello Donald, hello Douglas, what has brought the two of you down here?"

Donald. "OH, we are just looking to see what would interest us during our time in the back country of the homestead."

Douglas. "So, we decided to come out here with these snow machines and have a bit of fun down the trails. Thinking about bringing another structure to the homestead, are we?"

Percy. "so far we are just discussing it, we need to talk it over with Thomas and Rosie's Approval to bring a Cattleman's cabin on the feeding range."

Toby. "That way we do not have to travel all the way back to he main homestead to rest our heads at night, especially since it is quieter and more peaceful while keeping watch over the herds during the summer months."

Donald. "That sounds like a winner to me."

Douglas. "How do we propose on how we make such a structure out here?"

Ariel. "It is best to let my brother and Rosie to know what we have in mind before we decide to break ground for a new build on the open range."

Donald. "Then why don't we discuss this with them during dinner time tonight, that way we can ask for his approval, and also try and see what he has in store for the homestead before the summer rush is to come back again."

Percy. "I know he want to tackle the huts and cabins along the Lagoon area, that is the first thing that has been on his mind since that storm hit the island months ago."

Polly. "Hearing it from Thomas and Rosie, knowing that the Homestead had also become a place where holiday makers want to experience Sodor's nature before the railways actually came to the Island."

Toby. "Then let us head back and see what Thomas had in mind. So that way we can know what will be first to tackle once the snow will be melting away." Then the friends decided to head back up the trails just before everyone was able to come to the dining hall. After the tumble from their snowy adventures in the snows, Emily and Molly decided to make some Chicken and dumplings, with dinner rolls and some peach cobbler for desert. The smell of good food was traveling through the country side where Thomas and his party felt the need to return for dinner, as did the party from the feeding range. Then one by one each of the family and friends of the homesteaders gathered around the table, and after helping to set up the table, and after all that revealed to the homesteaders of what happened to those who was out snowboarding the slopes of sodor. Those who had heard it could not help but to laugh about what had happened to Spencer after showing off the rest of that party.

Scott. "That serves him right for being such a show off there, James."

Gordon. "Especially since we heard that growling and hooting from before, and after realizing that Edward and Thomas had the confidence to learn what and who could have made that noise from before. It may have been disgraceful of Sonny and Sidney if they scared us with that same costume, but to hear how Spencer was again frightened about a snow beast that has not even been mentioned on Sodor before."

Henry. "At least I took the time to learn about cryptozoology, it is a study about unknown creatures and myths about certain creatures in our world that most who live on the lands across the globe. The most common one was about the yeti and its cousin the big foot. Most of the times it was usually a miss identification of what animal left their tracks behind, and most time they would have been made by something like bears."

Donald. "Oh, you mean like legend of the lock ness monster from Scotland."

Douglas. "Aye, a lot of people constantly look around that body of water to see if they can actually find nessy. Our nick name for the Loc ness Monster."

Thomas. "Or the fact there could be a hidden doorway to a place called Equestria. It is funny when people use to ask me if I have heard from a Purple Pony called Twilight Sparkle. I would if I ever met her, but I am sorry to say we do not share the same universe, or realities."

James. "That had to have been the funniest thing to hear on the railway when we were asked if I ever learned about a white pony by the name of Rarity, I am sorry to say that I have not."

Percy. "As much I would like to meet the funny pink pony like Pinky Pie, I am sorry to say that I haven't."

Gordon. "And I know that there is no such thing as a blue and rainbow mane and tailed Pegasus pony called Rainbow dash, that would surly caused confusion and delay if I ever find her along the lines."

Henry. "As much as I would share my nature walks behind the homestead with a Yellow and pink mane and tailed pony who goes by the name Fluttershy, I am afraid that I have never met the little filly."

Toby. "As much I would like to spend time with an apricot colored pony with Yellow mane and tail and wares a cowboy hat that goes by the name Applejack, but alas I have not even met her."

Ariel. "Who in the world does anyone believe you and some pony you never know about can ever become as close as you and Rosie are?"

Emily. "Some people are just strange but entertaining just the same."

Duck. "Even we had also seen how many people have paired us with characters of another world and have seen how they even made us to look like ponies."

Donald. "We'd be funny looking as ponies wouldn't we Douggie?"

Douglas. "Aye, and some actually had us wearing the clothing of our homeland to make sure they know of who we are."

Holly. "How about you Polly, do you believe there are other worlds besides here on the Island of sodor?"

Polly. "Actually, I have and yes there is a place Called Equestria, but they are divided between the realities of the Magic railroad. As long we keep to our respective universes, we have no worries about creatures or who use to be the trains to travel down such lines."

Oliver. "You mean to tell us there is such a place where there are magical ponies and may end up meeting with these ponies everyone has been asking us since people have been making us meet up with them time to time when we just wanted to be as we want to be?"

Polly. "I am afraid so Oliver, as long the troubles remain on their side. Then we should not have to worry about meeting ponies we only heard about but to know about."

Thomas. "AS long they stay in their own universe, then it is fine by me. We have enough to worry about rather than to venture to some world we do not know about. Besides my heart belongs to Rosie not some magical princess pony who is the princess of friendship."

Rosie. "Thank you, Thomas."

Thomas. "You are welcome my love."

Toby. "Well enough about universes we do not know about, some of us who went to the feeding range discuss about building up a cattleman's cabin for those who range ride on the open rage."

Percy. "But we decided to see what you have in store Thomas and Rosie?"

Edward. "We were discussing on improving the cabins and huts along the lagoon area for when holiday makers come and see what the homestead is like. Or just to come up and experience the Natures of Sodor up close."

Gordon. "It did look like they needed to be fixed up a bit, and those huts we discussed on how to turn them into either dry or full cabins for the visitors who want to learn how to rough it in the countryside."

Scott. "That sounds like a plan to me, and the cattleman's cabin may also mean more space on the homestead."

Polly. "Actually, we were suggesting it would be a livable cabin were a small amount of people can find refuge while keeping watch over the cattle herds during the summer months."

Thomas. "We just need to talk these things over with the controller, that way if we need certain materials, then we can ask him if we find those who are willingly give them to us for our use here on the homestead."

Emily. "We should do that, and who knows what the future may be like once we get the upgrades up and going for the Holiday makers to the homestead."

They all continued with their meal and before they all know it, the time to retire for the night. They will be meeting with the controller the following day and see if the changes to the homestead will take place. Next time we will see the reactions of the homesteaders after how much revenue they made during both on the homestead and on the railway, and see what the decision will be for Thomas and Rosie to make about their futures find out next time on the journey through Northwestern High school.


	25. Coldest day on the homestead

**Hello, I know it has been a while since I had upload any of my stories for a while, but work and little play makes story telling a challenge. This will be first part of the cold spell to drop on Sodor, while the next Chapter will be like a crossover but will remain part of the mane series.**

* * *

It is the coldest time on the Island of Sodor, Thomas and his friends are preparing for the worst storm and winter conditions the Island had seen in decades. Will Thomas and the rest of the homesteaders have enough room when people are left out in the snow? Let us read on and find out.

I do not own Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends. They are owned by the following.

 **Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry

Dev by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **Coldest day on the homestead.**

It was another cold winter's day on the island of Sodor, Thomas Billinton was finishing his job at the shunting yards when his smart phone alerted about a serious winter storm that was about to hit the Island in a matter of days. He knows that it is best to stock up on things they do not have on the homestead, and he waited until his girlfriend Rosie and their friends who work on the railway are done for the day to discuss about what would they be needing before they all head home for the night. Rosie was the first to meet up with Thomas followed by Edward.

Edward. "Hello Thomas, ready to head for home?"

Thomas. "Not until everyone is here, so we can discuss about what we will be needing before a winter storm is to hit the Island in a matter of a couple days."

Rosie. "How serious is the storm? Will it be a simple storm or a vicious blizzard?"

Thomas. "From the looks of the weather alert on my smart phone Rosie, it will start off with heavy amounts of snow that will blanket the Island with three feet of snow. After that the northern winds will start to blow 25 mph making it feel like it was -40*."

It was at this point the rest of their friends came up just as Thomas finished with his announcement about the weather conditions for the next following days.

Henry. "That sounds serious Thomas. WE better stock up on our firewood to make sure we all have enough to last through the worst winter weather in decades."

Gordon. "We also make sure we have enough to eat through the worst of the coldest part of this cold spell that is coming our way."

Rosie. "We also need to make sure all our other friends in the international house and the Diesel house are alerted about the conditions, so that way they can all be prepared just like we did when the super storm hit the island a few months back."

James. "At least we should get started if we also find those who end up stranded, remember how stranded the Narrow-gauge boys were when they had to find refuge from that storm."

Edward. "We remember James, Ryan see to it that Ashima and the others at the international house heard about the winter storm that is on its way."

Ryan. "Oh, ah Sure thing Edward, as soon we are on our way to the homestead, I will be more willingly give Ashima a call." And that's what happened. While everyone got to their respective rides to the homestead, Ashima got the call from Ryan and once again had everyone gathered in the center room of the house.

Ashima. "Alright everyone, I just got a call from Ryan. He told me that there will be a winter storm on the way and has warned that it will be the coldest the Island of Sodor will experience in decades."

Freda. "Zen we must prepare to for the worst this weather is going to bring, Ze must make sure that we have enough food, warm blankets and prepare for if and when the lights go out."

Some of the other residents of the International house was worried especially Carlos, Raul, and Shane. They never experience a very cold winter day. Gina and Ashima had seen this and do know how serious the winter snows can be.

Gina. "Carlos, Shane, and Raul, if we are going to survive this storm, it is best that we prepare for the worst this storm will bring. This is where we be put to the test, as long as we are prepared for the worst that mother nature will bring to us, then we will alright when it is all over."

Axel. "The best thing you can do is to make sure you two have enough food and supplies to make it through this cold spell that is coming. If you feel you need to head outside for anything it is best to dress in layers, so that way you can be kept warm enough and make sure no skin is exposed or you will suffer frost bite. Especially around your hands and feet."

Ivan. "It is also viable for us to Check if the smoke detectors and the carbon monoxide detectors are in perfect working conditions. Especially since the cold weather means to heat up the house with either space heaters. Also, it is best to safely place the space heaters away from anything that can catch fire if they are left unattended, and make sure that we use proper cords to power the space heaters up."

The friends from the warmer places of the world are listening very carefully, especially this will be their first time during a fierce winter storm that is on the way.

Raul. "Then let us get started, the last thing we need is to be unprepared for this winter storm."

Across the Island everyone was getting ready when the first of the snows begin to fall. On the homestead everyone gathered the materials such as the coal from the coal shelf from the lagoon area, as well enough firewood from the woods to heat up the homes and fireplaces. Thomas and Rosie decided it was best to allow the horses some refuge in the barn until the worse of the winter weather has passed.

Thomas whistled through his teeth to get the attention of Nugget and the others. "(Whistles) Nugget, Diamond, hey you lot, time to get into some shelter, cannot allow for any of you out in this frigid weather that is coming our way." Then the horses gather into the barn and waited with the cows until the weather is warm enough for even an equine to handle.

On the other side of the Island, in the home of the Narrow-gauge house, the Skarlowey boys are also helping Mr. Percivel with the preparations of the winter weather that is coming. They all remembered the superstorm they were stranded in, and do not want to follow that same problem again.

Mr. Percivle. "Alright young ones, we need make a list of things we will need during the worst winter storm this Island has seen in decades. After the pilling snow will be blown away, the fierce wind will start to blow to make it feel like -40*. Therefore, we need to make sure that we are prepared long before this storm is to hit."

Duncan. "At least we do not have to wait outside again like we did during that superstorm we had to go through."

Sir Handle. "This will give me enough time to see what games to play during this cold spell that is coming."

Rheneas. "How about we challenge each other in a game of checkers, or other indoor activities that will keep us occupied until this weather clears up."

Luke. "I do not mind arts and crafts, maybe I can use the time to make log homes out of tooth picks."

Peter Sam. "Or we can make our own craft time on a variety of arts and craft. I think of working on some leather crafting, may be a key chain, or even learn how the Early American managed to make those, - Oh Sorry what were they again?"

Skarlowy. "I believe they were called Moccasins, it is what they wore before the early Europeans settled on to the new world on the other side of the globe."

Rusty. "How about we find out how prepared we are first before we decide on what activity we will be doing while this winter storm is to hit."

Duncan. "We wanted to see what we can do while we wait for the winter cold to pass the house."

Rusty. "I know that it has been a while since we were working as engines, but that has changed and so is our situation."

Mr. Percivle. "Rusty is right, it is best to know how prepared we really are, so everyone Check to make sure we all have enough food and Supplies to last through the worst of the storm can bring us. Then it is best to make sure the house is prepared for emergencies, especially since the weather is calling for -40* wind chill once the storm passes over. Alright everyone checks on everything in the house to make sure we are prepared for this storm."

The Skarlowy boys. "Yes Sir." Then all over the house they check to see if everyone had a well-stocked amount of clean clothing. They all investigated the cabinets and cupboards to make sure everyone was ready, and had enough good food to eat and make sure they all know where the emergency kit was located and starting to stock it with flats of drinking water and new batteries and extra flashlights to make sure they can see into the dark, especially if and when the lights go out.

Back on the homestead, Thomas, Edward, Gordon, and Rosie are busy in case there are those who may be stranded in the frigid cold. They managed to bring enough cots into the ball room of the dining hall and managed to fix up some of the cabins along the lagoon area. If there were going to be those out in this storm, and possibly in the bitter cold winds. The cabins are fully stocked with emergency provision until the storm and the cold winds are to die down. Each cabin can fit at least six people not including those who may end up sleeping on the couches of the cabins, and they all look out into the lagoon area. This way they can all see how calm or fierce the winter winds can be. Thomas and the others also managed to stock up as much fire wood and instructions on how to use the fireplaces, in case if there are those who want to make a warm safe fire in the fire stoves or fireplaces.

Thomas. "OK This is the last stable cabin on the lagoon front of the area. The rest of the lagoon cabins I will have to attend when warmer weather allows me to make the necessary repairs and adjustments to their conditions."

Rosie. "For now, this is all we can managed to give the necessary shelters for those who are out in the freezing cold and leaving behind these instructions on how to locate the food and other essentials while waiting out the worst of the cold weather."

Gordon. 'You know when the weather starts to clear up and the area becomes warm again, I would not mind if I can take that cabin over there as a place where the Gresley boys can call home."

Gordon was referring the cabin with the large deck overlooking the whole lagoon area in the middle of the inner circle. It was a huge A Frame cabin with second floor dormers extending from the roof frame.

Edward. "Planning in moving into a larger structure than the Guest cabin Gordon?"

Gordon. "Well with a big strong family such as mine, may need the space needed to stretch our legs and allow for us to have more elbow room."

Thomas. "Plan of letting Scott and Rebecca know what you have planned after the winter snows die away?"

"". "Actually we all sat down last night and discussed about moving into those cabins along the lagoon area." The friends looked to see Rebecca, Ryan and Scott coming down to see how everything went with the preparations with the lagoon's cabins.

Rebecca. "I do not mind the move into a bigger space, even if we had a lot of memories in that guest cabin."

Scott. "We did feel a little cramped in that space that is now getting smaller now that Ryan has joined us since last year."

Ryan. "What can I say, the Greasley boys are big with enthusiasm."

Thomas. "Also, you may want a space where you and Ashima may want some privacy when she comes over for a visit sometimes am I right Ryan?"

Ryan went red in the face from that comment. "Yes Thomas."

Rosie. "Well now that these cabins are fully stocked and have these instructions on how to keep warm and watch while the winter weather plays in front of the cabins. Why don't we all head back up for a nice warm meal with some Pot Roast beef with hearty vegetables for dinner tonight." Then Thomas comes over to her and gave her a kiss for the wonderful idea for the night.

Thomas. "MM, would you like some help with that Rosie?"

Rosie. "You always help me, and if you want just bring in a good quart of firewood for the fireplace this evening."

Then Thomas kissed her again just to be mind full as well as useful. "Anything for you Rosie Rose."

Rebecca. "Come on handsome, why don't we help them out on the meal tonight."

Gordon. "Of course, my love." Then came close to give Rebecca a kiss on the lips before he decided to join Thomas on bringing in the firewood into the dining hall and to the homes on the homestead.

Toby and Mavis had been inside of the dairy barn to collect the milk from their cows before the milk can become sterile enough to drink and managed to bring in the eggs from the hen house. There was enough time to make enough dairy products such as butter for cooking and baking. The eggs were checked through a flashlight to check that none of the eggs ended up becoming fertile. While Toby checks on which of the eggs are clear while checking which may have had signs of fertile eggs when they see strains of blood vessels through the egg shells. If fertile he gives them to Mavis and labels which eggs are to be placed into the incubators where they will be hatched into the new brood of chickens to take the place of the older chickens if they are starting to have less eggs and needed to be removed to bring in the fresh young brood to keep up with the egg production on the homestead.

Toby. "Here is another fertile egg Mavis."

Mavis. "Oh, Thank you Toby."

Toby. "You know, I am glad that I am not a Chicken Mavis."

Mavis. "Why do you say that Toby?"

Toby. "Because I would definitely lose my head if I grew too old to call out the morning and being replaced by the new generation of Chicken whether they by the new hens or roosters."

Mavis. "Also, you have to put up a lot of squawking from the other hens on who was the top chicken in the coop."

Toby and Mavis laughed at that, (Toby) "Well that was the last egg to be checked before the snows start to fall."

Mavis. "And these trays of Fertile eggs are ready to be placed into the incubators for the arrival of the new chickens for the homestead."

Toby. "Well after all we collected from the animals before the worst of the storm is to hit, let us head to the dining hall for a well-earned meal my love." Then both Toby and Mavis came over and embraced each other for a well-deserved loving kiss on the lips, then let go so they will not miss the meal for the night.

Mavis. "MM. OK Toby, let us hold on to that after dinner tonight, then we can bring the fire back to our room." They both kissed again before letting go of each other heading to the dining hall for dinner.

Toby. "Just make sure the fire is between us, and we will have a hot time tonight my love." Both smiled and laughed before letting go as they headed to the dining hall.

In the dining hall everyone gathered around the dining table that sits everyone on the homestead, Thomas and Gordon helped to fix up the hall while Rosie and Rebecca helped make the meal for the homestead as the rest of the homesteaders arrived for their place at the dinner table. While everyone waited for the meal to be ready, James Jessica, Molly and Jasper lounged around the viewing area, where they could not help but to know how and when the storm will be approaching the Island. The snow was not the problem, it was the bone chilling biting winds that can make anyone miserable if they cannot withstand the abnormal chilling temperatures the weather will bring.

James. "I cannot remember such a thing to happen on the Island of Sodor, I mean sure I have lived on this island since long before the outbreak of World War II, but we have not had it that bad before."

Jasper. "Well I do remember times I have been sent to cold places like Alaska, the last frontier of the United states of America. I had to travel from Seward all the way to Fairbanks once to bring Medical supplies to the air base there, and it was the worst possible place to be an engine who is not built for such conditions."

Molly. "Was it really bad to travel on the Alaskan Railway?"

Jasper. "Sometimes yes, other times no. Especially since the state of Alaska has some of the most bizarre weather conditions anywhere above the Artic circle. Other parts of the state are no different, except for a season known as the breakup season when in the spring time the ice starts to break apart, and if there are railway lines along a stretch of ice sheet will definitely cause problems with rail travel."

Jessica. "The state of Alaska also has the most beautiful landscapes anyone could ever be found on earth, and even with the harsh winters in Alaska, there is certainly one thing that makes it wonderful when you see the northern lights shining across the Alaskan Night Sky."

Polly. "I do find it very lovely place to visit Alaska now and then, even the magic railway can find ways up to the Alaskan range and see its many points of interests."

Percy. "I do not mind coming along for that one Polly, maybe one day we can make it our holiday to visit the Alaskan range."

Polly. "I would like that very much Percy, only after when school is over for the year, and you and I can visit the many places in Alaska that is still as wild as it can be." Percy decided to approach Polly on a though about being wild with the one he loves as he comes to embraces her.

Percy. "How about you and I go wild after dinner my wonderful Polly?" She smiled as she wraps her arm around his waist before she comes in close enough to give him a kiss on the lips for being so inviting to her.

Polly. "MM, let us not get too wild my green woolly bear." Percy remembers the time when he was covered from foot plate to dome with some cut hay that make him look like something came out of the stacks of hay one time. Usually that would made him feel indignant, but when Polly says this it to have him believe he was a warming soul to her heart. He could not help but to chuckle about the comment Polly just made to him.

Percy. "Hmph, hmph, only you would say something like that huh Polly?"

Polly just smiled and giggled a bit before kissing Percy again before James decided it would be best that they hold it long enough for the dinner to be served.

James. "Ok you two, I suggest that you hold on to your hunger for each other, until dinner is over with."

The two looked to James and the rest in the lounge area before everyone laughed at Percy's and Polly's situation.

Percy. "You are just lucky that I am in a chipper mood James."

James. "I just want to make sure we all are in the right times and places to do the things we want and must not be seen by anyone else."

Rosie. "Right now, it is time to eat everyone, so come on over and have this wonderful meal we have prepared."

Everyone piled into the dining hall, and everyone passed around either their own helpings or offered them to a respective friend or sibling before handling the dinner items around the dining table. Then everyone held hands around the table, and Thomas began saying grace in hopes they are all ready for the biggest challenge since becoming human.

Thomas. "Dear Lord, we gather around to give you thanks for this bounty we are about to receive tonight. Let us now pray that all we have done this pass year be put to our biggest challenge since becoming human. Let those who travel along the roads during the storm that is about to unleash on us soon, may find refuge where they can find warmth and comfort by those who open their arm to a needing stranger. Amen."

Everyone else. "Amen. "

Emily. "I am not very fond of this freezing weather we are about to have on Sodor, no one has seen conditions as bad as this."

Donald. "Aye, not even Douggie and I never seen snow and winds so bad, not even back in Scotland."

Douglas. "Even if we are to see such horrid conditions as engines, think how it will be now that we are human. This will be our biggest test since becoming human, I just hope we do not have to travel to school and back."

Thomas. "According to the weather reports, if conditions are bad then school will be canceled for the next few days until the weather improves then we may need some make up days for the time lost."

Edward. "Then I should agree about the decisions made, it makes no sense for anyone be out in such horrid conditions."

Gordon. "I agree."

Rosie. "What about the railway Thomas, do you believe we are to continue work on the railway while the storm passes over?"

Thomas. "After asking the controller to be aware of the winter storm that is coming over, he did allow for us some time off during the worst of the winter conditions. Especially since we are still underage to be under such conditions, and he also said that he rather have us all safe at home during the deep freeze."

Henry. "At least it would not be like how it was when the last deep freeze was to hit Sodor last winter Thomas, so no one here will be stranded in the snow like last time."

Thomas. "I just wish I had taken that advise before I had taken that passenger run before my coal ran out that time. Then I could have returned with everyone else, waiting for the new shipment of coal to arrive."

Rosie. "All that matters is that you were alright, safe and sound."

They continued talking and eating until it was time for everyone to return home for the night, as they all slept the night sky became cloudy and it was starting to snow. It was light at first, then before long it grew heavy. Thomas and Rosie were just finish with their love play and kept in each other's arm as they viewed the scene outside their bedroom window and realized the storm had indeed arrived and they need to wait and see how bad the situation will be before they head out to school for the next few days.

Thomas. "Well Rosie, the winter storm is actually here."

Rosie. "It may not be that bad while viewing it from a bedroom window with the one you are with is near."

Thomas. "May be not now while you and I are together Rosie, but we need to see how everything goes in the next few days." Then both Thomas and Rosie gave each other a good night kiss before they drifted off to sleep. The next morning both Thomas and Rosie woke up extra early to check on their animals along with Toby, Mavis, Percy, and Polly. Checking from the dairy barn to the chicken coop and Rabbit hutches. After which they all headed back into the dining hall and waited until everyone gathered around the lounge area and viewed the television while Rosie and Molly helped to make some French toast and scrambled eggs for breakfast.

News man. "Due to the weather conditions The Sodor area Schools are reported to be closed for the next following days due to extreme cold conditions that can dangerous if anyone is to travel during these horrific conditions. It is advised that everyone is to remain in their homes, service personals will be traveling across the Island to make sure the elderly are checked for their well-being."

James. "Well it is official there will be no school for the next two days, so what should we do during the mean time?"

Rosie. "I am sure there are good amount of activities we can do while we wait out the weather. I manage to buy out this book on quilt making, now that I have the time to following instructions on how to make fantastic quilts for our homestead."

Emily. "Mind if I find some inspiration ideas after you are done with it Rosie?"

Rosie. "I did manage to make copies of the pages and made the grouping on how to follow the steps for each quilt since we all may have Ideas on how to make them. Then afterwards we can show what we have done once the quilts are finished."

Molly. "I do not mind doing something like that, but I also wanted to learn how to knit. While you two work on your quilts I can get started on what is called an afghan blanket, I want to make one to commemorate James and My time together during this winter spell."

Thomas. "That may sound interesting, I may have to check if everyone on the Island is doing alright, so I will be texting them to see if they are all alright. If not, then we have to help provide the ball room as a warming shelter to those who may be stranded in the cold frigid weather."

Thomas got up to check up with everyone he knows by using the internet to chat with their school friends and the other students at their places of stay. First, he managed to reach the international house and Gina was present on the other side. "Hello Gina, got word about the closing of the school?"

Gina. "We did Thomas. After learning about the closing of the school, I have found it best not to open the parlor. I prefer for my workers to be safe, and these conditions are not the best to make deliveries."

Thomas. "I understand Gina, how is everyone else. Are they fairing the weather very much?"

Gina. "Yes, we are Thomas, thank you for checking up on us."

Thomas. "It is no problem, let us know if you need anything Gina alright."

Gina. "We will Thomas see you soon." Then Oliver came up to where Thomas just finish with his check up with Gina so he can talk to her now.

Oliver. "Are you done now Thomas, I believe it is my turn to check on Gina for a while." Both former tank engines laughed before Oliver finds his spot in Thomas's place.

Thomas. "Sure, thing Romeo, OK Gina I am now off. However, there is a former little western Engine who wants to say hello to you." Then he stood up and Oliver sat down to talk to Gina.

Oliver. "Hello beautiful."

Gina. "Oliver, good to see and hear from you again cutie." As Gina and Oliver continued to chat away on the computer, everyone else decided to find activities they can try while waiting for better weather to venture out for the next three days.

Ariel decided to make some dress forms by asking for Thomas and the guys to wear t-shirts they are not fond of anymore so she can turn them into male dress forms since she already has the ladies got fitted for their dress forms. Ariel took the time to find interest in sewing, and always want to make wardrobe for her brother and everyone else who lives on the homestead.

Percy remembered he wanted to make some more woven baskets, Donald and Douglas saw this and wondered if they should follow Percy to see how he makes his baskets. James, Jessica and Jasper took the time to tell the stories of the American folk lore even if they happen to be tall tales like Paul Bunion, Johnny Appleseed, and the story of John Henry. Gordon, Rebecca just decided to return to the guest house until dinner time and decided to make a rolling roaring fire in the wood stove to heat up the house and decided to cuddle up under a blanket.

Duck and Nia remained in the dining hall with everyone else and found a spot to be together until everyone can find activates to help pass the time. Henry decided to take up some crocheting, so he decided to make himself a new hat for when he goes outside. Both Rosie and Emily discussing on how their individual Quilts will look like when the finish. Connor Caitlin and Scott decided to talk about their jobs before they were shipped to their now present railways. Toby, Mavis, Polly, and Ryan are at the breakfast nook playing cards, and the game was either go fish or blackjack.

This was the first day of the winter lock-down on Sodor, find out what happens when cabin fever started to come over the Islanders during the colder parts of winter's deep freeze. Next time on a Strange journey through Northwestern High School.

* * *

Next time I will be bringing in the Tugs for one chapter, most of the other stories will mostly focus on Thomas and his friends. Til then see you next time.


	26. Coldest Days part 2

I know that this is considered as crossover, but, most of the stories will be focused mainly on the humanized engines, this we will see what happens when the tugs are involved in the humanization.

* * *

This is where I will conclude the coldest day on Sodor, Next time there is love in the air. Until then let us find out how the Island had faired the weather and see if anyone had any unfortunate timing during the coldest parts of the spell.

I do not own any part of Thomas and Friends they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends **

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

 **Tugs.**

By Robert D Cardona and David Mitton.

Other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **Coldest days of Sodor. Part 2.**

It was the second day of the winter freeze that had closed the schools until Friday when the weather will improve enough for traveling on the roads safely. On the homestead of Thomas and Rosie's, the two managed to bring enough warmth to their animal barns by keeping the barn doors closed during the worst freezing temperatures ever to hit the island in over centuries. They checked everywhere to see how their animals and including their new calves had fared during the worst of the cold spell. They both see that the calves are doing fine while the little calves stayed close to their mothers for warmth. Then after approaching one of their milking cows to gather the milk to store away until time to milk the cows again, then taken the fresh raw milk to get pasteurized before anyone can drink it safely. Then once the milk had gone through the system, they placed the fresh milk into the refrigerator of the dining hall where there is a huge gathering of their friends and family who were coming up with ways to keep active while waiting for better weather to venture outside again, and to enjoy the best of winter while still young to do so. James and Molly just took this time to binge watch the television, they were watching the Star Wars trilogy from phantom menace to return to the Jedi. Gordon, Scott, Rebecca, Connor and Caitlin were playing card, Emily was making a quilt, while Henry not only took the time to make his new hat but took the time to make himself a new scarf as well. Nia decided to take this time to catch up with some reading and decided to find out what else she could be good with. Jessica and Jasper took this time off to find some arts and craft to make together, while Percy shows Donald and Douglas how to make their woven basket to their liking. Duck and Oliver decided to talk about the old days on the great western, Thomas feels the need to work out a bit decided to bring in an exercise mat and decided to perform some of the Martial Arts he and those who participated in the class that Hiro and Young Bao had demonstrated to the young group. Thomas decides to take this down time to release some pent-up energies to loosen up the tension in his mind about feeling boxed in for the down time. As he decided to squat down and started to stretch his muscles and joints, Edward came over to see if he could use a sparring partner for this.

Edward. "Mind if I join you Thomas?"

Thomas. "Not at all Edward, I am going to use the Tia Chi that Young Boa had taught me during our last time we met them."

Edward. "I think I was absent that time, can you show me what it looks like?"

Thomas. "Sure, the whole point of Thai Chi is that you move with the flow of energy from with in and allow for you to move with everyone else. It is tricky at first, but with practice we can make it work and learn how to use the time to flex our bodies with the flow of energy from each other." Then after Thomas and Edward finished with their warm ups decided to show how to perform Thai Chi, as Ariel, Holly and Polly decided to join in and be part of the Thai Chi ritual.

On another part of Sodor, along Brendem Dock Harbor there is a ship yard where a groups of tug boats called the star tugs and the Zed Stacks who help the water ways of Sodor, were also on lock down since the weather also calls for strong ice jams along the Sudrian coast. All the star tugs were still as they were when they worked in Bigg City port, among them was O. J. the paddle steamer, Warrior and Big Mac. Two switchers Ten Cents and Sunshine, Top Hat, Grumpus the submarine, and Hercules. All the star tugs are waiting for orders from head office as are the Z Stacks Zoran, Zebedee, Zag Zug and Zip to learn that the ship traffic will not be on Sodor during the worst of the cold spell, so the Star Tugs and the Zed Stacks are docked until weather improves for better traffic.

Top Hat. "I say, I never seen a day where a grand tug like me needs to be on lock down just because of some cold spell."

O. J. "Just be thankful that the Dock Manager had made sure we are safe until the weather improves for our motors."

Ten Cents. "Yeah and besides it is so cold out there it can really make an engine freeze into a standstill, so it was a good call from the harbor Master."

Big Mac. "Yeah Top Hat just be glad that we are still able to withstand the cold weather like this."

Top Hat. "Oh, says you Big Mac, well at least we are not like those engines on Sodor who found their way out of their engine sides and start to live in a homestead I hear."

Hercules. "I would not be like that if I were you my dears, they did not know about their situation until they learn about it as I heard it from Salty from time and again."

Sunshine. "Oh, you mean about the part about how they managed to hear it is their choice to see if they wanted to be part of human life over life of a locomotive? I wonder how that can be like."

Warrior. "I did not think it was that bad, if they felt it really was bad to come from an engine and starting out life as a human. I wonder how it would have been like to be in their place?"

Top Hat. "Oh, let us not have such thought about such a thing, I like it in my own haul thank you very much."

Ten Cents. "From what I have seen of them, they look very happy now, they get a chance to be in school and learn other things besides the rails. And I believe their home can really be of use during this cold spell the Island is seeing in decades as the reports have said."

O. J. "Think what it would be like if we find out if we were not tugs but people too, I am sure it will come as a shock to us as well to them."

Top Hat. "Please I wish not of such a manner."

Ten Cents. "Well I am just glad to still be a tug, I am not too sure what to do if I were to become human, I would not know how to begin my adventures as a human."

Sunshine. "(whistles) Say, since Thomas and the engine learned what they know about what it means to be human before us. WE can ask of him if he can show us how to be part of that world, we know nothing about."

Big Mac. "Well until this cold spell is over, I am taking this time for a snooze. Wake me up when the weather improves to continue our work at the docks."

Over by the Zed Stacks Zorran not liking to stay in one spot due to a cold spell.

Zorran. "I cannot believe we cannot make any deals for our company while the Star tugs over there are just docked as we are."

Zebedee. "Well believe it, the ship traffic is heading to another destination if they cannot make it through the ice jams to Brendem harbor to the docks. Then it makes no sense at all to be out in this weather we are experiencing."

All the star tugs and Zed Stacks can do is to wait for the weather to improve to continue their work around the Harbor. Unknown to them they will be experiencing what the engines of sodor have experience from last summer. Back at the homestead Thomas, Ariel and their friends had finished with their Thai Chi and are glad to have this time together to relax during the worst of the cold.

Thomas. "That is the Thai Chi that Young Bao and Hiro had taught us last class Edward. How does it feel?"

Edward. "Rather relaxing Thomas, I am glad you decided to take in Thai Chi and learn to cope with pent up energies while waiting for the weather to improve."

James. "Well according to the weather reports the cold will still remain but without the cold winds blowing. But the weather will be a bit warmer, but still sub-zero temperatures, so we have one more day until everything begins to thaw from this deep freeze.'

Rosie. "And until then let me make a warm meal for our second down time of the deep freeze, so how about we make chicken noodle casserole."

Emily. "Sounds good to me Rosie, I can help if you like?"

Rosie. "Sure, come on."

As the girls decided to make a hearty meal, Thomas and the boys decided to put their workout mats away until the next time they needed them. Then Thomas's smart phone rang much to his surprise on the other side of the line was the Dock Manager of Brendem Docks.

Thomas. "Hello This, is Thomas Billington, how may I help you?'

Dock Manager. "Hello Thomas, sorry to call you during this cold spell but something has happened to the star tugs and the Zed Stacks."

Thomas. "Don't tell me they have become human too?"

Dock Manager. "I am afraid so Thomas. What do you suggest?"

Thomas. "First check to see who wants to be come educated from school first."

Dock Manager to the star tugs and Zed Stacks. "Thomas want to know if any of you wanted to be in school for an education first?"

Most of the star tugs looked to each other and wanted to know if anyone of them wanted to be in school. Top Hat, Big Mac, Hercules, Warrior, O. J. and Grampus decided to decline on the offer while Ten Cents and Sunshine had thought of going to school sounded like it could be some fun.

Ten Cents. "I would like to give it a go Sir."

Sunshine. "I would most likely to go too (whistles) Sir."

Dock Manager. 'It appears that most of the tugs had declined the Idea, but Ten Cents and Sunshine may want a crack at that Thomas."

Thomas. "For the rest who want to resume as tugs all they have to do is to return them back to the tugs they are and find a light crystal in their head lamps. Remove that and the rest of the tug fleet can return as the tugs they have always been. Once it is removed then they will no longer able to become human again."

Dock Manager. "Thomas says all the rest of you want to return as the tugs you have been all you have to do is return to your tug side and remove a light crystal from your head lamp and remove it and you will be tugs again. Once it is removed then you are unable to become human again."

The rest of the star tugs looked at each other and Top hat is Eager to return to his old self, O. J. wanted to know if Ten Cents and Sunshine will be alright as human and since he appears to be middle aged man and appears to have the looks of someone's grand father decided to be part of Ten Cents and Sunshine's life as humans as they attend school.

O.J. "Even if you two were to head to school, someone needs to look out for the two of you during your time away from the tug services."

Ten Cents. "You mean that you will be coming with us O. J? Oh, that will be great."

Sunshine. "Hey three tugs away from the service for a while may be fun after all."

Zebedee. "I do not mind going to school, maybe I can find some thing else that can boost my knowledge."

Zorran. "You going to school, why would you do that when you have a job working with us silly?'

Zebedee. "To make my self an honest worker who doesn't need to be devious about performing an honest paycheck."

Dock Manager. "Thomas it appears there will be four tugs who will be needing homes before long. Do you know where they can find refuge until they are ready to be tugs again?"

Thomas. "The only things we have left are the log cabins that line up our lagoon area. They are the only things left on the property that can be like home away from home."

Dock Manager. "Thomas says he has some lagoon area cabins ready to be used, so you can to go there and wait out this cold spell we are under until we find out otherwise?"

O. J. "It may suite us for now until we know for sure what kind of dwelling, we like to utilize."

Ten Cents. "Yeah just as long as we are still close to the water where we can regain our water legs."

Sunshine. "(Whistles) Sounds good to me, how soon are they ready?'

Dock Manager. "Sunshine wants to know how ready the lagoon cabins are Thomas?"

Thomas. "They are ready now, we just stocked them up before the weather storm got here. Can you help pay for their train fares to Elsbridge Station? The boating traffic I hear is halted until the ice clears the port. The rail traffic is still running strong, just have them make their way to welsworth and wait for the number 2 engine to take the humanized tugs to elsbridge station and take the overpass to the homestead and I can lead them to the lagoon cabins along the shore line."

After writing down the instructions on how to get to the homestead and show where to get off as they board and empty the trains to elsbridge station to the Billington and Vulcan homestead. Decided it would be best to help take the humanized Tugs to the homestead since they may not know their way around Sodor itself.

Dock Manager. "Just to make sure they make it to your homestead Thomas, I will be with them on the trip there and not leave until the following morning when the weather clears."

Thomas. "Sure, I will be waiting for your arrival, just meet me in the dinning hall. It is the one building that looks like a restaurant, I will show you all the cabins when you arrive."

Dock manager. "We will see you then Thomas thank you. Good bye."

Thomas. "See you when you get here, Good bye." Then both parties hung up and after what Rosie just heard from Thomas about 5 guests to add to the list of guests for dinner, she and Emily decided to make additional helping to the chicken noodle casserole the girls will be making. Then Thomas addresses everyone on the homestead on who is coming over from Brendem Docks harbor. "Alright everyone I just got off the phone with the Dock manager of Brendem Docks to learn about the tug boats that work out there. Both the Star tugs and the zed Stacks have become human, most are going to return as the tugs they were but four of them will remain human until three of them felt they had accomplished high school with us while the one known as O.J. will act as an uncle or grandfather figure to the schooling tugs."

Percy. "And the only places they can go are the lagoon area cabins am I right Thomas?"

Thomas. "Correct or until they find something else, they may want to consider home to them Percy."

Rosie. "Until we know what we will be making extra for our guests for when they will arrive." Then Thomas came over and have her a kiss on the lips knowing she needs to be supportive to those who are left without knowing how to live as humans as they have lived since last summer.

Thomas. "That will be great beautiful." Then he waited until their new guests are to arrive.

At the Docks all the tugs waited to see if it was really worth going back into their own hauls or not.

Ten Cents. "Well while Sunshine and I are going to enjoy our time away in School I hope the rest of you will do well when we are to learn of our studies and prepare for tests that we need before we can return to the sea."

Top Hat. "OH, I really like the idea of being a tug unable to hear the two of your cheekiness while working for the harbor yards."

Big Mac. "Are you sure that you are going to be fine while watching over Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Zebedee are in school O.J.?"

O.J. "I will be fine, when we meet up with the humanized locomotives on how they got by, then we hope to gain a world of knowledge about how to navigate on land."

Hercules. "Hmm, if What Thomas had said was true all we have to do is to remove the crystal from our lamps and we are once again the star tugs my dears, while O.J. Ten Cents, and Sunshine are to venture on someone's homestead for a while."

Sunshine. "OH, do now worry Hercules we are going to these lagoon cabins on that homestead, when the ice clears away you can come over and visit us until we find a way to make our own living somewhere closer to the harbors."

Ten Cents. "Or maybe Thomas and the humanized engines may find ways of letting us know of ways to make homes on the waters or not."

Manager. "until we know for sure about the outcome of Ten Cents Sunshine and Zebedee as they make their way through high school, O.J. will oversee them but must learn from the homesteaders on how to live like people do. Understood?"

The Tugs. "Yes sir." Then the tugs came to their original forms before the manager managed to find the crystal and removed them from the headlamps and one by one the tugs were back to normal. As for Ten Cents, Sunshine, Zebedee, and O.J. They are on their way to the homestead with the Dock manager and help escort them to the train station as Thomas had instructed them to do.

Back on the homestead, Thomas and Rosie bundled up to make the walk ways ready for the new comers from Brendem Docks just as they were joined up with Edward and Percy to meet and greet the humanized Tugs. The homesteaders are going to help the humanized tugs how to live among the humans and had STH contact the local officials to help determined the age and Identity of each of the human tugs and help give them humanized names since using Ten Cents, Sunshine, Zebedee, and O.J. may make them out of place but use them as a middle or Nickname and explained why when it comes up. After locating the right cabin for their guests when they arrive. It will not be the huge cabin that Gordon and everyone in the guest cabin wanted, but the one next to it. The cabin is a typical waterfront cabin with a floating deck, that leads up to the party deck that continues to lead into the mane log style house. It has a wrap around farm style porch with the first floor had a huge family room towards the land sections while the dinning room was facing the lagoon area. In the center of the home is a wood burning stove unit that has pipes going through the floors above to keep the rooms warmed before letting the smoke to filter out through the back of the house. There is also a main floor master suite complete with a first-floor bathroom. Upstairs were two more bedrooms one had a bunkbed while the other had one full sized bed with a bathroom in between. Thomas and Rosie made sure that the home was stocked up with firewood, cookware and filled up the cabinets with canned goods and managed to bring in some healthy foods to help make sure everyone has something to eat. They also allowed for them to take part in eating with the homesteaders if they want extra company, and to make sure they know how to cook proper meals from the homesteaders.

Once everything was ready for the new humanized folks to the homestead, at Elsbridge Station the Dock Manager and the humanized Tugs had arrived and were greeted by Edward and Percy as they welcomed their new guests with a friendly handshake hello.

Edward. "Hello everyone, if none of you have known me yet I am Edward who used to be the Island's number two blue engine, who now goes by the name Edward Pettigrew. This little fellow with me is my good friend who was supposed to be the Island's number green 6 engine is Percy. Who now goes by the name Percy Avonside."

Percy. "Hello." He says as he waves to the humanized tugs and they in returned waved back.

The Tugs. "Hello."

O.J. "Hello friends my name is O.J. not much else I am afraid."

Ten Cents. "Hello, my name is Ten Cents and this guy next to me is Sunshine."

Sunshine. "Hello human locos."

Zebedee. "And my name is Zebedee, I am one of the Zed Stacks and may not mind learning what else I can do without becoming devious about it."

Percy. "Don't tell me that you have problems with devious Tugs like we had to handle some devious Diesels before he turned around for the better."

Ten Cents. "Well at least we do not have to hear it from Zorran and Top Hat where Zorran is the worst of the Zed Stacks while Top Hat just happens to be a complainer."

"". "Believe me we know all about complaining workers." Then they all looked around to see Thomas and Rosie arrived after coming back from the lagoon to greet their new guests to the homestead to wait for better weather. "Hello everyone, my name is Thomas who was the Island's number 1 blue engine but now goes by the name Thomas Billington, and this wonderful lady beside of me is my girlfriend Rosie Vulcan who was the USA Tank engine now that it is painted red like it is."

Rosie. "Hello, welcome to our homestead, we have a lagoon side log style house waiting for you until the weather lets up and help find you a better place where you can find home for you."

Manager. "Thank you, young Rosie, we are most humbled by your hospitality."

Ten cents. "Oh, so you are Thomas the former tank engine, nice to meet up with you again since last summer."

Thomas. "Nice to see you again Ten Cents, and as you can see where the act of becoming a homesteader has led me."

Ten Cents. "Yes, it has, so this cabin by the lagoon you said we are to stay in Thomas?"

Thomas. "Sure, please follow us down to the lagoon area, and we will help you four to get settled until otherwise." Then led the way followed by Rosie, Edward, Percy, Ten Cents, O.J. Sunshine, Zebedee, and the Dock Manager down the path that leads to the lagoons much to the humanized tugs surprise.

The Humanized Tugs. "Whoa."

Sunshine. "Look at that."

Ten Cents. "Wow it is beautiful."

Zebedee. "I never knew such a place existed."

O.J. "Now this is breathtaking for sure, so sorry the other tugs could not come here to see this."

Edward. "They can still come over to see you while you are here until you know where you wish to stay. All They have to do is going up the channel that lead up to the lagoon area, and they can meet up with you before the floating deck you see down there."

Thomas. "However, if you are not use to prepare meals yourself yet you are more than welcome to join us for dinner while learning how to enjoy the hard labors we did during the past summer."

Rosie. "In time while you are in school you will also need to find places to work if you wish to keep the place you wish to live in until you know for sure what kind of life you wish to have."

Sunshine. "We need to know what we are good at first."

Ten Cents. "Yeah what did you do to earn your keep here Thomas."

Zebedee. "Yeah are you still able to perform your position for the railway Thomas?"

Thomas. "Yes, I am still able to work with my engine side since becoming its fireman during my time in School along with everyone else who has a job on the railway."

Percy. "Maybe the Dock Manager or even them Marina manager may want you to perform duties associated with your tug side while earning your place back onto the water to earn your water legs back."

Manager. "I would like to find places where they can still be able to perform along with their fellow tugs while earning an income during their time in school."

Rosie. "we need to make sure what age range they are in since the laws did state that anyone under the age 18 can only work 20 hours a week to earn a paycheck."

Edward. "I believe that O.J. may need to relearn how to become part of his tug part again, as long there is someone able to teach him how to navigate himself around the port."

O.J." You mean it is not too late for me to still be part of the Star tug fleet."

Edward. "Sure, it is just like how it is for us, since there is a difference between being the vessel or engine driver versus how it will be to drive the engines or navigate the watercraft along the waters or rails."

Thomas. "In that case O.J. you may be earning a full 40 hours a week pay if you can keep up with the demands of becoming a captain of your own vessel self."

Ten Cent. "You mean if we really want to, we can become captains of our old hauls Thomas?"

Thomas. "If I find I can work with my old engine self, shunting coaches in the yards until our time on the railways are done for the day. Then I believe you may want to learn how to keep your vessel self, able to continue what you have been known to do when you were still the switcher."

Sunshine. "To become our own captains, oh we definitely will want to earn our way back up that way. So, when school is finished with us, we can be able to return to man our old selves and perform our duties and have a wonderful home at the end. The question is what kind of home we want to live in?"

Rosie. "Until we know of what that is, let us show you the cabin first before we can head up to the dinning hall for a wonderful meal before resting the rest of this cold spell until the weather warms up again." Then the party went into the cabin from the shore line entrance by going up the stair to the front door. Then Thomas showed the guests where he usually kept the key until they feel the need to leave, until then this is home to them until later on. Then after helping the humanized tugs locate where to find the many things, they will need to live comfortable in the cabin, and learning how to have good hygiene, proper table manners, and learn how to be self-reliant. O.J. being the eldest will stay in the master suite, while Ten Cents and Sunshine take the bedroom with the bunk beds, while Zebedee take the bedroom with the full-sized bed. After getting familiar with the cabin, the tugs with the manager decided to head into the dining hall where the rest of the humanized engines and Thomas's sister are all waiting to meet their new guests as they wait out the cold spell. The party of friends were in time as Emily and Rebecca helped announced that dinner was ready.

Emily. "Alright everyone dinner is ready." Then looks up and spotted Thomas and his party with the new guests of the homestead. "Hello Thomas and to everyone else who we have yet to meet. My name is Emily Stirling, due to the fact I was the emerald Stirling single engine on the rails, and this person next to me is my friend and fellow steam engine Rebecca Bullsied."

Dock Manager and Tugs. "Hello."

Rebecca. "Hello everyone and welcome. Come and be part of this wonderful meal we are about to take in."

O.J. "Thank you Ms. Bullsied."

Rebecca. "Please you can call me Rebecca."

Then everyone gathered around the dining table as Thomas managed to find an extra table to extend the sitting area as he and Rosie are again heads of the table and everyone sat where they are comfortable with as they all introduced themselves to the tugs as the tugs introduced themselves to the human engines. After a prayer said by Thomas as everyone took part in the prayer as the tugs were amazed of how they kept their faith in their performances as they continue to live as they do. As the dinner went on the tugs told their stories to the engines about how things were with them while working in Bigg City port before they were moved to Sodor. While the engines told the tugs all the stories of their railways and how a clergyman told their stories in the books, he wrote for the world to see and marveled over. Everyone was having a great time, soon the meal was at an end and in the morning when better weather will allow for traffic to move better the following day the controller will help determined the ages and identities of the tugs before any of them are to venture to school, The Dock manager will also stay with the tugs before heading back to his home in the morning when the weather clear.

Next time love is in the air, and the couples are getting ready for a valentine's day dance on their homestead. With the new students attending the school, are they going to miss out the loveliest day on the homestead. Find out next time on a journey Through NW High School.

* * *

I know this would have been a crossover, most of the stories will focus on the engines while I can make the Tug just fractions of the stories.


	27. Love Tugs

I know that I have said that the Tugs will have small roles in the stories, I just want to find a conclusion for the teen-aged Tugs who are attending High School. Most of the Stories are mainly focusing on the humanized engines.

* * *

Love is in the air all over Sodor, the homesteaders are relieved to be out and about again. While the homesteaders plan a Valentine's day dance in the ball room of the dining hall. Their latest residents of the homestead the Tugs from Brendem docks are adjusting to their new lives as human but feel left out of finding a loved one for the special occasion. Who will fill the human tugs fancy let us read on and find out?

I do now own Thomas the Tank engine nor tugs the television series they are owned by the following.

 **Thomas the Tank engine & Friends**

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

 **Tugs.**

By Robert D Cardona and David Mitton.

Love tug.

It was two weeks since the bitter cold spell that left the Island of Sodor on stand still, the new residents to the homestead are the humanized Tug boats from Brendem Docks who now take refuge until they are capable enough to make water dwelling once they learn how to remake old barges into floating homes. After they were introduced to the controller the humanized Tugs have been DNA screened and their ages have been confirmed. "O.J. is 56 yrs. of age, While Zebedee is aged 25 which means he will have to be tutored by a professional educator if he wished to gain an education before, he can take part in an adult learning course for under educated adults. Ten Cents and Sunshine are both teenagers and can be enrolled in High School, Ten Cents at the age of 16 while Sunshine is at the age of 15. However, as humans they must have human names to compensate with their original names as tugs. O.J. will be known as Oscar Jones, while Zebedee is named Zeb Eddy. Ten Cents will be named Trent Dimes and Sunshine will go by the name Shawn Brightly. They will only name each other by their real names just with each other and the humanized engines. Thomas came over to their lagoon cabin just to see how they are getting along.

Thomas. "Hello human Tugs."

Tugs. "Oh, Hello Thomas."

Thomas. "So, Trent and tugs how are you and your friends coming along with your adjustments as human?"

Trent. "Oh, we are doing fine Thomas, thank you for checking up on us."

Shawn. "As you can see that not only are we learning in school with you lot but are also happy to share our new-found knowledge with Zeb and Oscar."

Oscar. "I am learning as they are Thomas, one day at a time."

Zeb. "Even if I had to go through night School to gain an education, I can still be able to return to the docks now and then after regaining my sea legs again."

Thomas smiled. "I am glad, well I am now on my way up to the dinning hall to have it ready for the Valentine's day dance tomorrow."

Shawn. "Valentine's day you don't say Thomas."

Thomas. "Not only do I say but so does a calendar. Do you have any by chance?"

Oscar. "Actually, we picked up one with the light houses in them."

Trent. "That is right, so we now know that it will be Valentine's day tomorrow, and that means the dance is for tomorrow night am I correct Thomas?"

Thomas. "That is correct Trent, do any one of you plan to participate in the dance?"

Shawn. "No not really, we have not had a chance to find that special someone yet."

Trent. "Eh do not worry Shawn, we just became human not too long ago, and I do not believe there are going to be anyone for us there yet.'

Thomas. "I am sure you can come even without the special someone, these dances also allow for us to get to know more about the rest of our class as we enjoy the event. So, what do you say, want to help put the Dinning hall ballroom together for the dance?"

Trent. "I would love that very much Thomas, how about you Shawn, want to help piece the dinning hall together for the dance?"

Shawn. "Sure, why not, I have the rest of the afternoon off, I can make myself useful like you humanized engines would say."

Thomas. "Oscar Zeb how about you two planning on helping us out or do you have something else to attend to."

Oscar. "Oh, just let Trent and Shawn be part of this, I will remain to keep up the cabin."

Zeb. "I need to meet up with my night class tonight, so I need to be out of this one I am afraid."

Thomas. "Well suite yourself, OK Trent and Shawn, let us go then." Then the three friends ventured back up the trail to the main homestead to meet up with the rest of the homesteaders.

In the dining hall ballroom, the humanized engines are placing red pink and white streamers, balloons, and bows to decorate for the Valentine's day dance. The former great western engines help inflate the tri-colored balloons before tying them up before releasing them into the center of the room for a dramatic display. Donald and Douglas with Percy are arranging the Heart Shaped woven baskets to the banquette for decoration. Henry Gordon and James are busy putting up the streamers as Rosie, Ariel and Emily help with the floral arrangements. Connor, Caitlin, and Scott are busy arranging the band stand for the D.J. Polly, Rebecca, Jessica, Jasper and Nia are also clean and vacuum up the ballroom floor as Ryan and their School friends help place where the dance floor will go. It was at this moment that Thomas and two of the humanized tugs had entered the ballroom with everyone else. Percy was the first to spotted them.

Percy. "Hey everyone, the land tugs are here."

Shawn. "Just make sure you are not in the water as an engine again Percy." Percy went red in the face about the time he asked the trucks to push him when he was warned not to pass a danger sign.

Thomas. "Alright settle down you two, time to place insults aside and help each other out for this dance."

Trent. "Sounds good to me."

Shawn. "Let us get started then."

As the party of friends continue their work in the dining hall, down by Brendem Docks the remaining Star Tugs are going about their work as Warrior and Big Mac wonders how their humanized companions are doing. Warrior most of all as he almost collided with Big Mac with his barge full of Stone from Farquarr Quarry.

Big Mac. "Hey, watch what you are doing Warrior, you almost collided with my stone barge."

Warrior. "Oops Sorry Big Mac, I was just wandering how O.J. Ten Cents and Sunshine are doing now they are out of their haul side as you can see." The two eyed over to where the tugs without the faces on the wheel house.

Big Mac. "yeah almost not the same without them to talk to in the evening, I wonder how they are doing?" Then Top Hat came up wondering about their topic.

Top Hat. "Still talking about our parted fellow tugs who are now walking about on that homestead of the humanized engine? I would think of other things besides of where our former companions are doing at this hour."

Warrior. "It is almost like their hauls are the remains of our fellow tug fleet and may not be able to see them for a while."

Big Mac. "It made me wonder if we did the right thing of removing the Crystal from our lamps when our friends are on that shoreline experiencing life and going to school at the same time."

Top Hat. "I am sure they are fine, besides O.J. is with Ten Cents and Sunshine, not to mention that Zebedee is among those three at the moment." Then Grampus the submarine came up for air just as he spat water into Top Hat's face. "Oh Grampus, must you keep doing that."

Grampus. "Sorry Top Hat, just want to see what everyone is talking about?'

Big mac. "Oh, we were just talking about if we made the right decision about taking that crystal out of our lamps while our remaining star fleet are walking among the humanized locomotives on their homestead."

Warrior. "Yeah I know they may return to the fleet in the future but cannot help to wonder what they are up to this evening."

Grampus. "Oh, I see, well I am done with my patrol for the day. Why don't I find our friends at that lagoon, I know how to navigate to the homestead by the lock that leads into that place. And after seeing it for myself. They are in a beautiful place to call home for the time being."

Warrior. "Oh, really I want to see if for myself, but my barges are not going to be delivered by themselves now are they."

Big Mac. "Mine are not going to move an inch unless I get a move on, when you get there Grampus, let them know that we are looking forward to their return to the fleet when they are finished when school is out for them."

Grampus. "Sure, thing Big Mac. Well I will let you all know what they are up to when I go up to visit them."

Top Hat. "Well I am curious of what kind of place they are living in that sound so peachy as Grampus had claimed about."

Grampus. "Well anyways I am off to find our friends and see what they are up to at this hour." Then Grampus left to find the lock that leads to the lagoon of the Billington Vulcan homestead. Back in the ballroom of the dining hall everyone gathered and marveled over the work done to make a grand Valentine's day Dance the best the Island had ever seen. Even if it was their first Valentine's dance they ever threw.

Shawn. "Wow we did great eh Trent."

Trent. "Yeah you said it Shawn, the dance floor looks nice. Although someone better show me how to dance since I never danced before."

Shawn. "Nor have I Trent."

Thomas. "Not to worry you two, you both have this evening to listen to the music you like to listen to, and see if the rhythms, sounds and harmony will inspire you to move with the flow of the music."

Trent. "Thanks for the tip."

Rosie. "The most important thing you can do is just to have fun and finding friends."

James. "I am sorry your friends had to miss out on such an opportunity as humans, but I guess they felt they did what was best for themselves."

Shawn. "Thank You James, it is a shame that our friend Top Hat could not come up to you for inspirations."

Percy. "I would not find James that much of an inspiration Shawn, he still has his ego that still clogs up his judgement from time to time."

Trent. "Top Hat can be the same at times, between him and your big blue friend over by the speed demon of a lady over there."

Gordon. "Alright, enough of this. We can now relax since the dining hall is ready for tomorrow's dance."

Rebecca. "And as for being a yellow speed demon, I can be able to take you two on a spin without my engine half."

Trent. "Hey it is OK. WE are good."

Shawn. "We are still new to living like this."

Emily. "You two need to be careful about how you speak to ladies, especially if you want them to notice you."

Molly. "You do not have to talk like you just came back from a voyage, you two need time and practice if you want for girl to notice you."

Rosie. "Until we help you two find the girls for your fancy, it is time for dinner everyone. Trent Shawn are you two coming?"

Trent. "WE would but Oscar is fixing up a nice seafood dinner this evening, so sorry but we need to decline this time."

Shawn. "Yeah, so next time perhaps when Oscar and Zeb are able enough to come together with your friends."

Rosie. "Oh, OK then, maybe next time we may need to invite Oscar and Zeb if they wanted to join us for dinner from time to time." Then everyone left for home or the dinning room for dinner, on their way down to their waterfront cabin when they heard a familiar voice.

Grampus. "Ahoy Ten Cents and Sunshine." The two mentioned turned to each other before looking to where that voice had come from. And to their surprise they spotted Grampus in the lagoon area just before the floating deck of the house.

Trent. "Grampus hey Grampus, no time no see old friend."

Grampus. "Nice to see you too Ten Cents and Sunshine."

Trent. "Actually, Grampus just call me Trent and Sunshine Shawn alright."

Shawn. "O.J. is now Oscar Jones and Zebedee is now Zeb Eddy

Grampus. "Oh, really why?"

Trent. "That way people can accept us better if we use human names while attending School, we only explain our real names if asked by the other students."

Shawn. "We do not mind really."

Grampus. "Oh, ok then, I was wondering had become of you four since you started to live on land for a time."

Trent. "Just you Grampus or are you checking up on us for the rest of the fleet."

Grampus. "Well ok I was checking up on you mostly for Warrior and Big Mac."

Shawn. "And what of Hercules and Top Hat, are they concern too?"

Grampus. "You know Top Hat, he does not show it too much, but after of learning about where you are living. It made him curious about what is surrounding the home. As for Hercules, I am sure he misses the four of you as well. He is just busy with his work in the open ocean."

Trent. "I understand, well Shawn and I are going in to see Oscar for dinner, and Zeb is out for a night class this evening. Tomorrow we will attend a Valentine's day dance on the homestead with the land owner here."

Shawn. "We will take the time to learn about the dances tonight and Thomas and Rosie promised to help demonstrate how to dance with a another."

Grampus. "Oh, now that sounds nice, I hope you two have fun tomorrow night then. I will see later you two."

Trent and Shawn. "Bye Grampus!"

Trent. "Come on Shawn, let us go and meet up with Oscar and Zeb."

Shawn. "Alright then." Then the two headed inside just as Grampus left the locks to the Sudrian Sea.

Back with Thomas and the rest of the humanized engines, they all just completed a nice meal before heading for home that evening. Before returning to the main house of the property, he went into an office space of the machine shed and located an item he was working on since December. Thomas managed to develop a hobby in jewelry making, most things he had was already on the homestead when he and Rosie with the help of the railway controller bought the place. Others were just hand me downs from their neighbors whose items could be of use to someone else and Thomas, Rosie along with their friends have benefited with the many things they have to their needs. Jewelry making was something Thomas gotten into since he cannot really afford jewelry but can find ways by finding the materials to make trinkets, and other accessories as he gives them as gifts for Rosie when the time is right to present them. He was looking for the gold necklace he made for Rosie to complement her wardrobe as a Valentine's gift. It was a thin gold Chain with a motif of white, pink, and red roses, he hopes to give to her in the morning before they venture to school in the morning. He found the necklace he made and placed it in a long jewelry box, and wrapped with a pink, and white bow before heading into the house and hoping that Rosie did not sneak a peak of what Thomas was going to give to her and spoil it before he can present it to her as a gift of love.

Thomas. (in his Thoughts) "Good it is what I wanted to giver her, I hope she likes it. I put so much work into it." Then heads into the main house just as Rosie decided to take a soaking tub before bedtime, as she was enjoying her time in the tub. Thomas took his time to place his gift in the night stand next to his spot of the bed and hopes she does not investigate it before he presents it to her.

Rosie spoke up to see if Thomas came in. "Is that you Thomas?"

Thomas. "Yes, I had to get something from the machine shed before coming in tonight Rosie."

Rosie. "Alright I will be out before long."

Thomas. "Take your time beautiful, the night is still young my love."

Then Thomas decides to change his clothes just as Rosie finished with her bath time and decided to wear something that will hope to spice up the night between the two. She slipped on a see through love gown that has hearts over the private spots that shows her figure to her lover as she enters the bedroom as he finished getting ready for bed with Rosie and as he looked to her direction, he was awed of her lively appearance to him.

Thomas was surprised when he saw her. "Wow Rosie you are so, well wow. Looks like we are going to love it tonight my hot flower."

Rosie speaking seductively in his ear. "If you think it is hot now, wait until we heat up the night together my Handsome manly man." Even when love is high, Thomas always remember to place safety over pleasure knowing it is best to prevent unplanned surprises before they believe they are ever ready for it. This night is no exception, after placing that item on himself, both he and Rosie started to play but with respect of each other's allowance. Thomas was still sitting on the bed as Rosie approached him as he wrapped his arms around her waist as they embraced into the first kiss of the play. After Rosie allowed for him to enter, they both found their love began to spike, with more energy, as they intensify their love play to the point where Thomas was now on top of her. The two continue their love play as they are now in the height of it, more energy, and more passion until finally they are now exhausted, relieved, and satisfied after a final exhausting kiss they finally can say I love you to each other while the two are still in hold until the morning dawn.

The next day, it was Valentine's day and just as Thomas and Rosie woke up from their night's event, as Rosie got freshened up for School and after Thomas finished getting ready for School had brought out the gift, he plans to give her before they leave for school that morning.

Thomas. "Almost ready for School Rosie?"

Rosie. "Just about Thomas, just a few more adjustments before we head out for the day." Then Thomas decided to walk to where Rosie was to present her the gift, he made for her.

Thomas. "Not before you look into this to add to your appearance in school for the day." He says as he presents her the box.

Rosie curiously took the box from Thomas's hand as she is opening it up after receiving it. "What is it Thomas?"

Thomas. "You will see, Rosie." Then Rosie stopped as she sees what she saw what was inside of the box that Thomas presented to her. "Like it, this is a necklace I have been working on since December, since I could not finish it before Christmas, I felt it would be best to present this to you on Valentine's day to show you how much you mean to me Rosie." Rosie held it up in surprise, and amazement.

Rosie. "Thomas it is beautiful, how did you managed to get this?"

Thomas. "Recently I have been into Jewelry making since I cannot really afford those expensive necklaces, I decided to create some as an arts and craft hobby. And since you mean the world to me Rosie, I decided to take what free time I do have in making such things for you." Rosie was almost full of tears of joy as Thomas helped to place that necklace on her neck and could not help but to marvel on What Thomas had presented to her and is very glad that Thomas took the time to find the things that makes her happy the most.

Rosie. "Thomas you made me feel like the happiest humanized engine girl in the whole world." Then the two came together for a loving kiss knowing how much they meant to one another. It was just then Ariel Thomas's sister came up to find her brother Thomas and Rosie after she noticed the necklace Thomas made for her.

Ariel. "Hey, you two, it is time for school. Hey Rosie, how did you like your gift from Thomas?"

Rosie. "Yes, I do, as you can see." Then she lifted her neck for Ariel to see before they all went down to meet up with their friends before they all headed out for the day.

Ariel. "That is beautiful Rosie. You did a wonderful job on that necklace you have been working on brother."

Thomas. "Thank you, sis, it took me all December and January to make that, and I felt it was the perfect time to present it to her."

Ariel. "And I say that was time worth spent Thomas, so are we on our way brother?"

Thomas. "Let us be on our way ladies, time for school and later on time for the dance." Then everyone got to school with their rides, and before long they all headed to their classes for the day including Trent and Shawn. The day went on like clock work and before long it was lunch time, while Thomas and his usual party of friends gathered in their usual spot as Trent and Shawn decided to visit them before they all parted for their second part of the day rolls on.

Trent waves over to the humanized engines before the came close to their table. "Hey Thomas mind if we hang around you lot?"

Thomas. "Not at all Trent, come on over if you want." Then he and Shawn came over but not while a pair of girls who happen to be looking in their direction with thoughts about the humanized Tug Boats like Trent and Shawn. "So, do you still want to part take on the dance tonight Trent?"

Trent. "Oh, I would like that very much Thomas, even if I do not have a date for tonight."

Shawn. "Well I might as well go with Trent tonight, no telling how the dance is going tonight without Trent not letting me know how it went."

Emily. "All matters are that you have fun tonight."

Trent. "We will Emily and thanks." Then the two girls who was watching the group could not help but heard about the two unable to find dates tonight. They knew that the two happen to be former tug boats from Brendem Harbor but are curious about what life is like over the ocean waves and came over to see if they can have word with Trent and Shawn.

"". "Ah, Hello everyone. I hope you lot do not mind I would like to speak to your friends for a while."

"". "yeah I know this feels sudden but could not help but be curious about ventures along the seashore."

Then everyone looked to the girls as this got the attention of Trent and Shawn, then Thomas spoke up as they finished with their intentions.

Thomas. "Oh hello, and you two are?"

"". "Oh, I am sorry, my name is Natalie Shores, and this is my friend Betty Norse."

Betty. "Hello, I hope we are not intruding on something."

Trent. "Oh, hello My name is Trent Dimes while my friend's name is Shawn Brightly, and are more than glad to meet new friends."

Natalie. "I know you said that you're supposed to be Tug boat becoming human, what would your names be if you are still the tugs?"

Trent. "My name is really Ten Cents and his name is really Sunshine. WE just have human names to make us more accepting as humans."

Thomas and the other humanized engine decided to let the four get to know of one another before they all left the cafeteria to finish their day in School,"

It was finally time to open the door to the dining hall on the homestead where their classes came in for a Valentine's day dance, Trent and Shawn were given some suits to wear for the dance, after meeting with Natalie and Betty the two asked the girls to the dance and the two accepted. Oscar could not help but to noticed how nicely dressed Trent and Shawn are.

Oscar. "You two look really splendid, you two are taking part in the Valentine's dance with our friends?"

Trent. "You know it Oscar, we met up with these two girls during lunch time today and had asked them to be our dates for the dance tonight."

Shawn is a bit nervous about going out on a date and is fumbling with his neck tie. "Gosh I hope the night goes smoothly tonight. I feel like I had swallowed the sea for the moment."

Trent. "Oh, don't worry Shawn, like Thomas had told us. We will just be us and we will do fine, even if we messed up from time to time, it is part of being human after all."

Shawn. "I suppose Trent, well I am ready." He says as he finished straightening up his neck tie.

Trent. "So am I." He says as he finished combing his hair, just as there is a knock on the door and to open it up was Zeb who fist saw the girls and could not help but noticed how nice they looked.

Zeb. "Well hello you two Trent and Shawn are on their way."

Betty. 'Thank you, Zebedee."

Natalie. "Trent and Shawn told us during lunch hour today."

Betty. "Both my friend and I know all about what happened, and we wanted to make their stay worthwhile."

Zeb. "Ah I see, well they will be on their way soon girls."

Trent. "Actually, we are here now Zeb, thanks."

Shawn. "Hello again ladies, are we ready to go?"

Betty. "We sure are Shawn, so are we on our way?"

Trent. "WE are now on our way ladies." Then both Trent and Shawn took the girls hands and escorted their dates to the dance.

In the Dining hall ballroom, everyone was having a wonderful time. The music was lovely and lively, the food was wonderful, and every couple was having the most wonderful time of all.

Edward and Holly were with Thomas and Rosie to complement on how the evening is going.

Edward. "This is a lovely evening Thomas, I am glad we are able to hold this year's Valentine's dance this year."

Thomas. "Thank you, Edward."

Holly. "Rosie that is a lovely necklace that Thomas gave you."

Rosie. "Thank you, Holly, this is the most precious thing that Thomas ever gave me, he put his heart and soul into making this for me."

Edward. "I may need to ask you for tips on making jewelry for Holly Thomas."

Thomas. "I have plenty of jewelry making information if you want to look into them Edward, then you are more than welcome to use them. Just don't lose them in case I may need them for future reference."

Edward. "Of course, Thomas." Then both friends spotted Trent Shawn and their dates for the dance.

Thomas. "Trent Shawn, Girls you made it after all."

Trent. "Yes Thomas, it is like you said, coming to such event like this dance is a good way to know your person of interest and I find this is a perfect opportunity to know these two better."

Shawn. "I just hope everything will go well tonight, I am nervous as ever."

Edward. "It is alright Shawn, it is normal to be nervous about doing something new, like going out on a date with a special someone."

Shawn. "I suppose."

As the night wore on both the humanized tugs and engines are enjoyed their time with their loved ones as the dance continued. Both Trent and Shawn are feeling more and more confident about coming up to both Natalie, and Betty as they got to know one another after the many stories told about their time in Big City Port long before they all were moved to Sodor as a new tug service for the sudrian coast.

As time went on Trent, and Shawn both got to know Betty and Natalie better and are starting to show personal interest to one another, but not until later.

Next time Thomas and Rosie plan to head out for Ice fishing for Trout with both Trent and Shawn as they discuss how to prepare for the new growing season and sat down with the controller and the surveyor about making improvement to the homestead to bring in new tourist to the Island but with the concerns of their neighbors. Will everyone go along with what will be pronounced as it is presented? Find out on the Journey Through NW High School.

* * *

This was a bit late, but as they say better late then never. I may or may not continue to allow for the Tugs to continue on. I will do my best to keep it as Thomas & Friends. and Tugs are going to be mentioned from time to time.


	28. Prelude for the future

Now with most of the winter almost over for the season it will be time to find improvements to the Homestead, for the moment some will venture to find some new source of sustenance in trapping and ice fishing for hare and trout.

I do not own any part of Thomas The Tank Engine and his friends, they are owned by the following.

Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Directed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Prelude to the future.**

It was a few of weeks after the Valentine's day dance on the homestead, Thomas and some of the venturous members of the homestead decided to take part in ice fishing on some of the choicest spots on the Island for some fresh trout since they are feeling the need of fresh fish for the homestead. Thomas along with Ariel his sister, Rosie his girlfriend, Gordon, Edward, Oliver, Donald and Douglas along with their high school friends Cassey Tallshally, and David Scott Kirkland are together on this trip. With them is the local game Warden Dex Mantanu, like before helping the young homesteaders with an important fishing expedition on searching for winter trout. After reaching their fishing spot he calls out to the fishing party.

Warden Dex. "Alright everyone, we will begin by drilling a series of holes to help locate where the fish are located before, we set our hooks through the ice." Then Edward and Gordon came over with an ice auger that bore through the ice and with an ice scoop to clear the whole of the ice debris before anyone can locate the fish with the depth finder that the warden had brought along for this trip. "Now that the ice is clear, we can take the probe of this depth finder to help us find how deep the lake is and where the fish are to be found." Then the probe was lowered down to the depths below the ice, they lowered it down until the unit had detected not only how deep the lake was, but to also show how deep the fish are. "Now that we know how deep the fish are along with the size of the lake then we can make our holes around this spot but be careful not to drill too many holes or the ice will collapse and may have do drag someone to shore to make sure they are not endangered of hyperthermia." Then the friends took their time to drill the holes carefully not to make too many or someone will be taking an ice bath. Then everyone took their ice fishing equipment and started to fix them up before loading the bait onto the hooks before lowering them to the hole into the ice. Everyone chatted as they waited for their hooks are taken by the fish below.

Edward. "So, Thomas, what have you and the controller talked about two and a half weeks ago during the dance?"

Thomas. "He wanted to see me about going through the figures from last year so we can start filing up on our taxes. He tells me at this time of year everyone goes through tax season, so they can know how much they have managed to make sure everything here is proper enough before we file them for the year. If everything was well, we can see what kind of an impact our efforts to the homestead and everywhere else on Sodor that can make a difference since we did a lot of building this past year. Not to mention where we are housing lot of our friends who do not have homes of their own beyond the homestead. He along with Rosie and I are going to discuss about what we can do to improve the area if we want to continue living on the homestead, and if we should consider it to be another vacation spot for the Holiday makers to the Island."

Edward. "How have your neighbors felt about your home becoming a holiday spot on the Island of Sodor?"

Thomas. "They have mixed feelings since many of them did not start a homestead to have what they call strangers, to venture to their homesteads, when they themselves wanted to live like the ancients had lived before modernization took part of the land."

Edward. "Who has the most to be concern about the ideas about your homestead Thomas?"

Rosie. "Arnold Mac Von did voice his concerns about the number of people who come to our homestead for a holiday. He is worried that the visitors may venture onto his land believing they can do what ever they wanted without realizing about what kind of a lifestyle any homesteader may have to face, even if confrontation may end up becoming deadly."

Thomas. "By Next week we will talk together in the dinning hall and have a meeting, along with our Neighbor Arnold Mac Von and the humanized tugs who are down by the lagoon area."

Edward. "Well I would like to be part of this too Thomas, if you and Rosie do not mind."

Thomas. "Not at all Edward." As he says this, he had his first bite of the day. "Whoa! Hey, I got a trout!"

Warden Dex came over and marked Thomas's trout first off, the list. "Well done Thomas, good fortune must be on you and your friends."

Thomas. "Thanks, Dex!"

Gordon was next to catch a trout. "Ha! Got one for the home team." Then Dex came over to congratulate the former express engine for his catch.

Dex. "You are doing well Gordon." All throughout the morning everyone managed to catch more fish before they have reached their limit before Warden Dex decided to call the rest of the day.

Everyone lined up and seen how many each of the fishing party had their limits. Each one was to catch up to 5 trout, in total the entire party managed to catch up to 50 trout. It was a good day for ice fishing and it also means fresh fish for dinner for the night. Then everyone gathered up their belongings before everyone headed for home.

Warden Dex. "You all have done well this morning, never have I seen so many caught with this many in a group. To anyone else this would seem excessive. For you Thomas and Rosie, I consider this a good thing since you both are willing to present a fresh fish dinner with everyone still on the homestead."

Rosie. "We are also helping our new residents to the homestead, since their humanization, the humanized tugs were unable to learn about survival training. They have yet to develop these skills if they want to learn how to exist under circumstance beyond the normal control.

Warden Dex. "That is most generous from both you and Thomas Rosie, you two really know how to look out for your fellow countryman."

Thomas. "Well we do what we can, for now we just need to return home and prepare these delicious looking fish back for dinner tonight."

Donald. "We will be eating nicely tonight Thomas, thanks to us."

Douglas. "Just call us the outdoor brigade, and we will be true outdoorsman of the Caledonians."

Oliver. "Not the Caledonians, but the Hunting, outdoor club of the Billinton and Vulcan homestead you two."

Edward. "Alright everyone it is time for home, and I am starting to feel a bit hungry after fishing on the ice all morning."

Thomas. "Alright everyone it is time to pack everything up and head for home." Then one by one Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Oliver, Ariel and the twins ready up the snow machines that now numbers up to six, Rosie is riding with Thomas, Dex has his own, the twins are to share one, while Cassey rides back with Edward, While David returns with Gordon to the homestead.

* * *

Back on the homestead, Henry began a project to fulfill his new hobby, he is planning of building a new greenhouse that will be used in growing floral arrangements or seasonable greenery for the residents of Sodor. He begins by finding the lumber that he needs to build an 8 by 8 structure, and if he cannot find the right lumber he need to cut the claimed timbers that Thomas always seem to have on hand. By using Thomas's saw mill can make the necessary lumber Henry needs to make his structure with. Emily sees what her boyfriend was looking for and became known to him after addressing Henry as he was checking out the condition of the Lumber mill.

Emily. "Hello Henry, what are you up to now honey?" Henry turned to her and gave her a welcome hello kiss on the lips before he returns his attention to the sawmill.

Henry. "Mm Hello sweet Emily, I am just trying to turn some of the timber into the lumber I need to make a new greenhouse for my hobby."

Emily. "Oh, I get it, the main greenhouse is for our edibles, while yours is to grow the beautiful flowers that can be used around Sodor."

Henry. "Something like that, also I want a place where I can re grow new trees when old ones are blown down from either storms or just to replace after the older one was cut down for any reason."

Emily. "That will be nice, I would like to help out with that too Henry, just let me know if it will be ready."

Henry. "Why you plan of planting something in the greenhouse when it is finished Emily?"

Emily. "You know how much I like flowers Henry, maybe I can learn how to grow them for the stations across Sodor. You know when they plan those decorated station contest when it come back Henry." Henry did believe it would be a nice thought about keeping the stations green and vibrant with the floral arrangements at the station, and it is a consideration about aiding the railway in such a way.

Henry. "You know how to have an eye out for everything, so I believe it would do a world of wonder of what you are proposing." He says as he drew Emily back to him and came together for a warm wonderful kiss before they broke off to let Henry continue fiddling with the sawmill to make sure it is working properly since being quiet before winter came to the Island.

* * *

While Henry was at the sawmill, Duck and Nia was looking at everything that Duck wanted to do for a long time. Since Duck himself had the time to find what he is good at, and to his discovery he found his passion in metal works. He and Nia are in the metal shop to cut out some pieces of sheet metal into cutlery for the outdoor club members. They are used in cleaning up their game, when they become successful in their pursuit of fresh meat to the homestead.

Nia. "What are you up to know Duck? Who are these for anyways?"

Duck. "Well you know how much the homestead Hunting club likes to make sure they have the right equipment when they venture out, between hunting and fishing. I find it best if I can make some hunting tools that can help prepare their game for their track back home."

Nia. "And you are planning a series of game dressing tools that can help field dress their game and fish when they bring in their catch for the day."

Duck. "Not just dressing cutlery, but also some other tools that can help them when they plan to camp out again, such as axes for cutting lose timbers into shelters or even into some outdoor structure. I have read on the various types of structures; outdoors people happen to make when they decided to rough it in the great outdoors. It is amazing how anyone can be that resourcefulness and make shelters out of fallen timbers and arrange them into sticks stacked into walls and other things that can protect themselves from the elements. Especially if the chose to or may have no other choice but to provide a shelter for the party involved."

Nia. "I would like to learn how to be an outdoors woman, who knows what could happen if we find ourselves in a situation where you and I have to rely on one another for warmth and comfort while venturing in the woods somewhere." Duck turned to her with that thought in mind knowing it will be an interesting experience what kind of a pair he and Nia would be when needing to face things as a pair.

Duck. "You know when Thomas and his outdoor party return from fishing this morning, I will have to ask warden Dex about how to be just a prepared as Thomas and the others are when they venture into the wilderness."

Nia. "You mean ask him if he can train you and I to become outdoors people along with Thomas and the others am I correct Duck?"

Duck. "Exactly beautiful." Then the two came together and gave each other a kiss on the lips before Duck continues his work on the sheets of metal that he plans of turning into a series of cutlery for the hunting club members.

* * *

In the animal barn the horses were finally released back onto the pasture and began grazing the large hay stack that the homesteaders had set up as a meeting place for their horses. Percy, Toby, Mavis, and Polly were there to see the animals finally relieved after being cooped in the barn for too long.

Polly. "There you are, now you are free to roam around in the pasture, now be nice and get along with everyone there you lot."

Percy. "You are really enjoying this aren't you Polly?" He says as he wraps his arms around Polly's waist.

Polly. "I just love to see such happy animals after being cooped up in the animal barn for too long, I know how it feels for being cooped up for too long to be free again."

Toby. "You must have been feeling lonely during your time in the magic Railway Polly. I can imagine not venturing beyond your surroundings without the possibility of becoming discovered by a past adversary. Now I know that will not be a problem anymore."

Polly. "I must admit that it is a hard decision not to venture out of the buffers for a while, after learning about what happened between Thomas and Rosie when they first became human, I thought I could bine my time until hearing how everyone else was attending school too, so I decided that I could at least try the light water for once and when I found out about my humanization, Burnet and I decided to finally have a chance to be educated with the rest of you, while my engine side with Mr. Conductor tends to the controls of my engine side."

Percy. "I am glad that you decided to join us for school Polly, I was not too sure about who I want for a girlfriend until meeting up with you for the first time. I felt blessed that you and I can have such magical moments like that, and I do no mean your gold dust neither." Everyone chuckled on that.

Polly. "That is what I love about you Percy, you are cheeky and sweet at the same time handsome." Then she and Percy came together for a loving kiss on the lips while Toby and Mavis decided to leave to find their time together for a fun time.

* * *

In the lounge area of the dining hall James, Jessica his twin sister, her lover Jasper, and James's Girlfriend had gathered around to discuss about what kind of futures they are looking forward to after they graduate after high School ends.

Jessica. "James have you thought about what you wanted to do after school ends for us? Have you given it much thought yet?"

James did think about what he wanted to do after school is over, he is now used to the idea of becoming human. However, he cannot help but wonder what is going on with his engine side and wonders if it was going to do great without him.

James. "I have been thinking about it for some time now, and I believe it will suite me best to become a railway driver on my engine side. If Thomas can find time in his old shell, then so can I. What about you and Jasper Jessica, any plans for when school is out for you?"

Jessica. "Well Jasper and I have talked about it and it would be beneficial if he and I remain on the homestead. That way we can enjoy the benefits of living freely at our own will."

Molly. "That sounds interesting, I do plan of returning to the rails also, that way both James and I can be together even on the railway. Even if we are to travel along with our engine sides to do so."

James. "It is just that we have been engines for so long, I cannot see myself beyond the tracks even if we are in human form. This way I can also do things beyond the tracks when I am considered off from the job and have precious moments with Molly here by my side doing so."

Molly. "You are asking for a good one tonight Mister Hughes, you keep this up and you will find me smiling up to you for a ride cowboy." Everyone in the room can hear the seduction between James and Molly at that moment, James just smiled at that complement and wrapped his arms tighter to her waist gave her a kiss on the side of her neck.

James. "You are just gonna have to wait until I have my fill of diner tonight my lovely yellow sunshine." Then everyone turned to see the tugs come in as they all heard one of them saying.

Shawn. "Has someone announced my name, I can still remember being called Sunshine as my real name?" Everyone laughed when they saw the humanized Tugs by the dining hall entrance.

Jasper. "What has brought you lot into here today?"

Oscar. "We wanted to come to the meeting with Thomas and the other land owners of this area, and had wondered if we can offer some Mariner services to the homestead?'

James. "unfortunately, we all have to wait until they return from their ice fishing trip with his outdoor club. I do hope they bring home a good amount of fish back, after dealing with all they had gathered last year before the snow began to hit. It will be a welcome site to have a fresh fish dinner with everyone here tonight." It was at that moment everyone can hear to sounds of the approaching snow machines that the homesteaders own and on them are the returning outdoor club of the homestead with the fresh catch of fish for everyone on the homestead. "Whoo hoo. You guys did an amazing job on fishing for trout today."

Thomas stopped his machine to allow for Rosie to get off and helped her bring the fresh fish in to be process for dinner and have the extras in the freezer for future use. "You bet James, after gathering enough fresh fish for the homestead, I find it best to get them cleaned up before storing them away for future use." Then Thomas, Edward, Oliver, and Ariel decided to help out and dress the fresh fish by removing the skeletal frame from the inside and placed some fresh herbs with some sea salt inside of the cavity of the fish and enclosed at least 5 trout in a parchment wrap then followed up with a foil wrap that helped sealed up the steam the fish will be cooked with. With the 5 trout in the oven to get it ready for dinner, the rest of the fish are finally in storage and gave Thomas and the other outdoorsmen headed back to their respective homes and changed their clothes before returning back to the dining hall to meet up with everyone there before everyone is to be seated for diner. "So, Oscar, Trent, Shawn, and Zeb what do we owe the privilege with?"

Trent. "As you know we need to find a way to allow for us to be part of your Homestead Thomas only that we are more comfortable working near and maybe in the water with your holiday makers during that part of the season."

Rosie. "What did you have in mind for the meeting?'

Oscar. "Since this lock leads out into the Sudrian Sea, we find it best to regain our sea legs by offering a charter service for the visitors. Especially since we know more about the seaways of the Irish Sea."

Thomas. "That does sound like an Idea but let us wait until the meeting next week along with our neighbor Arnold Mac Von about the Idea you are proposing."

Edward. "We all want to know what we are to accomplish before the start of the new season here on the Island of Sodor, and on the homestead of Thomas and Rosie."

How do we believe the outcome of the Meeting will be, what kind of developments should take place? What does the Neighbors feel about the changes when they happen let us find out next time on the Journey Through Northwestern High School?"


	29. Projects and Developments

This is where the homesteaders will discuss about what their intent will be before the beginning of the new priorities to the Homestead. What will be agreed as the season progressed, and before long some mysterious circumstanced will begin to occur on the Island of Sodor from another realm. Where possibly would it come from? Let us read on and find out, shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas The Tank engine & Friends, nor Tugs they are owned by the following.

Thomas the Tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Produced by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Project Developments.

It has been over a week since Thomas and some of his friends and sister Ariel had brought home some needed trout for the growing mouths on the homestead. Thomas and some of his friends are present with the controller, along with some of their neighbors on what are the plans throughout the year, before the holiday makers return to Sodor and may want to travel in the back country of Sodor. Since Thomas and Rosie are owners of the homestead, they really need to pay attention to everyone involved to hear all who are present before investing into the new proposed projects for the comfort and stability of the homestead. After revealing that those who work for the railway are given a huge refund due to the fact, they are providing for those who have family members and are either unable to provide for themselves yet, or underage to find much needed jobs for the additional income for all who live there. They are also given some reductions in what are called dividends since they made extra improvements to the homestead and providing livable structure and purpose structures for the homesteaders needs. In the end the refund means that Thomas and Rosie will plan to upgrade the cabins, only a quarter of them will be dry cabins, while the majority are going to be full cabins since many who visit may not be skilled or equipped for venturing in the wild out doors without learning about survival training. Not only that they also allowed for a ranger station to be located in the middle of the homestead for new ranger recruits to learn how to interreact with the visitors who may ask a series of Questions that Thomas and his Friends and sister may not have time to answer since they will be busy with either work with the railway or work around the homestead whether on the trail, the feeding range, or even the vegetable gardens and orchards. In the hoop house Rosie, Emily, and Ariel are together sowing the first sets of seeds for the growing season. They are in the hoop house to planting their first set of seeds such as Celery, Broccoli, other leafy greens and even some of the pepper plants they plan to start off soon.

Ariel. "Time to start the garden, how are you two getting along with your items today?"

Rosie. "We are doing fine Ariel, it is a perfect time to get the seedlings a head starts if we want to make sure everyone has enough to eat throughout this year into the next."

Emily. "Has Thomas finally know what to tackle first, Rosie?"

Rosie. "Yes, he and some of the guys are in the woods using a method on how to measure the size of some of the trees we plan of bringing down for the new improvements on the cabins, and the first one they wanted to tackle it to break ground for the Cattleman's cabin."

Emily. "I bet it would be nice in there instead of sleeping on the cold ground of the Sudrian soil, no telling where the cows have gone where you lay." Both Rosie and Ariel just chuckled about Emily's comment.

Ariel. "Not to mention that it could be like a get away from some of the spaces that make finding time with another as a struggle for the some of us."

Rosie. "Thomas and I are not stopping your interest with Seaman Eric Ariel, I am sure you both can find that time whether we are there or not."

Ariel. "True, but I still like to find time without hearing cracks from Thomas now and then."

Rosie. "I am sure he is just being big brother Thomas to you, help make your time with Eric a fun one, even if it means to break the mood from the two of you for a brief moment."

Ariel. "Oh, I do know Rosie, he just has a cheeky way of letting me know how he feels for my relations with Eric."

Emily. "Well at least it is not in a vicious way, can you imagine if you had an over protective brother who cannot imagine their sisters ever in a relationship to anyone beyond their families. It is best to have a cheeky fun brother instead of an overbearing and protective brother."

Ariel. "And I am lucky to have Thomas as my older brother, looking out for my happiness and safety."

As the girls are busy in the hoop house with the seedling flats, deep into the woods behind the homestead, Thomas along with some local woodmen, along with some of his friends Toby, Percy, Gordon, Edward, Scott, Polly, and Mavis are present to learn how to chose the trees one must have if they want to build structures with the downed timbers on the homestead. Even if they had asked Misty Island for a request of logs to be transported to the homestead, the local trees need to pick very carefully since they did not want to strip the land of the timbers in order to have the logs ready to make the Cattleman's Cabin. They are shown how to use a tool that is used to measure the base of the trees to determined if they are to be used. The ones they chose for the project are then marked with a can of spray paint, before they all checked out the next ones to measure before deciding to mark them or not according to the conditions of the trees. Then after they marked the trees to be cut down, Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are to decide where to fall the trees since they need to be careful not to endanger anyone who are not paying any attention to the work as they are progressing.

Scott. "So, have you three decided on how to get the trees to fall down?"

Thomas. "According to the woodsmen they insist of planning out where we are to send the trees falling in a way, we don't lose any of the trees, nor have anyone in danger of the falling trees we are to cut down."

Edward. "Don't worry as long we plan the cut carefully, we can get this job done, we just need to be made aware that no one is going to be in the path of the falling trees."

Gordon. "Well now let us get going, shall we?'

Then the friends got to work and start by cutting away from the front part of the tree to give them the direction they needed to go, only to stop the cut almost half way through. Then started to cut the tree from behind the tree to allow the tree the lean toward the direction of where the tree is to fall to. Some of the trees are a bit trickier since some may have some surrounding trees that are not meant to fall, so some had to climbed up the trees to make sure to secure a rope to help provide a way to make sure the fall of the trees are to hit their marks as they did. While Thomas, Edward, and Gordon are busy bringing the trees down, Toby, Percy, Scott, Mavis and Polly help take the fallen timbers and decided to use a tool called a draw blade that is designed to debark the logs and get them ready to be use on the cabin. Toby and Percy are Measuring the logs to check the thickness of each one from the root end or the butt end, compared to the measurements of the top or the end of the tree. They all determined that the cabin will be big enough to accommodate at least four to six people in the cabin and had its own amenities to make it feel more like home. Where the homes back on the homestead have fixed up plumbing inside the homes, the Cattleman's cabin will have an outhouse a little bit away from the cabin. This is a more rustic type living, than luxurious.

Percy. "This is what cabin living should be like, nothing like the great outdoors, and searching for your needed provisions while keeping watch over the cattle herds."

Toby. "This cabin is going to be sweet, I cannot wait until it is ready for the first every cattle drive to the feeding range of the homestead."

Scott. "I do admire the amount of land that Thomas and Rosie have to their names, it almost makes me feel like they have everything they need to make their living possible."

Mavis. "Are you going to miss this place when you return to your engine half Scott?"

Scott. "I probably would, but then again those who have my engine side are going to want me to return to my engine half and be the pride of the British rails again. Do not worry, if I do manage to find that crystal in my lamp, I can always find an excuse for a return to see my brother and cousins again. My engine side can remain on the rails, but then I can remove myself from my engine side when ever being such a celebrity can be too overwhelmed for me."

Toby. "I am sure Thomas and even Gordon may not mind, although I believe that Gordon will miss you more since you two got to know each other since your humanizations last year."

Scott. "Ha. Ha. Yeah, he and I have become closer since then. Once we return to the rails either as the drivers or the engines, we will surely be missing each other only for a while until either one of us want to see the other."

Polly. "Did Gordon say he may want to visit you on your railway Scott?"

Scott. "He did, although he may not have been clear to mentioned it, but we can clearly see that he does want to visit me from time to time but as humans and not the engines. That way travelers can still travel to their destinations, while Gordon and I reconnect after times apart."

Percy. "That is good to know."

While everyone was chatting away in the feeding range preparing the logs to be used in the cabin build, back at the homestead. Duck, Nia, Donald and Douglas are in the animal pens feeding the animals and cleaning out the spaces of the animal's waist then taken the animal messes and placed then in the composting piles where they will be used to bring nutrients back into the soils of their growing fields. It was also here that Oliver along with his girlfriend Gina accompanied with Ashima in hopes to find time with Ryan. The three came over to see if they can bring their input on what to grow to help their pizzeria business.

Nia. "Hello Oliver, I see you had brought over Gina and Ashima. What do we owe the pleasure you two?"

Gina. "I actually came to see Oliver and hopes to ask Rosie, and the other ladies about what else they plan to grow in their gardens that we can use in our pizzeria."

Ashima. "And I had come as an excuse to see Ryan since I hardly seen him for a while since Valentines."

"". "Well you are about to see your purple clothed lover beautiful." Then all seen Ryan show up after he came home from an errand for the controller. Ashima came up to him and greeted him by embracing him around his waist as he embraced her and came together for a warm hello kiss to the lips.

Ashima. "Hello, my wonderful Ryan I was hoping you would been at home today."

Ryan. "Actually, I had to fill in for a fellow worker in the shunting yards today, and I came home just in time to see you Ashima." Then the two kissed again before addressing the reason for Gina and Ashima's visit. "And what is your Excuse Gina? Planning to spend a day with Oliver, did you?"

Gina. "Maybe, also to ask Thomas and Rosie if they are interested in providing some produce we can use in the Pizzeria. That way we hope to cut some cost to the business during the spring break that is coming soon."

Duck. "I thought it was the college bound students who have a spring break, not high school students."

Donald. "Where have you been Duck? Of course, we get to have a spring break as well, that way we can rejuvenate our minds and priorities of what we plan to do this year."

Douglas. "Not only that, remember when we suggested that resort near the little western be our place before the summer rush. That way we can still be close to our original jobs on the railway, and when we are able to return as drivers then we can find places to stay at night."

Oliver. "I Think that it would be best to remain here until knowing where I plan to stay, no offence but I kind of like the way I am living. It keeps me busy, I have invested myself in raising meat rabbits, and I am part of the homestead Outdoors club. I can honestly say I feel like I am where I belong."

Duck. "Are you saying you are not going to live along the little western? What is not appealing to you about our branch line?"

Oliver. "I actually have nothing disrespectful about the branch line, but I like it here in the woods, I feel like I can do what ever since learning outdoor crafting and building structures out of pure joy it brings me."

Donald. "I think I know why he is declining living along the branch line, it barely features any inland woods that Oliver is now enjoying his free time. It gives him a place to ease his mind and rejuvenates his soul."

Douglas. "And he has been taking his time in the wood building survival structure, testing his ideas on how to make structures into shelters and living spaces."

Gina. "I was in one of his outdoor structure, I find it very interesting that he has these skills. He and I had a wonderful night once while sleeping in one of his cabins away from the game trails."

Nia. "Are any of them the cabins Thomas and Rosie plan to build dry or full cabins from?"

Oliver. "I had shown Thomas What I have managed to accomplish while he works in the yards and provides us shelter and warm meals. He investigated them and found them to be great structures to rent out to the holiday makers that want to rough it in them."

Gina. "In turn, Thomas had an inspector come over and see if any of them can be utilized as a bookable cabin for the Holiday makers and nearly all of them had passed for livable cabins. Thomas and the others plan to make log style since the ones that Oliver had made may not suite to everyone."

Duck. "Well then I say that is time well spent, and a passion well earned."

Oliver. "Thanks Duck."

While the little western friends continue with the farm chores, James, Molly, Jessica, Jasper, Holly, Conner and Caitlin are in the dining hall. James is on the computer listing the things he liked as an engine, while listing the things he likes as a human, trying to decide what is the best course for him to take. Molly knows she will find it best to return as a driver and decided that she can still earn her keep and have that kind of living while working on the railway. Jessica and Jasper are also talking to their American friends about what they plan to do while coming up with plans for their futures.

Jasper. "Conner and Caitlin, have you two planned of returning back to the rails as engines or as drivers?"

Conner. "I plan to return as a driver, since our humanization, I now like to venture to places that did not allow for rails to travel down on."

Jessica. "What about you Caitlin, any plans to return to the railways as either a driver or as an engine?"

Caitlin. "I plan to return as a driver, I still like traveling on the rails but love to end the day in a nice warm inviting home to live in at the end of the day."

Molly. "Thought about how you plan to live your life Caitlin, I am sure there will be those who may find interest in you."

Caitlin. "Recently, I have been talking more with Scott than anyone else on the homestead."

Holly. "Have you?"

Caitlin. "Yes, since realizing that Gordon is happier with Rebecca, I find better company with Scott. He is charming, sincere, and is a real gentleman more so than Gordon can be." James just turned around after hearing about Gordon not using proper approaches to the ladies in his life.

James. "Just don't let him hear you said that Caitlin, it may make him, and Scott compete who would more of a smooth dude to you ladies. I am not to sure about being in the middle of that conflict." The rest could not help but to Chuckle about Gordon and Scott becoming competitors between them selves and their loved ones.

Everywhere on the homestead and even down by the lagoon area, where the humanized tugs are hard at work with their projects to help better improve the outcome of the homestead whether it be on land or out around the Sudrian coast by sea. Until unknow to everyone else a mysterious event will come not only to Sodor but involves everyone who lives on the homestead. Out of no where a gust of wind was felt across the landscapes, from the feeding fields to the lagoon. From Elsebridge Station up to the heart of the homestead itself. Thomas and those who are in the woods stopped their activities and gather to ponder where this wind had come from.

Percy. "I had no idea the wind was going to be this strong today."

Toby. "It was not supposed to be this strong today Percy."

Mavis. "What could be the reason for it to be this strong?"

Then Thomas, Edward, Gordon, and Scott Stopped their activities by turning their equipment off and gathered with their friends who are also experiencing this event.

Thomas. "Is everyone alright, is everyone going to be ok?"

Percy. "We are fine Thomas, we just do not know why the wind had picked up like this."

Then at this moment Polly felt something, still being part of the Magic railway she had felt some presence entering through the buffers and after it had jetted out and landed in front of the group of friends before the winds had finally died down and everyone looked to see a strange looking book had landed where they were debarking the fallen trees into the logs for the Cattleman's Cabin. The book looked old, on the cover the inscriptions read the history of the Royal Sisters of Equestria. Thomas was the first to see this and stepped over to pick up the book and wonders where the item had come from.

Thomas. "The history of the Royal sisters of Equestria, Equestria? What would a book like this be doing here in our universe and of all places here on Sodor and on our homestead?"

Edward. "Any Idea of where this could have come from Polly?"

Polly. "I am afraid so Edward, I have seen this book before, although I have only seen this book in the world of magical ponies I have once mentioned. However, I do not know of the reason this item had found its way here to the Island of sodor."

Percy. "Can it be there could be something going on that allowed for this book to be present her in our version of our world?"

Polly. "I am not sure, I will have to go down the magic railway to reconnect with my engine side and look into this matter and find out the reason the book was brought here."

Thomas. "I suggest that you do so during the Spring break where you will have more time to investigate the reason this even had occurred just now."

Edward. "I suggest in the mean time we can continue on the work we are making for the cattleman's cabin."

Toby. "Good Idea."

Meanwhile on the other side of the portal in the castle that resembles a crystal tree, a small purple and green scaled dragon was pacing after loosing a special book that the pony princess of the castle had requested that he find that special place for the book that led her on the adventures she and her friends had before she had become a princess in the town known as ponyville.

"". "What to do what to do?" The little dragon's name is spike, he was given a task to place the book about the two sisters Celestia and Luna about how they ruled their lands and the history between the two. "I cannot believe I had lost that book, and I had thought that I had left it right here."

What could have allowed for that book to travel from this pony world and end up on the Island of sodor? Is there more going on that could or should keep everyone in both worlds nervous, or warned about? Find out next time to see where the next adventures will lead to on the Journey through Northwestern High school.


	30. Spring into high gear

It has been another 2 weeks on the Island of Sodor. Spring is here which means everyone is looking forward to warmer days, and more time outside. For those who work for the railway, there will be some changes to take place and some of the American students including those who live on the homestead are discussing the topic of Baseball. A game not known in great Britain but is known in the states.

I do now own Thomas the Tank engine & Friends they are owned by the following.

Thomas the tank Engine and Friends.

By the Rev W Awdry.

Produced by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel.

Other Characters owned by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

Spring into High Gear.

It has been two weeks since a mysterious book end up in their universe that mentioned the Royal sisters of Canterlot. The homesteader wanted to know why it was present on the Island of Sodor, they find it best to keep it somewhere until who ever lost the book can come over and find it to give back who ever owned the book. This is also Spring break week which means those who work for the railways are able to work in the yards while the controller has an announcement to make before everyone began work.

STH. "Thomas and Rosie, it has across my attention that you two have managed your engine halves for almost a year now."

Thomas. "Uh. Forgive me sir, but it has been about since last August I believe."

STH. "Ah yes. And because of your devotion on your engine halves since becoming firemen and now earning your place as drivers of your own engine halves." Both Thomas and Rosie were shocked about how they earned their way back across the Island while still schooling at the same time.

Rosie. "Drivers sir? You are allowing for Thomas and me to return as drivers Sir." Everyone else just stopped and heard from the controller about Thomas and Rosie becoming promoted to become Engine drivers for their engine halves.

STH. "That I am Rosie, both you and Thomas had shown you understand being really responsible, reliable, and resourceful nature that make you both able to return as drivers to your engine sides with the allowance to travel along your old lines for the afternoon until tea time when your time down the line ends for the day." Both Thomas and Rosie are relieved to become able to return to their original jobs even if they still have their homestead to worry about at the end of the day. Thomas was the first to speak up about this announcement.

Thomas. "Oh, Thank you Sir. Thank you."

Rosie. "So, When and where are we to perform our first jobs as driver's sir?" Then the controller came over with the jobs for the day and when the deliveries are to arrive on time. Both Thomas and Rosie make sure that they will be on time back as drivers.

Thomas. "Don't worry sir we will not let you down. Just one thing now that we are drivers, who will be our firemen along our journeys?"

STH. "I am glad you had asked Thomas, I have assigned Ryan to come along with you on your travels, as I had allowed for Henry to work with Rosie on her engine side for a time." Then the two can see both Ryan and Henry in their new attire as firemen, to perform the duties that help make them better performers on the rails again.

Ryan. "Well Thomas I believe we are a crew together for a while until I can find my way back to my engine side again." Then Henry came up to Rosie's engine side and came over to allow for her to know that he is ready for the journey.

Henry. "Hello Rosie, I am ready as you are." Both Thomas and Rosie had smiled knowing that these two will do nicely as part of their teams down the line.

Thomas. "This will be interesting. Welcome aboard Ryan and Henry, why don't we help you explain your roles before we head out for the afternoon?"

Ryan. "As long you do not become Cheeky about how I managed the coal into your fire box Thomas." Thomas chuckled at that and promised not to become a bother but much help to Ryan on how to perform his job properly.

Rosie on the other hand is grateful to have Henry able to become her fireman until he himself is ready to manage his own when he one day returns to his engine side to learn how to become driver in it.

While the crews are on their journeys for the day, back on the homestead Toby, Mavis, Percy, Scott, and Duck are hard at work peeling the logs for the cattleman's cabin while Polly was away down the magic railroads to uncover the mysteries about the book everyone found while cutting the logs from the woods for the cattleman's cabin.

Scott. "So, Percy any reason that Polly went down to the buffers as you said?"

Percy. "Since Polly is still connected to the Magic railroad, she is returning to her engine side or to meet up with Burnett Stone about the recent events that played out when we first saw the book two weeks ago."

Scott. "Tell me again how you all managed to know about the Magic railway and how did any of you ever met up with Polly anyways?"

Toby. "I think it would be best until the rest of us have returned from the railways, so all that were involved at that time to reflects all that happened at that time."

Duck. "Why who was all involved during that time Toby?"

Toby. "Besides that, of Ryan, Rosie, and Edward, it is best they all returned to tell their sides of the events that took place here at that time."

Percy. "I just hope Garth does not show up in a foul mood and ruin his peace time when we talk about the subject. He was apart of it as well."

Duck. "Well in that case I will wait to hear what everyone wanted to say about that time."

While the friends in the feeding fields work on the Cattleman's cabin, on another part of the Homestead and after checking up on the animals, Jasper and Jessica along with Connor and Caitlin are finding an area away from most eyes if they wanted to try an American Pastime on Sudrian soil for a change. They were looking for a spot where they can lay down an area where they can learn to play baseball or softball. Ariel and Rebecca were with them to see if she could be of some help along with Nia. Then from the Elsbridge station were the international American Students Sam and Hank who showed up to bring their online information on how to layout the perimeter of the field. They all know that not many in Great Britain especially here on Sodor the games had not been in the country's favor. That however had not dampened the love for the game of baseball for the American engine students.

Jasper. "Here!" he says. "this looks like a good place to set up for a baseball diamond."

Jessica. "It is a way from most prying eyes who may protest on us wanting to play our favorite American Past time."

Conner. "But then who will want to play the game of baseball with us here? Then again where are we going to find the equipment to help play the game, and where are we going to put up a score board for the duration of the game. Most of all who will be umpire to help determined the outcome of the game?'

Caitlin. "not to mention where are we going to place the refreshment stand for those who may want to understand the game of baseball?"

Ariel. "Why not ask my brother when he get back? I know he may want for his international friends want to feel welcome on the Island of Sodor, even to try something new he has not yet to experience himself."

Hank. "I had managed to order online some baseball equipment that will be due in any day now, as soon Sam and I managed to make sure everything we need to play the game is present, then we can ask anyone around us if they ever wanted to experience playing the game of baseball."

Sam. "I had managed to find these items in the mail this morning, I believe these are the items we need to play our game." Then everyone came over and see the number of baseball mitts ranging from the catcher's mitt to the outfield mitts for two sets of teams. Then everyone can see the bases ranging from home plate with the remaining bases, several wooden baseball bats, the number of baseballs, the catchers gear, even the RBS board to see the player either rounding the bases or for those who were called out while still on base. Everyone also managed to see a counter that can help determined how many in a count before the batter is either called out or managed a walk out to first base. Everything they needed to play a good game of baseball was all present even the batter's helmets.

Jasper. "Well it looks like we have everything we need except where we are going to find a foul line chalk dispenser on the homestead?"

Hank. "I took the time to take an old canister and remake it into a chalk line dispenser, that way we can now layout the playing field to allow for us to practice and play the game like back at home." Then as he brought over the item he was talking about, it was indeed an old canister and it looked like some metal box on a wheel barrel except it had two wheels in the front, while there was two more from the back that gave it leverage as one can push It along the stung out play field lines. It was at this time that those who worked on the railway were finished with their runs for the day and Thomas along with Rosie are very relieved they had managed to finish the day without confusion and delay. They all drove up and could not help noticing the activity that Jasper, Jessica, Conner and Caitlin are undergoing. Then Thomas and Rosie came up to their friends and asked them a question that needed to be asked.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, what is all of this about?" then everyone turned to Thomas's direction as Jasper and Conner continue with the outlines for the baseball diamond, Ariel came over to let her brother what the commotion is all about.

Ariel. "Well Thomas, as you know some of our friends did come over from America, and one of their favorite past times was a game that was inspired by our nation's past times such as rounders and Cricket. But since it was hard to determined how to play both games while two sets of players wanted to use such playing fields to play the games that were represented through the game known as baseball. I did say to them that you always allow our national friends to feel welcome to the Island of Sodor, even if it means to try out some of their customs." Then Rosie came over to see what they have before them and was surprised with delight they wanted to learn how to play the game of baseball.

Rosie. Spoke with excitement. "Baseball Equipment?!" Then she looked up at her friends. "You guys managed to get Baseball equipment, I mean wow this is great you guys."

Conner. "We were as excited with this as you are Rosie, the question is who will want to learn the game of baseball with us? I know a lot of People here may not like the idea of playing our national pastime here, but at times we feel the itch to play the game like we always wanted to do, even before our arrival on the mainland."

Thomas. "you know I am always looking forward in learning something new, who knows maybe I can learn to like the game, so how do we play the game?" Then everyone decided to call it a day and the rest of the homesteaders have also returned homes along with Donald and Douglas returning from the movie complex at the shopping center. Everyone gathered around the lounge area of the dinning hall while Rosie and the girls help prepare the meal for the night, and who should return from her travels from the magic railroad Polly Stone. When she emerged back from the buffers and returned home to the homestead, she and Percy gave each other a welcome home hug before they kissed each other for the safe return of Polly back to the homestead.

Percy. "Welcome home beautiful, I am glad you had returned for the night." Then he and Polly kissed again before readdressing her reasons for traveling down the magic railroad before.

Polly. "I am always happy to be here with you Percy, and I had found out the problems about the book came from the other side."

Toby. "You mean to tell me that book came from a world where magical ponies actually call that place home?"

Polly. "I am afraid so Toby, it turns out that there was a struggle on the other side that allowed for the book to be present here."

Emily. "Well for what it is worth Polly, I just hope none of their freaks do not come here to create havoc here on the Island of sodor, especially here on the homestead."

Thomas. "Until we hear more about these magical Equestrian ponies ever to make them present, we have some good news from the station. Both Rosie and I have returned as Drivers in our Engine Sides and are now capable of driving up and down the lines as if we did not leave at all." Everyone congratulated the two new drivers for the railways while it will be a while before everyone else will get the chance to become drivers themselves one day. Until that day comes everyone will have to make a commitment on working with the railway until everyone managed to get back to pulling trains but as the drivers of their own engine selves again.

Toby. "Congratulations Thomas and Rosie, you have really come from a long way since last year.

Rosie. "I just became excited about Hank and Sam bringing in some baseball equipment to allow for those who are interested in learning about the game of baseball."

James. "Baseball? You mean to tell me that they wanted to play baseball here on the Island of Sodor?"

Scott. "Hm mm I do not mind if I ether play or watch a baseball game, I hear it is a fun game to play."

Jasper, "It is Scott, it takes up to two teams that make up to nine to ten players who play defense while the offence is on the batter's box."

Emily. "I think someone better explain the way the game of baseball is played."

Caitlin. "I thought that someone want to see how a regular game is played vs a professional game is played, so I had managed to take out some of the documentary and instructions on how the game is played, and what are the conditions that makes a player to stay in the playing field, or when the player has to leave the field to make the game play itself out."

Then she readied the DVD player on the television set and allowed for the information and even had two baseball game tapes to allow for everyone to see how the game is played out. Everyone was enjoying the look of the game and while others were confused about the outcome of the game, they were explained by their American friends that it is no different than rounders but under a different set of rules. Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Percy, Henry, and James were intrigued about how each player does their jobs on the fields. Rosie helps remind Thomas how the game is played and helped explained each part of the game like when it is crucial to relieve the pitcher especially when the pitcher reached his limits before a relief pitcher takes the place of the opening player. That way there will be fresh energy from a pitcher who wants to through a perfect game. However, not always.

Jasper helps James and Molly how to keep an eye on the strike zone and helped explained where it is, as the game helped showed how the umpire from behind the catcher determined the count before the last call out, or when the batter manages to earn a run or a walk when he make a full four balls at bat. James watched with interest and could not help but be inspired to learn how to take part in the game.

Jasper. "If you like James, I can help you learn how to play the game of baseball with the rest of us."

James. Turns to his sister's lover and responds. "I liked that very much Jasper, as long we can find the time for it." Jasper agrees.

Soon the last of the plays were made and those who are interested the most are willing to give baseball a try, but in the following week to see if any are capable to play baseball with them. Now it was time for dinner, as they all sat around the dinner table and gather to say grace before their meal for the night everyone could not help but be memorized about the game of baseball.

Thomas. "Does anyone have any ideas what position they wanted to take up for baseball?"

Jasper. "I think it is also best to see who else from school wants to give baseball a try. It may be a long shot, but I am hoping that it can create good relations with some of our fellow students who may be as intrigued with the sport as we are."

Rosie. "WE can also ask Headmaster Lucile Hat to see if she can approve the Idea for two types of sports. One for the boys and one for the girls. That is baseball for the boys while the girls who have game may want to play a similar game like softball. It is the same as baseball, but only seven to nine innings throughout the game."

Emily. "That is a good Idea Rosie, all we have to do is ask around and show some of the footage we have seen today here on the homestead to show what the game of baseball and possibly softball is all about."

Jessica. "That is a good idea but be careful not to anger the locals about what we wanted to do."

Oliver. "Why? What can anger our fellow Sudrians about a game from the States we may want to participate in?"

Caitlin. "Have you paid any attention to the documentary Baseball by Ken Burns. In the Documentary, some British critics had made it believe that the game of baseball is beneath their sports of Cricket and round ball. Baseball is actual a compromise of both sports but under different set of rules."

Gordon. "Why would anyone believe in something like that, it is not like we had played the game of Cricket before, not have we ever known anything like baseball before today. I find it really intriguing in playing any sports as long we have a great time learning to play the game with honors."

James. "From what I can see, the game of baseball looks to be very exciting indeed. It is almost like rounders, except you are out there until the final out is called and one of the two teams had scored more runs than the other."

Donald. "I just hope no one finds it offensive when it really should not have been."

Douglas. "you never know Donnie. There could be a worry some bloke who would challenge that idea of the game of baseball, round ball and who know of what."

Thomas. "Well I am definitely willing to give baseball a try, we can build a baseball diamond for those who may come from the states who may want to see a baseball game here on the Island of sodor."

Percy. "I may like the game, I just do now know about playing the game. I will sit it out for this time, and when I am ready, I will give it a go."

Jasper. "That is alright if everyone is not onboard with this Idea, no pun intended."

Toby. "Not to worry, I like the idea of seeing people even beyond Sodor to enjoy their visits here, even if they may come from the states and may want to see a baseball game from time to time."

Emily. "We should list together the teams we want to form for the baseball or softball teams, what should the teams be?"

Connor. "I thought about that, for the boy's teams we should call ourselves the team steam while the lady's teams could be the lady steamers."

Molly. "Hm mm. I like it, and it does sound like fun to try something new but may not like the view of the crowd look down on us. That means I can rally from the bleachers."

Mavis. "Fine by me, I however do like the idea of becoming part of the softball teams, so I am likely to join the team."

Rosie. "Count on me as well Mavis."

Emily. "I would definitely join the softball team as well you two, so look out for me when I do."

Rosie smiled at her friend. "Considered us warned then Emily."

Ariel. "I will also, like my brother I to find it a challenge, so look out for me when I do you guys."

Emily. "Will do Ariel."

Thomas. "Well we are going have to ask Headmaster Hat about allowing us to ask any one of the students if they want to participate in creating a series of teams to play the game of baseball."

Rosie. "And the Softball teams as well, we also need to see who will participate in playing the games.'

Edward. "All we have to do is ask and see if anyone is really interested, if it is a go, then we do so. If however if there are not a lot of students who want to participate in a series of baseball teams on the island of Sodor then we may as well return all that equipment that Hank and Sam had managed to gather to help play the games."

Henry. "Until, we know for sure what the outcome will be, we can only hope it will be a positive one and not a negative one."

Do you believe that the students in the high School are going to like the idea of playing an American past time on Sodor? Will Thomas and those who live on the homestead and in the international house have the chance to learn the American game of baseball and softball? We will not find out until the next part of the Journey Through Northwestern high School.


	31. First at Bat

After a week of asking around the school about allowing for the sport of baseball to be played on Sodor, to their surprise most of their friends liked the Idea, but most of the elders do not. This will bring a dilemma about how and when to play the game without the Adults of sodor to get involved in preventing the love of baseball to be played on sodor. Let us find out how the Homesteaders and their international friends find a way around this shall we.

I do not own any part of Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends nor Tugs they are owned by their respective owners and developers.

Thomas the Tank Engine &Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Developed by Britt Allcroft

Owned by Mattel

Tugs by Robert D. Cardona and David Mitton.

 **First at bat**

After learning how to integrate the citizens of Sodor with other National past times from beyond Great Britain. Thomas is determined to help his American friends a way to enjoy their favorite past time , even if it means to place a baseball diamond on his own property and only allow those who want to participate in the sport can actually sign up into four teams as posted along the each railway station with agreement with Sir Topham hat. How to make the baseball Diamond on sodor Possible Thomas went on line to see if any one on the Island of Sodor and beyond had ever played a game of baseball and wanted to create a baseball diamond to help allow the American transfer students a Chance to play their favorite sport even without the permission of the locals. Then he as a stroke of luck when he got an answer from a local who happens to be a retired baseball coach and umpire. His name is Duffy Knocks and he is reading from the famous former Number 1 engine of sodor who he heard had turned human last year and wondered if he will ever want to be able to learn the game of baseball. Much to his delight Thomas was interested in having someone to help coach and teach all there is to learn the sport of Baseball. More so for fun and to learn the better values of working with your teammates during the games.

Duffy Knocks. (On Computer) "Hello. You must be Thomas that I had heard so much about since the announce meant of your becoming human this past year."

Thomas. (Writing back) "Yes I am, how may I help you sir?"

Duffy (online). "I understand you want to know how to play the game of baseball am I right?"

Thomas. (writing back) "That is correct since my American engine friends who also became human sometime after my self and my girlfriend became human. Has shown myself and everyone who lives with me on the homestead about what the game looks like."

Duffy. (writing) "You are in luck Thomas, I happen to be a retired baseball coach and umpire during my time teaching high school in the states."

Thomas. Maybe excited but wanted to know if the coach is trustworthy or not. (Typing) "Where and when did you become a baseball coach and umpire while you lived in the states?"

Duffy (Typing) "I used to live in Mudd Hole Missouri where I had coached for the minor leagues up to high school levels, then after coaching for 8 years I ended up becoming umpire for 10 until my retirement from the games."

Thomas. (Typing) "How do I know that I can trust you Mr. Knocks, if I look up your name under any form of register, then I need to know ahead of time since this is my first time asking anyone beyond the Railway."

Duffy. (Typing) "Tell you what, if I promise to meet up with you at your school tomorrow, then I can show you my references then you can see for yourself that I am willingly going to allow for you to know how to enjoy the game of baseball to your liking."

Thomas thought about this and it will suite him best if he was in company with someone who has better connections with schools beyond Sodor. Head master Hat did say that she is very supportive of the Idea of bringing new Ideas for the school but must also know who it will involve. (Typing) "We can meet up with Headmaster Lucile Hat about you becoming involved in teaching us on the homestead and with the international student house about baseball."

Duffy. (Typing) "I will bring over my records and everything that can help bring a good report for your headmaster to investigate my background before we can agree on how to help you determined how the game of baseball is played."

Thomas. (Typing) "I will also include our railway controller Sir Topham Hat, anything to do with us involving in such activities he may also want to know all about you too Mr. Knocks."

Duffy (Typing) "I am looking forward to this Thomas, I will bring all my references to your school in the morning Mr. Billington I look forward in meeting up with you then."

Thomas. (Typing) "Thank you sir, I look forward in meeting up with you with the hats tomorrow."

Duffy. (Typing) "Have a good night Mr. Billington."

Thomas. (Typing) "You have a good night too Mr. Knocks" Then both parties ended their conversations online and gave a typed message to the controller and Headmaster hat about his contact with a Duffy Knocks and had requested them to be present when he brings his records on coaching and umpiring baseball games in the states. (Typing to the Hats) "Sir Topham Hat sir and Headmaster Lucile Hat, I was contacted from a Mr. Duffy Knocks about becoming involved in teaching us how to play the game of baseball. I want to make sure this former Mud hole Missouri man is telling me the truth about his pass in the states. May I ask for both of you to be present while he presents his reasons on becoming our coach and help determine how the game of baseball is played out properly and without the noise of the locals about us playing a game beneath the British games of ball. I just wanted to make sure the decision we make is a valid one."

Both Sir Topham hat and Lucile Hat were still on their computers when Thomas sent them his message and could not help but wonder about this new person that is willing to show the humanized engines how to play the game without interference from the locals. STH. (Typing) "Thomas this is Sir Topham Hat, I have read your request and I am willing to come along and meet up with this retired coach and umpire form the states." Lucile Hat (typing after Sir Topham) "I have also read your request Thomas so Sir Topham and I will help you meet up with this Duffy Knocks person when he comes tomorrow."

Thomas was glad to hear it from both Hat on his request. (Typing) "Thank you both, I hope this person is who he says he is. I just want to make sure he is telling us the truth about his background when we first meet him."

STH (Typing) "So do we Thomas, so do we." Then Thomas felt it was best to wait until the following morning to meet up with the hats along with himself and Rosie to make sure they are prepared to ask the questions that need to be asked to see if he is the one to help coach and managed the baseball games on their homestead. Thomas came up to Rosie as she came into the house with a fresh basket of eggs from their hen house and had found some of their roosting chickens had laid their first clutch of fertile eggs in the pens with the roosters, while some new hatchlings had come from the incubator from the poultry barn.

Rosie. "Thomas the hens have started their first clutch of fertile eggs on the homestead, in a month the new clutches will be able to replace the old chickens from last year."

Thomas. "That will be great Rosie." Then he prepared her what will happen the following day. "Well Rosie I was contacted by a former Mudd hole Missouri coach about helping us understand the game of baseball better."

Rosie was surprised. "Oh really, well who is it then?"

Thomas. "He said his name is Duffy Knocks, he uses to coach the minor league before he moved to high school level just before he became an umpire before his retirement here to the island of Sodor."

Rosie. "And what have you thought of him Thomas?"

Thomas. "To tell you the truth Rosie, I do not know yet. Tomorrow you, me and the Hats that include our controller and Headmaster hat are going to see if we can trust this Coach and umpire as he described to me while online. That way we all can know if he is a trustworthy of a coach and umpire or not."

Rosie did think about this knowing if the coach can be trustworthy or not, it is best to meet up with him with the hats for support in case the meeting will not go as planned. "I can see why you are nervous about meeting a new face after asking around for possible information about playing the game of baseball. I will help you determined if this person can help us, if not then we shall keep looking. If not then we may as well learn to play the game ourselves, even if I still will have questions if any of us are playing the game right or not." Thomas agrees.

By next morning Thomas, Rosie, Cassey, and the Hats are all present to meet up with Mr. Duffy Knock about his proposal of coaching the High School students for the American past time of Baseball on the Bililngton / Vulcan homestead. They all waited for him to arrive at the Principle's Office in the school when Mr. Knocks had arrived with his documents and his references about his past life back in America before his retirement to the Island of Sodor.

Duffy Knocks. "Hello everyone. Sorry if this was so sudden."

STH. "That is quite alright Mr. Knocks, please make yourself comfortable."

Duffy. "Thank you, sir." Then sat down before everyone in a calm state to address his attentions.

Headmaster Hat. "Our freshman head students told us you wanted to help teach the game of baseball to the youths who are interested am I right Mr. Knocks?" She asked in a stern voice in hopes it can make the man a bit uneasy if he is doing anything but his intentions.

Duffy on the other hand had nothing to worry about and presented his statements to everyone in the room even for the students to read about and see if the retired coach and umpire is telling the truth for his proposals. "When I have read that the students who live on the Billington / Vulcan homestead needed to find an official who knows how the game of baseball is played. I feel like I have an opportunity to show new faces the game of baseball even if they never seen a game before."

Thomas. "So far we only seen documentaries and televised games by our American Steam engine friends who are more involved in playing a fair game of baseball even when the rest of the residents of Sodor believes it is beneath our known games of round ball and Cricket."

Duffy. "Not surprised since I have not had a pleasant time finding a good baseball game in years, I will like to see the game again."

Cassey. "Did you retire on your own request Coach, because we need to know if you still have the knowledge to coach and umpire for a good game of baseball here on the Island of Sodor?"

Duffy. "The need to play the game of baseball is in the heart young man, even if you hardly ever to know the game. If you are curious enough to learn about the game of baseball, then you will also know how fun it is when you play it. Not only for yourself but for your fellow teammates who come and share that special moment with you whether you win with honor or lose with dignity."

Rosie. "If you have been proven to be legitimate, can you help us determined who can qualify in coaching the teams? We chosen about four teams to play out this part of the Island, and we want to make sure if the game of baseball can be played on our homestead, then maybe it can be played anywhere on the Island of Sodor."

Duffy. "That depends if everyone wants to tag along with the American sport of Baseball, I can image they can be snubbed about it since they rather stick to what they played since they were young-in themselves once. But to find the right coach, first we need to see who is interested in taking part in it."

Headmaster Hat. "What did you had in mind, in order to find these coaches for the teams Mr. Knocks?'

Duffy. "Let me ask this. Has anyone offered a baseball tryout yet?" Everyone just shook their heads no. "Then how about by Friday we can announce a baseball tryout and for us to do so is to have tryouts on your homestead Thomas and Rosie. That is if you do not mind of course?" Both Thomas and Rosie looked to each other and nodded yes in agreement to have baseball tryouts on their homestead and those who want to sign up can do so on the registration sheets present after school. Then it was agreed that Duffy Knocks is to help teach the youth of Northwestern High School how to play the game of baseball. Then it was announced on the intercom about the baseball tryout for those who want to participate in. Thomas and those who shown interest on the homestead had no hesitation on sighing up for baseball tryouts. As does Cassey, Jessy, David, and Jon Paul. Mason, Ian and even Sean also signed up for baseball to see if they liked it or not.

Since there are going to be four teams the season will not be that long, each team will play each of the other teams twice to see who makes three out of five games before moving on to the next before the season is over. The teams are called by the railway Branch lines such as Farquarr for the first team, There is the little western team, the Brednam Team, and the Express team.

Then come on Friday the students who signed on came out and tried out on the field next to the homestead fields that Thomas Plans to have ready before the start of the season, but it needs some finishing touches with the fencing, placements of the pitcher's mound and home plate. The dugouts need are just had their forms filled in as the fencing post won't be ready until the following day. Then there is the designated refreshment stand and the equipment office is where to store away the equipment when not in use. They use the fields next to the construction site, to help sort out the players for each of the teams.

The first team consists of Thomas, Toby, Cassey, and new faces such as a new boy who moved from Canadian north by the name of Steven Clover, his new friend from Ohio Clyde Oddment, a highly energetic fast runner who goes by the name Demetri Gunner. A transfer student from Detroit who loves baseball and not too crazy about sodor's idea of a ball game is Louis Grande. And a fellow from the heartland of America himself is Jean Shepner. He dreamed of playing professional baseball one day but thought that dream had died when he and his family had to take a job working with the railway. When he heard that Thomas and the other former engines want to bring baseball to the island of Sodor. He believed he can find his dream again. Ryan also signs up for the farquarr team as is Hank and Carlos. To everyone's surprise Nia was also brought on Thomas's team when everyone realized she has a great pitching arm.

So, the Farquarr team consists of Thomas, Toby, Cassey, Steven, Clyde, Demetri, Louis, Jean, Ryan, Hank, Carlos and Nia just for the starters.

Then there is the little western team. Duck. Oliver and the Scottish twins were quick to sign up, followed by new faces from the classes they taken. From California was two faces who goes by the names of Miguel Santana, and Juan Orlandro. Two friends who transferred from the states for better education. A pair of students who shared classes with Duck and Oliver are Ronald Rossley, and Fredrick Crossmutt. Jessy Brayer had also joined their team, as does Ian, along with Raul.

The Brendam team consist of Edward, Boco, Jon Paul, Sean, a boy who wanted to play something different, his name is Vincent Flocks, Derick from the Diesel house also wanted to play baseball too. He has always wanted to see such a game yet and now he gets to play the game for fun. Jon Paul, and classmates Dustin Herman, Berry Krons, Norman from the smelters house, as does a visiting humanized diesel who had no problems adjusting to Sodor after becoming human back in the states who goes by the name of Marvin Alco.

The last team is the Express team. Gordon Henry, James, Connor, Jasper, Sam, David, Shane, Scott and Paxton and Sydney the former diesel who signed up to play for fun.

All teams are consisting of between ten to twelve per team, after being assigned to their teams everyone will be announced to be present to help set up Thomas's homestead at a location for baseball diamonds where the games are to be played. After it was said and done Each Team will have a head player to act as head coach. After it was revealed who had the most Qualification. Those who had the knowledge can lead the team. Thomas will be leading his team with Jean Shepner they can help determined who will be best in the line up at bats. Duck will be head along with Juan Orlandro can help each other how to play the games since one already played minor league before his family had moved to Sodor for better education.

Edward is the head of his team with Marvin Alco who helps Edward understand what baseball all is about.

It was found out that Gordon will be head of his team he along with Sam and Jasper they will all determined who is best for the lineup.

All the teams appear to be ready, but to make sure everyone will go through a series of practice games and just practice their games before their season will play out. Then all four teams with Duffy Knocks helping the players get their games on before they can play the games, that way they all can be ready before the first pitch of the season.

The Hats and the girlfriends of the Players are also wondering if the girls can have someone teach them about playing softball. But right now it is best to let the boys have their fun for now. All can observe how the player are going to be placed now they had been determined who is best on their teams.

Molly. "Are you excited about watching the game of baseball when the season starts Rosie?" She asked as Rosie kept her eyes on the players as they exercise their muscle and learn how to round the bases and catching the balls.

Rosie. "I sure am Molly, I am also keeping an eye on how everyone is getting along out there."

Mavis. "Who do you believe is the best players of each teams Rosie?"

Rosie. "It is too early to tell. But Thomas and Cassey for the Farquarr team are looking good."

Emily. "Looks like Gordon, Sam and Jasper are going to have to get everyone together if they all want to win games as a team."

Caitlin. "Why do you say that Emily?" Then Emily shows them why.

Emily. "It looks like James is looking too cocky to listen anything that Those three can tell him."

The girls had to laugh about how James looks compared to everyone else on the field.

Jessica. "I better have a word with him if he wishes to help win games with his team then he needs to learn how to be a team player."

Emily. "Good luck with that Jessica."

Holly. "Edward's team is looking good; he and Marvin are helping determined how their team will play out during game time."

Gina. "The little western Team is looking good too, I say this will be a very interesting first season of baseball on the island of sodor."

Polly. "Too bad you did not sign on Percy, because it looks like it could be a lot of fun."

Percy. "I know but I wanted to see for my self what the game of baseball is all about first before I can sign on. Besides someone had to stay behind and keep an eye on Thomas's animals when everyone is here to play the games."

Polly. "Good point."

Rebecca. "I just hope the game does not cloud Gordon's judgement on how to play the game fairly."

Emily. "Don't worry Rebecca, if Gordon does something that he should not have done. Then it will be up to umpire Duffy Knocks to determine if his team is playing fairly or not."

Soon the practice time was over, everyone squatted around and listen up to the Coach/umpire Duffy Knocks about what is determined first before the games are to be played out.

Duffy. "Good job out there boys and you too Nia, I am very happy to say each of your teams are doing well despite a few minor things I hope that can be cleared up before the first pitch of the games. However, the first thing we need to do is find the playing fields that will support the games and the location is on the Billington / Vulcan homestead where an area is designated for the creation of the homestead fields along with seating arrangements for the parents of the players and those curious onlookers who are just as intrigued about the games as the homesteaders are. So, tomorrow Thomas and his fellow homesteaders are building the fields just as we have assigned the teams, they will be needing some additional help with the fencing, setting up the dugouts the pitchers mound and the home plate. There are also plans for a refreshment stand that will help serve out the refreshments as the onlookers and the parents take part in watching the games as they play out. Now we need a round of volunteers to help set up the playing fields, there are volunteer sheet for those who want to participate come on up and sign up to make the games possible on sodor."

After the announcement every player signed on so they can have that dream of playing baseball, if not for professionally, but for the experience and love of playing the game.

Before lone the first game to be played on the homestead fields to start of the baseball for the teams, which teams you believe has what it takes to have that number one spot? Find out next time as we finally play baseball on a Journey through Northwestern High School.


	32. Easter on the Homestead

It has been two weeks since the homesteaders started their baseball on the homestead, but now it is soon to be Easter. Let us see how they will come about shall we?

I do not own any part of Thomas The Tank engine & Friends nor that of Tugs they are owned by the following.

Thomas the tank engine & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

Produced by Britt Allcroft.

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs by Clearwater features.

Other characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

 **Easter on the homestead**

It has been an eventful two weeks for the homestead, Thomas and Rosie developed the homesteads own baseball league with the help with a fellow by the name of Duffy Knocks. So far, the feeling of playing baseball turned out better than expected. Now it is close to the Easter Sunday, Thomas and everyone else was in the dining hall again to prepare it for the Easter Brunch they had offered since they and along with Sir Topham Hat wanted this Easter a Celebration to remember. In the chicken coops Rosie and Ariel are busy collecting the many eggs their chickens had laid and are busy making many delicious desserts to accompany the meals. The boys were hard at work preparing the hall along with Trent Dimes (Ten Cents) and Shawn Brightly (Sunshine) by prepping the tables with decorated tablecloths for the event. They also managed a buffet style arrangement for those who just want to fill their bellies with breakfast while others helped themselves to a nice brunch with country smoked hams that Thomas and Edward had to help butcher the previous Autumn and then after a long process of smoking them up in their smokehouse. They had at least four long hams ready along with crown of pork for those who want a bit more style to the meal. In the wagon barn Thomas and Edward are now busy reading up Tick and Tock for trail rides down the fresh spring of the countryside now that spring is close to full bloom. Not only are they in the barn but so are Donald and Douglas who also lend in a pair of hooves by the names of Whiskey and Scotch Their Clydesdales that they had used during trail rides during the holiday time are now just as eager to enjoy the country side with Thomas and Edward.

Thomas. "Almost ready with your team Donald and Douglas?"

Donald. "Just about Thomas, just aft to finish making our team looking pretty for the trails tomorrow." That is when Scotch just nudged Donald about the comment about being pretty when he wanted to look handsome. "Whoa, I mean really handsome for tomorrow." Everyone laughed on Donald's reaction on the Clydesdale team.

Douglas. "Remember that he is sensitive if you mistake him for her Donald."

Donald. "I better remember, or he will for me." Everyone laughed some more.

Edward. "This will be an Easter to remember, now that the sun is warming much better that is had done so in months. I'd say this will be a grand Easter this year."

Thomas. "Do you think we should have invited Trevor to this party? I am sure he also would like a tour of our homestead besides of looking it from pasture side." Edward did stop to remember how nice it would have been if Trevor would part take in the trail rides behind the homestead.

Edward. "You know I should give the Vicar a call to see if Trevor would like to make an appearance here."

Thomas. "Good idea Edward, he is your friend after all, at least let him have some fun around here for a change." Indeed, when He and Edward was finished with Tick and Tock and lead them to horse yard where horses wait for their turn to do jobs around the homestead. Edward took this time to call up the Vicar to see if Trevor the Traction engine want to take part in the homestead Easter celebrations. Then while the Vicar talks to Edward about Trevor being part of the homestead celebrations. Trevor wanted to know where and when he is to take part in the Easter Egg hunt in the orchard, but when word from the Billington / Vulcan homestead about taking part in their festivities Trevor was thrilled to take part knowing there will be children all around for him to take down the homestead trails.

Trevor. "I cannot wait until the day come to take part in their festivities."

Meanwhile back at the homestead and coming out from the dining hall both Trent and Shawn had to head to their Lagoon cabin along the shoreline where they stayed with Oscar Jones (O. J.) and Zeb Eddie (Zebedee).

Trent. "Well that is another well done on our part Shawn."

Shawn. "I say, it has been a couple of months since the rest of the star fleet ever to know what has become of us since of our humanization."

Trent. "Oh, I bet they do Shawn, why don't we visit them when the day calls for clearer weather to head out to the Brendam bay to greet our sea bound fleet."

Shawn. "Not a bad Idea about it Trent that is if Oscar and Zeb are up to it or not."

Trent. "Let us find out." Then both came up to Oscar as he finished with cleaning up the cabin that was entrusted to them after their own humanization.

Oscar. "Ah and here are our own High school student taking part in the Easter Celebrations on the homestead I see."

Trent. "Eh yah you know it Oscar, But it had occurred to us that we had no time to visit our remaining star fleet, and wondered if there could be a chance for us to make a visit when the weather warms up on Easter Sunday after service of course and just before we return to the main dining hall for the feast."

Oscar. "It has been a while since we last seen our fellow tugs out in the harbor, I then feel the need to say a nice hello tomorrow before we return to the homestead for the banquette."

Zeb. "I may find it best to see what had become of them since our temporary leave from the fleets."

Oscar. "Then by Sunday we shall meet up with our fellow tugs before returning for the banquette tomorrow."

Back on the homestead and in the crafting office of the machine shed, Thomas was busy making a nifty dove trinket for Rosie to wear on the necklace that he given to her on Valentines day. He made two clay motifs of Easter Doves one Sky blue with cherries in its beak, and a white dove offered from the blue one as of lasting commitment from Thomas to Rosie of love and devotion to each other. Once he had finished it, he decided to prepare an Easter basket just for Rosie alone to have. It was a nice raspberry and cherry red basket with yellow grass. He placed in the middle was a hand held plush bunny toy held up with a small box held in the bunny's front paws. Followed with a surrounding of colorful candies and toy eggs filled up with other things just for the fun.

Rosie was Also at work for a special project for Thomas, after the gift given to her by Thomas on Valentines day, she felt that she needs to give him something special as well. What she remembered the most is how overwhelmed he could be by giving him reminders of what mattered to Thomas the most. All around the homestead she and the rest of the residence felt that this could be a good time for a big group photo shoot with his human engine friends along with the school friends they all impacted since last year. She also included the Billingtons and the Hartmans to take part with four-month-old Carter Billington the baby that both she and Thomas had met while the two families discussed about how to be better role models for the teenaged parents of Carter. Sally Hartman and Chad Billington. When they all heard that Rosie wanted to do this photo shoot, they were very happy to take part.

In the kitchen of the dining hall Percy, Polly, Ariel, and Emily are busy making the colored eggs with the help of Alisa their school friend.

Alisa. "We just have a few more eggs until all are ready to be placed away until filling up the Easter Baskets with them on Sunday morning."

Emily. "That is fine by me Alisa."

Percy. "Is everyone excited about taking the photo shoot that Rosie had suggested for Easter Sunday for a gift for Thomas?"

Polly. "I am, she did mentions she wanted to return her love to him by creating a gift not only from us but especially from her as well."

Ariel. "That was very nice to hear how she loves Thomas like she does."

Emily. "I am not surprised it is times like that, when it makes me wonder the kind of relationships that I am in. I am happy to say that I am very happy now that Henry does what he can to make me happy."

Ariel. "What has Henry done recently that makes you that close to him Emily?"

Emily. "He knows how much I like flowers; roses are my favorite. That is why he ended up making our own greenhouse used to grow our own flowers for decorative floral arrangements. He even makes beautiful corsages for special occasions."

Alisa. "I bet he has a special corsage for you to wear on Easter Sunday Emily."

Emily. "I have a feeling for that too."

In the Dormers James and Molly are down for the night and decided to take this time to talk about the activities for the following day. They were beside each other and yes placed safety before pleasure like everyone else and discussed what the day ahead have in store when everyone wakes up.

Molly. "I like during nights like tonight don't you James?" James just kissed her on the cheeks before he answered her.

James. "Mm. I do Molly; I like it best when you and I can have our special time together. It is nights like tonight that being human is worth it, especially since I can have moments like this with you my lovely radiant sunshine." Molly just chuckled after realizing what James had said.

Molly. "Just remember not to confuse me with one of the human Star tugs along the lagoon shoreline."

James. "He should know who I am talking about when I say you are a lovely shining sun when I ever see your beautiful lovely face." Then the two kissed for a fun time for the night.

Back into the main house on the homestead Thomas and Rosie are secretly finishing up on their gifts to one another. Thomas did not place his basket for Rosie until everyone had left the dining hall and closed the doors afterwards. Rosie placed her gift for Thomas in the Rec area of the log home, just in time for Thomas to return from his activity for Rosie.

Thomas. "I am back Rosie, I had to finish a project for tomorrow beautiful."

Rosie coming upstairs from the walkout basement. "I just got done with a chore before bed tonight Thomas." Then the two came close enough to start their love play but stopped knowing they better head to their room and placed safety before pleasure before they can continue. After which they did, started slowing at first before they started to remove the layers of clothing from one another, just before they laid on the bed with Thomas on top of her. "Hello, my handsome, come make my Easter worthwhile."

Thomas as he continues to kiss her neck as he continues to make every part where she finds it best for him to touch. "Just lead me to your desire my love, I am yours and I am here to obey." Then she helps lead him where she finds it best for him to love her. Much to her delight, and before long they were now deep into one another to the point of where their energy was beginning to spike now that their play was at its peak. With a strong love, desired, expression of love for each other to the point of where they are now both satisfied and relieved of their time for one another to the point of where she is now on top of him and decided to rest on top of him until morning. "How was that my beautiful Rosie rose?"

Rosie. "Dreamy, very lovely and dreamy." They both laughed and kissed each other a good night knowing they both have a busy day in the morning.

The following morning it was Easter Sunday, and it was now time for everyone to get up for Sunday services first before they return to the homestead for the brunch and celebrations. First everyone headed to their local service as they all went with their respective rides to their place of worship, but before they all left Thomas decided to give Rosie her Easter Basket for a special reason.

Thomas. "Rosie, would you please take this Basket from me to you and take a look at the precious little gift the bunny has for you." Then Curiously Rosie took the little bunny and found the tiny box that Thomas made for her and opened it with surprise and delight. "Like it, this is my gift for you to add on to your necklace for the day. You will also be noticed that the trinkets on the Necklace can have changeable charms to either remove or add on as part of my devotion to you. I love you Rosie with every inch of my heart."

Rosie now with tears of joy in her eyes could not help but feel more loved from Thomas than ever before. "Thomas, I would be more than happy to wear this on my necklace you had made for me. I love you too, you are so good to me that I cannot say it into words but with my love and devotion to you Thomas." Then the two came together for a lovely kiss before they were interrupted by Ariel Thomas's sister about their time to depart for service.

Ariel. "Thomas. Rosie." Then she turns to see them kiss about something. "Alright you two what ever it is, I am sure it can wait after Sunday services today." All three of them laughed after Ariel had to disturb their time together in time for their departure for the place of worship.

Everyone came to the service without a hitch and before long it was time for everyone to return to the homestead to prepare the place before the first visitors are to arrive. Thomas, Edward, and the twins got their horse teams together before the first rides into the country side but not before everyone had the chance to see Trevor the traction engine arrive to be part of the fun.

Trevor. "Hello Thomas and the rest of you all especially you Edward."

Edward. "Trevor no time no see old friend."

Trevor. "Like wise I am sure Edward."

Out along the shores of brendam Docks a schooner was traveling to visit the star tugs as Trent, Oscar, Shawn, and Zeb make their way to meet up with their friends before returning to the homestead for the festivities.

Before long they were near the harbor where most of the tugs are resting for the day, Top Hat was complaining about unable to perform for their company.

Top Hat. "I'd say we should be kept busy; I know that it is Easter Sunday, but I am sure there could be some work for us today."

Big Mac. "Well believe it Top Hat, we are just on holiday rest until everything from sea is here for us to perform our duties properly."

Warrior. "I wonder what the others are doing at this time, I am sure they must be doing something fun at this moment." Much to the rest of the star tug fleet they all heard a horn sound from the Schooner and was approaching the star fleet to see Oscar, Trent, Shawn and Zeb came by and said hello to their friends before they all return to the homestead for an Easter celebration treat. "Well look at what just washed up to our part of the shore. Hey Ten Cents, Sunshine, O.J. and Zebedee."

Trent. "Hello Warrior, if you can please just call me by my human name Trent dimes. Or just Trent."

Big Mack. "Really, now why is that now?'

Oscar. "WE were given human names to allow for us to blend in with everyone who is going to school on land."

Zeb. "Also, we find it not too hard of a life style while waking up in the morning with the warm shining sun dancing across the lagoon shores that our cabin sits in front of each morning."

Top Hat. "Oh really, then why come all the way out here when there is so much to do there?"

Trent. "We only came over to see how everyone was coming along since our separation from our tug forms."

Hercules. "Must admit my dears, it had been different for a while. Although we all know it will be a matter of time before you all can rejoin us or not."

Shawn. "Not to worry about that Hercules, we do plan to return to the fleet, just not while we are still in school."

Oscar. "Until then it is best that we returned to the lagoon and head up the trails to the homestead to take part in their Easter Celebrations."

Warrior. "You mean you all get to go?"

Trent. "Of course, we get to come to these get togethers, as long as we are invited to. Then we make no hesitation of joining in on the fun times here on the homestead."

Hercules. "Well until we all meet up again my dears, we wish you lot a fun time on the homestead on this Easter Sunday." After that the human tugs said their farewells to their tug friends before they all returned to the lagoon and tied up their schooner back on the docks before their cabin before all four of them headed up the trails to meet up with the humanized engines for the Easter celebrations.

In the dining hall everyone had gathered to claim their basket just as Rosie presented a gift for Thomas just as he done for her for the necklace around her neck. Then came up to Thomas while everyone managed to find the gifts in their baskets just as Rosie just appeared before everyone, to help present her gift to Thomas.

Rosie. "Thomas, I know how much you love me, even without the trinkets that you give to me as a marksman for your love. I will like to present to you a gift not only from all of us, but from me personally." She says and after which he took and opened the huge square item before him as he unwrapped it and found to be a wonderful portrait of everyone who he impacted with since last year even with the young Billington couple Chad Billington and Sally Heartman. Along with four-month-old Carter in the center of the Photo. When Thomas sees this, he was thrilled about what he likes best about being on the Island of sodor, he has his friends and the many memories since his arrival to the railway since 1914, Thomas had to hold her tight and gave her a lovely kiss on the lips to know how much she really means to him.

Thomas. "Rosie everyone thank you, none of you know how much I really appreciate all you have done with me over the years. This is truly an amazing gift not just from all of you, but especially from my beloved Rosie Vulcan who I cannot place into words at this moment. But to let you all know that I feel really blessed to have you all in my life, so thank you again everyone." Then he and Rosie kissed again just as their first guest were to arrive and once many of the guests arrived to chat away in the dining hall, the venturous youth and grownups alike headed out to the loading docks to the hay carts that Thomas had set up for special occasions. Trevor was the first to collect his passengers while more managed to fill the seats of the two horse drawn carts behind the horse teams. Then Thomas while he held the reins of Tick and Tock managed to call the chant that makes his team to understand what the job is today. "Tic and Tock, Tick and Tock, time to step it up with a clip and a clop." He says as he gently taps the reins to start their team, followed by Trevor and the twins with their Clydesdales about some time after that. Everyone had a blast even their school friends were enjoying their time on the trails along with the humanized tugs as they admired the Sudrian scenery as the colors of spring was becoming clear.

Thomas. "Beautiful isn't it Edward?"

Edward. "It sure is Thomas. Any plans of when we return the cows back to the feeding range?"

Thomas. "In another week Edward after the baseball season ends for us, then we can have all hands-on deck to have another cattle drive back to the feeding range with the new cattleman's cabin we completed last week."

Trent. "You guys have another cabin on the property?"

Edward. "Just last week Trent, While you four found and repaired that schooner that you have on your deck, we managed to build a new cabin on the feeding range. That way those who keep watch over the cattle during the summer months can find refuge when the Sudrian weather makes keeping watch over the cattle a daunting one."

Oscar. "I would not mind heading to that cabin now and then."

Thomas. "Just remember it is very far from the coast, where you can see all around the Island but, it is a long track back to the main body of the homestead and back to anyone of your friends out by Brendam bay."

Shawn. "I believe we know that Thomas, so would it be alright to venture out here now and then?'

Thomas. "As long as Oscar and Zeb are alright of you and Trent venturing out to the Cattleman's cabin on you own without any form of defense out there."

Trent. "Then maybe someone better teach us how to defend ourselves if we needed to Thomas."

Edward. "We can contact our friend Game Warden Dex, he had taught us how to use firearms properly and also how to use proper hunting techniques when certain seasons are open when they do."

Oscar. "I believe it would be best until another time for that, until then why don't we finish enjoying this ride before we all head back to that wonderful feast that you lot had prepared for today."

Thomas. "Couldn't say it better myself Oscar." Then with that the respective horse team parties and Trevor had returned to the corals before letting go of the horse teams into the yard before they all washed up before everyone gathered into the main dining hall for the feast.

Everyone has a wonderful time; Holly was also enjoying her first Easter on the Island of Sodor when she was joined up by Edward who felt he had neglected her for too long to see how she was holding up.

Edward. "Hello Holly, enjoying this special Easter Holiday today?'

Holly. "I sure am Edward, I am enjoying every minute of it, even more now that you are next to me handsome." Both she and Edward smiled and leaned into each other for a welcoming kiss and held each other for reassurance.

Thomas and Rosie were also greeted by the Billingtons and the Hartmans as they brought over baby Carter who is now four and a half months old now. When Carter saw Thomas and Rosie, he wanted to be held by him knowing he is a fun person to be with.

Thomas. "Hello again you two." Then turns to the baby who wanted to be held by Thomas. "Hello little Carter, want to go for a ride on the Thomas Express?" The baby had a huge smile across his face and was holding his arms up to have Thomas pick him up. In which Thomas did, and when he picked up little Carter the baby was smiling with joy to meet up with some friendly familiar faces. "There we are on board for a fun ride on the Thomas Express."

Gordon heard this and wanted to make Thomas remember that he was supposed to be the express engine for Sodor. But Scott knowing how his brother can be decided to butt into Gordon's thoughts about how Thomas can pretend to be an express even without coaches.

Gordon. "Seriously Scott I can surely remind Thomas about who was supposed to be the Express engine for this railway."

Scott. "And upset little Carter for your antics Gordon. I mean really Gordon is upsetting a small child worth your pride?"

Gordon stopped for the moment and decided it would be best to let things slide for now until after the feast is over. "I supposed not, we are here to have fun today and I will not allow what Thomas says to make me believe in other wise."

Scott. "Good to hear Gordon, now shall we continue the banquet?

As everyone continue the festivities The ladies could not help but be marveled over the new gift from Thomas to Rosie and wondered if he could give his friends the tips on how to make such things for their loved ones too.

Mavis. "That was a wonderful gift that Thomas gave to Rosie This morning."

Polly. "Indeed, it is not too often you see someone go all out of their way to make the ones you love really special."

Molly. "How about you Emily, do you feel blessed with the one you are with?"

Emily. "Absolutely Molly, you see this lovely Corsage on my wrist? This is what Henry made for me before we all met up this morning in the dining hall before we went to Sunday Services today."

Indeed, there wrapped around her wrist was a pink, sky blue and grass green roses in the form of a corsage. Everyone looked at it and was amazed of the talents that Thomas and Henry had managed to create since their humanizations last year.

Rebecca. "That is beautiful Emily, if Gordon can find ways of becoming creative too."

Jessica. "Any reason he has not find other things to do besides sports with Thomas and the rest that does not require some manly?"

Rebecca. "Let us just say that he is more into sports than anything creative. He may be good of working hard around the homestead, but usually someone has to come up with a plan first."

Molly. "James like to be creative with his words sometimes, but sometimes he needs more encouragement to find a means to be creative in poetry."

Ariel. "Has he tried to get into poetry Molly?"

Molly. "It is one thing to find the poetry he tries to find to make our together time worthwhile, but I feel he needs to step it up to where the words come from his heart and not just from some book he find in the school library from time to time."

Jessica. "James may be a clown at times but he tried his best to find the words without James try and make it sound like he is talking about his good looks when he is away from Molly." Everyone laughs knowing that James must come up with something from his heart to impress Molly. It was at this time that the boys gathered their loved ones before they all headed to the couch in the lounge area of the dining hall. Thomas, Rosie in the middle with baby Carter still in Thomas's hand and with the gathering of their friends and the families of The Billingtons and the Heartmans who has also gathered around the couch as everyone address to the rest of us as Thomas and Rosie spoke for everyone in the hall.

Thomas. "From all of us on this wonderful Easter Holiday we would like to take this time to say along with our family and friends."

Rosie. "With the blessings we are given, we wish to the rest of world who Celebrate Easter Sunday."

Everyone as Baby Carter made a churring sound as the rest came in to announce to us. "Happy Easter Everyone from The Island of Sodor."

Next time we will see what happens when the mysterious happenings where the book came from, began to emerge with the first hints of who is involved in finding the book to begin with. When we return to another time on the journey through Northwestern High School.


	33. Sorry Spring Days

It has been a week since Easter, and it has been raining non stop from day to day on the homestead and on the railway as well. Let us hope it is not another adventure to disaster.

I do now own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends nor Tugs the television series they are owned by the following

Thomas & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry.

A Britt Allcroft production

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs

By Robert D Mitton and Clearwater features

* * *

 **Soggy spring days.**

It is another spring day on the Island of sodor, but a wet spring for a few days already. The streams and waterways have seen their waterways rise to near flood level. On the Billington / Vulcan homestead the area is too high to be a problem, and the Lagoon shoreline has its cabins on tall foundations to help elevate the homes in case high water is to become a problem since they are close to the sea way that can have storm surges too close without the wave breaker wall that protects the shoreline. The former harbor tugs Trent Dimes (Ten cents) Shawn Brightly, (Sunshine) finding this to be a boring time if they cannot venture out when it gets to be this wet. Oscar Jones, (O. J.) and Zeb Eddie are using this down time to catch up on old times with their tug companions who came to shore to meet them except for Top Hat and Zoran.

Hercules. "Now this was not my intention for a visit my dears but is was worth the while of meeting up with the rest of you."

Oscar. "Well I have to keep up with Trent and Shawn since they have more energy that I can dish out, except for when it rains of course."

Zeb. "Yeah, since they are teenagers after all, they like to hang out with those of their ages and get this they have girlfriends already."

Zog. "Really when?"

Oscar. "Since Valentines day a week or so after their humanizations and some time before the announcements of the game of baseball was announced throughout Sodor."

Big Mac. "You mean to tell us they are now engaging in our old home's favorite past time?"

Zeb. "Yea you better believe it, although I thought they would have given baseball a try since we all remember a good game. However, they thought of other things they wish to try."

Zigg. "And what might that be Zeb?"

Zeb. "I think they are more into hanging out with their girls along the shorelines, but since it has been wet for a few days now, I believe they are just chatting away on their phones with them."

Warrior. "Wow Ten cents and Sunshine must really like being human now do they."

Oscar. Laughs. "Yes Warrior, but it is best to call them Trent Dimes for Ten Cents and Shawn Brightly for Sunshine alright."

Warrior. "Oh, right their human names."

While the other humanized tugs are chatting away, in their respective rooms Both Trent and Shawn are in deed chatting with their girlfriends. Trent is talking to Natalie Shores, while Shawn was talking to Beverly Norse, and was not aware about who was visiting the lagoon cabin from outside.

Trent talking on the phone with Natalie. "Yeah it has been a couple of wet days Natty, I wish I can come over to see you, but I may have done well as a tug on wet days like today. Since my humanization I tend to dread it at times."

Natalie. "Don't worry I can see that it is a miserable day to venture out, and besides the stream close to my house is to be reported to be too night to cross the bridge soon. That means if the stream is to rise any further than we may as well head over to my Uncle's place in the hills of Sodor."

Trent. "Well then I wish you and your family a good luck out of that situation Natty, do not wish losing a good friend and a pretty face in that mucked up waterway."

Natalie just laughed. "You are so sweet Trent; I may have to hang up soon if we have to part ways until the water goes down."

Trent. "Then you take care love, I will see you when you get back. I hope." Then both parties hung up just as Shawn was finishing up with his call to Beverly Norse.

Shawn. "I wish you love beautiful, see you in class soon."

Beverly. "I will see you in school tomorrow Shawn, love you too." Then the two hung up just as Oscar had come up and found the two before their friend have the time to return to the port harbor.

Oscar. "Trent! Shawn! Come down here and say hello to some old friends before they return to harbor!"

When both Trent and Shawn heard this, they both went down to meet up with Oscar and Zeb to meet up with their tug friends who are still there to meet them for a quick visit.

Trent came down chuckling after viewing who came for the visit. "Hey everyone, long time no see."

Shawn. "It is so good to meet up with everyone again."

Big Mac. "Yeah you better believe it Trent, I hope we did not interrupt an important message from you sweet hearts."

Shawn. "Na, we just finished with our good byes when Oscar had called us down."

Warrior. "So, what is it like now you have your human lives and living among the humans?"

Trent. "Oh, it is the best since our humanization, we discovered more about us without the being ocean bound and have the ability to check out the towns throughout the Island and even meeting up with friends from museums and other points across the landscape."

Shawn. "The best part is that we can share those times with either Oscar or with our sweet hearts just to spend the time with them and at times with their families to better understand them."

Zerg. "Is it really that easy to find a girlfriend that fast?"

Shawn. "Well we weren't looking for girls just yet, but that did not mean there were no girls looking to find time with us."

Hercules. "Well I bet you two the best with your loved ones, I hear the good ones last for eternity if all goes well."

Trent. "Yeah, no kidding, you should hear how everyone else talks to their loved ones when they believe no one was looking."

Back up the trails to the homestead, Thomas and those who work for the railways have returned after a day out on the tracks. After witnessing the nature of the streams know that there will be some serious flooding around Sodor, he believes the homestead should be ready in case of an emergency just like the Superstorm that struck last fall.

Rosie. "Did you see those streams Thomas, they looked like they can overflow at any day now."

Thomas. "I know Rosie, I think it would be best to provide some shelters for those who may have been driven away from the flood waters. I think we should have a homestead meeting about providing some services for the flood driven residents."

Edward who was hearing from behind the couple. "That will be a good Idea Thomas, I believe it is best to contact Sir Topham Hat about announcing where the dry locations for shelter can be."

Thomas agrees with Edward. "I am on it Edward." Then dials the number to reach Sir TopHam Hat.

Sir Topham Hat had also heard the troubling news about the possibility of floods near the low water levels. He is glad that Thomas and his humanized engine and the humanized tugs are safe and sound in their homes and especially since the human tugs are living in one of the elevated cabins along the shore line. He was pondering everything when Thomas calls him on his phone in hopes to spread the word for those who end up stranded due to the rising flood waters.

STH. "Hello Sir Topham Hat speaking."

Thomas. "Hello sir, this is Thomas."

STH. "OH, hello Thomas, are you asking me if anyone is going to be needing shelter soon?"

Thomas. "Yes Sir. We just seen the swells of the near by streams, and they appear to be reaching flood stages soon. My friends and I are letting you know that we will have some place for them to stay until the water levels go down."

STH. "Hmm. Very well Thomas, ah how soon shall I send the message about the dry shelter?"

Thomas. "Just as soon as we get everyone into the dinning hall and have a meeting about providing shelters for the flood victims sir."

STH. "Very well then Thomas, I will be announcing when you should get the first arrivals to your homestead. Goodbye Thomas."

Thomas. "Very well sir, well see each other real soon. Goodbye." Then both partied hung up and everyone went to their respective homes to change their clothes and had called the Star Tugs folks for a homestead meeting for providing shelters for folks who will be driven out of their homes due to the rising flood waters. When everyone was present Thomas, Rosie, and Ryan just met up when their International friends and their school friends with their parents had joined in for this occasion.

Thomas. "Hello everyone, decided to come over before the flood waters enter your domain?"

Cassey. "We could not help to notice the water levels in the streams Thomas, so we decided to join you lot before the crossings over the streams gets cut off."

Ryan. "Good idea Cassey." Then he spots Ashima before he addresses her presence before everyone. "Hello Ashima, need a warm place until the waters are low again?"

Ashima. "You always make me feel warm when I am near you my wonderful Ryan." Then she came up and wrapped her arms around his waist and he did the same to her before the two shared a warm kiss before letting go and joined up with everyone in the dining hall.

Thomas. "Alright everyone let us head to the main dining hall and let us have our meeting before the first wave of flood evacuees are to arrive." Then everyone went inside of the dining hall and everyone waited for Thomas and Rosie to address the situation about the sudrian streams rising too close to flood stages. "You see everyone the constant rains we have been getting lately are creating havoc across the Island where some of the Island residents are living too close to the streams. I fear they will top off their flood gauges enough to force the residents there to evacuate. We need to provide a shelter where they can go until the rains have stopped and the water levels are to return to normal."

Oliver. "How about some of the cabins along the trails Thomas, do you believe they will be safe from the Flood waters if they have yet to reach their flood banks?"

Edward. "Not to worry Oliver, we had an inspection on those cabins, and they happen to rest above the flood plain. Most of those cabins are accessible either by trails or by the boardwalks we installed last year before the freeze came."

Oliver. "Whew That is a relief."

Frieda. "Vhy are you zo vorried about zose cabins any vays Oliver?"

Gina. "Because he had built those cabins as part of his hobby as an outdoorsman. He created those cabins out of the styles of cabins that were built from olden times."

Rosie. "It was because of those cabins from last year we have been another destination for Holiday makers who want to experience living in such wooden structures much to everyone's Surprise."

Donald. "Oi we also had some time in those structure that Old Ollie had made haven't we Dougie?"

Douglas. "Aye, it made us believe we had been brought back to pre-railway days, back when the Vikings and the Roman Saxion were present from back in the day."

Axel. "I would like to see them my self one day when the sky is not so swelled up with rain water of course."

Edward. "Which brings us back to the topic before we get any calls about anyone who is left without a home to go back to."

Thomas. "Edward is right, we need to prepare the Ball room for any refugees from flood waters and help provide some warm meals and dry comfortable cots for those who may need to stay here for a while if the cabins cannot hold more guests than they can hold."

Trent. "So, Thomas what would you like for us to do?'

Thomas. "Trent Shawn, Oscar, and Zeb, we would like for you four to help prepare the empty cabins along the shore lines since they are elevated above the flood water stage and will do what they can to keep them dry until the weather clears for the better."

Shawn. "Sure, thing Thomas, we will get them spic and span in time for the first wave of visitors to the homestead for relief." Then after the humanized tugs had been given the keys to he cabins to prepare them for flood victims.

Thomas. "Oliver, you and your team will head down the trails and prepare those cabins you made before the evacuees get here."

Oliver stood up and ready to get his builds up and ready before the first of the flood victims are to arrive. "No problem Thomas, alright who is with me along the trail cabins?"

Gina. 'I will Oliver, I would love to help you with your assignment."

Oliver. "Alright my love just remember we are tidying up the cabins not sleep in them."

Donald. "My brother and I can also help you Oliver won't we Dougie?"

Douglas. "Aye, and to help you and your misses tend to our duties before the two of you end up in one of them for your amusement." The friends had to laugh but not before Axel also participated in the cleaning of the classic cabins along the trails.

Thomas. "Everyone else we will prepare the ball room in the dining hall, that way if the cabins cannot hold that many evacuees then they will be need to stay in the ball room until otherwise."

Gordon. "Well what are we waiting for Thomas, we better get to work and prepare the dining hall for flood refugees."

Everyone agreed and everyone else headed into the dining hall and the newly built laundry facility to bring out the extra cots along with sheets and warm blankets for places to sleep. There is also an emergency provisions cellar in the dining hall in case of overflow of evacuees and this seems to be the time to use them. The ladies were hard at work with preparing the warm hearty meals for any arrivals and the boys were hard at work preparing the hall with tables and chairs for families to meet and greet, they had also set up a media center with the 24 hour Sodor news Channel for any weather up dates and Island wide news. They also set up a play area for young children who can easily get board and tired about being around strangers, and the school aged children are able to come to and arts and craft table to occupy their attention to better focus on their creativities. In the center of the ball room will be where a set up for a cafeteria type service is to be addressed. That way everyone will be given their fair share of food to eat while waiting for the floods to reside.

The dining hall appears to be ready for the first evacuees to arrive.

Over by the Narrow-gauge house the Skarlowey boys are ready to head out to Thomas's place since they have been informed by STH about the place of safety from the flood waters. Mr. Percival gathered the middle school youngsters just before they all head to the homestead of Thomas and Rosie.

Mr. Percival. "Alright boys we are getting ready to head to The Billington / Vulcan homestead for safety until the flood waters have receded. As every one of you know how wet it has been since last week, and the reports claimed there are high water ways all over the Island. It is a best bet to make it to the Homestead until the weather clears and we can get a chance to live in a dry and comfortable home again."

The Narrow-gauge boys. "Yes Mr. Percival."

Duncan. "Finally, we can get out of this smelly moldy home."

Peter Sam. "I do not smell any mold in the house, must be your imagination again."

Duncan. "Imagination. Pah. I am just fed up with a house like this and longing for a better place to call home for a while."

Rheneas. "Besides this is the closest house that is close to our engine sides, all we have to do is look outside and look at ourselves and know that our passengers are well taken care for."

Skarlowey. "Come now everyone it is time for us to head out to the Billington Homestead along with the rest of the flood evacuees that are to arrive on that homestead soon. I would like to be most useful when I can help Thomas and the rest of the former standard gauge friends who can use a bit of help from us as well."

Luke. "Well now what are we waiting for, let us get into the Narrow-gauge bus that Mr. Percival takes us to school with is ready for our safe travels to the homestead."

Then everyone headed for the bus that Mr. Percival uses to take the boys out to the homestead. Everyone was on board, Duke Skarlowey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, Sir Handle, Duncan, Luke and Rusty, and all were wondering what Their friends are up to during these wet spring days.

Back on the homestead Thomas received his first phone call from the controller Sir Topham Hat. "Hello Thomas Billington, how may I help you?"

STH. "Thomas this is Sir Topham Hat, I am calling to let you know that the first wave of evacuees has been released and are on their way to your homestead Thomas." Now alerted about the first wave of rescued evacuees Thomas lets everyone else to know about getting ready for the arrivals to the homestead.

Thomas. "Oh, ok sir. Everything is ready for their arrival Sir. Goodbye sir." Then alerted everyone about the first wave of evacuees and that is when Oliver and his party had finished with the cabins along the trails and the empty cabins along the lagoon shore line are ready for placing the displaced residents as the humanized tugs had returned after their involvement for preparing the cabins for Thomas.

Trent. "Thomas my friends and I have returned after cleaning and preparing the lagoon cabins like you asked."

Thomas. "Thank you, Trent and just in time. Our controller Sir Topham Hat had told us that the first wave of evacuees are on the way to the homestead."

Shawn. "That will be great Thomas, now all we have to do is make everyone who arrives to feel comfortable and welcome to this place."

Oliver. "The woodland cabins are also ready for the arrival of our displaced guest Thomas."

Thomas. "Good, now come on everyone let us meet up with our guess and hope their stay here is a pleasant one."

That is what they had done. When they returned, they managed to see the Skarlowey boys now present on the homestead, and although they came to be kept warm and safe, but the younger boys wanted to be of some help now and then.

Thomas. "Skarlowey, Rheneas, guys, you are the first evacuees to the homestead?"

Skarlowey. "WE could if we wanted to, but also we can be a huge help if we can help ensure everyone who comes here have a safe and warm place to be until the rain stops and the weather improves for the better."

Rosie. "Very well Skarlowey, why not help our younger friends inside for some fun time until more come in from this wet and worrisome weather." The Skarlowey boys have found the China clay twins Bill and Ben along with the Lundwisky twins Sonny and Sydney and decided to play a game with the narrow-gauge boys.

Bill. "Look Ben if it isn't the Narrow-Gauge boys from the other side of the Island."

Ban. "I can see that Bill. Now what are you doing on this part of the Island you lot?"

Duncan. "Well isn't it obvious, we have been given a chance to switch engine shells."

Bill and Ben. "What?!"

Duncan. "Yes, you two can return to the rails on the Skarlowey rails while I tend to the China clay in your place. Now how about that you two?" Bill and Ben did not think that was funny about Duncan becoming either one of them in their own engine shells and take over their work in the china Clay works. Then Cassey Tallshally heard Duncan and helped reinsured the china Clay work twins about the realization about becoming humanized from their engine selves.

Cassey. "That is not true Duncan."

Duncan and the twins eyed over to Cassey about his statement to the Narrow-gauge boy. "What do you know about what goes on with these light crystals you have mentioned from before?"

Cassey. "I know that you cannot trade places with the China clay twins with your engine shell Duncan, you can only return to your own engine shell and to no other."

Bill and Ben are relieved. "Thank you Cassey."

Duncan. "You know you never really explained much about your involvement in this keeper of the light. Is there more to the story of how your family was given the chance to become these keepers of such light crystals to begin with?"

Then hearing about the question aimed at Cassey, Maxwell came over to explained how difficult it is to let anyone to know about their family history and their involvement with the light Crystals.

Maxwell. "I believe there is more to it that you think Duncan, and it involved more that anyone can ever expected here on earth without possible resentment about such a thing."

That got everyone's attention, when everyone heard about how the Tallshallys have more involvement with the light crystals and know more about these great elders they have talked about from before.

Do we believe there is more about the Tallshallys than we know of, what secrets are they keeping from the rest of us. While everyone takes refuge from the rising waters around sodor, we can hear it from the Tallshalleys about their history. Next time on a Journey Through Northwestern High School.


	34. Let the light shine through rising water

This will help explain much about the Tallshalley's involvement with the light Crystals and why their family have been chosen to become the keepers of the light. They will explain during the time more evacuees arrive to escape the flood waters from effected areas of Sodor.

I Do no own any part of Thomas the tank engine & Friends nor do I own any part of Tugs the television series they are owned by the following

Thomas & Friends

By the Rev W Awdry

Developed by Britt Allcroft.

Owned by Mattel.

Tugs

By Robert Cardona and David Mitton.

other Characters by Pinkninjaprime and blackboard26

* * *

 **Let the light shine through rising waters.**

Last time our sudrian teens and their human Tug friends have joined forces to help possible evacuees from the rising flood waters across the Island of Sodor. They all pitched in and tidied up the cabins and the dining hall in case the housing for the residents will be too much for the cabins to hold. Then their first wave of evacuees had arrive and turned out to be their Narrow gauge friends from the Skarloey railway and decided to be a help rather than a hinderance, Duncan just arrive to annoy Bill and Ben by teasing about trading engine shells with the Narrow gauge boy when Cassey Tallshalley came over to explain that on the engine that came out of that particular shell is the only one that can re enter that shell when the time is right. This relieved the twins, but Duncan was most curious about Cassey's family is involved in the keepers of the light and after hearing this Maxwell, Cassey's father came over to help how complicated it is to be the keepers of the light. But this got everyone in the Dinning hall curious and the Tallshalley's are reluctant to reveal of what they know about the life light, and what role it played through out the years since their family was entrusted to it for centuries even before the evolution of man on earth was known. Knowing they cannot withhold this information for too long may have the Tallshalleys to explain about how the light was given to them from a long time period. Duke however stepped up and had to make sure Duncan did not make Maxwell too uneasy about a question that Mr. Tallshalley is able to answer.

Duke. "Duncan, I do not believe that Mr. Tallshalley is very comfortable about answering that question, it may not be any of our business of what they are the way they are."

Duncan. "But maybe it can help us understand what they know about these great elders they have been talking about, and why is it that we are now out of our engine shells and not riding up and down the rails as we use to."

Skarloey came over and wanted to know if Duncan wants to return to his engine side. "Duncan do you really want to return to your engine side and return to your duties as a narrow-gauge engine while the rest of us remain in school?"

Duncan did not know of what to say, he did miss becoming a Narrow-gauge engine but does like his life as a young middle school boy and had to rethink about why he is so curious about the keepers of the light that Cassey and his family had been since learning about them from Thomas and the other Standard gauge engine friends.

Duncan. "Don't get me wrong, I do like my life as is, as a young boy able to move around without being bound by the tracks is a wonderful experience. I just wonder about the history of Cassey Tallshalley and his family involved in the Crystals of light. It has been on my mind since learning it from Thomas and the other standard gauge friends."

Then Thomas came up and find it best to let this subject to subside for a while since this is no time for stories when there are more evacuees coming in from the flood waters.

Thomas. "We will ask them another time when we are not under a flood watch, much of the areas that are hard time are near the mines and the quarries, so for the time being be glad that you are not the engine getting stuck in this weather."

Skarloey. "Thomas is right it is best to be prepared for when the evacuees arrive and need a place to keep warm and out of the rising flood waters." Everyone agreed and decided to allow for the story telling for another time.

On another part of the Island Natalie Shores and her family are on their way up to her uncles' home for safety until the flood waters resided. Unknown to them the mountain village can only be reached by rail and the next engine to head up that way was not to arrive until a half hour from now and along the way a stream that crosses the narrow gauge line was starting to swell into a torrential torrent that is threatening to wash away the bridge and one of the Narrow gauge engines who was still there Freddie looked at this and was alarmed about the bridge's condition.

Fearless Freddie. "I better get this word to the acting controller before the next train will become a wash out with the bridge." Then he tore down the line until he reached the next station to alert the situation up the line. The Station master agreed.

Stationmaster. "I will alert Mr. Percival at once, then spread it to the acting controller." In which he did, back at the homestead Mr. Percival had indeed got word about one of the bridges on the verge on coming down with the flood waters, everyone in the hall had to listen including Trent and Shawn about which train was on the way and who was supposed to ride in it.

Mr. Percival. "Hello, yes this is he… What, Oh Dear. OH alright. Well then we cannot send anymore trains down that line until the water levels have died down again and give this word to the acting controller and make sure he gets it without fail."

Rheneas. "What is the situation sir?"

Mr. Percival. "It appears that one of the streams that crosses the railway is on the verge of collapsing the bridge above it so I may have no choice but to halt all trains until better weather can allow for us to see what repairs are to be needed."

Everyone wanted to know of which engine was to take that train, then Duncan remembers which engine it was that was supposed to take that train and it was his own engine shell and hopes his driver and fireman was warned before they took the train before crossing over that bridge.

Duncan. "OH dear, I hope my driver and Fireman know when to stay clear of that dangerous bridge before my engine shell was to travel over it."

Then Trent remembers who was supposed to take that train to the mountain of sodor.

Trent. "My goodness, my girlfriend Natalie Shores is traveling on your railway to reach her uncle's place until the waters recede."

Thomas. "We better hope she has not boarded that train before the bridge was to be washed out, better call her on your phone to make sure she is alright Trent."

Trent wasting no time reached for her phone and dialed her smartphone number in hopes to reach her before boarding the train. "I am on it Thomas." Then after hearing the ring tone to her smart phone to go off. "Come on. Come on, come on."

On the other side Natalie had indeed reached into her phone and was relieved it was Trent but wondered about why he is calling her now. "Hello."

Trent. "Ah Natalie thank goodness I have reached you, have you boarded your train yet?'

Natalie. "No Trent Why do you ask?"

Trent. "Listen I just gotten word from the Narrow-Gauge controller that your train has to remain at the station due to the fact there is a bridge along the way to your uncles that is about to come down with the flood waters."

Natalie alarmed of what Trent is telling her. "Trent are you sure?"

Trent. "I am serious Natalie; I am worried both for you and your family. You may need to come over to the homestead until the water levels are safe to travel around sodor again."

Then Natalie alarmed her family of what she had learned from Trent about the Rising floodwaters, but her father stubbornly dismisses the warning from her boyfriend in hopes that they way was clear enough for the travels along the railway lines.

Mr. Shores. "I am sure the way is safe Natalie, so you can say goodbye to your friend, and you can see him again until we returned from you uncle's." This worries both Natalie and her mother about how much of a risk her father is taking. Worried for her family Natalie had to tell Trent what is going on.

Natali. "Trent bad news, my father won't take your warning seriously and he believe that the way is clear enough to make the journey."

Trent. "Natalie you have got to get your family to safety it is not safe, Mr. Percival is right here, and he just made the announcement to the acting controller about the dangers please make sure your family is safe." Realizing what is taking place she had to make her father see sense before they take a train to disaster and this time Duncan is not in his engine form to stop them from the rising waters.

Natalie. "Let me make sure I can reason with my father before it is too late." Then she placed a hold on Trent until she hopes to make her father see reason of his decision. "Father please the Narrow-gauge controller had placed a stop to all trains until the danger is cleared."

Her father is still convinced that the way is clear for them to take the train.

Mr. Shores. "I am sure the way is safe for our travels Natalie, it that were the case the announcer would have announced it already." Then the announcer announced about the closure of the lines until the dangers of the flood waters have subsided.

The announcer. "I am very sorry to announce that the mountain route to the hills have been suspended due to the rising floodwaters determined to wash the bridge away. For everyone's convenience please refrain to travel by rails since the waters are threatening to wash the bridge away with anyone who dare cross it." To Natalie and her mother's sake they were relieved, but Mr. Shores was not.

Mr. Shores. "I came all this way in the rain to make it up to my brother's for safe keeping, and I am determined to get there one way or another."

Mrs. Shores. "How dear, the way is blocked by the floodwaters and the only way up there is to go by rail and it is close due to the dangers."

Natalie. "Dad Trent had invited us to the Bilington / Vulcan homestead until the floodwaters can go down again, why don't we go by their offer of safety."

Then everyone heard the whistle and it was the whistle to Duncan's engine shell that had been given the word about the bridge crossing the swollen water ways and the driver and Firemen was now aware about the danger and decided to retire the engine for the duration of the danger. This got to Mr. Shores an Idea about how to get up to his brother's location in hopes he is not wrong about the way to a safe place from the floodwaters.

Mr. Shores. "Why don't we see what we can do with fine fellows like these can do for us." He said as he walked his way over to the sheds where the rest of the narrow- gauge engines are resting and the boiler in Duncan's shell was starting to cool down for the night as the crews were approached by Mr. Shores. "Hello, my fellow men, I was wondering if any of you are willing to go on a daring venue during this outrage weather we are under?"

The engine driver know they must keep their engines in the sheds during bad weather and after being alerted about the bridge that is on the verge of being washed away made them wander what kind of adventure the man in question is talking about.

Skarloey's driver. "Hello there, what kind of venture are we talking about, we are under orders to stay put until the dangers across the railway is cleared."

Mr. Shores. "And what will the dangers be that is preventing you lot from venturing across your fine railway?"

Rusty's Driver. "We just got word that one of the bridges that crosses our railway line is bound to collapse due to the rising flood waters there and it is threatening to wash that bridge away with the next train if it was too foolish to cross it."

Duncan's Driver. "Aye and since Duncan had become humanized along with the other engine across the Island cannot make any silly comments about any thing that he can get himself into trouble about."

Mr. Shores, "Are you sure no engine nor train it to make any travels to the mountain village?"

Peter Sam's Driver. "I am afraid so sir, any driver fireman or even any of the engines who have not been humanized yet would not dare to cross that bridge while under such dangerous conditions."

Then Natalie came up to her father in hopes he listens to her not knowing the danger down the line.

Natalie. "Daddy come on let us go to the homestead and we will be safe there. I am sure they have their place ready for such an event." The workers heard of this and found it to be a great Idea for their families to head over to the homestead until the floodwaters have gone down. Then Mr. Shores asked the men for another way up to the mountain Village.

Mr. Shores. "Are you all sure there isn't another way up to the mountain village?"

Skarloey's Driver. "The other way to the mountain village is on the mountain roadways, but oh, you must be careful when running up that way. This rainy weather will create mudslides making the roads too slippery to drive through."

Mr. Shores. "Then we will travel up the mountain Roadways, come on Natalie, we will reach your uncles by the roads."

Both Natalie and her mother are now worried if they traveled up the mountain roadways, they can all be endangered if there is any indication of a mud slide. Remembering that she still has Trent on hold decided to let him and the others know what is going on in case if things did not go to plan."

Natalie. "Trent this is Natalie."

Trent. "Natalie, are you alright, are you and your family coming to the homestead with the rest of us?"

Natalie. "No Trent my dad is still determined to get up to the mountain village by roadway."

Trent. "BY ROADWAY!"

Skarloey heard this and know that the roadway was a dangerous way to travel during weather conditions like this. "The Mountain Roadways, that way is too dangerous to travel up to the mountain village like that."

Rheneas. "They must not go that way, if the roadways are too saturated then there is a danger of mudslides that can either trapped them or make them go down some of the mountain sides that are too steep to survive from."

Thomas. "WE must stop them from making that mistake."

Trent then returned to Natalie. "Natalie do what you can to persuade your father about his ideas of going up that mountain. If you must call your uncle about your dad's decision about traveling up that way. If you find yourself and your family in a dangerous situation either call for me or for your uncle to make sure we can find you alright."

Natalie. "Alright Trent. And Trent of all does not go to plan. I love you."

Trent. "I love you too Natalie, please be safe."

Then both sides hang up and Thomas decided to call Sir Topham Hat about the troubles on the Skarloey Railway and a family who was about to travel along the mountain road in this weather. Then when STH heard about the risk this family was taking had immediately notified the Sodor Search and Rescue center about the family who was risking traveling up the mountain road to the mountain village. Harold the Helicopter took off from his base and traveled through the stormy weather to find the vehicle traveling to the mountain village.

Back on the homestead Thomas is organizing a rescue party in the event that Harold cannot find the vehicle before they can. The group included Thomas, Skarloey, and Duncan along with Trent and Cassey who came in one vehicle while the other group contains Gordon, long with Rheneas, and Peter Sam along with Donald and Douglas to provide extra digging power in the event of a mud slide is to bury the family on their way to the mountain village.

On the Roads Mr. Shores had found the way to the mountain Village, but Natalie and Mrs. Shores is not happy at all about the conditions the mountain road pathways. The earth surrounding the roads appear to be unstable and could create a mud slide and any moment. Mrs. Shores is worried that the car will go with the family when the earth will finally give way.

Mrs. Shores. "Maybe we should have taken Trent's offer to the homestead, the way up to the mountain road looks very dangerous honey."

Natalie decided to talk to her uncle about where they are and how they are traveling up to his place.

Natalie. "Hello uncle, I just wanted to let you know that the railway had to closed due to a swollen river threatening to wash it away. My dad decided to take the Mountain Roadway to your place."

The Uncle. "What! Is he nuts? He is going to be the death of his own family if he is too stubborn to listen to the dangers. Was there an alternative to traveling to my way Nettie?"

Natalie. "We were offered by Trent to stay at the Homestead of Thomas and Rosie, but dad refused. I left a message back to Trent in Case not all goes to plan."

The Uncle. "That is a good thing you did Natty, if you gave word to him then most likely the word is to spread to STH the standard gauge controller."

Natalie. "I was making you know for sure just in case you were wondering where we have been since leaving home uncle."

The Uncle. "That is good as well Natty. I will wait until you all arrive, that is if you do. Be safe and make sure to send out an alarm in case of danger Natty."

Natalie. "I will uncle goodbye."

Then both parties hang up and hopes their travels is not of anyone's worry.

Mr. Shores. "Where you just talking to your uncle Natalie?"

Natalie. "Yes, and he said that you must be nuts of you are traveling out in this weather on the mountain roadway, and from the looks of the mountain side I really do not like the looks of it."

Mr. Shores. "What is there to be worried about it is just the mountain landscape all around us that is no different if we were to travel during dry times."

Mrs. Shores. "But not when the weather is this bad and the mountain landscape appears to be unstable, why did you ignore the drivers from that shed about traveling up this way in this weather?"

That is when they all heard a rumble and both Natalie and her mother can see and hear where it was coming from, there was a bit of earth that had slid down the mountain slope and started to head into their direction and also was alarmed about the other side of the embankment that is also starting to rumble and came lose to their direction before the earth came close to them both Natalie and her mother rolled up their windows and hopes to roll up Mr. Shores window before both sides of the embankment of earth and covered them up under a mound of earth and debris now the family was stuck under the landslide and both Natalie and her mother was not happy about Mr. Shores decision about taking a dangerous journey up a dangerous mountain slope under dangerous weather conditions.

Out on the open roads Thomas and his party made it to the Skarloey railway by road and found the Drivers and the firemen still tending to their engines to see if the family they were looking for was alright.

Rheneas's Driver. "WE are sorry Thomas, but Mr. Shores was determined to get his family to his brother's but did warn him about the dangers up that mountain road to the village. I believe they could be buried alive if it would come to that."

Rheneas. "What time was it when they left?"

Skarloey's Driver. "I'd say they had left about a half our ago, oh but ah, I do not believe it was smart of them traveling that way when the embankments of earth from a particular spot is to give way. If they are anywhere, they are probably there you lot."

Skarloey. "We only know the mountain by rails how do we navigate by roads since we are not able to drive while under-aged."

That is when Cassey decided to use something that he and his family had learned about if they are to find anyone who are in grave danger like this. He collected his thoughts and used the ground to feel around to find the family all around the area. He sensed where the mountain road was to begin and had stopped in a section of the roads where two joining landslides had combined and had entrapped the family just below the surface of the combining mudslides.

Cassey. "I know where they are, they are just shy of the first slopes to the mountain way. There had been a double mudslide that trapped the vehicle in the valley way of the roads. We need to hurry and find that vehicle before the occupants begin to lose air in there."

Thomas. "Cassey you are with me and the rest will follow where to find that vehicle where the Shores may be." That is what they all did, following where to go had followed the directions of Cassey up until the found the very spot they all have been looking for. From the looks of it, the roadway was indeed blocked up with the spilled earth and debris they know they must act fast to clear this up if they want to rescue their friends from a terrible mistake brought on to them by a stubborn father and the importance of keep his family safe from danger, by going through dangers. "alright everyone we need to dig this area fast, Gordon phone back to the homestead we will be needing the excavator and the backhoe to remove this debris from this area, and I will alert STH About where we found the family."

Gordon. "Well do Thomas."

Donald. "Any Thing for us to do Thomas?"

Thomas. "Donald and Douglas, use your long poles to see if we can find that car the Shores were traveling in, if you found the top of the car stop and start to dig around the area until you start to see the windows. We need to start to make sure they can find some fresh air to breath. Trent get on the phone to let Natalie and her family know that help is here to get them out of there."

Trent. "Will do Thomas." Then Trent dialed the number and hopes that Natalie was still alive under all that earth. Then from under the earth mound and still hanging on Natalie heard her phone go off and was relieved to hear Trent from top side of the mud and was relieved that there was a rescue on the way. "Hello Natalie, this is Trent and I am with Thomas and the rescue party trying to find you and your family, how are you doing love?"

Natalie. "Trent. Oh, thank goodness that you have found us, we are fine just trapped by the twin mud flows that has buried us."

Trent. "we are doing the best we can, we have asked those who are back at the homestead to bring in the backhoe and the excavator to help removed this debris away, while Donald and Douglas are trying to find your location before we can dig you and your family out love."

Natalie. "Oh, please hurry Trent before we all would start to lose air under here."

This got Trent worried about the family to suffocate while looking to find the car in time then alerted the twins about the situation. "Donald Douglas you need to step it up before they run out of air from under there."

Donald. "We are doing the best we can Trent, we just needed to be going in the right direction before we can dig them out." That is when Cassey using his mental abilities again to help locate where the family vehicle could be, is now aware of where to find the hidden car to help the rescue even further.

Cassey. "Donald you and Douglas need to go to the left of the two of you and you will be on top of their car but be careful not to make that mud to sink in from underneath you."

Douglas "Thank you Cassey, we will keep that in mind." Then both he and Donald went over to the spot that Cassey mentioned about and started to probe the mud again until Douglas had a hit with his long pole. "I think I have found the tops of the car."

Then Donald came over with his long pole and help determined hat his brother had indeed found the car after his long pole had made a hit and that the car was found. "aye I believe we struck the Shores family car Thomas, But it may need to have some of this debris to be removed before we can start digging, I suggest we use the chainsaws to remove the trees while the machines are to dig the earth away to rescue them." It was at this moment Henry and Edward came by in their trucks to bring over the machines to help clear the mud away.

Thomas. "Edward Henry perfect timing, we need to remove much of this debris away before we can reach for the family car of the Shores."

After everyone planned out the directions to the car was now on their way to rescue the family that are still under the mud. They are making progress as Trent still was able to keep Natalie up to date about the rescue while her mother was giving her dad a very displeased look about not listening to good advice especially when everyone told him how dangerous the way was. Then at last the excavator was able to grab the last of the trees that was covering the tops of the car and had allowed for the ground crew to dig out the car much to the family's relief and had offered them a ride to the homestead where it is safe to stay until the weather clears. Thomas and the rest will return when the mountain road is safe to travel again to collect the trees that had fallen due to the land slide. To them anything that nature is to provide is enough for them to take into their lumber needs. Right now, it is best that everyone returned to the homestead and everyone who has been taking shelter there until the rains will finally stop the following day. Everyone was safe and sound thanks to the preparedness the homesteaders were able to provide. In the dining hall Mr. Shores was surrounded by his family and how disappointed they were in him by endangering his family by going against everyone's warnings.

There to hear it all was the homesteaders and the rest of their friends to hear what the controllers of both railways have to say to Mr. Shores.

STH. "Mr. Shores do you have any Idea of the serious nature of the circumstances you have put your family through. Everyone was warning you about the dangers of going up that mountain and yet you ignore them. You were given multiple opportunities to come to the homestead where they would be more than happy to give your family shelter from the recent storms we just had."

Mr. Percival. "Just be thankful that Thomas and the humanized engines and their friends cooperated to help locate you and your family before anything could get worse. What do you have to say for yourself before your own family?"

Mr. shores knows he had done something wrong, if only he knew of it before his bullheadedness got in the way of protecting his family from his overprotective nature.

Mr. Shores. "I am sorry everyone, I was hoping to reach my brother's place knowing that would be the highest place before the waters got too high to cross, but by the time I got there the waterways was already too close to the rails, I would have made it up if the earth around the roadway did not gave way."

STH. "But it did Mr. shores all you had to do is come to the homestead like everyone had hoped you did, why ignore such good advice from those who worry about you and your family sir?"

Then Natalie may have known what it could be the real reason why her father had ignored the warnings and invitations from the homesteaders.

Natalie. "Does this have anything to do about my seeing Trent Dimes dad, because if it is, I am not happy about you have just implied here."

Mr. Shores. "Natalie that is not the reason?"

Natalie. "I think that is what it is, whenever Trent comes over and want to spend some time with us as a whole family, he wanted to get to know everyone of us to better understand me."

Mrs. Shores. "Is this true, is this the reason why you would avoid coming to the homestead to visit the Humanized engines and tugboats for what reason? Because they use to be machines now becoming human!"

Mr. Shores now feels very embarrassed after that statement from his wife and now staring at the humanized engines and Tugboats now feeling disgusted about how Mr. shores feel about the Humanized machines becoming human and now feels ashamed about his behavior from before.

Mr. Shores. "I am sorry everyone, I thought I was protecting my daughter from a bad idea, I guess that I had the bad idea. When I heard that the engines had removed themselves from their engine sides I believe as long it is with their engine friends then that is alright, then hearing how some of the tugboats had also become human I thought it was a matter of time before other tugs did the same but did not expect for my daughter to make friends with any of them. I am very sorry for the wrong mind set I had."

Oscar. "Well we now know of what to expect from some folk who believe in only human side only and not the other side of life."

Zeb. "I do not like it much when we are just seen by one side only, but I am glad not every human has that same train of thought that you just demonstrated here to us tonight."

Shawn. "It is really hurtful of what you have just said Mr. Shores as least Beverly's family seems to understand that it is not easy for others to accept you when experiencing life after becoming human after many years as a tugboat."

Trent. "I thought we were good Mr. Shores I thought we had an understanding that I will not do anything to hurt Natalie. She and I are still going through school and have not done anything to hurt her that is why I wanted to get to know both you and your wife to better understand Natalie and find the friends in her parents."

Thomas. "WE already know how hard it is to adjust to life living as a human compared if we were still engines on the tracks and tugboats out on the Harbor. Trying to adjust to life as a human is more harder when other humans cannot accept the fact when life makes changes to the world around them, then how can we who were just machines now becoming human can ever trust in humans just because they have a had time understanding us to begin with. How will the children here can really find a welcoming place like sodor, when people like you want to say this cannot be so, when the children will be asking why it cannot be so when they can see it before their own eyes."

Some of the children in the hall could not help but to wonder what the problem is with the humanized engine they have known since their parents have known to ride them since they were children themselves. Then one of the children wanted to let Thomas to know that he has no problem about the Engine becoming human and tugged at his pants leg just to have Thomas to look down and sees the small boy extend his arms to be picked up by Thomas and Said. "I know you are really the same Thomas That rolled down as an engine, now becoming human. I think you as a human is the greatest thing that happen since your arrival here on the Island of sodor." Touched by the young boy's reaction Thomas bent down and picked up the small boy knowing that the boy has not fear about Thomas being human and held him close to give the young boy a hug while he was still in his hold.

Thomas. "Thank you, and what is your name by the way?"

The boy. "The name is Thomas I believe we met before when I was crying, and you were riding me to sleep."

Then Thomas remembered this was the boy who he helped get him and his mother to sleep that one time. And because of so had Thomas hugged little Thomas again to say thank you and good to see him since the last time.

Everyone was touched at the sight of two Thomas s one who used to be the engine and the young boy who all remembered was crying to sleep after hearing what Thomas did while he was still the engine.

Then the controller returned their attention back to Mr. Shores about his behavior the day earlier. STH. "it seems like you have missed use a sense of judgement that prevented you from understanding the Humanized engines and their friend s the tugboats. Tell me this if they have not been from machines then have you ever thought of who your daughter may find a friend besides Beverly Norse?"

Mr. Shores. "It is not just from Trent; I try and protect her from all boys who I thought would want to take an advantage of her."

Natalie. "You mean keep me from finding other friends besides that of Beverly, am I right daddy?"

Mrs. Shores. "No wonder why she could not find anyone to have as a friend when they happen to be the boys am I right. You will have to do better than that if you can convince me that you will allow for your daughter to make the right decision for herself one day."

Both Natalie and her mother decided to walk away from the dad and took this opportunity for him to think about his behavior to the residents of the homestead while the parents of the children who heard from Mr. Shores and are now disgusted about his behavior and decided to gather their children away from this bad influence he was creating and the Human Engines and Tugboats had left Mr. shores alone to think for his actions before checking to see which areas have been declared safe to return home to for the residents who are staying at the homestead until otherwise.

Do you believe that Mr. Shores will ever learn his lesson, or do you believe he can do some good to the residents while making amends to the humanized tugboats along with the humanized engines? We will find out on the next journey through Northwestern High School.


End file.
